


Remnant

by oohyou



Series: Totality [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 91,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohyou/pseuds/oohyou
Summary: Johnny’s past returns to him in an unexpected way, and under unusual circumstances.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Totality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889806
Comments: 88
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This has been an idea in my head for a while. I don't have a beta, so any errors are on me. Enjoy!

..........

Consciousness came to Johnny in phases.

It began at the edges of his awareness; like the crisp warmness on his face from the sun’s rays through the white blinds of his window, or the slight chill on his feet from where they were poking out of his blanket. The next phase was opening his eyes, which he did immediately. Though a little too fast, making him wince against the light that blinded him.

‘It’s morning alright,’ Johnny thought blearily, curling into himself and peaking towards the clock on the nightstand.

It was six-thirty a.m., exactly a half hour before his alarm was set to ring. 

Given that he had the time, Johnny chose to drift in the silence of his room. His mind floated between sleep and wakefulness for a few minutes before remembering something. Suddenly alert, Johnny's mind hummed with steady anticipation as he reached behind him on the bed, but he felt nothing. Turning his head, Johnny examined the empty space beside him. He stared at the ruffled mix of grey and black blankets unable to sketch a clear memory of slender thighs, long brown hair, or stifled moans. Placing his hand over the spot, its surface was tepid to the touch.

The night before was foggy, but he vaguely remembered Jaehyun introducing him to what he would assume was a beautiful woman, while the other alpha chatted up an unimpressed looking dark-haired omega at the bar last night.

‘She must have left not too long ago,’ his fingers curled into a fist as a mild emotion overcame him, and something in his chest ached.

He let out a breath.

The air in the room still held the slightly bitter smell of strawberries.

It made his nose itch.

If he were anyone else, he’d bet her scent would be appealing.

He was glad that she was gone; and with no awkward dismissals and no expectations for more, a best-case scenario some would say.

Something resembling guilt ceased his thoughts.

Palming at an ache on his hip, Johnny shook the feeling off. There was nothing for him to be guilty about.

But it wouldn’t be a lie to say that deep within him, he longed to curl his body along another’s and be held for more than just a few moments after sex.

He’s never been shy with his affections and what he wanted; his looks, nature and success professionally, gained him a lot of attention. One would think that with the large pool he had to choose from, that finding a partner would be easy.

It wasn’t.

He was so ready for it, to give all of himself to another person and finally fill that void in his chest. But he knew that it wouldn’t happen, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself.

Johnny’s hand curled again; his thoughts were getting deeper than he was comfortable with.

Checking the time once more, his thoughts fizzled into nothing.

‘Time to get up.’

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, Johnny stood with a stretch, the muscles of his back and legs tensing to the point of pain before relaxing. When a loud sneeze escaped him, he made a note to ask Mrs.Kim if she could wash the sheets later. Brushing his hair out of his face, Johnny was almost sent back down by the pain between his eyes. He had drunk too much last night. Johnny's stomach rumbled at the thought, he hadn't eaten anything solid since lunch the day before either and soju seemed to be a poor substitute. Slipping into his blue fuzzy slippers, he slid across pristine marble floors towards his bathroom, slapping his hand on the alarm clock's dismiss button along the way.

Stripping for the shower was quick work (he was already naked), so all he had to do was turn it on and step in. The cold water that assaulted his body was abrupt and unwanted, but for a Monday it was needed. Turning up the heat, the water ran from his head, over his chest, past muscles and patches of raised skin, and down his legs; taking with it the frigidness he had first encountered. Exhaling deeply, Johnny gave himself one minute of blank thoughts, his eyes dazed at the swirling water at his feet, before grabbing the soap. As he bathed, away were the feelings and repercussions of the night before; and in its place were figures, numbers and work reminders as he slowly prepared himself for the day.

Johnny left the shower more awake and his mind slightly less scattered. Evading his image in the mirror, he dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom for his closet. Hastening his steps, he rubbed at his arms, the morning chill making his skin goose up.

Scanning the rack of clothes within his walk-in-closet, Johnny scratched at the scarring on his hip unconsciously, pleased to see his work clothes hanging ready for him above the body length mirror.

“Mrs. Kim, you're an angel,” he announced to no one. 

Johnny made another mental note to give Mrs.Kim a raise while changing clothes. It wasn't in her duties to do so, but the kind head housekeeper had been trying her hardest to fill in the space left by his former assistant Sicheng. Sicheng who decided to mate with Yuta, one of his two partners at Neo Consultants & Co. A small but successful legal services law firm they had decided to start fresh out of law school. 

Smoothing out the last rough edges of his navy suit in the mirror, Johnny stepped towards a hidden corner of the closet to bop his lucky stuffed tiger and his friends on their noses. Nobody but Mrs. Kim knew of his extensive collection (she dusted them off every now and then), and nobody will know. After the silent promise, he left the closet in a decidedly better mood then how he woke up, following the soft sounds of tinkering in the kitchen.

His apartment was one of many in a shiny new Highrise settled in the heart of Gangnam. Sure, he had no expansive front lawn or actual land, but the view he had of the Han river was worth the investment. Or so his father said. And an investment it was. The other tenants were businessmen, doctors, and lawyers also. Most of them retired, making him one of the youngest to own a place in the building. A matter constantly brought up by his earnest but nosy neighbors, who were always eager to hear how his week was going, and constantly made sure to slip in how either their sons or granddaughters where single omegas/betas and how an alpha of his type should’ve already had a mate. He would bite his tongue and politely excuse himself until the next time they caught him.

As he walked past his main living room, Johnny couldn’t resist passing a hand over the back of his leather couch. With its modern sharp angles and monochrome colors, he couldn’t say that his home represented him at all. Every surface of the apartment glistened with a professional sheen (thanks to the efforts of Mrs. Kim and the team she leads) the windows in every corner provided a snapshot of the beautiful city he had called home for the past eight years, on the walls hung priceless works of art mostly given to him by satisfied clients, and his kitchen was full to the brim with the latest appliances.

His friends have told him that his apartment seemed—cold and impersonal, and asked for him to change it up. He would tell them that he didn’t know how to decorate, so he had let his mother do what she wanted, which was usually received with a laugh before the topic of conversation shifts.

"Good morning alpha prime--Mr. Suh," Mrs. Kim stuttered upon his entrance into the kitchen, her eyes instantly dropping away from him to the food on the stove," -Johnny. I mean."

Johnny gave a pause at her choice of words.

Alpha prime.

A prime alpha is what they liked to call him, as if it were the highest of compliments. His eyesight may be just as shitty as all other alpha’s; but his strength, agility, aggression, and dominance were supposedly levels above common alphas. Prime alphas (like prime omegas and betas) were few in number and considered the ideal. He never felt special. Most people were surprised by his designation once figuring it out. He was calm and laid back above all else in his daily life. He didn’t go around announcing his designation, he even preferred not to acknowledge it, but it was easily sensed if he went without his scent blockers (as he was now).

He was told he smelled of sandalwood, smoke and danger.

Whatever that meant.

He couldn’t blame Mrs. Kim for the blunder. He just hated the effect the information had on most; the greed that flooded into their eyes made him think of things he’d rather forget. Johnny often had to silently remind her that he was still the same man who had a hidden stuffed animal collection in his closet, and exclusively wore a pair of blue fluffy slippers around the home.

He wasn't a threat--well not anymore.

Slumping himself atop a kitchen stool, Johnny kept himself small until he felt her hackles lower.

After a while Mrs. Kim looked at him apologetically, her short graying hair falling over her sympathetic eyes as she handed him his breakfast, "I'm sorry Johnny, if there's one place you should be comfortable with, it's in your home. I was caught off guard."

"Don't worry about it," Johnny reassured her.

Taking the cup of coffee handed to him, he soaked up the mug’s warmth as he rested his mouth on its edge. His mind buzzed mildly as he sorted through his phone full of the typical things; news, client questions, Yuta’s boasting of where he was going that day on his honeymoon, and Jaehyun’s nagging for him to get to work on time.

"Johnny your mother called earlier, while I was escorting that young lady out the door," Mrs. Kim said, with a raised eyebrow, making as if she were wiping down the counters.

Johnny shook his head at the silent question.

People wouldn't understand his particular situation even if they tried.

"Well then,” Mrs. Kim continued, in understanding, “Your mother said to call back when you have the time." 

"Thank you, I'll call her on my way to work," Johnny answered readily but with no intention of doing what he mentioned.

Checking his watch, he still was in good time.

"Does Yi have the car ready?" he asked Mrs. Kim, who was already in another room.

"Yes, have a good day Johnny."

"You too," he said.

Grabbing his briefcase, Johnny’s eyes wandered down to his roughened hands, and at the many scars and knotted knuckle bones of which he had not gained from his years in law school. Closing his eyes, he took another breath; he was not that person anymore, he didn't have to be, and he was glad. After dousing himself with his scent blocker, he was out the door.

The scent blockers weren't required for most alphas, or anyone else. But most alphas couldn’t stop others in their tracks and get them on defensive mode at the drop of a hat. It was a legal landmine, so for his safety and the safety of others, he kept the blocker on always. 

With long confident strides, he bid the door man a good day as he made his way to his car.

Leaning his head on his window, the world outside passed in a blur.

Traffic varied, as always. Cars were packed bumper to bumper, and the sidewalks were slowly filling with people starting their days. His car ride to the firm was peaceful as normal, he usually kept his phone off until reaching the office, preferring to hear about Yi's, his driver, anecdotes about his daily life. Yi might have been middle aged and slight balding now, but he often talked about being the prettiest omega there was, and how he met his beta husband who was an accountant, and their children who were now having their own children and how excited he was to be a grandappa.

Johnny reveled in Yi's stories, wishing that he could have that happiness for himself one day.

He should be happy.

And honestly, he wanted nothing more to be.

Johnny looked out the window to the ever-crowding streets. His gaze bounced from face to face hurriedly.

What he was searching for, he didn't really know?

………

Occupying the twenty seventh floor of the fifty-floor building, Neo Consultants & Co. was located in one of the numerous skyscrapers of Seoul, owned by the Co. in the company’s namesake. Although the outside of the building was sleek and metallic, the Neo floor was the opposite; full of rich wood furnishings, creamy walls, wide windows, and a good amount of greenery (most of which was lovingly tended by the human resources manager).

The firm wasn't big, boasting only ten employees at the moment. Along with his two partners and co-owners, Yuta and Jaehyun; there was the human resources manager Kun, their associate lawyers Taeil and Lucas, their law clerks Jungwoo and Jeno, their legal assistant Jaemin, and IT guy yangyang. His former assistant/ secretary Sicheng, decided to return to school after his honeymoon instead of returning to the firm (Johnny’s heart wept). In all, they were currently looking to expand. Their clientele was growing and with more hands on board, the less stress on all of their backs.

Stepping off the elevator, Johnny’s morning tension calmed. There was something comforting about the space that his home lacked. He had mention this to Jaehyun once, and the other alpha like to imply that it was because they were pack. He disagreed, not liking how restrictive that definition was. Pack meant that they had to follow him and his every whim, and that was the last thing he wanted. Johnny viewed them as his family in a way, and he cared deeply for each one of them.

And like family they were often annoying.

While Kun tended to his hanging plants, Jeno an Jaemin flirted obviously by the back watercooler, Jungwoo scrolled through messages on his phone, and Taeil took his customary early morning power nap at his desk (of which either him or Jaehyun would soon bring him out of); nothing could explained what was currently transpiring between Lucas and Yangyang.

Johnny froze still at the sight that greeted him from the office’s main entrance.

"…Yang could you please get off your ass and fix this?" Lucas tapped uselessly on the screens in front of him, his hair set in each which way direction with how many times he had grabbed at it in frustration it seemed, "I need to get my files before the deadline." 

Yanyang was currently in the chair next to him, his head lolling to the side as he attempted to balance a pencil on his hand, "have you tried turning it off and on?" 

The kid had too much power. He was the only one around with any clue of how to handle technology and he knew it.

Lucas turned on him fast, his face filling red with fury, "of course I have! You piece of-"

"Yang," Johnny called out, having seen enough to deduce what was happening.

The office stilled at the sound of his voice, as his employees quickly scurried back to their respective desks (except for Taeil, who was a deep sleeper).

"Big boss!" Yangyang eyes widened, jumping from his seat to Lucas's computer.

‘Impressive,’ Johnny thought idly.

"Now you want to help?" Lucas accused, wrapping his arms around the monitor blocking Yangyang's access, "how about no!"

"Don't be ridiculous, let me look at the computer?" Yangyang poked at Lucas's hands with his pencil, pulling on the computer’s cables.

He should be reacting more to this. Their behavior was unbecoming of a professional environment. 

What if a client walked in?

But it was also eight a.m. on a Monday, so he was finding it hard to care.

"Johnny you're here!" Jaehyun greeted walking towards him, slamming a hand on Taeil’s desk along the way (effectively waking up the associate lawyer with a jolt).

Jaehyun was a patient, handsome alpha who came into his life during undergrad and never left. Johnny was forever glad for that one argument with his roommate in junior year, that forced him to spend the night at the university’s library, where coincidently Jaehyun had been pulling an all nighter. They became fast friends, bonding over their shared hatred for the economy professor whose class Jaehyun had been studying for. Yuta came into the fold a year later, the wayward beta arrived as a foreign exchanged student to their university for only a semester but ended up staying in Seoul for way longer.

'Where else would I be?' Johnny kept the comment to himself, choosing instead to direct them at the ensuing computer brawl.

"Am I missing something?" Johnny wondered.

"Nothing of substance, let’s go to your office," Jaehyun responded, his dark eyes full of judgment as he tapped Johnny on the cuff before starting back to their offices.

“Lucas, I want those documents by noon!” Jaehyun called out, creeping a smirk Johnny’s way at the proceeding wail.

Jaehyun’s hunger for chaos was unmatched.

Something must have shown on his face, cause soon enough Jaehyun attempted to remedy the ongoing computer fight and actually act like the boss he was.

"Jungwoo?" Jaehyun said out of the blue, and a mop of brown hair appeared from one of the main office’s cubicles.

With a soft voice and sweet disposition, Jungwoo was one of the newest additions to the firm and about the tallest omega he had ever seen.

"Yes, Mr. Jung?"

"Could you handle them?" Jaehyun motioned to the two men still arguing, "with minimum damage to our equipment please?"

"On it!" Jungwoo said enthusiastically, already making his way to the bickering duo, his eyes hyper focused on Lucas.

Which worried Johnny slightly.

But it was also eight a.m. on a Monday, so it didn't worry him too much.

His office was just as warm as the rest of the floor, with a well-worn wall of law books, a lounge area, and his desk; all with a nice view of the center of the city.

Once inside Jaehyun immediately went to business, pulling out the many case files they had left to resolve for the quarter.

It seemed like Jaehyun didn't understand that it was eight a.m. on a Monday?

"We have the Hanataro case in Kyoto, which Yuta will take care of while he is over there on his honeymoon. The oil refinery would like to meet with those contractors to settle out of court. The Zhang's are due in from China next week--"

While Jaehyun brought him up to date, Johnny turned on the nearby coffee machine with a frown. He couldn't make coffee as good as Sicheng used to.

"I shouldn't be making my own coffee," he said to himself, only slightly listening to Jaehyun’s droning. Jaehyun didn’t trust him with reading his emails, so the other alpha insisted on these small briefings at least two times a week.

"...we're still negotiating the Kim-Ip deal-"

Sipping the second cup of his favorite drink that day, Johnny gagged at the taste.

‘It doesn’t taste the same!’ he debated on whether to throw the rest of the drink out.

"Why did I allow Yuta to steal Sicheng from me, how am I supposed to survive?" Johnny chugged down more of his drink.

" On Thursday we-" Jaehyun blanked, processing the interruption,"-Johnny, what the hell?"

Johnny grinned; he was more than happy to interrupt. Jaehyun was more of a workaholic than he was, anytime he could get Jaehyun’s mind off work was a win for him.

Even if he had to sacrifice his pride and his coffee for it.

"I miss Sicheng...and Yuta to, I guess. But mostly Sicheng," Johnny mourned all the good coffee he used to get.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, settling down on the office couch, "not to speak ill of Yuta's shiny new mate, but Sicheng hardly did anything else but make you coffee and mess up my well thought out filing system while he was here, what is there to miss?"

Jaehyun was very territorial with his files.

"It was really good coffee, you wouldn’t understand," Johnny said simply, grabbing his work files from Jaehyun and walking to his desk, "and I told you, that you could hire your own assistant, don't be bitter."

His desk, which was bare aside from his computer’s two screens, a book, a few scattered files and the baby cactus Kun had given to him for his birthday (the cactus had been thriving for about a year now, even going as far as to sprout a small pink flower).

“Not for me,” Jaehyun shook his head, grabbing his own files and heading for the door, “unlike some people, I know how to make my own coffee.”

Johnny scoffed, drowning out the still ongoing war between Lucas and the IT department (now with the sound of Kun’s calming beta voice and Jungwoo caught in the middle), to settle into his chair.

His day goes by well enough, with all potential interruptions handled by Jaehyun’s expert hands (the computer war ended in a cease fire, with Jaehyun extending Lucas’s due date); but by the end of it, he’s weary. Tired from reading so much, Johnny’s posture had long-gone leaving him with what felt like a permanent knot at the small of his back. He re-read the last few lines of the proposal on his screen about dozens of times, with the edges of his eyesight blurring every time he restarted. By the time he was ready to give up and visit (bother) his employees until his workday was over, Jaehyun came into his office with envelopes in his hands.

"You’ve got mail," Jaehyun dropped random envelopes and packets on his desk, shuffling through his own mail on the edge of his desk for a second before buzzing about the room again in his own work haze. 

Quite instantly Johnny felt dread, but he didn't know why. But his eyes zeroed in on a sky-blue envelope hidden between white envelopes and spam mail. Digging into the pile, he pulled out the card and examined it.

First, it was worrisome for him to receive physical mail to begin with that wasn't a bill.

Second, his heart stopped at the familiar name printed on the card.

"No…" Johnny’s hands trembled as he opened the card and slid out its contents, “…in memory of Gwan Myungdae…”

The card dropped soundlessly onto the floor; the date printed on it stark against his racing mind. 

The funeral was at the end of the week.

……….

On the proceeding Saturday, Johnny found himself at the address on the card he had received. In a rundown neighborhood, between a dry cleaner and an abandoned building, sat a well-kept and modest funeral home which was currently overflowing with people.

He did not want to be there, but Johnny’s legs took control and he entered the funeral home filled with the deceased’s grieving family and friends. Immediately upon entering the viewing hall, Johnny paused, his muscles straining painfully at the sight before him.

It was Gwan Myungdae's picture.

Myungdae looked older than the image Johnny had in his mind. The old beta's hair was grey, his stubborn chin was gone, his eyes were dull, and he was dressed in a police uniform.

What a joke.

Johnny didn't know what to make of it. Looking up at the photo displayed before him, the beautifully arranged white chrysanthemum flowers around it couldn't assuage the feelings that welled within him. It took Johnny a moment to realize what he was feeling; he’s felt it many times before. And right now, he was angry.

So angry. The type of anger that burned cold and ate at one's insides until you became numb.

This man, who was being cried for by what Johnny presumed was his wife, son, and the many police officers in the room; had been nothing more than a coward.

Since the day he had been taken from a park near his friend’s house at the age of twelve, and taken to an illegal underground designation training facility, Myungdae had been a familiar face. Myungdae was in charge of taking ‘care’ of about a dozen other suspected prime teens of all three designations and trained them for specific tasks; Johnny himself was forced to be a fighter, he had been bought for the specific purpose, and breeding (as if he were livestock). He had spent seven years in that facility, wishing that every fight would be his last, while the other alpha teens did the same. He couldn't even describe what happened to the beta and omega teens in the facility, he knew too much. Not many of them made it out like he did, and he could barely remember their faces, but their cries haunted him. He wondered if they had haunted Myungdae also.

He doubted it though. The son of a bitch had a whole family and a son that looked his age. He guessed that running away without getting caught had its benefits.

The bastard didn't deserve any of this.

But Myungdae had nursed him back to health when he was too injured to get up once. He guessed he should be thankful.

He looked away from the photo.

Johnny had never been a slave to his baser instincts, he would never prove the people that had taken him right. Though his mind still reeled. He wondered whose sick joke it was to invite him here, and why had he come. He’ll take this as closure.

By this time, he had moved him self to the back of the room, where he thought he’d be left alone. Maybe he was asking for too much. Every now and then he’d feel multiple eyes on him, which unfortunately was normal. What wasn’t normal was the presence behind him, which crept closer by the moment.

So closed that Johnny now felt the person shift at his side. Too close for comfort. Figuring it a grieving family member Johnny stepped away. But the feeling didn’t leave.

There was a tug on his sleeve. Surprising, because he was sure he knew nobody in the room.

Turning to the motion, it dawned on Johnny how wrong he was.

It was a person he hadn't seen in years,

"Taeyong?" Johnny gasped.

"Hi, Johnny.”

..........

“Taeyong?” Johnny gaped, latching onto Taeyong not believing that he was real.

What, why, and how was Taeyong next to him?

“Let’s go somewhere private Johnny, we need to talk,” Taeyong tilted his head towards the exit, grabbing onto Johnny’s hand.

Johnny’s first instinct was to bolt. He very much wanted to leave, this blast from the past was the last thing he needed. But he’s never been one to run away from a complicated situation.

“Fine,” Johnny conceded.

With a nod, Taeyong proceeded to pull him away from the viewing hall, led him up two flights of stairs, and into a cramped bathroom. A weirdly decorated one at that; Johnny took in the white and black tiled floors, the cat pictures on the walls, the large window with a direct view into the decrepit building next door, and the countless amount of plants littering the space.

'The fuck?'

As if the situation couldn't get any odder, Taeyong's looked unfazed by the weird dimension they had just entered.

“You look different…” Johnny whispered, still not quite believing his eyes as he rounded in on Taeyong, taking him in.

Taeyong was older (obviously), as told by the light catching on handsomely to the sharp angles on his face that weren’t there years before; but his pouty lips, charming nose, and doe eyes were the same (His eyes were deceptive though, cause only those who truly paid attention could see the sharpness in them). Taeyong was blond now, but he didn’t grow much taller than he used to be.

Taking an overall glance, Johnny noted that the manic energy that had surrounded Taeyong in his younger years, had dissipated into a slight jitteriness; he could tell by the way Taeyong's fingers tapped restlessly against the dark fabric of his pants as he stood still, letting Johnny into his space.

When he took in Taeyong’s scent, all Johnny registered was the artificially fresh scent of blockers.

He should have known.

While other omegas were always bold with showing off their scent, Taeyong rarely did so. Although only left with a vague memory of the aroma, Johnny could remember it driving his hormonal teen mind wild the few times he caught it.

Taeyong had always been an enigma; a frail yet unbending figure throughout what he considered his lowest years. If there was one person that had never flinched in his presence, it was Taeyong. Whatever it was that was happening now was an allowance the omega was granting him. It was nice to know that he was still considered a friend.

But why appear now, eight years later?

‘Taeyong is here for a reason, but what could it be?’ Johnny thought distractedly, as his eyes trailed down Taeyong’s neck to the mark nestled at its base; before backing away.

Taeyong followed his movement, his brow raising at the distance Johnny was putting between them, “What, I don’t get a turn?”

Johnny made no move to acknowledge the comment, other than stay in place and relax his shoulders.

Taeyong smiled widely at him (if he had fangs, he'd be licking them).

Taeyong kept things short, running his hands over the plains of Johnny’s shoulders with consideration, and quickly ducking his face into Johnny’s chest; though Taeyong resurfaced looking slightly put out.

“That blocker smells expensive?” Taeyong commented before stepping away, “And it’s unfair how big you got,” he said, sizing Johnny up.

"Nice seeing you again Taeyong," Johnny cocked his head, "Before we begin, is there a reason why your here?” Johnny questioned, needing to know the answer.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Taeyong's mouth curled in distaste, as Johnny finally notices that the man was wearing a dark suit like his was.

Johnny cut off the growl that had emerged in his throat. Sitting down on the room’s windowsill, he hoped to keep calm, while his hip began to ache once more.

“I’m here for the same reason you are and some more, we both hated that piece of shit,” Taeyong explained plainly, a familiar ferocity evolving in his eyes, “I wonder what his lovely wife would think if I told her that he left you to starve for weeks on end.

Johnny froze at the recollection that crossed his mind.

“Stop, don’t do that Taeyong,” Johnny interceded, grimacing and not liking what Taeyong was getting at.

Taeyong puffed as he leaned against a stall, “Humor me Johnny, you were just a kid. And that bastard gets to reinvent himself as some town hero!”

“I know Taey-”

“How many times did that man force you to fight, just so that he could pocket more money at the end of the night? I bet his precious little boy was sleeping soundly while you mopped up the blood of your friends,” Taeyong pointed out cruelly.

Johnny knew and understood completely where Taeyong was coming from, but he didn't want to go down that road.

Why couldn’t he just listen?

“I said stop!” Johnny snarled, his hand slamming onto the wall beside him.

Taeyong’s mouth clicked shut, his face hardening with sudden fear.

The dull ache of something uncertain pressed under Johnny’s ribcage. Although uncomfortable, he doesn’t worry much about it; knowing the confounding reasons behind it. But he did recoil at the silence that filled the room.

He had to gain control again. Normal alphas couldn’t command anybody to do anything they didn't want to.

Too bad he wasn’t normal.

Then there was Taeyong, who knowingly wouldn’t make the situation better.

From his hunched position against the stall, Taeyong glared daggers at him. The sight reminding Johnny of when they were younger, and the many people that underestimated the slight omega. Johnny never had, but neither was he ever afraid of him.

Johnny stared back at Taeyong, his eyes maintaining their intensity.

Taeyong’s startles when their eyes lock, and a barely perceptible expression of panic dawned on his face. But by the next time Johnny blinks, the look is gone and the air between them grows heavy. However, all it took was Taeyong stepping up to him, to send Johnny’s senses into a frenzy and for the strength in his gaze to waver.

“I do what I want Johnny,” Taeyong hissed, his chin jutted up as if daring Johnny to continue.

Johnny’s heart jumped unexpectedly, bringing him back to himself.

What the hell were they doing?

Despite his heart thundering against his ribs, he raises his arm and hesitantly curls it around Taeyong’s hand. There’s resistance at first, but in time Taeyong’s fingers laced his own briefly.

“Taeyong, please get back to the topic at hand,” Johnny relented, and looked away.

As if flipping a switch, Taeyong’s face grew calm, “oh yeah.”

The sudden change should've been concerning.

"I need to lay low for a while, and I wanted to see if my old friend could help?” Taeyong asked sweetly, tugging on their joined hands.

Huh?

“What?” Johnny was taken aback, “really? We haven’t seen each other in eight years, and this is the first thing you ask me?” He tugged himself away.

“Johnny, I know it's sudden, but hear me out,” Taeyong slid his hand through the lapel of Johnny’s suit, pushing him back to the window.

“What I meant to say, was how are you alive? I thought you were dead or worse,” Johnny sat back down on the windowsill, “and why am I not surprised that you need to lay low?”

Taeyong pouted at his question, “You used to be nicer.”

A warmness settled in Johnny’s chest.

“You too,” Johnny crossed his arms to stifle the feeling, “and stop evading the question Taeyong. Soon enough someone’s going to have to use the bathroom.”

“Well the worst didn't happen, thanks to you,” Taeyong answered timidly, “I was deemed useless and sent to the reflection room where they forgot about me, but then the feds came and ‘you know what’ happened. I’ve done well for myself since then, until now at least, hence why I need help.”

Taeyong was a prime omega and beautiful; the two things most didn’t want to be in the facility. He was lucky to make it out.

“I’m happy to see you Taeyong,” Johnny stated sincerely, the warmth in his chest intensifying at the flush blooming on Taeyong’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” Taeyong smiled shyly, passing a nervous hand over his neck.

“Welcome,” Johnny nodded to himself, unable to handle the look.

This was getting awkward.

“So, could you explain why you need my help?” Johnny pressed.

Taeyong blushed some more, passing a hand through his hair nervously, “I might have played a few shady games at my local casino, and slept with the owners intended omega after I rejected him.”

Johnny winced sympathetically, and Taeyong nodded guilty.

“Apparently the guy owned my apartment building, so I’ve been evicted, and I lost my job at the casino. And yes, he was my boss,” Taeyong finished, finding his shoes very interesting.

Johnny was left speechless.

Met with silence, Taeyong took it as a queue to continue, “So what I’m ultimately asking you Johnny is for a place to stay? And a job would be nice, if you know anyone that’s hiring?” he asked, picking at the nobs of the stall behind him.

Something didn’t sit well with Johnny, making him think, “is this the reason you came to the funeral today?”

“No!” Taeyong pushed out a pleading hand, “it wasn’t Johnny. I honestly came here to spit on Myungdae’s grave, but then I saw you.”

“And what were you going to do if I wasn’t here?” Johnny was beginning to worry. Not all the kids at the facility were as lucky as him to have well off parents, who could cushion the way back to normal life.

Taeyong clearly wasn’t as fortunate.

“Well I still have a day left until I have to leave my apartment, I was going to pack my things and pay for a motel until something happens,” Taeyong shrugged at the ground.

Guilt came to Johnny again. How could he forget what they both sacrificed to get where they were? He had to help.

"...Don’t" Johnny said, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. “Don’t do that Taeyong, I’ll help you.”

“Really?” Taeyong’s face brightened, looking at Johnny surprised.

Johnny felt his chest lighten; and he knew that he was making the right choice.

“Yeah Taeyong you know—” Johnny paused to find his words, “what we are to each other. What type of ma—man would I be if I didn’t help you?”

Taeyong shook his head in refusal, “Johnny, you have no obligation to take care of me just because we’re-”

“Stop Taeyong,” Johnny stood up digging for something in his front pocket, “I’ve already decided. Here’s my card, it has my number on it. Call me at around four on Monday and I’ll pick you and your things up.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Taeyong looked up at him with a soft appreciation.

Something stirred in Johnny that he rather not admit to at the sight, but he still placed a reassuring hand on Taeyong’s arm, “It’s nothing. I’ll see you later.”

Johnny left the small bathroom to many confused looks but feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

………

"You were always so sweet Johnny," Taeyong eyed the business card in his hand. Solid black with gold lettering; simple yet bold, an appropriate choice for the man that had given it to him.

Waiting a few moments after Johnny's departure, his phone rang and Taeyong quickly picked it up.

"He said yes," he answered, looking at himself in the dirty mirror before him.

His eyes looked tired. Quite frankly, he couldn't remember a time when they didn't look that way. His neck also ached, but that was neither here nor there.

"...No. There was no one else on our list in the room, I verified twice. Any new leads on who might have put out the hit Doyoung?"

Taeyong placed his phone on speaker and opened his gallery to browse through the photos found there. None of the pictures were of anyone in the building currently. Which both calmed and frustrated him. He was getting tired of false leads; he had been on this case for half a year and he’s barely made any progress. Which was why he became proactive. The murder of Gwan Myungdae, had been professionally set up to look as if the man had died of natural causes. It was the third in a series, all connecting to one particular place and all signs led to Johnny being the next possible victim.

He normally didn't do jobs like these (or jobs at all anymore). But it was Johnny, so he was willing to make exceptions. He had to stop whoever it was that was bringing the past to the present.

Walking out of the funeral home, he treaded down the block and up a corner, where a black SUV was waiting for him.

Stepping into the back, a lot was in his mind as he played with the business card in his hand. 

"Take me home."

.........


	2. Chapter 2

..........

A heady mix of scents was the first thing to hit Taeyong as he entered the high-class lounge; most were tolerable enough, but others made him wish he were somewhere else.

"Doie, are you sure this is the right spot?" Taeyong spoke softly into his phone, making his way further inside; sticking by the entrance as he waited for a confirmation and ignoring the guard nearby.

The lounge looked way too nice for who he was looking for.

"Yeah, I saw him there last week, when I was being bothered by that damn dimpled alpha whose giant friend drank all the whiskey at the bar," Doyoung grumbled on the other end of the phone.

"And where would he be today?" Taeyong took a cursory glance at the room; the tapping of computer keys filled his ears for a moment, before receiving a response.

"From the bar’s security camera’s live feed, he's currently in the fourth seat with the black shirt on and a lemon soju in his hands. Are you ready Taeyong?" Doyoung hesitated. Lately, Doyoung had been having trouble hiding his apprehension during his solo assignments. After witnessing him being ambushed and being too far away to help (resulting in a shattered leg, four months bed rest, and semi-permanently being removed from field work), Taeyong couldn’t blame him or the worry.

"Yes." 

"Okay then, I'll be monitoring the feeds in, out, and around the lounge; should you need back up."

"Got it. Thank you Doyoungie~" Taeyong sang his goodbye into the mic, grinning as he heard gagging on the other end.

"Disgusting, hang up the damn phone."

And hang up he did.

Stepping forward, it was time to do his job.

If someone had told him almost a decade ago that everything would relatively be fine, he would have denied it and fought (he was a hostile little thing back then).

At seventeen, he had been so sure he was either going to die at the facility or currently be on his fourth child (mated and forever tied to the unknown alpha that had bought him).  
He had been given to the facility by his beta father about two nights after he presented as a prime omega, at the age of eleven. All he remembered from that day was an exchange of money and his father patting him on the head before leaving. He figured that funding his gambling habit was more important to his father, than raising the unusual omega his dead mate had left behind.

After leaving the facility, he had spent a few weeks in a teen home before being taken in by Mr. Jung, one of the agents in charge of taking down the facility and his current boss. After struggling to gain his high school diploma, he set his eyes on the police academy, which then led to South Korea’s National intelligence service, where he became a special agent and where he met Doyoung a fellow academy student who specialized in surveillance.

If it weren’t for Detective Jung and Doyoung, he would've been lost and most likely dead (something he told Doyoung every now and then; to a series of scowls, fists, and flushed cheeks). 

His years inside the facility were thankfully behind him. 

But apparently, he wasn’t the only one who thought so, with how everyone associated with that place are being picked off. Who exactly? They didn’t know yet. But the man has currently following, was one more notch on the way of finding that out.

Dam Jooin; A low-level street thug with three outstanding warrants for theft, robbery, and assault. But what was most important and relevant to his purposes, was that Dam dealt drugs for the Choi family syndicate; one of the biggest mafia families in the country, and the number one suspect in his current case. He needed Dam to give up the names of some of the higher-ranking gang members in charge of his drug runs; to see in which way the Choi family was connected to the facility.

But first he needed to get Jooin within his grasp.

The lounge was small; with a bar directly in front of him on his left, five small tables lined along the right wall, and the same along the back of the room; all awash under a dim golden light. For nine p.m. on a Sunday night, there was a good number of people in the room, their faces mostly obscured in the shadows of the lounge as they milled about, either drinking or conversing as a light tune filled the space.

Taeyong could feel the weight of blatant stares upon him, as he approached the lemon soju man hunched over at the bar. 

No one would bother him. They would have to be insane to do so, considering the scent he gave off screamed hazard. But his true scent of wildflower underneath, shouted mate, and a strong one at that. Normally he applied scent blockers for assignments like these, but he had thought against it for this one. 

His intimidating scent and contradicting designation would hopefully throw Jooin off enough for him to make a clean arrest.

Walking up behind Jooin, Taeyong reached and smoothed his hands up the man's back, delighting at how the man tensed under his touch as he clasped the back of the man's neck. Although Jooin was solely responding to his mate's scent, something primal enjoyed the fact that he (and his absent mate) had that type of power.

Something he pushed down quickly. 

That was not a safe place to go.

"Hey there,” Taeyong spoke into the still man's ear, looking at Jooin through the bars mirrored wall, giving Jooin a moment to look back at him before pulling out his badge and flashing it. He pocketed it again quickly. He didn’t want to cause undue panic just because there was an arrest underway. 

“What?” Jooin lurched up from his seat, his eyes wide on his sweaty face and his scent so putrid with fear that even Taeyong could smell it.

But Taeyong wasn't without his own strength, and forced the man back down in his seat, the tips of his fingers digging deep into the beta’s neck. The action immediately drew attention, most around responding quickly to his perceived threat; reminding him why his mate's scent sucked.

He had to move fast.

"Jooin, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way," Taeyong growled, "either way you're leaving with me."

“Fuck you,” Jooin snarled, and went to take himself from Taeyong's hold, "Like hell I-"

Wrong move.

Taeyong felt his hackles rise, before pushing his left hand down and driving Jooin's face right into the bar’s dark granite countertops. He wasn’t doing a really good job of being discrete, but sometimes his hands acted before his mind did.

“Fuc-!” Jooin’s cried.

“Oops,” Taeyong said dryly, eyeing the security guard, checking if the buff alpha was going to do anything.

He didn’t.

‘Jooin must have a bad reputation here,’ Taeyong noted.

"My nose!"Jooin yelped, sobbing as one of his hands scrambled for something to staunch the bleeding.

"You bitch! you broke my fucking nose!" Jooin’s words were barely comprehensible over the jeers they were getting from the people around them. Taeyong didn’t care, if half the people around knew how Jooin beat a woman to the point of being comatose for a week, they’re reaction would be completely different.

"I know I did,” Taeyong admitted, also knowing that he would most likely get reprimanded for it (now that he did care about, Yunho’s disappointment face was the worst).

“Get up," Taeyong tugged Jooin up from his seat.

“Hey man, what are you doing?” the bartender said, raising a hand as if to signal the security guard. 

“None of your business,” Taeyong said, digging around in a dazed Jooin’s pockets for his wallet, and dropping more than enough bills on the bar for the bartender to shut up.

“Now move!” Taeyong ordered, pushing Jooin to the entrance.

He didn’t have time for interruptions tonight, he had yet to pack for his stay at Johnny’s home. 

The whole charade had been impulsive on his part. It all started when both he and Doyoung found the patterns in what they deemed the ‘Choi family case’, and noticed how they connected to the old facility both he and Johnny had been held captive in. He was only meant to be tracking the tall alpha, to survey all the people Johnny encountered in his daily life. No contact was meant to occur, and he had been doing well for the first few months he trailed the other prime. But then the funeral happened, and he observed how Johnny struggled to reconcile with the death of one of the worst alpha ‘carers’ in the facility, and old protective instincts came up. Johnny, who had saved him in more ways than one, had managed to build a good life for himself. Much better than a lot of the other kids Taeyong had seen since their release, most who were currently behind bars (and one of which Taeyong just couldn’t let go of). 

He owed Johnny, and Taeyong would be damned if he let some coward hurt him.

“Aren’t you going to do anything!” Jooin pleaded to the security guard as they neared the entrance. 

“Shut up, and keep moving Jooin,” Taeyong bit out, locking eyes with the security guard near the door like he had been since entering the lounge, daring the alpha to do something. He was pushing it, but rarely did people step up to his enthusiastic challenges (a trait that had simmered down tenfold during the years).

Once outside, Jooin struggled more against him trying to book it down the street away from him, but Taeyong was quicker, kicking Jooin in the back of his shin and sending him down to the sidewalk. Kneeing the man in the back, he took Jooin’s flailing hands and reached for his handcuffs.

"Dam Jooin, you're under arrest.”

“Get off me, I-” Jooin wiggled but failed to free his hands loose.

“Anything you say or do can and would be held against you in the court of law,” Taeyong hoisted Jooin up and slammed him to the side of his unmarked car.

“Let go!!” Jooin struggled some more, his drunk muscles to uncoordinated to accomplish much, “I didn’t do anything-”

“You're going to jail for a long time Jooin,” Taeyong wrenched the back door of the car open, “unless there are things you would like to tell me? I'm sure there is something we can work out,” he finished sweetly, as he pushed Jooin inside the car.

..........

Taeyong yawned loudly as he made his way inside of his apartment.

Jooin’s booking had been easy enough, he would check on the beta in a few days to see if they could get any information out of him. It was the reprimand he got from Yunho that had him arriving home at almost midnight (the words protocol, bribes, and lawsuits were now burned into his mind).

Stretching, Taeyong groaned when he felt harsh twinge in his lower back. Chucking off his shoes and throwing his keys onto the entrance side door table, Taeyong winced when he remembered the time.

He still had to pack.

Shuffling down his small hallway, Taeyong stifled another yawn as he made his way to the kitchen, needing something to keep him awake.

His apartment was a good size. With two bedrooms, it was cozy, immaculately clean, and a carbon copy of the thirty plus other apartments in his building; but the view of downtown Seoul was kind of nice, so he could forgive the lack of imagination. In all, the apartment fit him perfectly.

Unfortunately, he had a leech.

Entering the kitchen, Taeyong wasn't surprised to see Doyoung shuffling (fucking up) the insides of his fridge.

"You're back," Doyoung said, as he guzzled down the leftover stew Taeyong had made the night before. 

'I've been waiting all day to eat that,' Taeyong thought distantly, immediately smelling the reason why a ravenous Doyoung was in a rush to empty the contents of his fridge. And if Doyoung’s scent was strong enough for his weak nose to catch, that only could mean one thing.

Doyoung's heat was coming up.

Taeyong was suddenly glad he was leaving for a time. 

His designation was considered a genetic fluke; where prime alphas possessed exceptional strength and sense of smell, and prime omegas had heightened sight and agility. Which all designations had to a certain extent but not at the level of the primes. Another thing in which the primes deviated, was the lack of heat/rut cycles, although something similar but less debilitating was experienced once mated. The few times he had experienced his pseudo heat were frightening, the loss of control shouldn’t have been something he enjoyed. 

Though with all the positive extremes of prime designation gene's, there was a con in the eyes of some. The low fertility rates. Unlike baselines who only needed their heat/rut to reproduce, mating was almost exclusively linked to prime fertility; even when primes mated baselines. The reduced fertility was the main reason the facility forced them to mate as quickly as they could, to increase the birthrate of new primes (although more than half the babies born at the facility were baseline). Taeyong could remember the disappointment from the facilities natal ward 'caretaker's' every time a newborn wasn't a prime--he also recalled what happened afterwards. Till this day he was haunted by the cries of the new omega/beta parents every time he was tasked to take their children away. Where they went? He did not know.

He fucking hated that place.

"Did you at least leave any for me Doyoung? I made it!" Taeyong pouted. Before he could let out a whine, a bowl was placed in front of his face.

"Yay!"

They ate quickly but in silence, both not even bothering to sit down at the table.

'So...," Taeyong started placing (more like tried to place), his dirty bowl in the overloaded sink. It was Doyoung’s turn to clean, and no matter how much Taeyong itched to clean it himself, he wouldn't. His protest was a silent one. Doyoung was already living in his home virtually for free, he needed to put his foot down somewhere.

"...your heats coming up soon, got any plans Doie?" Taeyong forced himself to walk away from the sink as he chased after Doyoung, who had left for the living room.

"Do….yong….gie!" Taeyong wrapped himself around Doyoung's waist, before the man could complete his escape.

"Let go, don't you have something to do?" Doyoung pushed at him, but Taeyong's boney arms were made of steel (or he would like to think they were), and he held on fast.

"So, got anybody in mind? That alpha you can't stop talking about maybe-ah!!" Taeyong let go as Doyoung's nails dug deep into his skin.

"Mind your own business, don't you have to pack?" Doyoung glared, though his rosy cheeks gave his thoughts away as he sat in his computer chair.

"It was only a question, you don't have to be so mean,” Taeyong rubbed at his now injured hand, “and I do have to pack, could you help me?" 

"Put your stuff in trash bags, it will make you look more pitiful," Doyoung drolled, reaching for his headphones, only to be blocked by Taeyong who grabbed his arm.

Doyoung shrugged him off, "You asked for help, and I gave you advice.”

When Doyoung made for his headphones again, Taeyong yanked the other omega out of his chair.

“Hey! I’m doing something! Important things!” Doyoung shouted, not putting up much of a fight as he allowed himself to be pulled away from his computer station,

"Customizing your SIMS for the third time this week isn't an important thing; You'd know that If you actually left the apartment and interacted with us lower beings,” Taeyong struggled with Doyoung’s flailing limbs. Give him an almost two-hundred-pound beta and he could toss the man around with ease; but then hand him Doyoung with his sharp angles, and Taeyong found it hard to keep his grip.

“Stop resisting!"

"Never," Doyoung stilled, giving him a leveled look, “How dare you do this to me in my home!”

"This is my home! You have none!" Taeyong all but dragged Doyoung to his room.

"That was by choice!"Doyoung countered, "I'll be damned if they'd make me use that shitty fiber optic wi-fi, just because it's the only type available in the area. You have hi speed internet here," Donyoung stated as if it made all the sense in the world, flopping down on Taeyong’s soft sheets, digging himself deep into them.

Taeyong froze at the sight, “Don’t you even dare think about it.”

His bed was specifically made for him and his comfort, which felt like a mix of memory foam and clouds. 

“But your bed is so comfortable though,” Doyoung groaned out.

“Get off!” Taeyong was in no mood for Doyoung’s pre-heat antics, pulling the sheets off the other omega, “Help me pack, Johnny’s going to pick me up in a few hours,” Taeyong said, pulling out his suitcases from his closet. Doyoung huffed and puffed but eventually dragged himself up and out the bed, and to Taeyong’s dresser.

"Are you sure that going to an unmated alphas home is a good idea?" Doyoung asked, folding some of Taeyong’s shirts, and stuffing them haphazardly in one of the suitcases; making sure that Taeyong regretted asking him for help.

He was beginning to.

Taeyong cocked his head at Doyoung, tuning to his friend from his perch in the bathroom, "the hell doyoung. Are we in the fifties? It’s not just any alpha, it's Johnny. And I'm not exactly a vulnerable unmated omega."

"That isn't verified," Doyoung said, eyes wide as he pointed at Taeyong's mating mark, "I've known you for years and I still haven't met the man behind that mark! You might have given it to yourself, I've seen you do crazier shit." He accused.

Taeyong felt his hackles rise at the accusation.

"If your ass wasn't an omega, you could tell by my scent that it's real. You'll understand once you find someone," Taeyong said, dropping his toiletries in a bag before placing them in the suitcase not currently being trashed by Doyoung.

Doyoung grimaced, "no thank you. Do you know how long I had to talk to that dimpled lawyer, just to get Johnny's work address?"

"Thinking about that alpha, I see that I was right,” Taeyong said, “either way, dimples was handsome and completely into your grouchy ass from what I saw and heard," Taeyong started picking through his things in Doyoung’s suitcase, piling what he would take," you should give him a shot Doie, he might be good for you"

He heard more than saw the gag that Doyoung produced, "the 'one' doesn't exist Yongie. Mating is just an exchange of chemicals that make you dumb, especially during heat. Once that bite is gone, the feelings are too."

"I don't have heats Doyoung, it's different for me," Taeyong mentioned, refolding his clothes.

"Some people have all the luck," Doyoung sighed, laying down on the bed again.

He wouldn’t exactly call himself lucky.

Taeyong tried to not get upset. Doyoung was the only one besides Johnny and Mr.Jung, that knew of his designation, while most just thought he had a weird scent; but it was still difficult for Doyoung to remember that he wasn't a normal omega 

Unfortunately, Doyoung caught on to how his face turned. 

"Come on, you can't tell me it's not though. I've known you for almost a decade Taeyong," Douyoung finally began helping Taeyong with his clothes, "and I've never seen you with your mate. I've seen you with a whole lot of other people though. Remember second year at the academy?"

Honestly, second year was a blur. But he had been going through things at the time, things he didn’t need Doyoung reminding him of.

Taeyong glared, and Doyoung higher his hands in defense. 

"I'm just telling you what I've observed Taeyong. Your one of the few mated people I know, and you don't act like the others."

There was a reason for that.

Taeyong sighed, pressing a hand on his head already over the topic, "me and ... my...mate have an understanding."

Doyoung turned his head curiously, "is that why you never sleep with alphas?"

"...Kind of."

It wasn't for lack of trying, baseline alphas just left a lot to be desired compared to their prime counterparts; and other prime alphas wouldn't go near him because of the whole mated to a prime alpha thing.

"Doesn't it hurt not to be with your mate?" Doyoung looked worried.

"Sometimes, but you get used to it," Taeyong said, recalling the aches on his neck that he gets every now and then.

"Why-"

That was enough. Why the hell was Doyoung suddenly so curious?

"Can we move on?" Taeyong interrupted.

"Fine. I was only wondering about the alpha who managed to snag your pretty ass up, that's all sorry," Doyoung stated, his true worry visible under his rolling eyes. Doyoung was a sweetheart truly, underneath that prickly exterior was one of the kindest people he knew. 

Stopping what he was doing, Taeyong reached out to pass his hand over Doyoung’s velvetlike hair, "and I was wondering when you'd allow someone to snag your beautiful self up?" He pinched at Doyoung's flushed cheeks, before his hands were slapped away.

"Yeah right, he was only interested in getting some ass," Donyoung's frowned, playing with the loose threads of one of Taeyong’s sleep shirts.

'He, again? It’s obviously Mr. dimples, ' Taeyong thought, '...interesting.'

His train of thought trailed off as Doyoung stretched out on his bed again, knocking most of the pillows to the floor.

Taeyong’s eye twitched.

His home was going to be a mess when he got back.

"Now back to you Yong. When do I get to meet this 'Johnny' in person. As your best friend, I need to vet him," Doyoung yawned, pulling the sheets over himself.

"I'm sure he'll pass anything you throw at him; it wouldn't be the worst thing he's gone through," Taeyong shrugged, looking at his full suitcase, "Do you think I need anything else? I don't want to bring too much, I told Johnny I was broke."

"No. Everything you packed screams desperate and destitute," Doyoung stated. An answer that was good enough for Taeyong, as he went to place his suitcases by the front door and shut down everything in the apartment.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Taeyong asked, once returning to the room. 

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so good," Doyoung buried his face into the pillow under him, his pre-heat pains most likely emerging.

He didn't like this. He didn't want to leave Doyoung alone while in his upcoming state.

“Doyoung do you need anything?” Taeyong was beginning to feel nervous, he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m fine, I have everything,” Doyoung groaned in pain.

That’s it, time to take matters into his own hands.

"Give me his number so that I can call him, what's his name?” Taeyong looked for his phone. 

"What no, Taeyong. I need anyone," Doyoung practically whined.

"Of course you don't. But why suffer, when you have a willing party, and even you said that it doesn't mean anything."

He both saw and heard Doyoung stiffen before relaxing.

"Alright Yong, you win.”

Strange, he had been expecting more of a fight.

“But I'm texting him, and I'll do it tomorrow," Doyoung peaked at him in irritation," I don't need you embarrassing me and proposing to the man on my behalf."

"I wouldn't do that," Taeyong said minutes later after showering for bed.

"Yeah you would, you're misguided like that," Doyoung, who had been dozing off by that point, answered, "now come over here."

"I'm not misguided," Taeyong huffed before slipping into his bed.

"Go to sleep Taeyong."

..........  
A day had passed since Myungdae’s funeral, a day since he decided to help Taeyong, and a full day since he realized how unprepared he was for it. The moment he had returned home on Saturday, Johnny’s confidence in letting Taeyong stay with him went down exponentially.

Why did he think it would be a good idea to let Taeyong stay? They had too much history, it would never work. Furthermore, with just one look at his apartment, he could see how unready it was for an omega. 

Not that it was important, but it also was. 

Walking into the guestroom for the hundredth time, Johnny felt nauseous. The bed sheets were cheap and hard, a set that he had sent Mrs. Kim’s staff to buy without caring for what they return with. The rooms grey walls were too reminiscent of the hellhole facility they had been stuck in. There was nothing more than a bar of soap in the bathroom (although something within him didn't find it as big of a problem as his mind did). And there was nothing in the closet; what if Taeyong got cold at night and needed more covers? Would he need clothes too?

Again, none of this should've been a big deal, but it was.

"Do I even have food in the kitchen?" Johnny paced to the kitchen, ripping the fridge open. There was hardly anything in there but some water, a protein bar, and beer.

He felt faint. 

So he took out his phone. 

Then he dropped it onto the kitchen counter.

Who could he call?

He needed omega insight. Sicheng was his usual go to but that was a no, Xiaojun was just an acquaintance, and the few times he hung out with Jungwoo he ended up spoiling the omega rotten. Omega's never interested him romantically (though he had a clue why) so he couldn't go the ex-route. But would their opinion even count?

Taeyong was a prime, and from his experience, there were differences. He had yet to see a baseline omega (who were fierce in their own right) chew out and threatened alphas twice his size (himself included) like Taeyong had, and as he seen the omegas at the facility do; though not always was Taeyong left unscathed in those incidents. The omega had a death wish that was a mile long during the time. 

He took his thoughts and trepidations to an interrupted sleep.

Johnny felt worse in the morning. Dread sat low in his stomach, as he picked up his phone. But it wasn’t until after showering and eating breakfast, that he worked up the nerve to call the one person he’d been dreading to call and ask for help. 

Pressing his speed dial, he waited for the other side to pick up.

"Jaehyun, we’re leaving work early today. I need your help with something."

Work went usual for a Monday morning, if only it weren’t for the two hour printer standoff between Taeil and Kun (that had everyone looking at him to fix) and the fact that Jaehyun took every opportunity to stick his head into his office, only to give him a searching look and leave; which in turn made him lock his door.

Soon enough it was a little past noon, and Johnny sat at a cafe with several bags at his feet, shielding himself behind his coffee from Jaehyun's intense stare.

"So...who's the lucky person Johnny?" Jaehyun began, and Johnny mentally prepared himself for the incoming tidal wave.

"Do I know them? Where do they work? What do they look like? Smell like? Are they a beta? Do they know the importance of color coordinating their daily planners-" 

‘Planners?’ Johnny was going to die with the rate Jaehyun's questions were being fired at him. 

Taking a deep breath, Johnny searched for a way to stop the interrogation. Jaehyun had always gotten way too overzealous whenever he demonstrated even a slight hint of interest in someone.

Not that his current situation counted as the same at all.

"Jaehyun it’s not-"

"Come on Johnny, you hardly like the people I set you up with. Now a person comes from nowhere and they’re already moving in with you?" Jaehyun stared accusingly, his chest slightly agitated, "am I going to lose my other best friend to another shiny new mate?"

Johnny's coffee almost entered the wrong pipe. 

Oh, if he only knew. 

"Stop Jae, breathe," Johnny recovered quickly, reaching out to place his hands on Jaehyun's heaving shoulders.

Jaehyun was a helpless romantic, who was more than slightly disappointed that he didn't have a mate and two and a half children by now.

"Jaehyun listen, Taeyong is an old friend of mine."

Jaehyun's mouth twisted as he absorbed the tidbit; his fingers tapping the condensed water of his iced americano with a steady quickness.

"How have I never heard of this Taeyong? I know all your friends, I'm your best friend Johnny, right?" Jaehyun stated in more than slight disappointment, his competitive nature always kicking in at the strangest of times.

"You are. Taeyong is just a very old friend of mind," Johnny clarified, although in the back of his mind he was doubtful if friend was the right word to use.

This caught Jaehyun's clouded attention, "you mean, before I met you...?"

Johnny nodded, and comprehension dawned on Jaehyun’s face.

"Oh,” Jaehyun played with his straw as if he was deciding something, “I’m not going to lie Johnny, that all makes me want to meet him more.”

“Of course you do,” Johnny said dully, though on the inside he was uneasy. Those two meeting could either be the best thing or the worst thing to happen to him. He was also still a bit freaked, looking at the bags at his feet as if they were bombs ready to explode.

“D-do you think Taeyong will like what I got him?” Johnny somehow needed the reassurance. He had spent fifteen minutes picking what he thought were the right set of sheets, and another ten selecting the right soap (Taeyong smelled nice yes, but basic hygiene outweighed that).

“Yeah I’m sure. Your acting worse than Yuta when he asked Sicheng to move in with him-” Jaehyun paused as his phone vibrated, tapping the screen his eyes flew open, making Johnny wonder what he was seeing.

If he leaned his head forward a bit to see Jaehyun’s screen, he wasn’t going to admit it.

“...I mean, you make me sleep on your stiff ass couch when I stay over,” Jaehyun continued distractedly tapping away at his screen, his brows lifting at what he was reading, which sort of annoyed Johnny.

What the hell was so interesting?

“...Am I not good enough for your guest room or-” Jaehyun stilled, his mouth dropping as he tapped furiously on his phone some more before jumping up from his seat.

“Johnny get up now!” Jaehyun rolled up his sleeves and picked up more than half of the many bags on the floor.

“What?” Johnny stared at Jaehyun’s still more than half full coffee before hesitantly grabbing the rest of the bags. 

“Why the sudden rush?” Johnny asked, following Jaehyun out of the cafe towards Jaehun’s car.

“Let’s just say, that I've got a heat appointment,” Jaehyun threw a smirk his way.

What.

He suddenly felt the urge to fight.

“You're really going to abandon me for ass!” Johnny complained as he got into the passenger seat, knowing that there was no reasoning with Jaehyun when he had sex on the mind.

“Hell yeah!” Jaehyun pressed the ignition, “If you had seen that ass, you’d understand. Now let's get going.”

“And you're spending heat with who? I didn’t know you were talking to anyone. Do I know them? Should you be driving in this state?” Johnny looked worriedly out the window. Everything was passing by pretty fast.

“My, how the tables have turned,” Jaehyun sang, “but if you have to know, it's that omega I met a week ago when you were getting drunk off your ass. Even though he was a bit mean, he helped me get you and that beta hanger-on in my car to get you home. I'm surprised he texted me back. I really liked him,” Jaehyun finished in a wistful tone.

Oh no.

As of Jaehyun’s increasingly potent scent wasn’t enough to put him on edge, Johnny would bet that Jaehyun was starry eyed at the moment.

"Johnny could this be it!" Jaehyun said grinning like a fool, “I’m so happy.”

'Damn. He's already planning the college fund for his kids,' Johnny winced.

Infatuation always hit Jaehyun fast and hard, but the fallout was horrible once the other alpha realized that he had been used once again. As much as Johnny hoped that this wasn't the case this time, his doubt overrode it.

"Jaehyun, have fun. But be careful," Johnny didn't mention what to be careful of.

After being deserted by Jaehyun, Johnny had spent the next hour making his apartment more...palatable for Taeyong before he had to pick his-the omega up.

The neighborhood Taeyong had given him the address to, was as shitty as he imagined it would be. Johnny could hardly maneuver his car past narrow streets before arriving at his destination.

His breath left him at the sight of the other prime.

As it always did when seeing Taeyong. 

Even in the dustiest of backgrounds and wearing questionable clothes, Taeyong shined as he stood waiting at the bottom of a pair of stairs, kicking at a food wrapper at his feet.

Did Taeyong only have two suitcases? Where was the rest of his things?

Popping his trunk, Johnny was about to make his way out the car before Taeyong signaled to stay put and placed his cases in the trunk himself.

Johnny was disappointed when the fresh scent of blockers wafted his way once Taeyong slipped into the passenger side.  
Taeyong released a whistle as he settled in, "this is a nice car Johnny," he said, passing a hand over leather seats, control dials, and over the panels. 

The delight on Taeyong’s face was mesmerizing.

If his chest puffed up at the comment, he won’t admit it.

“Anyways, I’m happy you came Johnny,” Taeyong tapped almost shyly on his gearshift hand, “thank you for this,” he continued, Taeyong’s smile was sweet and directed solely at him.

Johnny’s heart melted at the gesture, and suddenly all his worries disappeared.

‘This is going to be a problem,’ Johnny thought hazily, bringing that same hand up to Taeyong’s face and rubbing his thumb along his soft cheek; savoring at how the omega closed his eyes and sagged against his hand. 

“You’re welcome,” Johnny replied huskily, trailing his hand down Taeyong’s neck until they brushed against the indentations found at its base. When Taeyong shuddered, Johnny snatched his hand away.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, hope the exposition wasn’t too much, but it will get things moving plot wise.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and for the kudos! Hopefully ya’ll liked this chapter.
> 
> Comment if you can please, it helps me with my writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

..........

The car ride back to his apartment was made long by rush hour traffic. It seemed like everyone had left work at the same time he did. As traffic crawled, the trip was made longer by how aware he was of Taeyong, and how Taeyong's fingers trailed lazily about his free arm, tracing over his wrist and forearm as he looked out the passenger side window. 

Eight years apart and they were already falling into old habits.

Bad habits.

But were they really that bad? If they had met under different circumstances, would things be as they were now. Would their choices have been the same?

Johnny grimaced, be it by his thoughts or the setting sun in his eyes. One thing was for sure, he had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't simply helping an old friend out, though the term friends didn’t quite fit what they were either. And now that old thoughts were rearing back into his head again, Johnny didn't know how to feel. 

A big part of him was petrified, but another was excited about what having Taeyong back in his life meant. While Jaehyun and Yuta knew what happened to him as a teen, he hadn’t told them many details. There were things he just couldn’t express in a way that they’d understand. Many, especially his parents, thought he was fine, and that the trauma of being kidnapped for eight years had been cured by willpower and the indifferent words of a psychiatrist. But he was far from fine.

He was good at playing fine though.

Over the years Johnny had perfected the art of acting normal. Rage didn’t immediately consume him when another alpha postured in his space. He didn't ignore the leadership of betas. Omega’s didn’t automatically gain his protection just because of their designation. He would never allow for another omega be the reason why he had blood on his hands ever again; the sight of life fleeing from the eyes of countless strangers and friends haunted him, the cheers that usually followed after made him sick. Johnny was good at suppressing what he had been taught in the facility, to the point of forced docility. And though some days were easier than others, he liked how he was now, he was proud of himself.

The mangled knuckles of Johnny’s driving hand tightened on the steering wheel, in reaction to what Taeyong had begun doing to his other hand. Not many people noticed the scar tissue, but apparently Taeyong remembered them, and Johnny appreciated the comfort. The omega was currently tracing over Johnny's knuckle bones with soft fingers, and looking out the window humming a tune to himself.

Opening his palm, Johnny waited for Taeyong to lace their fingers together. He wasn't normally one to assume, especially after years of not seeing the prime omega, but maybe Taeyong needed some reassurance for himself also?

Or maybe not.

Clicking on the right turn signal, which would lead him to his district, Johnny pondered some more.

If his time at the facility was horrible, Taeyong's time had been ten times worse. The omega had been a nervous and volatile storm back in those days; which makes seeing the serene older version a bit jarring. For someone who had just lost his home and livelihood, Taeyong's reaction was pretty…subdued.

This was a drastic change of temperament from when they had last seen each other. Johnny couldn't blame Taeyong for it though. Anyone would’ve been scared if they had been paid for by some stranger for a specific purpose. Everyone in the facility knew about Taeyong’s situation, but few were sympathetic, worrying more about their own pre-selected intended’s (Johnny himself had been paired up also). What many didn’t know was Taeyong’s infatuation with someone who was not his intended. But Johnny had known, which made him wonder.

'Where was he now?' Johnny wondered, as they waited at a red light.

"Johnny?" Taeyong asked quietly, barely audible over the sound of the car’s engine as he took his fingers away from Johnny's open hand, "thank you."

"...what?" Johnny stuttered at the loss of touch, turning his hand over to pat Taeyong's thigh instead, "come on, letting you stay over isn't a big deal."

"Not for that," Taeyong corrected, fidgeting with the rim of his bucket hat.

It didn't take Johnny long to understand where Taeyong was getting at.

"Taeyong there's no need-"

"But I never had a chance to say it Johnny…," Taeyong said in frustration.

Johnny could see the slight scowl formed on Taeyong's face, "but you said it earlier…," Johnny stopped from cooing.

“You know what I'm talking about.”

"Anybody would've done it Taeyong," Johnny wondered if they should get something to eat now that they were passing by a few restaurants.

"No, they wouldn't have. Not everyone was as kind as you," Taeyong placed his hand briefly on top of Johnny's, his gaze far off. 

"My choice wasn’t exactly selfless," Johnny's fingers tensed on the wheel again, “I was far from nice back then Taeyong and you know this."

"That's only what they tried to make you be, a killer," Taeyong's hand fully retreated onto his own lap, "like they tried to make me into a whore."

The conversation fizzled after that. Johnny chose not to bring up the food; he had lost his appetite.

As they entered his apartment building (after briefly arguing about who was going to bring the luggage in), they were greeted with a curious eyed doorman as they rolled Taeyong's luggage in. Johnny felt his neck heat up at the knowing look. It wasn't abnormal for the doorman to see him with his partner for the night; not many people visited his home apart from a few select persons.

"Mr. Suh?" Both he and Taeyong turned to the man behind his desk.

"Yes?...," Johnny nodded the man's way, very mindful of how the doorman’s gaze lingered on Taeyong. He moved himself closer to the desk, blocking the man’s view.

"One of your mother's people passed by and left a package for you Mr. Suh," the man produced a parcel from the side of his desk, but didn't hand it over immediately, "what should I do with it?"

Johnny stared at the yellow parcel for a moment before answering, "...the usual."

"Will do sir," the doorman promptly tore the address sticker off the parcel and dropped the rest into the trash.

"Thank you…, have a good day," Johnny said stonily, directing a puzzled Taeyong to the nearest elevator, as he silently fumed.

That had been the third packet his mother had sent in the last two months. The packets themselves were filled with potential omega mates his mother had found 'suitable', ‘docile’, and of ' 'well standing' for him to ‘settle down’ with. He was tired of his mother's matchmaking attempts. Whatever she wanted, wasn’t going to happen. No matter how many times he explained that he wasn't going to pick any of those unfamiliar omega's, his mother kept trying.

"Should I ask?" Taeyong peeped from beside him, with a concerned tilt on his face.

Johnny jolted a bit at his voice, before meeting the worried gaze, "I'm sorry, what?"

"What floor do you live on Johnny?" Taeyong asked, already inside the elevator pressing on random floor numbers, “and you’ve been staring at the wall for a while, are you okay?” Taeyong added, pulling Johnny into the cab with him by the sleeve.

“I’m fine,” Johnny moved, pulling in the bulk of Taeyong’s luggage behind him (how he got stuck carrying everything, he did not know?).

“If you say so,” Taeyong added lowly, his finger searching for another floor to press.

Before Taeyong could mess with the elevator anymore, Johnny pressed one of the top buttons and the express button so that their trip doesn’t last them all day.

Out of the elevator and down the hallway, Johnny led them to the only door in the hall. Peering over to Taeyong, Johnny saw him pulling at the sleeves of his long t-shirt anxious like. Johnny would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous too, this moment was long overdue, “Welcome home,” he said as he unlocked the door.

Taeyong gave him a hesitant smile before peaking inside.

"Johnny You…,” were the first words to leave Taeyong’s mouth, their hands brushing as Taeyong pushed his way inside, “...you...live in a museum."

Johnny’s smile dropped, and Taeyong winced.

“It's not bad!” Taeyong flailed, his wide eyes pleading, “It’s just not what I expected from you.”

“It's fine,” Johnny said, rolling Taeyong's things inside.

Everything really was fine, he didn’t quite like how his mother had designed his apartment either. 

After placing Taeyong’s stuff away in the guestroom, Johnny didn’t know what to do with himself, so he settled against the door of the guest room and observed as Taeyong touched anything and everything. If it were anyone else, he would’ve been itching to get them to stop. He barely liked it when Mrs. Kim brought a new person onto her staff, it was also why he let Yuta handle the new hires at the office.

“Johnny really?” Taeyong glowered at him when he noticed that he was being watched. Crossing his arms, Taeyong sauntered his way toward Johnny, his eyes challenging, “is this how you act when omegas come over?”

Johnny smirked down at Taeyong, stopping the chuckle that was about to leave his throat as Taeyong’s frown deepened.

"You're the first omega that I've invited over," Johnny cocked him an unimpressed look.

Taeyong backed off, sneering back at him.

Cute.

"I'm sure you're very accommodating to your alphas," Johnny stated, following Taeyong into the kitchen, as the omega ran his hand over the marble counter found there.

“The only alpha I have is my mate," Taeyong stated in response, opening the fridge.

“Interesting,” Johnny hummed, somehow ending up inches behind Taeyong and peering at the back of his perfectly marked neck, “really interesting,” Johnny backed away, his back settling on the counter behind him, his eyes trailing after Taeyong.

Closing the fridge, Taeyong continued his exploration through the many appliances and cabinets.

"Look at all this candy!! Oh shit Johnny, are you trying to give me diabetes?"Taeyong complained, digging into the sugary mess, and taking a piece of gum before proceeding to the next room.

"I just thought you'd like it," Johnny admitted sheepishly turning over and rearranging the placemats of the counter into a lopsided mountain, "you were always getting caught stealing from the kitchens."

Taeyong paused on his way to the living room, giving Johnny a thoughtful look, "They didn't feed me enough…," he said before continuing onto the windows.

"I know," Johnny responded once Taeyong was out of earshot.

“Damn Johnny! I knew you were a lawyer, but didn’t know you were this good of one?” Taeyong shouted out, the ringing sound of opening curtains following its wake.

Johnny took it as his queue to enter the living room also, his lengthy legs carrying him to where Taeyong gaped at the view outside in no time. 

Taeyong looked up at Johnny over his shoulder distractedly.

“I thought you’d be a photographer, you used to have so many pictures of-” Taeyong stopped, his face hesitant.

“Umm...,” Johnny froze at the reminder. That had been his dream long ago, when he foolishly thought things would be different.

“And you Taeyong, I thought-well...nevermind," Johnny winced shutting up, losing his thoughts quickly amidst the view of the city below them.

The stillness between them grew thick fast.

"I should get my stuff in order," Taeyong blinked up at him briefly before sweeping past Johnny as he went to the guest room.

Johnny stayed where he was, contemplating the rapidly darkening sky. A shaky resolve settled in his chest. While things were uncomfortable now, they would have to find a way to speak about their shared past without the stifled words.

Hopefully, they could get to the place they were supposed to be.

………

‘You have to stop doing that,’ Taeyong scolded himself, slumping against the closed guestroom door.

From now on he would be more tactful with what he says to Johnny. Ever since meeting up again, they were hot, cold, and hesitant around each other. One moment they were fine, and then the past would come up; then they'd attempt to get around it with stuttered words and pauses. 

Inhaling a deep breath, Taeyong finally took in the room he was given. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel at home in Johnny's space. Even if the rest of the apartment seemed a bit sterile decor wise, his room was perfect. 

He was surprised at how many things about him Johnny remembered.

Taeyong’s chest warmed at the sight, (and he kind of wanted to cry), as he passed his hand over soft and fluffy light-colored sheets, coupled with a mountain of pillows. Stepping back from the bed, Taeyong noticed a pair of blue slippers by his feet. Over on the room’s windowsill, sat several small plants and a small watering pot. In the bathroom was new sets of toiletries, including various soaps and shampoos, some with the similar fresh scents of scent blockers, and other warm smelling non-blocking ones (something Taeyong appreciated immensely). Walking to the closet, he opened the door and quickly grew anxious by all the clothes in it.

He had half a mind to tell Johnny to return the clothes. This was way too much.

"Ridiculous…," Taeyong leafed through the multitude of clothes. Most of them were of high quality; multiple months’ worth of his agent salary, type of quality. A knock on his door stopped Taeyong's upcoming heart attack. 

"Taeyong?" Johnny called from outside the door, sounding almost shy.

"Coming!" Taeyong sped out the closet. Though he wasn’t quite ready for the sight that awaited him on the other side of the door.

“Oh...,” Taeyong’s thoughts took a complete turn, as he took in Johnny.

The alpha had recently showered, if Johnny's damp hair was any indication. Taeyong eyes followed as a forgotten water droplet trailed from the middle of Johnny's clavicle, down under the collar of his humid white tank, down to the sliver of skin showing above the loose fitting pair of grey sweat pants sitting low on Johnny's hips. Johnny had gotten so handsome, (he had always been), but he filled out nicely...everywhere. But he'll dwell on that later, considering that Johnny's scent had just hit him. Shocked, Taeyong peered back up to warm honey eyes, catching a brief knowing flash in them before looking away.

He needed a distraction!

"Johnny, what are those clothes?" Taeyong opened the door more to allow Johnny in, then sat on his bed to ground himself. 

"Do you like them?" Johnny smiled bashfully at the floor, doing the thing where he tucked a nonexistent fringe behind his ear. Taeyong suddenly found it hard to tell the truth, as Johnny stepped slightly into the space between his thighs.

There was enough space in the room for the alpha not to do that.

"They’re... nice Johnny," Taeyong gripped slightly on his own forearm, keeping his sight locked on the wall behind Johnny, "everything here is really nice, thank you."

"You do," Johnny said, sounding relieved, his voice the brightest Taeyong had ever heard it, "your welcome. Look..." he tapped lightly on the side of Taeyong's knee, "I ordered some food, it should be here soon. Will you be joining me?" Johnny added almost expectedly.

Taeyong often wondered if Johnny knew how hard it was for him to say no.

"Yeah," Taeyong got up absently, "let me clean up and I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

An hour later, found him and Johnny sitting next to each other on the livingroom's ornate floor, eating pizza as they watched something menial on TV and fiddled around with their phones. It was comfortable, and somehow during all this, Taeyong found himself tucked next to Johnny's side as the alpha demolished his food.

"This is… nice, " Johnny said between biteful’s of his fourth slice of pizza. The grease on the side of Johnny’s full lips and running down his hand, had Taeyong itching to grab a napkin and clean him. Johnny had always eaten like a vacuum, especially since the facility kept him starved to keep him feral. But watching Johnny enjoy his food also filled Taeyong’s being with something he didn't like to name. If he ate less pizza than he normally did for Johnny to have his fill; that was his business.

The conversation was kept light between them, preferring to talk about the drama playing on the television over anything else, until they both dozed off in a post food high.

A while later, Taeyong was awakened by a soft touch grazing his face.

"Yong…," Johnny said, his voice sleep laden, sending chills up Taeyong’s spine "you should go to bed," he said, getting up onto his feet and holding a hand out for Taeyong.

Taeyong almost gave into a whine, he didn't want to get up. But alas, the sudden crick in his neck decided that it wanted to be on a bed. Holding out his arm, Taeyong let himself be pulled up and led to his room.

The goodnights they exchanged were hazy in his mind as he slipped on to the bed. Taeyong groaned in satisfaction as the bed mattress curled around his form like a cloud. It was better than the one he had at home. When this case was over, he might ask Johnny for it, (he would need a new one knowing that his own was currently being desecrated). Doyoung had not left his bed when he left the apartment and the dimpled alpha was already on his way to ‘help’ the baseline omega out.

‘I’m going to have to burn it when he’s finished,’ Taeyong shivered with disgust, digging himself deeper into the soft sheets of his new favorite bed. Burrowing under his pillows, Taeyong’s hand caught onto something. Pulling it out, he found it to be a pleasant surprise, an old t-shirt, more specifically Johnny’s. This was a shirt he had never seen Johnny wear before, it was grey, and a bit worn with yellow letters that spelled out the name of one of the country's top universities. Bringing the shirt to his face, Taeyong inhaled deeply feeling sleep settle upon him once more.

He had missed Johnny's scent.

Taeyong woke up extra early the next morning with an idea in mind. After removing Johnny’s shirt from his face and checking on his phone, Taeyong slid into the kitchen quietly. Due to his case work, he knew that Johnny was due to wake up in about an hour, and he thought it would be a nice idea to cook breakfast for the alpha.

Taeyong’s hands grew clammy as he took his utensils out. 

He was doing this as a thank you.

Nothing more.

Opening the fridge, Taeyong decided on a quick egg dish.

Johnny liked eggs.

It was ten minutes later, Taeyong had been washing some dishes, as the food cooked on the stove, when he was interrupted by the sound of the front door. Taeyong instantly tensed, gripping at a nearby knife.

‘Who could that be?’ Taeyong’s mind raced. He hadn’t been keeping the closest eye on Johnny’s apartment while doing his case research. Aside from Johnny’s parents and a few select friends, he couldn’t remember if there was anyone else on the frequent visitors list.

Could it be one of Choi’s men?

Peaking around, Taeyong calculated how fast he would have to react and reach Johnny before the possible intruder made their way in. Not long enough it seemed, because soon a figure appeared in the kitchen. But instead of the killer he was expecting, it was an older woman. A baseline alpha at that.

Loosening his hold on his impromptu defense weapon, Taeyong turned to her. 

‘This might become a problem,’ the thought flashed in Taeyong’s head, taking in the slight older woman as she settled in, having not noticed yet him apparently.

While he was fine with working around alpha’s (the precinct was full of them), distance was preferred. It wasn’t that he didn’t like baseline alpha’s or was incapable of getting along with them; but there was a reason why he and Doyoung were paired together, and why Mr. Jung and all his last partners were beta’s. 

The next moment, their eyes locked.

And stayed locked. To the point that the woman’s head cocked sideways as if waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did.

The distant sound of water broke their stalemate (Johnny must have woken up). The woman looked away first as she set her purse on top of the counter.

“I’m Mrs. Kim, I maintain the household,” She stated, and things started to click in Taeyong’s mind, suddenly glad he didn’t act rashly earlier.

“Taeyong,” he replied, turning to the simmering food on the stove, “The food is almost done, feel free to eat some if you like,” he said, leaving Mrs. Kim to her own devices. They worked around each other in heavy quiet before Johnny emerged from his room.

“Morning Taeyong,” Johnny said, coming to a stand behind Taeyong to peer over his shoulder. A little too close, as he could practically feel the prime alpha’s breathing behind him.

"That smells nice Tae-” Johnny’s voice sparked in slight wonderment.

"Good morning Mr. Suh," Mrs. Kim greeted, entering the kitchen once more, her piercing eyes on him and Johnny; Taeyong could feel it on the side of his face.

“Good Morning Mrs. Kim,” Johnny greeted, grabbing lightly on one of Taeyong’s shoulders, “I see that you’ve met Taeyong. He’s an old friend please treat him well.”

Mrs. Kim’s proceeding smile was nice enough, so he spared her one of his own as he let them continue with their own conversation.

“Excuse me,” Taeyong grabbed a plate, and guided Johnny to a counter stool, “go sit down, your food is ready.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Johnny blushed down at the plate of food placed in front of him, “you didn’t have to,” Johnny’s words were quickly muffled by the shovels of food into his mouth.

“Yes, I did,” Taeyong answered simply, storing the rest of the food away for himself and Mrs. Kim later, “don’t get used to it though,” Taeyong winked down at Johnny.

Johnny’s proceeding full cheeked smile made something funny flutter in his stomach.

He should get going.

Taeyong was dead tired and needed to go back to sleep for at least a few more hours, before his mind went to any more places he was unsure of again.

“Here’s your lunch too,” Taeyong pulled out a bag from the fridge, lifting a hand to stop Johnny’s protests and dropping it on the alphas forearm, “accept it Johnny. Have a good day today.”

“You too Yong, see you later,” Johnny grinned, pulling on Taeyong’s arm and bringing him into a hug, enveloping Taeyong easily in his arms, “I’m happy that your here with me,” Johnny whispered into his ear.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, he had forgotten how sappy Johnny was.

Not that he was complaining. Closing his eye’s he enfolding himself around Johnny, who still smelled nice even with the scent blockers.

“I’m happy to be here.”

……….

Clutching onto his lunch bag, Johnny made his way into the office, secretly hoping that his employees wouldn’t see it. He didn’t want any questions, and more importantly he didn’t want to share.

“Big boss your finally here!” Yangyang greeted the second Johnny entered the office, “little boss said that he’d be out for the next couple of days. I’m sure you already know the reason why,” he wiggled his eyebrows, settling down against Lucas’s desk.

“Good Morning,” Johnny answered radiantly, intent on getting to his office.  
  
“Morning big boss,” Lucas returned to his desk, not hiding his searching look as he sat next to Yangyang.

‘Do I have something on my face?’ Johnny felt self-conscious, he had eaten Taeyong’s breakfast pretty fast before leaving. Wiping at his chin, he found no food particles.

It must be something else then.

“Johnny, how are you?” Jungwoo asked, smiling handsomely as he came to a timid stand beside Lucas.

“I’m...good,” Johnny’s returning smile wavering a little once Jeno and Jaemin made their way towards him also. Something was up. Those two usually remembered his presence a few hours into the workday.  
  
“Johnny? What is that in your hand?” Taeil said from somewhere behind him, looking abnormally awake for eight in the morning. Now something was definitely off.

Shit.

They were swarming him.

“You know Johnny, Jaehyun told me something last night,” Kun announced, walking into the middle of the half-made circle around Johnny.

He had to get away, and fast!

“Whatever he told you, I’m sure it can wait,” Johnny said with measured words, already making to walk to his office.

“Little boss told us about you having a new ‘friend’ over,” Jaemin and Jeno giggled at each other like a couple of school aged kids.

“A friend who possibly made you that?” Jungwoo asked, pointing at Johnny’s lunch, hiding himself in Lucas’s side at his proceeding glare.

Johnny tucked his nicely wrapped lunch closer to himself.

He would send his whole staff to human resources for this gross invasion of privacy, but the head of that department was the damn ringleader.

Why was he stuck with them?

They were being mean, he wanted to give into his inner eight-year-old and throw a temper tantrum, but Johnny was the ‘big boss’ so he had to be reasonable.

“Get back to work, all of you,” Johnny said in a measured tone, pushing past the human barriers towards his office, “now.”

The immediate sound of scampering behind him confirmed that his order was heard.

Good.

He was going to strangle Jaehyun when he returned to work. The damn knot head must’ve been high off omega hormones when talking to Kun and blabbered about what hat happened the day before. He had wanted to keep Taeyong to himself for a little while more, before telling the crew.

Not even ten minutes later, Johnny was settled into his desk reading through a mess of emails he had put off the day before, when he heard a knock on his office door.

“Enter,” Johnny said, knowing that it could be one of two people brave enough to follow him after that ambush earlier.

“I brought your coffee,” Taeil said, placing the item in front of Johnny on his desk.

“Thank you, Taeil-” Johnny said idly, finishing up an email reply.

“Kun made it for you, he’s busy lecturing the team right now.”

“Shouldn’t the whole team be there?” Johnny cocked a brow at the beta, who looked at him offended.

“I will let you know that I’m an innocent party in this. I just wanted to know what you brought for lunch?” Taeil looked pointedly at said item perched on the edge of the desk.

Johnny gave him a level look (he was not sharing) “...and?”

“...I stayed for the drama,” Taeil gave him a cheeky smile, “so, is this mystery friend Jaehyun talked about the same person that made you that?” Taeil signaled to the food.

“Maybe I made my own food?” Johnny said indignant, he wasn’t completely useless in the kitchen.

“Lies,” Taeil waved him off,” I’ve seen you eat take out every day of the week for months in a row. I know that you don’t cook. So, what is really going on?” Taeil had a way of getting information in the most covert set of ways, it was a true talent.

“I’m just helping an old friend out, who’s down on their luck,” Johnny admitted, toying with the computer mouse in his hand, unsure if it was correct of him to share Taeyong’s information with someone else.

“Oh, so they lost their job or something?” Taeil asked sympathetically, “Now I feel bad about earlier...not that I participated,” he added quickly with suspicious eyes.

“Exactly,” Johnny placed his palm on his weary head, “...and I’m trying to figure out how to help them.”

“Why not here?” Taeil pondered.

“What?” Johnny looked around.

“We could use some extra hands around here? Now that we lost Sicheng?”

Johnny had thought of it many times, but usually shrugged it off, “wouldn’t that be taking advantage though? I’m not sure?”

“That’s fair. You should think on it though,” Taeil answered, sliding the coffee mug towards Johnny, “he told me to watch you drink it.”

Johnny wanted to cry.

Kun had been making his coffee for the last week, sliding vitamins and syrups into the hot beverage that were supposedly good for his health.

If only he didn’t gag at the taste.

Grasping on to the mug, Johnny chugged the painful concoction down fast, almost throwing the mug back Taeils way. Sicheng had never forced him to drink strange concoctions, but he and Yuta where somewhere in Japan ignoring the world. Taeil laughed a little too hard, on his way to the door.

“Oh, before I go Johnny...you have a consultation in fifteen minutes with a client in meeting room three. Mr. Wong was supposed to consult with Jaehyun but he’s not here so...bye!” Taeil dropped a file on his desk and rushed out of the room before Johnny had a chance to digest his information.

He should’ve stayed home.

Johnny sighed as he opened up Jaehyun’s client’s folder. He had fifteen minutes to learn what the client wanted and how the firm could possibly help them.  
  
Fifteen minutes later and with a head full of boating an port laws, Johnny was in the meeting room with Mr. Wong, a middle age man who seemingly worked as a fisherman for a large seafood conglomerate; and Jungwoo, who was taking notes on the consultation. It was ten minutes into the consultation when Johnny knew that the client wasn’t for them. They were corporate consultants not labor law lawyers.

He assumed that Jaehyun hadn’t been far into reading through his files and forgot to cancel the meeting with Mr. Wong. And on top of that Mr. Wong, was making Jungwoo uncomfortable. The man had taken any shot he could at the omega, talking down to Junwoo with every question he had, while at the same time ogling him. Johnny had to threaten to call security to get the baseline alpha to stop.

It was after he had followed Mr.Wong out the office doors, when he figured out how he was going to deal with the Wong case.  
  
He was going to do nothing.

“Jungwoo?” Johnny started, gathering the client’s papers from the table, “File these away in the rejection cabinet, and terminate all further contact with Mr.Wong.”

“Will do sir,” Jungwoo proceeded to pick up the files and leave the room.

There was something about Mr. Wong and his consultation needs, that didn’t make sense. Stopping any further contact was truly for the best. It was better to be safe than sorry.  
  


……...

Some hours later, Taeyong was in the living room on his laptop, subtly observing as Mrs.Kim and her staff did their work around the apartment. He yawned loudly. His sleep had been uneasy at best due to the constant noises in the apartment due to Mrs.Kim’s staff.

‘When will they be leaving?’ Taeyong looked up at the clock mounted on the wall before him, it was already noon. Mrs. Kim had arrived at five thirty that morning. The apartment was big, yes, but not that big. And he was sure the vase by the corner didn’t need to be dusted a third time, by a different person each time at that.

Taeyong closed his eyes. He shouldn’t be losing his patience over something so trivial. While perfectly professional, Taeyong found himself ambivalent towards Mrs. Kim and her staff, who tiptoed around him with veiled looks as they arranged things in the apartment (he refused to call it cleaning, He already spotted a patch of dust he would have to re-clean once they’re gone). He also found it interesting how some of the omega staff went without their scent blockers. Although the reason why was obvious, Johnny was a successful handsome young alpha; but it didn’t mean that he appreciated their forwardness.

In all, he was annoyed and wanted these people gone from his home.

Taeyong glared at the wall before him.

‘-What are you talking about?’ Taeyong reprimanded himself, shocked at where his mind was going.

This wasn't his home. Mrs. Kim and her staff were only doing their jobs.

It was time that he focused on his.

Although he was on undercover duty, Mr. Jung had given him desk work to do while he was out of the office (the man had sadist tendencies if you asked him). Rearranging himself more comfortably on Johnny’s stiff couch, Taeyong began to type up the first of his many reports. 

An hour or so later, Taeyong cursed, rubbing at his tired eyes. It had been after his fifth rewrite of an arrest report Yunho wanted fixed (he was very insistent), when Taeyong saw his phone vibrate on the sofa next to him. He ignored it at first, thinking it would be doyoung again, who had asked about their case between short breaths, accompanied by the low growls of his dimpled alpha (Doyoung was still in heat? How long did those things last?) Taeyong shivered, feeling the need to sanitize his phone and bleach his ears. But after the phone kept ringing, he checked it.

Taeyong choked at the familiar number flashing on his screen. 

“...it can’t be,” he muttered in disbelief, quickly shutting his laptop close and taking it with him to the guest room, away from prying eyes.

"Hello!" Taeyong said greedily, a little out of breath as he entered the bathroom and settled into the tub. His heart was fixing to leave his chest as the person on the other line stayed silent.

Cupping a hand over the mic, Taeyong repeated himself while his vision blurred, the grey’s and whites of the room blending into one, “Hello?”

"...you don’t know how bad I’ve wanted to talk to you. How are things going? Do you need anything? I can get you anything you need…," Taeyong waited for a response,"...please talk to me?" Taeyong's voice tightened, as he got none. 

All he could hear was breathing in the static background on the other end.

He was being ignored.

"Why call if you're not going to say anything!-" Taeyong paused, ashamed of his sudden outburst, "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me,” he hiccupped, picking at the porcelain he had sequestered himself in. 

"Look, I'll be coming by next week. Will you be there?" Taeyong asked tentatively, "are you even listening? T-?"

Taeyong was met with the dial tone before he could embarrass himself more. Things had been like this between them for years, why did he think things would suddenly change now.

Closing his eyes, Taeyong took a moment to sort his thoughts, curling into himself on top of cold ceramic. That moment ended up taking longer as he fell asleep.

Minutes or hours later, Taeyong woke up to a knock at his door. It took him a second to buffer and remember that he was in the bathroom. He cringed inwardly. How low could he go? Why does he keep allowing this? Taeyong avoided looking at himself in the mirror as he left the room, choosing to rub at his neck instead where his mark ached more than usual.

"Taeyong?" Johnny called out from outside the guest room, his voice sounding worried.

Taeyong sighed, if Johnny was back home, he had been asleep for longer than he had thought.

"I'm coming," Taeyong croaked, making sure his phone was on him as he opened the door.

Johnny stood on the other side, with his work clothes askew and looking more than a little troubled.

If he were honest with himself, Taeyong felt worse that he had felt earlier. But with one look at Johnny, his turbulent heart calmed slightly, more preoccupied by the reason behind Johnny’s frown than anything else. He didn't deserve Johnny's worry, especially if the alpha knew who he was attempting to talk to on the phone earlier. He should ask Johnny to leave. However, he didn’t want to.

"What’s wrong?" Johnny's eyes searched Taeyong’s face wildly, “Mrs. Kim said that you had been in your room for a while before she left, is everything alright?”

"Yes...I’m alright," Taeyong answered, finding it hard to focus as his throat began to form a lump.

Johnny’s frown deepened; he knew Taeyong was lying.

In truth, he was feeling more than a little distraught. His neck was aflame, and Taeyong needed to do something about it. Now.

Johnny stammered as Taeyong latched onto his hand and placed it on his neck, specifically on his mark. His shoulders rapidly eased in relief at the touch.

He was crossing the line. The line that he and Johnny had an unspoken agreement on. But he needed the comfort. Shame filled him. He never acted like this, Taeyong prided himself on his control, he was more than his instincts. But apparently, he could only disregard his instincts for so long, and now they were overriding his...everything.

His body was begging for comfort. Relief in the form of Johnny. The same prime alpha who was frozen stock still, and who’s mouth gapped with no words coming out, but who’s fingers brushed repeatedly over the perfect indentations underneath them. Taeyong preened under the alpha’s attention, offering more of his neck.

His mating mark was perfect. He had never been ashamed to show it off, even to his puzzled bed partners. The mark at the base of his neck was done with just the right pressure for the mark to be seen clearly, without the redden mauled look he has seen other people have. He had left an equally perfect one on his mate.

Even in his silence Johnny’s attentions didn’t stop, his foggy eyes intent on Taeyong’s face as his other hand came up to smooth down the length of the rest of his neck. Taeyong melted under the calloused touch, his lithe arms twisting around Johnny's waist, and roaming the area of the alpha’s back to his hips. Pulling Johnny's dress shirt from his pants, Taeyong's hand quested for the skin underneath the right sight of Johnny's belt.

Johnny gasped, once Taeyong’s fingertips met the raised indents at his hips.

"Yong..." Johnny hissed, his eyes rolling closed as his hips moved along with the sensation of Taeyong's fingertips. Taeyong moaned at the movement, the back of his head hitting the rooms door harshly.

Johnny halted at the sound, his eyes clearing and furrowing at the state Taeyong was in. Suddenly the hand that had been so gentle before grew hard, pushing down roughly on Taeyong's mark, stilling him before he snatched Taeyong's hand from his pants and pushed him flat against the wall behind him, and made to move away.

Taeyong didn’t let him go far though, holding onto Johnny tight, and burrowing himself into the alpha’s neck. By this time, the scent blockers from earlier had faded letting Johnny’s true sent through. Taeyong gasped, his hips rolling onto the hardness he felt in front of him.

“Shit!-stop,” Johnny rumbled into Taeyong’s neck, almost giving him into the way Taeyong’s body writhed against his with a stilted push of the hips, but instead he grabbed onto the back of Taeyong’s head and pulled himself away.

Taeyong whimpered at the sudden disconnect, a slight sheen decorating his flushed skin.

"Taeyong, stop," Johnny huffed into Taeyong's collar, his lips grazing at the skin there as his hand grabbed at Taeyong’s chin, "Stop," Johnny growled deeply.

Taeyong’s movements stopped.

"Damn it, Taeyong, are you going to tell me what happened to get you like this?" Johnny pleaded giving Taeyong his space; his breathing was still agitated, looking everywhere but at Taeyong as he waited for an answer.

The moment was broken.

The moment shouldn’t have happened to begin with.

Staring at the wall, Taeyong felt embarrassed and foolish, wanting nothing more than to hide.

“It's nothing, really...goodnight Johnny...sorry," he gave Johnny no time to answer, before turning into room and closing his door shut again. Sliding down until he reached the floor, Taeyong didn’t have tears to cry, but he knew that he wasn’t well.

The small knock on the door behind him did not surprise him one bit.

“Taeyong?” Johnny started softly, “I-  
  
“I’m sorry Johnny, I just- I don’t have an excuse,” Taeyong mumbled out, the energy from earlier absent, and the pain at his neck gone.  
  
“You’re forgiven, just know that I care about you. And whatever it is that’s bothering you, know that you have me now Taeyong. I’m here to stay...if you want me to be.”

I was after Johnny’s steps flowed away from his door, when Taeyong slipped into his bed, hugging Johnny’s t-shirt to himself.  
  
He slept little that night.  
  


………..

The next morning, neither acknowledged what had happened the night before, silently choosing to move along and eat their breakfast (which was prepared by Mrs. Kim this time).

Instead Johnny was stewing over something else, unsure if it was appropriate or not. The idea Taeil had given in at work, wasn’t all that bad. But to ask Taeyong, first he’d have to get Taeyong to actually look at him.

Johnny glared at the laptop next to him.

Taeyong had been on his laptop, taping away with extreme focus.

"Hey Yong, I've got an idea?" Johnny said, crowding into Taeyong’s side, “well I had this idea yesterday but…,” he trailed off.

The night before had been...unexpected, but not in a wholly good way. Something had happened to Taeyong, but the other man wasn’t telling. It didn’t sit well with him. But he’ll wait for Taeyong to tell him on his own time.

Returning to his current train of thought, Johnny had been stewing over this particular thing all night (between trying to calm down other thoughts and things). He figured it would be a good new start for Taeyong, who didn't seem to be doing much now...but type incessantly on his computer.

"Huh?" Taeyong answered distractedly, his eyes barely leaving his computer screen, frowning at something found there.

Johnny’s brows wrinkled, what exactly was preoccupying the omega so much online? He stared at Taeyong for a long moment, taking in sleep shaggy hair and large glasses perched on the cutest button nose. Hoping to gain the omega’s attention.

He didn’t.

Johnny pouted as Taeyong kept ignoring him.

"How about you come work for me?" he announced, thinking that Taeyong would ignore him again.

"Huh?" Taeyong threw him a questioning look, his tapping finally stopping.

"Work for me?" Johnny repeated, stunned that he finally got a reaction, "my personal assistant left, and I was going to find a new one soon anyways, so why not?"

"Huh?" Taeyong gawked.

"You're so eloquent Taeyong," Johnny narrowed his eyes, resting his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder, "what are you looking at?"

Taeyong slammed his laptop closed before Johnny could get close, his own eyes thinning, "none of your business," Taeyong took off his reading glasses.

"Now, what were you saying about a job?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried :/ (sigh)...I’m sorry if this chapter is muddled, it didn’t come out how I wanted it to.  
> I know that I'm being a bit stingy with information in this chapter also, but please bear with me, I'll start revealing things in the next chapter. Any errors are on me, i don't have a beta, i'm sorry for those.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you all for reading! Please comment, I helps me out a lot with my writing :)!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some blood, not exactly blood play, but I'm putting this here just in case.

..........

"I'll repeat myself only one more time. Who do you work for?" Taeyong questioned, looming behind Dam Jooin, who’s tense shoulders he eyed from his viewpoint. He had gone blockerless today, allowing his scent to permeate the room. A tactic alpha’s were prohibited to use (he wasn’t an alpha). 

Jooin was resisting hard. His pudgy hands were balled up tightly, and his breathing had been agitated ever since entering the slate blue painted room.

“You sound like you’re having a bit of difficulty there Jooin,” Taeyong mentioned, reaching beside the stressed beta for the jug of water placed next to Jooin’s handcuffed hands. Pouring the water into a paper cup, He glided it under Jooin’s hunched face.

“Do you need a drink?” Taeyong waited.

Jooin ignored the offering, his obstinate eyes focused on a point on the table, as hie body slightly quaked.

Taeyong stopped himself from sighing too loudly, Jooin's continued silence just made his job ten times harder. Reaching for his notebook on the interrogation table, he quickly documented Jooin's refusal to give them any information on who he worked for. Whatever the Choi’s threatened the man with for his silence, apparently was worse than jail.

Finishing his notes, Taeyong took a quick peek at the monochrome clock loudly ticking away before him.

He wasn't in a rush, but he was rushing. He had been interrogating (trying to interrogate) for about two and a half hours now. He had left Johnny's apartment in a flurry after almost forgetting that he had brought Jooin into custody. Mrs.Kim had caught him on his way out. A few days was too soon for his impression of the alpha to change much, especially after she asked him where he was going.

Why the hell did she need to know?

Taeyong frowned at the back of Jooin's dark head.

He wanted to leave. 

'If only the fucker would talk,' Taeyong huffed to himself, flexing his crossed arms. If Jooin's silence persisted, he would have no choice but to continue their 'session' the next day, and the day after, and the day after that until Jooin either told him what he needed, or a court sentence was dealt for the man's assault charges. 

"Tell me Jooin," Taeyong repeated, without much fire. He didn't care much about the interrogation any more, his mind was elsewhere now.

It had been four days since he placed Jooin under arrest, three days since he had come to stay with Johnny, and a few hours since he had been asked to work for the prime alpha.

And truthfully, he didn't know if he wanted to work for Johnny. His surveillance of Johnny would improve, yes. But Things between him and Johnny tend to escalate quickly, it's how they've always been. And while his mind told him one thing, everything else told him the opposite; making him realize how hard it will be to leave Johnny again once the case ends.

"I’m wasting my time," Taeyong hissed, shaking his head away from his thoughts. Walking to the interrogation room door, he pressed the intercom system. 

"I'm done for today. Take him back to his cell," he called to the officers outside the room.

Jooin had been taken away promptly, not before giving Taeyong a pleased smirk.

Taeyong wanted to punch the son of a bitch.

Afterwards, Taeyong headed for his office, a small backroom on one of the mid floors of the intelligence building with a nice view of the grey courthouse next door. It was small, cramped, and it might've been a janitor's closet of a sort years back, but it was his.

Crossing the few short steps to his desk, Taeyong watered the mini cactus he hadn't had time to care for in a while. It was the little plant that could, something Doyoung had gotten him years ago, that surprisingly was still alive after all his neglect. Finished with his duty, Taeyong then picked up the stack of papers next to his computer (of which he had a hell of a time trying to print without Mrs.Kim or her staff noticing) and made his way to Yunho's office (who better accept the damn reports without complaint). The beta had forced him to re-do them about a million times for the smallest mistakes.

Moving swiftly through the semi-empty main office to the elevator, in the back of his mind Taeyong suspected that the reports were only an excuse to have him visit Yunho on a routine basis. Yunho was sneaky like that.

Not that he minded much.

It took him awhile to make it to the top floor where Yunho's office was located. The beta was the chief of agent affairs, having been promoted from head agent a few years back; one of the few betas to do so in the alpha dominated office. A vote that was borderline unanimous, as everyone found the beta's calm but firm leadership to be a breath of fresh air amidst the sea of strict alphas and overly compensating omegas (though the lectures the man could give were brutal).

Inviting himself into the older beta's office, Taeyong was immediately greeted by a kind smile on Yunho's handsome face.

"Yongie, come here!" Yunho demanded, standing up from his desk to draw a hardly reluctant Taeyong into his arms. 

"Yun~" Taeyong wiggled in Yunho's hold, taking in the man's comforting cinnamon scent. Taeyong closed his eyes and floated for a moment. Hugging the beta was what he imagined hugging his mother would've been like. Yunho wasn't his appa, but he had been more of a parent to him than his actual father ever was. Although the exchange was wildly inappropriate since they were at work, it was widely known that Yunho and his mate had been his guardians for a few years. A fact not everyone was happy with.

"You can let go whenever you want Yongie," Yunho hummed, but did not loosen his hold.

"You can too?" Taeyong dug himself deeper into Yunho's arms, squeezing the man's solid frame before letting go.

"I could've, but I didn't want to let you go," Yunho said with a familiar curve in his sharp eyes,"...you smell like...yourself?" Yunho raised a brow. 

Sitting down in a chair in front of Yunho's desk, Taeyong suddenly felt self-conscious. Betas noses, though not as strong as alphas, were better than any omegas at catching scents; he should've freshened up before his arrival.

"You smell like ...oh, well I guess it's to be expected," Yunho's face lit up with interest as he sat behind his messy desk once more (Taeyong’s hands always twitched to clean it), "so you decided to go blocker free today?"

"...yes," Taeyong murmured, looking at the numerous plaques covering Yunho's walls, decidedly not looking at the beta who could read him like an open book.

"So, are you?..." Yunho dragged on, waiting for some sort of answer, but Taeyong left him wanting, instead choosing to put his reports on the desk (better said, on top of a suspicious looking takeout box, since there was no other place to put them).

Giving Taeyong an unimpressed look, Yunho quickly flipped through the reports before turning his attention back to the omega, who had decided to busy himself in some minor cleanup of the dusty coffee table next to him.

Yunho puffed out an annoyed breath, "Really Yongie, you're not going tell me how things are going with Johnny?" 

Taeyong stayed fixed in his task, moving onto the travesty that was Yunho's desk.

The beta, for how orderly his black sweater and slacks were, how perfectly quaffed his chestnut hair was, and how poised he presented himself, was messy. It was impossible for the man to keep an area neat for too long.

"Or should I add that onto the list of questions you won’t answer," Yunho sulked, removing a few items for Taeyong’s hands before they ended up in the trash.

“You have a list?” Taeyong asked uneasily. 

“Yes, a mental one,” Yunho replied tapping on his head, rolling away from his desk to give Taeyong more access.

Taeyong pulled a face, but Yunho simply nodded (as if this weren’t a weird thing for him to do).

“I have questions like; why do you buy the cheapest scent blockers available, when I know I pay you well? Why did you burn that perfectly good bed I found for you that one time? Or when are you going to give me grandchildren? Changmin has been wondering…"Yunho trailed off looking, looking out his office window.

Kids!

Taeyong almost knocked over Yunho’s half-drunk coffee all over the desk, as he wiped down the surface.

“You have your son for that Yunho,” Taeyong croaked, covering it up with a weak cough.

Said 'son', Taeyong suspected, was currently defiling his apartment. It had taken Doyoung two years to tell him who his appa was. Although he had known that Yunho had a kid, the beta had never introduced them. To be short, there was a small falling out after the reveal, where Taeyong had self-appointed Doyoung public enemy number one, until Taeyong realized that he was behaving like a jealous idiot. He had made Doyoung an apology cake; he was lucky that Doyoung hadn't thrown it back into his face.

“You’re asking me to wait for Doyoung?” Yunho scowled at Taeyong, bringing his hands to his hair in frustration, “I’m going to be old and grey by the time he gives me one, if he gives me any. Tell me Taeyong, where did I go wrong with him?”

Taeyong cringed in understanding.

That was a loaded question.

“Everything. This is why I'm the favorite,” Taeyong said haughtily.

Yunho chuckled.

In reality, Yunho and Changmin (an even-tempered alpha with a vicious tongue, who was the current head of surveillance) were wonderful parents to Doyoung, caring and understanding of their omega son's numerous quirks.

Having nothing else to clean (the desk was spotless now, he could see his shadow on it) and having stalled enough, Taeyong came to the real reason he dragged himself to Yunho's office. 

"Yun?" 

"Yes Yong," Yunho responded lightly, busy with something on his phone.

"Johnny asked me to work with him. I was wondering if I should?...for the Choi case of course, " Taeyong mumbled, wringing his fingers on his way back to his chair.

“If you feel like it would help with the Choi investigation then you should accept the offer, I can have agent Go take over Mr. Dam’s interrogation for you,” Yunho replied, piling Taeyong’s report papers messily on his clean desk.

Taeyong shuddered.

“I would send Doyoung, since he’s been trying to cross over to more agent work,” Yunho rubbed at his chin thinking something over, missing Taeyong's skeptical look. Going by the countless rants he's heard from his best friend over the last few weeks. Doyoung was most likely being forced to do more agent work by Changmin. 

"Are you sure about that?" Taeyong questioned, guessing that Doyoung and his father were on the fritz again. Their clashes were normal.

"Hell no. Especially after the last time I allowed Doyoung to interrogate, we barely evaded a lawsuit with that one,"Yunho pressed a hand against his head, “Anyways, how is Johnny?”

Taeyong stilled at the question.

How was Johnny? 

He was afraid that they hadn't had enough together for him to honestly know that answer.

“He’s...fine.”

"Taeyong…," Yunho's face grew sympathetic, "you can allow yourself good things." 

Taeyong squirmed slightly under the caring stare. 

'No, I can't,' Taeyong panicked, causing his mouth to do what it did best in these situations and ruin the good moment between them.

“I’m going to visit the prison next week.”

Yunho’s face fell, crossing his arms, “Taeyong...why?”

Taeyong grimaced, Yunho had his disappointment face on.

“I can’t just give up on him,” Taeyong's voice was small, already regretting opening his mouth to begin with.

“He’s given up on himself,” Yunho spat out, pointing to Taeyong to emphasize his point. Though, soon enough his vexation turned back into something softer, “what does he have to do to finally prove that to you?”

“I refuse to believe that,” Taeyong shook his head in denial, “he’s getting out soon. I’ll help him get things in order and he can start fresh. I've already put some money away for a small apartment, and I can help find him a job...” Taeyong recounted mindlessly and petulantly. 

This was a recurring argument they've had for years.

And like every time this occurred, Taeyong avoided looking at Yunho, he already knew that the man disapproved.

“How long until he gets arrested again? I don't know what you’re trying to accomplish-”

“Things will be different this time.”

Taeyong knew they would be. 

He would fix everything.

“I will never understand why you do this to yourself?” Yunho raised his hands in defeat, exasperated.

“I love...him,” Taeyong whispered a line he’s repeated for years. He couldn't remember the last those words held actual meaning.

Apparently neither could Yunho.

"No, sweetheart you don't. At least not in the way you're trying to convince yourself of,” Yunho said softly, as Taeyong began to pick up his things to leave, “and when was the last time Ten has told you the same back? He didn't mate you for a reason.”

Taeyong flinched, and he didn’t want to hear anymore. The blow from Yunho words was as harsh as the many times he had said it before.

“I have to go,” Taeyong stood up, making for the office door.

"Taeyong," Yunho was suddenly at his side, catching him lightly by the arm, “I won’t stop you from meeting with Ten or helping him, because he really does need someone. But I wished you cared about yourself more.”

Sometimes he wished the same.

  
  
..........

This was a bad idea.

‘One of the stupidest you’ve ever had really,’ Doyoung thought, his hands gripping tightly at the pillow behind his head as he gazed blearily up at his ceiling. It was his third day in heat, and things should be cooling down already; but he was as wet as ever.

On the first day they had been awkward, Doyoung was unsure of why he even messaged the alpha (some misplaced guilt because Taeyong had been so lovingly naïve about the whole ordeal maybe?), since he hadn’t been impressed with Jaehyun during their time at the bar. First, because he was working. And second, the alpha had refused to leave him alone while he was trying to work. It was beyond distracting. Jaehyun was ridiculously handsome; tall, good bodied, and with nice clear supple looking skin that would make most omegas cry (but not him, his self-esteem was built like a steel wall, he wasn’t intimidated). The way Jaehyun had watched over his drunk giant friend was kind of sweet though.

Jaehyun seemed kind of sweet in general. It was surprising to Doyoung how nervous the alpha appeared when he arrived at the apartment slightly disheveled (there was a rosy dusting on his cheeks) and carrying several bags. The alpha had quickly explained to him that he had brought food and supplies for how ever long the heat lasted. Then he shyly asked Doyoung about what he was comfortable with doing during their time together; seemingly not thinking with his knot at all.

Not used to such behavior, Doyoung kind of jumped him, and he was pretty sure that at this point, three days later, that they had fucked on every surface in the apartment barr Taeyong's room (it was the least he could do).

Now they were here, inside his room. Where all his bedsheets were tossed onto the floor, ruined with numerus fluids. Some picture frames were askew from when Jaehyun had fucked him on the wall a few hours back. And even though the fan was directed at them on high, Doyoung found it hard to catch a breath.

Maybe it was a hormone imbalance? Or, maybe it was the damn demon he thought was a good idea to share his heat with?

The same demon whose eyes were boring into him and who’s look he was avoiding. Doyoung wanted to be angry, he truly did.

But, fuck did everything feel good.

He would grade this on the top of his very short list of shared heat experiences. Jaehyun had been a dream, and nothing less than attentive; giving him what he needed in bed and taking care of him during his breaks

Jaehyun would make someone really happy one day.

The alpha was way too good at this.

Way to good. Doyoung’s eyes trailed down to the opening of his legs where the alpha lingered. They were both splayed on his bed, his legs wide open, as Jaehyun laid between them, leaning onto the inner skin of his thigh with reddened lips glistening with slick, as one of his hands kneaded at the back of Doyoung’s thigh, while the other gripped at the base of his cock.

Doyoung rolled his hips, urging Jaehyun to get back to work, but large hands stopped his movement.

The fucking bastard.

“If you want me to continue...,” Jaehyun scattered kisses onto the skin nearest him, dragging his tongue down to the juncture of Doyoung’s upper thigh, barely touching Doyoung where he wanted to be touched, “...keep your eyes on me,” Jaehyun rumbled, his voice deep and calling directly to Doyoung’s inner omega.

Doyoung was almost sad that this would only be a one-time deal. Not that he could think about much else other than the heat near his cock. A devastating twist in his gut takes Doyoung’s breath away as a sudden warmth surrounded him. His eyes fell shut as he threw his head back, muffling his moan with a hand over his mouth.

Jaehyun didn’t seem all too pleased with that, and stilled his movements.

“Behave,” Jaehyun pinched his ass.

The son of a bitch.

Doyoung didn’t want to behave, but he did want to cum, so he moved his hand away, exaggerating the next sob that left his mouth so that Jaehyun could get the hint.

After a long narrowed eyed look, Jaehyun proceeded to blow Doyoung as if he had a point to prove, with his tongue teasing around the underside of his cock and lapping down to Doyoung’s opening. Doyoung’s breath hitched and he reflexively grabbed a fist-full of Jaehyun’s hair yanking at it, “S-stop..I’m gonna cum, stop--” he had lost the capacity for full sentences a day ago. Jaehyun snubbed him, freeing himself from Doyoung’s hands to suck his cock with purpose.

Doyoung was an extremely visual person (his job literally counted on how well he could see things), so seeing his cock disappear between Jaehyun’s plump lips for the umpteenth time, made Doyoung’s eyes roll back. Threading his fingers into Jaehyun’s soft hair again, the image of the alpha easily taking his full length down to his base (which was a good size for an omega) was overwhelming, Doyoung stuttered out a warning as he was on the verge of cumming yet again.

“I want you to cum in me, please,” Doyoung whined, instantly feeling his face heat up.

He was begging now, how embarrassing.

But it was the truth. Whatever hesitation he had at the beginning of his heat was gone, his mind was now only focused on Jaehyun’s cock and the potential knot that came with it.

It was such a good knot, it had treated him so well, and it filled him up just right. And if he were honest with himself, he’d say that Jaehyun’s knot was his favorite (but he was hardly ever honest with himself).

Stubborn to a fault, that was the way of his bloodline, who was he to deviate from that.

Humming, Jaehyun sucked harder for a moment, sucking and taking Doyoung further into his throat before pulling back almost completely.

“Okay,” Jaehyun said breathlessly, licking at the head of Doyoungs cock, his eyes were glazed over as he rutted against the sheets under him.

Fuck.

Reaching out, Doyoung grabbed at the alpha (who was taking his sweet time) and pulled him closer to wrap himself around Jaehyun’s clammy body. As if awakening under the attention, Jaehyun moved quickly, pressing humid kisses on Doyoung’s lips and face, and moving his hands over Doyoung’s body as well, gripping onto his waist and grinding against him, rubbing their bodies together.

Their kisses were hot, wet, and desperate; but Doyoung wouldn’t have it any other way. As Jaehyun threaded a hand into his sweat soaked hair to deepen their kiss, his other hand squeezed at Doyoung’s waist to gather him in. Doyoung moaned into the alpha’s mouth, and tightened his hold on Jaehyun also, somehow wanting to get closer to him.

None of his other shared heats have felt this way.

As Jaehyun slid possessive palms up and down his thighs. Doyoung senses a dull ache of something uncertain, pressing somewhere in his chest.

He was the type to worry.

Every time Jaehyun pressed his lightly chapped lips onto his own or somewhere on his body, Doyoung felt his trepidation increase. The alpha tasted of salt and peaches.

Doyoung was worried that he liked this too much.

Sometimes Jaehyun kissed him too hard, causing their teeth to knock together in a snarl, other than that, they fit together perfectly. Doyoung bit back a groan rubbing his cock into Jaehyun’s abdomen, smearing pre come over the soft skin found there.

Fuck, Jaehyun was pretty.

Even though his hair was damp and messy, he still looked too perfect for his own good. Flushed face and drenched with sweat and an embarrassing amount of Doyoung’s slick, Jaehyun was the prettiest alpha he had ever seen.

“Such a good alpha too,’ he thought dazedly.

How did he get him?

Jaehyun’s cock was hot and slick as he guided himself into Doyoung’s entrance. It stung at first, they had been having sex for days and his thighs were chafed, but Jaehyun’s moves were slow and tentative, as he dropped soothing kisses onto Doyoung’s lips, caressing softly at the side of his face.

“Is it good?” Jaehyun asked, if Doyoung were of clear mind he would say that the alpha sounded apprehensive.

“Amazing,” Doyoung sighed, occupying himself by burying his face into the alphas neck, before more disconcerting words could slip out. As he did so, the tip of Jaehyun’s nose found its way into Doyoung’s nape. The alpha growled, greedily inhaling the way their scents mixed so effortlessly during their time together. If the mix of vanilla and sandalwood smelled amazing to him, he could imagine how it smelled to Jaehyun, who took every chance he could to nuzzle at his neck while they were tied together during the breaks in his heat.

Doyoung blushed at the image, his chest flushing red under his sweaty skin.

He liked it too much, not even bothered much by the nips Jaehyun was currently placing on his neck. 

“...Doyoung you, smell so incredible,’’ Jaehyun murmured, rutting into Doyoung, dragging himself in and out lazily, digging his nose closer down on Doyoung’s neck, close to the area where an alpha would bite their omega and create a bond. Doyoung whimpered as Jaehyun licked at the skin there, the pheromones in the room spiking to an almost suffocating extent.

The aroma in the room would last for days.

Doyoung choked in anticipation, biting his lip to prevent another whimper from escaping, as the arousal increased tenfold in his gut.

He needed to be fucked.

All he could think about was Jaehyun’s cock, and how fast it could pound into him, hitting his spot over and over.

Doyoung had to move away, causing for Jaehyun to slip out. The inside of his thighs was slippery with his slick as he turned and got onto his hands and knees, a second away from bursting. From the corner of his eye, he caught a brief glance of Jaehyun’s hand moving furiously over his cock. Doyoung moaned at the sight, arching his hips up to his alpha.

His chosen alpha.

An alpha, that he had chosen for only this?

The alpha....?

Jaehyun caught on to Doyoung’s queue quickly and without much warning, licking at the back of Doyoung’s thighs, his fingers probing the wet entrance, before dragging his flat tongue onto it. The sound produced from Doyoung’s throat was between a scream and a sob, which had Jaehyun growling and doubling his efforts and dipping his fingers in along with his tongue, pressing into Doyoung’s entrance as far as he could go, until Doyoung fluttered around the appendages.

“Yes, like that,” Doyoung moaned, attempting to fuck back onto the alphas tongue but Jaehyun’s hands where strong on his hips and stopped such movement before backing away.

Tears gather at Doyoung’s eyes from the lack of sensation.

But the feathery light kisses on his lower back, calmed him, as Jaehyun maneuvered into place. 

Doyoung stuffed his face into his pillow and groaned, once Jaehyun glided inside him again. Silence was futile once the alpha started to move, slowly at first, but ramping up at Doyoung’s enthusiastic moans. In no time Jaehyun was sinking into him fluidly, his thrusts going deeper and deeper until suddenly Doyoung’s stomach clenched, his walls clamped down on the burgeoning bulge at the base Jaehyun’s cock, and own his cock painted his stomach with white.

Jaehyun cursed lowly in his ear, from his perch near Doyoung’s neck.

He had cum in a disturbingly short amount of time, but Jaehyun didn’t seem to notice; his hand widening Doyoung’s legs as he began fucking into the omega without restraint, the bed creaked loudly as Doyoung struggled to hold on, grabbing onto the back of the alphas head and bringing him against his shoulder. Doyoung cried out the moment he felt sharp teeth breaking his skin, and another orgasm overtook him by surprise.

Something heavy settled within him.

“A-alpha” Doyoung trembled, as Jaehyun’s teeth grinded into the now ruined skin of his shoulder, fucking Doyoung past his limit. Rivulets of blood spilled onto Doyoung’s bedsheets as he arched back, his hand pulling roughly at Jaehyun’s hair. His grip unforgiving as Jaehyun’s hips sped up chasing his own release.

“So, fucking good for me,” Jaehyun rasped out, his knot swelling. Doyoung clenched down on it, causing Jaehyun’s hips to stutter as he panted out.

Doyoung never felt so full, and light. He felt incredible, “You fuck me so well.”

With those words Jaehyun stilled, his grip on Doyoung ironlike, as he buried himself deep in Doyoung and spilled. Weighting Doyoung down to the sheets, Jaehyun pressed right into his sweet spot and bit down into Doyoung’s shoulder again, causing for the omega’s vision to go white as another release washed over him. In his haze, Doyoung grappled blindly onto Jaehyun behind him, who was still lost in his own pleasure, as his hips snapped into Doyoung, the movement growing tougher with the increasing size of his knot.

Doyoung’s consciousness left him.

It was sometime later, and Doyoung lay wrapped in Jaehyun’s arms motionless.

His eyes peering into the darkness of his room with frightened eyes.

He just bonded with someone he hardly knew.

But even that thought wasn’t enough to get him to separate himself from the.....his now alpha

What the hell did he just do?

..........

“You shouldn’t have asked," Johnny muttered to himself for about the hundredth time that day.

"Really, how dumb could you be?” Johnny's growl came out more like a whine as he dug through Jaehyun's perfectly organized filing cabinet. He wanted to see if any information was had on Mr.Wong, something didn't sit right with him about their consultation the day before. He couldn’t explain what though.

Was he doing all this to take his mind off Taeyong and his non-answer that same morning?

Yes--maybe?

After explaining to Taeyong that he would technically be his personal assistant, Johnny received a rather tepid response.

Taeyong wanted time to think about it.

Which was fine and completely logical, but unfortunately Johnny hadn't been working with his logic for the last few days. Something in him was bothered by the response, and he didn't want to acknowledge what it was.

Slamming the top drawer shut, he proceeded to rip open the next one.

“Does he not want to spend time with me?” Johnny huffed, glaring hard at the documents before him and getting more upset as he found nothing else on Mr.Wong. 

'Calm down, he just needs time,' Johnny rationalized (or tried to), shutting the second drawer closed much more gently. But as it clicked shut, Johnny felt a sudden awareness at his back. His vision turned red. It took only a second for Johnny to react to the presence behind him, pivoting around and grabbing onto his assailant's arm, grasping onto their neck as he roughly slammed them onto the metal cabinet before him.

"What the fuc-!" A familiar voice squawked, breaking through Johnny's vision enough for him to see the reddened face struggling under his hold.

“Shit Yuta!” Johnny instantly let go, "I'm so sorry!" he said apologetically, patting Yuta on the back to help him breath, “I've told you before not to sneak up on me….”

"I know-" Yuta wheezed, moving his blond strands away from his flushed face, "I'm fine," he said, brushing Johnny's worried hands away.

“Wait...Yuta?” Johnny wondered. He was sure Yuta had more vacation days left, what was he doing at the office?

More importantly.

“Where’s my darling omega?” Johnny asked searchingly, his sight stopping at the man shyly waving at the doorway.

“Sicheng, I missed you!” Johnny rushed over to Sicheng, resting his hands upon fine shoulders as he peered down onto his friend’s pretty face. Sicheng had returned from Japan slightly tanned and glowing, "I missed your coffee."

"Hey! Keep your hands off!" Yuta complained somewhere in the background.

Johnny didn't bother to listen, too blinded by Sicheng’s countenance. He looked happy.

"I miss giving you coffee," Sicheng mumbled, slouching as if defeated, "Johnny save me. Yuta wants me to cook all the time. He actually likes my burnt eggs," Sicheng pointed at Yuta, both turning to the alpha in question in alarm.

Yuta truly was a man in love. 

Sicheng's cooking was bad, really bad. The omega had been barred from bringing anything to the office potlucks after giving half the staff food poisoning.

"Are you sure he's alright in the head? I know a good divorce lawyer, " Johnny whispered loudly for Yuta to hear.

"I'm not sure if he is," Sicheng said with wide eyes, latching onto Johnny, "do you have that lawyer's card?" Sicheng struggled not to smile, but cackled when Yuta's arm came between them and pushed Johnny away from his mate with a sneer.

"Ha ha ha, enough, let go," Yuta glared at Johnny from over Sicheng's shoulder, "anyways, where's little boss?"

Johnny paused to find his words,"Jaehyun...found himself an omega of his own."

Yuta peered at him anxiously. They both knew of Jaehyun's torrid love history. They were around for all Jaehyun's breakups, breakdowns, and reinventions.

"Let's hope it works out better for him this time," Johnny finished, leading them out of Jaehyun's office and into the hall (Jaehyun would have a fit if he knew that they were in his office).

"So, why are you both here?"

“I needed to get in there,” Yuta nodded over to the door to his own office. 

Johnny followed as Yuta entered his office and headed behind his desk to pull out a set of keys.

“Don’t tell me Yuta...,” Johnny said slowly, already having an idea of what was happening.

Yuta smiled at him embarrassed, "I left my apartment keys here."

“Again?” Was Johnny’s automatic response.

This wasn’t the first time Yuta had been locked out of his home.

“Yes again!” Yuta glared at him, clutching his key’s with righteous indignation, "and you know what? I called Jaehyun for his spare, but he didn't pick up. I called you to, but you didn't pick up either," Yuta pointed an accusing finger Johnny's way.

Now it was Johnny’s turn to look away embarrassed. He hadn't told the man about Taeyong's arrival yet, but it could wait for another time.

"So, since you both decided to ignored me,” Yuta pushed past Johnny towards the hallway, “I came by to pick up the spare and finally take my mate home," Yuta grinned charmingly at a blushing Sicheng, who had been waiting in the doorway. Staring into each other’s eyes and winding their hands together, the pair more than likely forgot that Johnny was there.

They were cute and perfect for each other.

Johnny wished he had gotten the storybook romance they had.

He should leave before his thoughts got too deep.

"Have fun you two, congratulations," Johnny hugged them both at the same time, squeezing them tightly but lovingly (although he was met with grumbles, he could feel them hugging him back), before leaving to his own office.

"Hey Johnny, we're having a housewarming party on Saturday, I expect you to be there," Yuta said as he and Sicheng headed towards the opposite direction, most likely to say their goodbyes to the rest of the staff before leaving. 

"I will," Johnny said over his shoulder, thankful that Yuta couldn’t see the panic on his face.

Should he ask Taeyong to go with him?

“Stop it,” Johnny could already feel his earlier headache return.

An hour later, Johnny scrolled through Neo Consultants client list on his computer, reviewing their previous consultation overviews just to verify if he was only being paranoid or not. It wouldn’t be the first time they had a client appear who was not who they had said they were.

His phone buzzed on the desk next to him. It was a text, but the name of the sender filled him with dread.

It was his mother.

Johnny groaned aloud once he read the full text.

She was at a restaurant a few blocks away and expected him to join her.

There was no getting out of this one.

No sooner than fifteen minutes later, Johnny found himself walking through the patio area of one of the higher end restaurants in the area. A place where lunch was a three-course meal and pricier than most people’s rent. The elegant royal blue and creme palette of the restaurant's decor was rather striking though, a spot of manufactured elegance in between steel and concrete. It was the place where all the higher ups in the area converged.

Higher up's like his mother; Owner and director of a financial firm whose clientele filled some of the seats in the restaurant currently. Johnny spotted his mother instantly. Even with the neutral blocker perfumes in the air, Johnny recognized her small but poised and elegant frame anywhere. Dressed to the nines, without a single strand of short dark out of place. She was the type of alpha most alphas wanted to be.

She was the type of alpha who was proud to have an alpha son. So proud that the moment his scent changed when he presented at age twelve, she had made calls to the media to arrange an announcement. Shortly after, he had been taken.

He sometimes wondered how his life would've been if his mother had been a little less prideful.

"Hey mom," Johnny greeted, tugging the small woman close, preening at the way she patted him lightly on the cheek.

"My son," her bright eyes turned into crescents, as she gave him a once over.

Johnny's chest filled with the warmth that only his parents could give him. He loved his mother, even with all her faults. Johnny wasn't perfect himself, he just wished he knew how to stop living in the past. 

"Sit down, we need to talk," his mother said motioning him into his seat.

Straight to business, Johnny could already tell that he wasn't going to like where this was going. 

Sitting down at the table (where his food had already been ordered for him), he held back a visible scowl when his mother pulled out a manila folder.

"Mom-"

Mrs. Suh silenced him with a raised hand, "just look at them, they are all good choices Johnny."

Biting his tongue, Johnny went through the motions of opening the folder and taking the information of his mother's 'candidates' out. Spreading the pictures on the table next to his rapidly cooling food, he picked up the first few in the pile.

He felt conned, Johnny couldn't remember the last time he spent time with his mother without her matchmaking attempts hanging over his head.

Looking at the photos and reading some of their profiles, Johnny would classify these people as conventionally beautiful with qualities that many would deem attractive. Number eleven knew seven languages, while number twenty-three owned their own online business. Overall, they were all good choices, who would hopefully find equally good partners.

But not him. Even if he were at the liberty to be interested, he wouldn't be.

He couldn’t blame her for her ignorance of how prime's function; not many studies have been done. Thanks to the horrors of the facility, none would be done for a long while.

But she also could just talk to him and understand why he was so reluctant.

As a prime, Johnny only had one chance to pick a mate, because the consequences of dissolving a mating bond were too grave. He had to ‘put down’ a few prime alphas and omegas that had their mating status revoked, he never wanted to become as crazed and feral as they did. Johnny had tried to explain all this to her repeatedly, but she refused to listen.

So, he refused to choose.

"So, do you like any?" His mother looked at him hopefully, moving what might have been her preferred 'candidate' onto the top of the pile. A sweet looking long haired omega girl, who apparently was an accomplished violinist.

Johnny felt annoyance creep up on him.

"No," he replied, opening the folder to put everything back in it, "is this really the only reason you've asked me here today mom?" 

She at least had the decency to look ashamed as she conveniently began to eat her food, before reaching to rubbed at the soft parts of his hand, avoiding the scars found there.

"Johnny don't be like that, I just want what's best for you and your future. I worry about you."

She did, he knew this. But her focus was always on the wrong things. He already had given up enough in his attempts to satisfy her, as some sort of twisted recompense for missing out on eight years of his life. But he drew a line at this.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine. All I want for you is to stop with this mate nonsense," Johnny took his hand from under hers.

Her face hardened, before she stood up to gather her things, "Well it looks like I have a meeting. See you later son."

Placing her sunglasses on her face, she gestured to her chauffeur waiting by the door.

Johnny let her go. He knew that his appa is going to tell him to apologize later, and that he would. And then the cycle would commence once more.

Johnny pressed his palms to his eyes.

His food was left untouched when he paid for the meal before leaving.

.........

Johnny spent the rest of his day in a sour mood, locking himself in his office as soon as he returned from lunch and only leaving once his work day was done; ignoring the concerned looks thrown his way as he marched out the office. 

Johnny’s state of mind went even further south when he arrived home and saw that Taeyong was nowhere to be seen. He had sent Mrs. Kim and her staff home early that day, not in the mindset to handle being in anyone’s company.

Tossing off his shoes at the front door, Johnny ripped off his suit jacket next and dropped it someplace along the way, as he entered the hallway where he stopped abruptly at Taeyong’s room.

Without much thought, Johnny opened the door. The room was as clean as he expected it to be, Taeyong’s real scent lingered in the air, and he saw his old t-shirt rolled up on one of the bed pillows. Something stirred within him, and Johnny had to close the door before he did something stupid.

He wasn’t sure if the proceeding shower he took could be classified as much of one. But soap did make it onto his skin, even if the water was colder than ice. Refreshed and dressed in his most comfortable house wear, Johnny (feeling slightly better now) grabbed himself a few soju’s before leaving to the living room and switching on something uninteresting on the T.V.

Turning off his phone, Johnny laid down on his stiff couch and closed his eyes.

It would only be a short nap.

And a short nap it was, as soon enough Johnny was awaken by the front door closing and the sound of the guest room door closing shortly after, signaling that Taeyong had entered his room. About a half hour later or so, Taeyong tiptoed his way into the living room.

“Johnny?”

Johnny opened his eyes as he felt a presence hovering above him.

“Yeah?” Johnny twisted himself around, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Taeyong’s hair was still slightly wet from a shower, as droplets danced their way down the unblemished skin of his forehead. His large sleep shirt looked like it could fit three Taeyong’s in it with room to spare and offered a tantalizing view of his mark as the opening almost fell off his shoulder.

Taeyong really had the nerve to look at him with wide eyed curiosity while looking like that.

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong waved his hand in the air in confusion.

Johnny contemplated telling Taeyong about his day, but decided against it.

“I don’t know. I just kind of ended up here,” Johnny shrugged, sitting up. Johnny jerked at the motion, apparently his thousand-dollar couch wasn’t meant to be laid on, as his back twinged in retaliation for his bad decision.

“What about you Taeyong? Mrs. Kim told me that you’ve been gone most of the day?” Johnny asked curious.

Taeyong’s face twisted, “Mrs. Kim can mind her own business.”

Johnny gave him a sharp look; he had an inkling that Taeyong didn’t like Mrs. Kim. Which made sense.

Catching his look, Taeyong rolled his eyes, “She wasn’t lying though, I have been out.”

Out doing what? Johnny wanted to ask, but upon closer inspection Taeyong looked about as wound up as he felt; with red tinged eyes, fingers that picked underneath his nails, and a restless leg that jittered up and down.

Taeyong was not well.

He was not well.

There was only one way that he knew to feel better. But Johnny didn’t know if it would work.

“Yong?”

“What Johnny?” Taeyong said, looking about ready to leave.

“Pretend,” Johnny’s voice cracked as his throat felt suddenly dry.

Taeyong stilled, giving him a shaken look, “John-”

“Pretend for me, please,” Johnny reached out towards Taeyong, beckoning the prime omega to him.

Taeyong looked indecisive, stepping away from him to the point that Johnny was about to drop his hand completely, already coming up with lame excuses in his mind.

But then he felt a light touch on his palm, and Johnny grabbed at it greedily, hauling Taeyong to him on the couch and onto his lap.

Pulling the omega flush against him, Johnny brought up his hands to frame Taeyong’s face.

It was awe inspiring how Taeyong’s could still take his breath away.

How did he get so lucky?

“We can stop whenever you want to,” Johnny said lowly, waiting for a response before moving any further.

Taeyong’s nod was slight, but there, and he wouldn’t look Johnny in the eye, but that was okay he understood.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Taeyong mumbled, licking at his dry lips as he tilted his neck to the side, “I’m going to allow myself nice things.”

“Thank you,” Johnny answered with furrowed brows, wondering what that was about?

Letting Taeyong sag against him, Johnny ran his hands up and down the omegas back, and up his neck. He did this for a while until Taeyong’s eyes closed, puffing steady breaths into his neck. Going higher, Johnny pressed into Taeyong’s mark deeply, savoring the omegas shudders and soft sighs.

It felt good.

Once Taeyong’s shoulders relaxed completely, Johnny stopped his ministrations.

“Hey-” Taeyong slurred in surprised, his eyes misty from the previous attention, but much livelier than when they had started.

Johnny shook his head, moving them onto the floor and switching their positions.

“It’s my turn now,” Johnny curled himself around Taeyong, who quietly chuckled as he arranged himself more comfortably underneath Johnny’s weight.

“Run your fingers through my hair please?” Johnny said into the fresh smelling fabric that encased the omega’s stomach. Reaching out blindly, he found Taeyong’s hands and placed them on his head.

“So bossy,” Taeyong mocked, and began massaging Johnny’s head, neck, and shoulders; his thin fingers kneading away at the knotted muscles found there.

“The big boss,” Johnny muttered, the sensation at his head triggering him to nuzzle more deeply into Taeyong’s stomach, making the omega break into another round of giggles.

The sound was adorable.

“Turn around Johnny?” Taeyong tapped at Johnny’s head, still recovering from his last round of laughs.

“I don’t want to,” Johnny complained, wishing he were small enough to curl up into Taeyong completely.

“Turn around,” Taeyong’s tapping increased to the point of being annoying.

“Okay, I’ll turn,” Johnny grumbled, stretching himself onto his back, his head now resting partially on Taeyong’s stomach.

“Do as you wish omega,” Johnny winked up at Taeyong’s blushing face. He was rewarded with a light pinch on the cheek for his efforts.

The massage like touches continued around his neck and shoulders for a while, lulling Johnny into a semi asleep state, before they went lower down his arms, and brushed over his stomach through his shirt. It was when Johnny felt a tug at the draw string of his pants, when he realized what was happening.

"Yong...yong!" Johnny's eyes flew open, his steel grip stilling Taeyong’s hands from going any further.

“What? What happened to doing as I wished?” Taeyong asked harmlessly, not really fighting against Johnny’s hold, "I wanted to cheer you up. Don't act like you don't touch mine all the time without permission," Taeyong finished, dragging both their hands slightly underneath Johnny’s drawstring.

To say that he wasn’t aroused would be a lie, the evidence of such stood mere inches from their hands. He could also feel a certain hardness behind his head as the smell of slick wafted in the air.

But his wasn’t about sex, so all went ignored.

“fine,” Johnny blushed, hiding his face inside the billows of Taeyong’s shirt as he let go of his grip, “just warn me next time please.”

“Next time?” Taeyong question held a heady tint, as his hand made their way to the right side of Johnny’s hip, finding his target easily. 

The mark wasn’t exactly a secret, but it wasn’t something he shared. It was also the main reason he was so reluctant with his mother’s offers.

Taeyong traced over Johnny’s indents with a sure touch, which sent shockwaves through Johnny’s system as she shook lightly. He could feel the Taeyong’s intent gaze on the side of his face as he pressed onto the mark.

Johnny head lolled at the sensation, the mounting tension he had been accumulation during the day gone in one second.

‘This was what I needed,’ Johnny’s mind supplied as his eyes blissfully closed.

He hadn’t felt this way in years, he had forgotten how good it felt.

It was as of nothing else matter but the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk either, but I hope ya’ll liked it. Thank you all for reading and the kudos. I don’t have a beta, so all errors are on me, I’m sorry about that.  
> Please comment, it helps me figure out what I’m doing with this story. 😊
> 
> Eta: either by mid way or the end of this story I might write a prequel.


	5. Chapter 5

……….

Allow yourself nice things.

Yunho’s words had been rolling around in Taeyong’s head for the last hour or so, since waking up with Johnny in his grasp.

Too lazy and scent high to move much the night before, they ended up sleeping on the floor; with him acting as a pillow, as Johnny slept like the dead on his shoulder and snored softly into his ear.

He wished they had moved. 

The floor rug, although nice and velvety, gave little cushion against the marble underneath. His muscles were going the scream in protest the instant he got up. Gone were the days of sleeping on threadbare cots over cement floors, his body wasn't used to neglect anymore.

However, Taeyong wasn’t in a rush to move (numb limbs be damned).

It was still a little before dawn, a blueish light washed the living room and the time on the television confirmed so (it had stayed on all night). Taeyong figured he had time to linger before Mrs. Kim and her staff came barging into the apartment. Aiming to wipe the sleep from his eyes, Taeyong’s hand somehow landed on Johnny's neck instead; smoothing over a thin scar on his throat that could be easily overlooked. But he knew it was there. He was the one who put it there (Johnny hadn’t been his intended target). 

Without much thought, Taeyong’s hand trailed up to Johnny’s jaw, tracing careful digits over strong brows, a prominent nose, and full lips. The alpha was handsome. The young prime alpha he knew would scoff at the thought. But back in those days every omega had their sights set on him as a mate, the other options were dismal. The omega selected for Johnny had been lucky.

The floor beside his head vibrated.

Who could be calling him so early in the morning?

Apprehension hit when he looked at the name displayed on his phone.

"Doyoung?"

Last time Doyoung had called him this early the news had not been good.

Playing with a stubborn strand of Johnny's hair, Taeyong picked up the phone. 

"Hell-'"

"Yong, I fucked up!" Doyoung cried instantly.

"What?" Taeyong stumbled out, "hold on, give me a second," his plea was received by deaf ears as Doyoung continued his rant on the other end. Extracting himself from under Johhny (who was the opposite of light), Taeyong needed to ground himself for whatever Doyoung was about to throw his way. Years back, after a call much like this, he had to drive around the streets of Seoul at two in the morning searching for Doyoung, who had been left on a curb by his ex-boyfriend Suho.

He hoped this wasn't a repeat.

“Where are you Doie?”

"I'm in your bathroom," Doyoung whispered into the speaker.

"What...why are you in my bathroom--Doyoung, if I find out you used my room again-"

"I didn’t Yong! But I did fuck up big time!"

"That doesn't answer my question," Taeyong stumbled his way into the kitchen, his cramping legs protesting with every step. Sleeping on the floor was a horrible idea.

“Taeyong! listen to me!" Doyoung did not sound good, this seemed serious.

"Sorry," Taeyong apologized, leaning his back against the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong? Jaehyun isn't mistreating you, is he? I can come over if you need me to?" Taeyong eyed his shoes by the front entrance. His guns were at the service station, but he could pick them up before arriving at his apartment.

"No, Stop!" Doyoung shouted in panic, "it's not that!"

"Then what is it?" Taeyong said with impatience. It was way too early for vagueness.

"I might have probably...," Doyoung took a deep breath, "most definitely...maybe…"

"Doyoung..."

Doyoung sighed heavily on the other end, "I'm bonded now."

Oh. Wow.

Taeyong was speechless. Doyoung had sworn off relationships ever since Suho, this was unexpected to say the least.

"...Taeyong, say something," Doyoung urged desperately.

He didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought that Doyoung's possible mating was in the realm of possibility.

"C-congrats-"

"Not that!" 

"I don't know what else you want me to say! I've never been bonded," Taeyong shrugged.

"True, you have a fake mark."

"It's not fake, shut up!" Taeyong hissed, "back to you, what are you going to do about this... bonding?"

"I don't know...let it heal and move on?" Doyoung didn't sound very convinced.

Taeyong smiled to himself.

He knew dimples alpha was a promising candidate, not many people were able to handle Doyoung’s...particularities. There was a degree of softness to baseline omegas that was not easily found in Doyoung; but it was there, it just hadn’t been cherished correctly.

"Why not try and see where it goes?" Taeyong winced immediately at his own words.

"Try?" Doyoung's voice turned watery, "you want me to be bonded again? Just to be abandoned once a better omega turns up, again!"

"Doyoung, it isn't fair of you to compare dimples to Su-"

"Don't say that son of a bitches name. I had to wait months for that bond mark to disappear, while he frolicked around campus with his pregnant omega. I won't let that happen again," Doyoung’s voice grew shakier.

"Who said it will. It's been three years-"

“I don't want to talk about that!” Doyoung cut in, “Tell me what to do!"

Taeyong rubbed anxiously at the space between his eyes. It was too early for any of this, he needed coffee. Checking his phone’s clock, Johnny was due to awake any time now, so he had to make this short.

"Talk to dimples-" Taeyong said, putting coffee grounds into the coffee machine (expensive imported stuff that he was sure Johnny wouldn't mind him using, maybe?) and turning it on.

"And his name is Jaehyun," Doyoung added.

That's interesting.

"Talk to Jaehyun,” Taeyong corrected himself, pacing the large kitchen, “this bond is between you both. You two should decide if it was done in the heat of the moment, or if this is something you'd like to pursue."

A grumble came from somewhere in the living room, followed by a thud and a colorful curse.

"Yong?" Johnny rumbled, poking his head over the back of the couch as he unsteadily got up from the floor, his eyes were half closed as he waddled his way towards Taeyong.

"I have to go now Doyoung. Talk to dimples, it's the only way you can sort this out, and try not to be an asshole about it. Bye."

"But Tae-!" 

Taeyong hung up. Doyoung was great at convincing himself to do the opposite of what he should do (they were very alike in that sense), talking to him any further wouldn't benefit the situation. He hopes Jaehyun doesn't mess things up with Doyoung. He'd hate to have to hurt Johnny's best friend.

"Hmm," Johnny grunted at Taeyong's phone, running a hand through his rat nest hair.

"Just a fri-" Taeyong froze as strong arms wrapped around his waist and something hot grazed his neck,"-end."

Taeyong sagged in Johnny's hold, his eyes rolling back as Johnny traced patterns over the fabric of his stomach.

This should stop.

"Johnny..." Taeyong murmured, he needed to be somewhat functional for the coffee that had finished making itself.

"Johnny?" Taeyong shook his shoulder when he heard light snoring by his ear.

Was he asleep?

"Hmm," Johnny responded sleepily, not moving from his spot.

Taeyong really needed his morning coffee, and a scent drunk Johnny was too heavy for his tired body to carry for much longer. He could (and most likely would) blame his next actions on his own scent wooziness (it felt more like a hangover), but the alpha truly deserved it for what he was doing currently. Reaching behind himself, Taeyong's fingers dug into the thick waistband of Johnny’s sweatpants, locating his target, he pressed down hard.

"Shit-" a grunt punched out of Johnny before he pushed them both towards the edge of a nearby counter. Taeyong’s free arm shot out quickly to find purchase on the counter, before being completely flattened against its surface.

Taeyong stroked over the mark softer this time, receiving a groan into his neck as Johnny’s hips stuttered, the sensation making his knees buckle. His hips would for sure ache later, but nothing much mattered to Taeyong currently than seeing how far he could take things.

Not far apparently. 

Not a second later, Taeyong’s fingers were roughly taken away from their spot.

"Stop," Johnny growled, his lips barely brushing over Taeyong’s mark.

Taeyong's breath hitched loudly, letting out a giggle when large digits seized his jaw forcefully twisting his head up to meet dark hungry eyes.

"Stop pushing me,” Johnny thundered before letting go, stalking to the cabinets on the other side of the room.

Taeyong opened the fridge, mainly to hide his face that was surely fiery with how much he was blushing. He might have gotten carried away.

The tension between them afterwards was rife but ignored and replaced by mundane tasks; Taeyong prepared their coffee, as Johnny prepared their food on the stove. Both were set on doing what they normally do in these types of situations, avoidance. Once brooding was finished and cheeks returned to their normal colors, the heaviness between them had settled. They ate their breakfast between a light conversation, with Johnny gradually piling more food on his plate.

“Johnny?” Taeyong asked, “stop that. I can't eat all this," Taeyong looked down at what seemed to be a pound of rice on his plate.

“No, I don't think I can,” Johnny looked down his nose at Taeyong.

He couldn't stand Johnny sometimes.

"Well I'm not going to eat it, I'm not that hungry," Taeyong pushed the plate away.

Johnny's expression turned into a mix of both agitation and worry, "Taeyong you've been here for a few days now and I've hardly seen you eat anything other than bread," he explained, taking a spoonful of his food and placing it in front of Taeyong's mouth.

Taeyong swiped it away, "Johnny it's not time for your alpha bullshit."

Johnny’s worry was understood but misguided. They weren't in the same situation as years ago, stealing Johnny's food wasn't necessary anymore.

"Alpha bullshit is part of the territory, you knew that when you came here. Now open your mouth," Johnny pressed, his voice tuning down to a silky murmur.

Taeyong’s mind short-circuited, not sure if he was hearing what he thought he was.

"Now Johnny, at least buy me dinner first," Taeyong joked lamely dodging the offering once more, but a gentle hand caught him on the shoulder, and fingers glided over his jaw.

"Taeyong," Johnny said in a patient tone, which both calmed and set Taeyong on edge.

He felt like he was vibrating.

"Yong, your shaking," Johnny mentioned offhandedly, "this hasn't changed has it? You always had trouble with being treated carefully. How dare someone suggest that Taeyong can break," Johnny said fancifully, as if thinking out loud, while Taeyong struggled to control the way his heart pounded in his chest.

“Open your mouth,” Johnny tapped lightly on the corner of Taeyong’s lips, his half-mast eyes fixed on Taeyong’s every expression.

"...Okay," Taeyong replied inaudibly, directing his eyes to the wall behind Johnny as he opened his mouth and granted access. 

"See, that wasn't so bad," Johnny said pulling the spoon away, wiping a random piece of rice from the side of Taeyong’s mouth and bringing it to his own.

"This is payback for earlier right?" Taeyong said past cheeks full of food, settled down enough to realize what had happened.

Johnny's answering grin was downright evil.

He guessed he did deserve it.

"Exactly,” Johnny started on his own food, “I could’ve been rough, but you would’ve liked that too much.”

"Anyways," Taeyong sneered at the alpha through heated cheeks, wanting to change the subject, "I never got the chance to tell you yesterday, but I'm going to accept the job."

Stopping his motions, Johnny looked pleasantly surprised, "Really? You don't have to accept if you don't want to. You know that right?"

“I want to,” Taeyong brushed a nonexistent strand behind his ear, “It will be nice to have a regular nine to five again," Taeyong said wistfully, remembering that this was his last case before he could actually do the same in reality.

"Night shift at a casino is hard I imagine," Johnny commented, pulling Taeyong’s overflowing plate to himself to finish it.

No casino work was ever done, Taeyong wondered why he hadn't picked an easier cover story.

"Y-yes, it is."

"Great then. I'll start getting things in order for your arrival," Johnny picked up his phone, "which also reminds me. I’m going to the housewarming party for one of my best friends on Saturday. You should come with me, the whole staff will be there and you can get to know them." 

Taeyong paused.

Saturday was only a day away. This was really short notice.

Also, Taeyong knew them all already. Considering the extensive background checks he'd done for each staff member before starting the case.

"Yeah... I'll go."

He might regret saying yes.

  
..........

"Thanks for nothing Taeyong," Doyoung slammed his phone onto the bathroom countertop.

He didn't know why he had called at all. Taeyong didn't understand the hormonal dysfunction that came from heats.

"Lucky bitch," Doyoung slapped his hands against the counter to steady himself. His legs were shaky, it was hard for him to keep upright for too long after spending the last few days bent over...everything.

Looking in the mirror, Doyoung was disappointed with himself.

He was a mess.

His legs trembled as he took a step closer for a deeper inspection. 

Jaehyun had mauled him, leaving marks that traced from his neck all the way to his legs (the insides of his thighs were still wet with substances he didn't even want to think about). Running his fingers over the impressions on his stomach, he flinched at how sensitive they were. Moving his hand up to his chest, he cringed as his hand brushed against dried cum (he didn't want to acknowledge how he had some on his cheek to). His eyes were bloodshot, from the many times he had sobbed. His lips were swollen and chewed. And lastly, there was a large red bonding mark on his right shoulder.

His stomach twisted.

Though it wasn't permanent yet (it took a few more bites for that to happen), it was there mocking him.

'He's gonna leave you.'

His last real relationship wasn't the healthiest. He had met Suho during his undergrad years, where they had shared a few computer sciences courses together. The alpha was charming, handsome, well-spoken, and very passionate about what he wanted. That's what had attracted Doyoung to him in the first place, they were very similar in that aspect, and apparently Suho had thought the same. They were together for three years. In all those years, he had molded himself into the perfect omega Suho had always wanted. He was in love, he had thought that the sacrifices were worth it. Yet he still ended up at a recovery ward, waiting in agony for his bond with Suho to disappear. 

He was so stupid.

He didn't want to go through that again.

Jaehyun may not be Suho, but he still was essentially a stranger.

A stranger he was now bonded to.

“Talk to dimples,” Doyoung mocked, turning on the shower to clean himself up. He wasn’t going to talk to Jaehyun with the alphas scent overpowering him. Or else he might do something stupid again, Jaehyun was very persuasive and he wasn't exactly unwilling. They were extremely compatible in the bedroom.

“Talk it out,” Doyoung continued, astonished by the ‘advice’ Taeyong had given him. As if Taeyong could talk, the man couldn’t even get over his felon first love. 

Doyoung halted his train of thoughts there, he wasn’t being quite fair, Ten and Taeyong had been through a lot, given their fucked-up past.

Doyoung huffed, dragging his head under lukewarm water, wondering what he should do.

He could call his appa, but then he'd have to explain why he was on the verge of tears. His parents never knew that he had bonded with Suho, and he didn't want to embarrass himself by telling them now. He would call other friends, but it had been just him, Taeyong (and Ten, when he was around) for a while; he had lost most of his other 'friends' after the Suho breakup.

In conclusion, he needed more friends.

After the shower (and after using most of Taeyong’s products), He took a baggy t-shirt and shorts, and sprayed himself with one of Taeyong's many scent blockers, before feeling brave enough to head back to his room.

The moment he opened the door to his room, Doyoung wanted to turn right around. 

Amid rumpled sheets and bags of leftover food (all things Doyoung dreaded to clean), was Jaehyun, standing in the bathroom door with nothing but a towel low on his hips.

Doyoung's jaw dropped, as he traced down the expanse of the alpha’s chest to where the towel began, then back up to Jaehyun's face, with his ebony hair slicked back and glistening, broody brows, chiseled jaw, soft lips, and softer cheeks. 

'Why the hell does he look like that?' Doyoung swallowed audibly, as he looked at his ratty clothes (correction, Taeyong’s ratty clothes).

Jaehyun was out of his league. 

He was only a skinny shut-in, who often used company hours to update his sims characters. An alpha like Jaehyun could have anyone he wanted. Especially looking like that.

His confidence was a steel wall, but even steel can bend sometimes.

'Because you were willing and available, that's all,' Doyoung reminded himself, surprised that Jaehyun was even still around.

The other alphas he had spent heat with were usually gone right after the deed ended and the heat pheromones were gone. He normally had to deal with the come down himself (or have a flustered Taeyong hover over him until he was better). But Jaehyun had held him until his senses were set to right and fell asleep.

It was kind of nice. 

"Oh, your back," the deep baritone of Jaehyun's voice rattled him to the core, seemingly taken aback by Doyoung's appearance.

"Don't make this weird," were the first words out of Doyoung, "we're bonded, I don't want it. Can you please leave," he ointed at the door. 

Jaehyun's eyes followed the direction of Doyoung’s hand.

"And here I thought that I treated you well," Jaehyun laughed humorlessly, his obnoxious dimples popping out when looking at Doyoung.

“Yeah, you did. Now put your clothes on and leave,” Doyoung kept obstinate, keeping his sight nowhere near Jaehyun.

"My clothes?" Jaehyun slid into the space in front of Doyoung, the fresh soap smell mixed with Jaehyun’s natural scent had him closing his eyes. Only to open them when he felt a sensation on his arm.

Jaehyun’s playful eyes danced as he nipped up the skin of Doyoung’s arm, then bit lightly onto the skin of his wrist

“That’s disgusting!” Doyoung snatch his hand away, only for strong fingers to lace between his own.

"Like the fact that I've had your cock in my mouth, repeatedly," Jaehyun kissed his knuckle.

What the fuck was up with this man!

It was as if Jaehyun was unaffected by everything he was saying.

‘I didn't know how to deal with it!’ Doyoung just wanted to be alone to process everything.

“Get off,”

Jaehyun let go, then headed over to the bed where his clothes were laid out.

Now not in the alphas direct line of sight, Doyoung decided to bring up the most pressing matters between them.

‘Talk to dimples.’

“We have to talk a-about the bond-,” Doyoung’s voice was merely above a whisper. He was losing his confidence fast.

“I want it,” Jaehyun said lightly, shimmying into his jeans.

“What?” Doyoung said confusedly, missing what the alpha had said (this was not because he had been staring at how the fabric covered every inch of Jaehyun’s leg’s snugly, it wasn’t).

Jaehyun turned back to Doyoung, unfolding his t-shirt before slipping his head through, “This bond between you and be. I want it to work. I hope that you do so to,” Jaehyun finished, looking up at him timidly.

Huh.

He hadn’t been expecting this.

There must be a catch.

“You’re kidding right?” Doyoung then caught onto the way Jaehyun’s face dimmed.

It unsettled him.

“I’m dead serious,” Jaehyun said with a conviction that made Doyoung almost believe him.

Almost.

“Your going to have to prove it,” Doyoung said, before thinking. He didn’t know why he was willing to give Jaehyun a chance when his brain was telling him to stop the bond at all cost.

“Really?” Jaehyun’s voiced hitched as he went to hug Doyoung.

Doyoung stepped away out of his reach, “Now, now, don’t get too excited. You have until and only until the bond begins to fade to prove his to me.”

"Okay. I'll let you set the pace and all the rules. Just give me a chance?” Jaehyun nodded with bright earnest eyes.

Why was he supposed to say no to that again? He had forgotten.

"Yes, I will, whatever," Doyoung answered automatically, "can you leave now?" He asked, ignoring how his heart dropped at the sight of Jaehyun backing away from him, to the front door.

“Wait,” Jaehyun smirked, cornering Doyoung to a nearby wall and caging him with his arms, “No goodbye kiss?” Jaehyun’s gaze flickered to Doyoung’s lips.

“Fuck you,” Doyoung pushed Jaehyun away from him, hopefully covering up the weakness he felt.

"You have already,” Jaehyun faked a surprised look, “you also have my number. See you soon Doyoung,” he finished before turning around to grab his things and leave.

Doyoung frowned at Jaehyun's back, he wanted to reach out and drag him back to him.

That talk went well. 

..........

Johnny entered the office with an extra pep in his step, his mind buzzing with how he was going to set up Taeyong's area for when he started the next week.

Sicheng's old desk sat barren right outside his office. Looking at it and its slightly dusted surface, he decided that he should take a trip to the store and make it livelier. 

"Johnny?" Taeil came up beside him with a pensive look on his face. Outside of work, Taeil was hardly ever pensive. Taeil was the chillest person he knew. Something was up.

Johnny came out of his mental planning, "Morning, Taeil, what's wrong?"

"I think it's better if I show you, then to try to explain it," Taeil pointed to Johnny's office. 

His open office.

The one he hadn't opened yet.

Johnny entered the dark room with doubtful steps. He didn't remember closing the blinds the day before.

"Johnny."

Johnny jumped as Jaehyun's voice came from somewhere beside him.

"What the-," Johnny did a double take, sneaking a look at Taeil by the door.

"The hell Jae, aren't you on heat leave?"

Jaehyun had like a day or two left. Not that he knew much about baseline omega heats. He had tried one time, and things didn't work out.

"Well I should get going," Taeil announced, already backing away from the door, "my computer needs dusting."

Like that, Johnny was left with the current mess that was Jung Jaehyun; who was sprawled on his office couch, with red eyes, damp hair, and jeans (Jaehyun was the strictest one when it came to the firm's dress code).

Jaehyun was staring sadly at his phone as if it held all the answers, ignoring him.

He didn’t know where to begin.

Sending a quick text to Taeil to reschedule his upcoming morning consultations, Johnny locked his office door. Putting his suitcase away, he settled down in the seat next to the couch and waited for Jaehyun to speak.

"I'm bonded," Jaehyun announced, the glow of his phone lighting up his gloomy face.

“Okay.” 

"He's perfect Johnny," Jaehyun whined, grabbing the pillow from behind him and hugging it to his chest.

“I know it might sound crazy, because we’ve only just recently met," Jaehyun squeezed the pillow hard, "but it was different this time Johnny. I didn't feel like I was being used."

Johnny's heart ached for Jaehyun, he was a pure romantic through and through. It's amazing how his many past failures hadn't tainted his views. 

" ...his mouth is so soft," Jaehyun said dreamily, his fingers passing over his lips, "his body is amazing, a little on the thin side but that's not a problem, and his ass-"

"Stop right there," Johnny raised a hand, "I believe you, there's no need to say more, please."

If he were to meet this omega, he didn't want his first thoughts about them to be how nice their ass looks.

“We just...work. I feel it. You’ll know when you get bonded. If you ever do, considering your lack of love life,” Jaehyun’s face was dubious.

"I know- I'll,-find out eventually,” Johnny held his tongue.

He was cautious for a reason.

“The thing is Johnny,” Jaehyun sighed, shifting up to bury his hands in his wayward hair, “I don't think he’s going to go through with it.”

Oh no.

“Did he say no?” Johnny asked carefully, moving to Jaehyun's side.

“No,” Jaehyun mumbled, “he’s given me a trial run, but he also kicked me out of his apartment right after,” Jaehyun raised his head. By the dopey look on his face you would think this Doyoung person hung the stars in the sky.

“He’s kind of mean.”

This was different.

Jaehyun had a type; pretty, soft spoken, poised omegas from prominent backgrounds. The type his own mother liked, and the ones that made him itch when they approached him.

"But he can also be really sweet," Jaehyun flopped onto Johnny's shoulder with a breathy sigh.

Jaehyun was in deep. 

Doyoung might not be ready for what hit him.

"You were too drunk to remember Johnny, but he paid your tab and helped get you home safely that night weeks ago. He even asked if you were okay, during one of his downtimes,” Jaehyun unlocked his phone and pushed it to Johnny's face," I took pictures of him while he was sleeping. 

Jaehyun's ears reddened, "don't judge me."

And Johnny didn't...well not completely anyways.

The picture was cute, and not as invasive as it could've been considering the circumstances it was taken in. A clothed Doyoung had his arm wrapped around Jaehyun's as he rested on his arm. Johnny could hardly see the omega's face, but Doyoung's mop of dark hair was familiar.

"I want him to be mine," Jaehyun said shyly, pulling the phone away to look at the screen dazedly.

Johnny was intrigued to find out what was so different about this particular omega for Jaehyun. 

"Well, you can't force that," Johnny dropped a supportive arm on Jaehyun's shoulder, "so what are you willing to do to win his heart?" 

"Anything," Jaehyun answered wistfully.

"Then you can count on my help whenever you need it."

"Thank you, Johnny,"Jaehyun laid back down on the couch, smiling at his phone.

"So, now that we have that sorted," Johnny pulled himself up, then trekked to his window blinds to spread them open, "when did you get here Jae?"

"I haven't been here long," Jaehyun winced at the brightness, "I was going to go to your house, but then I remembered about your 'friend'," Jaehyun gave Johnny a look from the corner of his eye.

"The 'friend' you told no one about. The 'friend' who appeared out of nowhere to stay at your house!" Jaehyun was full on glaring at him now.

"You know I'm the jealous type Johnny, are you trying to replace me? I already share you with Yuta, isn't that enough?" Jaehyun huffed and returned to his dopey phone staring, "I told Yuta about him by the way."

"I was going to tell Yuta anyways," Johnny muttered, booting up his computer, “but now that we’re on the subject, Taeyong will be replacing Sicheng as my assistant. He starts next week.”

“What?" Jaehyun’s head shot up, "don't you think you should consult your coworkers before giving your boyfriend a job?"

Boyfriend?

"I did exactly what you did with the interns," Johnny countered, returning Jaehyun's look for one of his own, Jaehyun looked away.

He was more than a bit bothered by how Jaehyun was reacting to the news. It was as if Jaehyun didn't trust his judgement. 

“Taeyong is not my boyfriend. And no, you're not allowed to be petty towards him just because you don't know him," Johnny almost groaned aloud at the pout that formed on Jaehyun's face. This was a twenty-six-year-old man he was talking to.

"Neither is Yuta, and don't you dare try to recruit my sweet Sicheng or anybody in the office into any ideas." 

Jaehyun opened his mouth in offense.

"Taeyong is someone I care about. And Taeyong bites back hard, I won't stop him from doing so to you if you push him too far."

Although Taeyong had calmed down tremendously, there was still a dangerous edge to the omega. It was an edge he himself had and knew how to handle (although Taeyong was hellbent on testing it every chance he could). But he didn't want his friends to ever see that side of him or Taeyong, they wouldn't understand.

"Fine, I'll leave him be," Jaehyun puffed, scrolling fast on his phone.

"Thank you. And by the way, Taeyong liked all the stuff you picked out for his room." 

Jaehyun's mouth quirk into a self-satisfied smile.

"Stop pretending to work and help me find a restaurant, that says 'be my mate, but like no pressure though," Jaehyun waved his hand in the air.

Johnny paused his hands over his keyboard and peered at his blank computer screen; he really was doing nothing, he might as well indulge Jaehyun.

"A romantic dinner Jae? Don't you think you're going a little too fast? Choose something simple, or why not ask him where he wants to go, and build from there?" 

..........

Saturday came fast, faster than Taeyong had imagined, and he was losing it. 

All because of a housewarming party.

He was normally good at this, he had gone to many parties undercover no problem. But this was different, these weren't strangers he would never meet again, these were Johnny's friends and his future co-workers. 

He wanted them to like him, no matter how temporary his presence in their life was.

Johnny was in the other room waiting (this had been a recent but expected habit.) and all Taeyong could do was stare at his terrified face in the mirror. 

He was out of his element. 

It was easy to pretend to be other people. But when he had to be himself (or as close as he could get considering the situation), he was at a loss.

Like how it has taken him twenty minutes to choose what to wear.

‘Should I go for flashy or simple,’ Taeyong vacillated between the two for way too long.

Unwilling to waste more time, he decided to keep things simple by pulling on a low cut but slightly oversized shirt, (which showed the simple chain on his chest and a sliver of his mark), sliding into tight dark pants, and applying an exaggerated amount of scent blocker.

Taeyong brushed a hand through his hair before poking his head out the bathroom door.

During his wait, Johnny had sprawled himself over Taeyong's bed typing away at his phone with his face buried in one of his pillows; Taeyong’s chest did that funny thing it liked to do in the alpha’s presence as he stepped into the room, knocking his knees against Johnny's legs poking out of the bed.

"Johnny?"

"Tae-your done?" Johnny jumped slightly, shoving the pillow away as he sat up.

Taeyong felt the instant Johnny's eyes landed on him, something heavy settled in his stomach as Johnny's gaze landed on his neck.

"Yes," Taeyong held his breath as Johnny closed the space between them.

"You took a while, I was worried that this all might be too much for you," Johnny's palm landed on Taeyong’s right shoulder, tracing over the fabric at his collar, "By the way, you look amazing," Johnny said, the edges of his face softening in to a timid smile.

Johnny looked nice himself, dressed casually with his rolled-up sleeves (which showed off impressive forearms) and untamed hair. 

"You to Johnny." 

Once the words came out, Taeyong could barely stop himself from covering his reddening face. Johnny's scrutiny was unbearable, especially when his smile gave way to a smirk.

"You like it," Johnny asked, winking at him.

"Maybe," Taeyong answered quickly, latching on Johnny's free hand to pull him to the door, "I'm ready to go."

"Great, wait a second," Johnny bobbed his head in agreement, but released himself from the hold.

"What-" Taeyong turned back to follow Johnny, wondering what the man was doing.

"I need my keys, but first we need to get you a jacket," Johnny opened Taeyong's closet, shifting through the racks before pulling out a wool jacket.

"Here, for when it gets colder later," Johnny said, draping the fabric on his shoulders, and headed for the door.

"T-thanks," Taeyong followed, his hand running reverently over soft wool. The jacket was clearly expensive, too expensive for a simple assistant (no matter how generous Johnny's salary offer was) to purchase. 

'Now they're going to think you're a gold digger.' 

Not that he and Johnny were together at all.

He froze at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Johnny sensed his hesitation.

"...Nothing, I'm just nervous," Taeyong admitted.

Johnny's gaze went soft again when turning to him, and Taeyong averted his eyes.

He hated how easily Johnny could read him, it was a miracle that Johnny hadn't found out the whole truth yet. 

"There's no need to be nervous Taeyong," Johnny said, wrapping an arm around Taeyong and pushing him to the front door.

"They might be more nervous around you. You're pretty intimidating."

Taeyong glared up at the taller man, while stepped into his shoes as they left the apartment. This was something he knew and exploited when he was on assignments. But this wasn't a simple assignment, and sadly he wasn't the most social of people to begin with.

The air was crisp and cool as they walked into the building carpark, the last of the sun's rays casting a handsome orange glow upon the side of Johnny's face.

Not that he was looking.

"You want to know a secret between me and you?" Johnny asked suddenly, his eyes focused on the sleek car yards away.

"What would that be?" Taeyong separated himself from Johnny's side, having just noticed how long they had been attached.

Johnny raised a brow at his departure but said nothing, choosing instead to pull out his keys.

"The first time we met face to face, you scared the shit out of me."

Huh.

"How does that relate to any of this?" Taeyong frowned.

"You were mean," Johnny's eyes widened in emphasis, "I felt the hate fumes roll off of you, and wondered the whole time if I had done something wrong.”

Taeyong waited for Johnny to finish, but apparently that was all Johnny was going to say, if he went by the grin on the man's face.

"...you were staring at me," Taeyong said mortified.

Out of all the memories Johnny could've brought up, the prime alpha chose one of the worst (there were alot of bad ones to pick from).

"Of course I was staring. Who wouldn't," Johnny unlocked the car, "you were one of the forbidden fruits…," they both took a moment to cringe, "all the alphas were told that if we as much as looked at you, that we'd be sent to solitary." 

"Is this going somewhere-" Taeyong question, settling in the passenger side as Johnny climbed in to.

"I had a gaping wound on my side, and the first thing you did was slap me,” Johnny’s tone was more reminiscent than accusing, as he turned on the vehicle, "you were sent to nurse me back to health."

"I was angry," Taeyong shrunk in on himself,"...with everything that happened on that day-i'm sorry."

"I know Taeyong, I'm not asking for an apology. I wasn't a saint either,” Johnny said somberly, his arms lax on the wheel he had not yet begun to use, “I just wanted to show you that, from what I’ve seen lately, neither of us are how we used to be.” 

Taeyong was doubtful on how true Johnny’s words were but, it was exactly the comfort he needed.

Taeyong latched himself underneath Johnny's arm, hugging him close. 

"When did you get so good with people Johnny?" Taeyong squeezed even though it dug the gearshift into his ribs, thinking about all the great things Johnny could've had, if he just hadn't--there was no use to thinking about it.

"I learned fast that not everything can be solved with my fist," Johnny said, leaning slightly into Taeyong.

"Aww did someone kick your ass Johnny?" Taeyong teased, feeling much better as he slid back to his seat.

"Yeah right," Johnny scoffed, an unimpressed look washing over his features, "long story short. There was an altercation between me and Jaehyun's ex and the ex’s brother. I got arrested. I was ready to kiss my law career goodbye, but to my surprise, no charges were pressed."

Taeyong's attention peaked, as they finally peeled away from the parking lot.

'That's interesting,' Taeyong wondered if this could be the lead he needed.

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked out of curiosity and for Doyoung. 

"One of my best friends. He’s my younger brother, I'd do anything for him. You’ll see him at the party.”

"Johnny?" Taeyong asked as something popped up in his mind.

Johnny peered at him expectantly through the rear-view mirror.

"If this is a housewarming party, aren't you supposed to bring a gift?"

"Damn it!" Johnny slapped the wheel.

Taeyong laughed.

"Don't laugh!" 

A thirty-minute search, an argument, and an absurd amount of money spent later they finally made it to a beautiful penthouse. Like Johnny's apartment, he could see most of Seoul from the windows of the hallway leading up the apartment entrance; with its champagne colored walls and neutral decor, it felt much more inviting than Johnny's building though. He could see why Yuta and his mate Sicheng decided to choose it as their home.

"We’re late," Johnny stated, pressing a button next to the door, with the arm not holding the large red potted fern they brought as a gift (they tried, it's the thought that counts).

Taeyong rested on Johnny's arm slightly as they waited for the door to open, the soft base music thumping in his ears as they waited for the door to open.

They'd just arrived, and he was already tired.

When was the last time he had been to a party for fun? All his mind could come with was the many nights he went clubbing with Ten, when they were young and dumb and drank way to much, right before things changed.

Thankfully before Taeyong could dig too deeply into the rabbit hole that was Ten, the door opened.

"Johnny!" 

A blur threw itself onto Johnny, blubbering a fast greeting; while another, much calmer man joined in. 

'Yuta and Sicheng,' Taeyong observed quietly from the side lines. 

They both looked better in motion, then on a screen. Yuta's smile was a toothy brilliance on his handsome face. And Sicheng was gorgeously precious, as he tried to fit himself around both his alpha and Johnny.

It took a second for Taeyong to remember what he had read in the couple’s case file. They were twenty six and twenty four respectively, recently mated, and frequent visitors of a nice Italian restaurant in one of Seoul's trendier districts. Both were foreign and came from relatively well-off families.

It didn't take very long for Yuta to take notice of him, and If he weren't Johnny's friend, he'd be put off but how direct the baseline alphas stare was.

Did he have something on his face?

"Johnny you brought someone?" Yuta pointed at Taeyong with curious eyes, "you never bring anyone to our parties?"

Johnny gaped at Yuta, before slotting himself next to Taeyong again, "well, now I have. Yuta, Sicheng, this is Taeyong, an old friend."

Yuta mouthed his name, looking interestingly at Johnny.

Taeyong's hand reflexively went to Johnny's arm and felt it tense underneath his fingers bowing lightly in greeting, "nice to meet you both. Johnny has told me alot about you."

This was a lie.

They had been too busy panicking over the housewarming fern to really speak about who would be present at the party. The fern was pretty impressive though, it reached Johnny’s hips and had big green leaves (like plants should).

“It's nice to meet you Taeyong," Sicheng greeted himself, shuffling his mate inside the apartment, "please, come inside." 

The apartment looked to be as beautiful on the inside as on the outside, Taeyong only wished he could see more of it past the crowd of people.

There were alot of people.

Too many for Taeyong not to feel a bit anxious about Johnny's safety. 

'Why the hell were there so many people for a housewarming party?' Taeyong doubted that the couple knew everyone currently in their home. He might need to scope the place.

Side stepping more than a few people, Taeyong brushed up on Johnny's side none to gently, and and glared up, "by the way you were explaining it Johnny, I thought this would be a small gathering." 

"Oops, I guess I was wrong," Johnny gave him a sheepish smile, "come on, don't frown," he said, grabbing onto Taeyong's hand.

He would've almost given in, if it weren't for the weight of Yuta's sudden stare on them as the other alpha looked back briefly. 

They split away fast, following the couple to what seemed like a table full of every food imaginable.

That's it. He was tired of slumming it. Once this case was over, he was getting himself rich friends. Johnny didn't count. He wanted to mooch without guilt, thank you very much.

"I'll take this," Sicheng plucked the plant from Johnny's hand, passing a gentle hand on one of its large petals.

Taeyong was relieved to see that the gift was well received, he and Johnny literally picked the first thing they had seen in the store.

"Thank you, Johnny, you know I love plants,"Sicheng gave Johnny a one-armed hug, before wrapping both arms around the ferns base.

"Your welcome. Taeyong helped me pick it out," Johnny pointed.

Yuta, cocked his head, the weird look emerging on his face again as he looked at them.

Taeyong felt like he was missing something.

"Thank you also Taeyong, this was very nice of you" Sicheng added before his attention was taken by the front door.

"Oh. We have to go. Food and drinks are on that table, take as much as you want. We'll see you later,"Sicheng finished, dragging the, ever vigilant, Yuta with him to the new arrivals at the door.

"Your friends strange," Taeyong patted Johnny on the arm before heading to the food table. There were so many choices, from sandwiches to rice cakes, Taeyong found it hard to pick what he wanted. Should he go for the wings or a healthier salad? The choice was made for him when he saw the cupcakes.

When he finished piling his third cupcake in a flimsy paper plate, Taeyong realized that Johnny hadn't left his side. 

Johnny was hovering. 

The alpha tried to pass it off as merely getting himself a snack, but Johnny didn't like potato chips, they both knew this.

While he appreciated the gesture, he needed to do his job, and Johnny was too much of a distraction.

Taeyong finished up his plate before heading Johnny's way.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asked once he was close enough to pick a chip from Johnny's plate. 

“Hey!” Johnny pulled his plate away.

“I’m fine Johnny, go with your friends.”

Johnny’s mouth dropped, as if he hadn’t expected to get caught, “how-.”

Taeyong gave him a leveled look, “I saw you turn away about five people, just because you wanted to stick near me.”

“But-”

“Go,” Taeyong reached around Johnny to take his plate and place it on the table.

Johnny didn’t attempt to take the plate back, choosing instead to look down on Taeyong with concern, “are you sure? You don’t know anyone here. It doesn’t feel right to leave you alone.”

"I'll be fine. Go."

Taeyong was one second away from pushing the mopey alpha away from him.

"Okay," Johnny said reluctantly, "If you need me, call my phone," Johnny stated, before leaving with slow steps.

After Johnny had left, Taeyong loitered around the food table, finishing his cupcakes as he observed the room around him. Nearby, the party’s wallflowers had congregated in various chairs and the couches about the room, most munching on free food while they toyed with their phones. Not even the heavy bass or masses moving past them took their attention away from their screens.

The only non-wallflower was seated on the arm of an ornate couch, with a drink in one hand and a microphone in the other. Moon Taeil (from what he remembered from his case files), stared focused on the words trailing up the large screen before him, as he gathered a crowd with his tipsy (he and Johnny had arrived pretty late to the party) rendition of a popular song he has heard but didn’t know the name of.

  
Taeil’s voice was nice, really nice, to the point that Taeyong stuck around for a few more songs, swaying along until the mic was handed off to someone else. He left the area soon after, aside from the dramatic drop in music quality, there was nothing suspicious happening.

Walking aimlessly, Taeyong entered the next room, weaving through dancing bodies and conversations quickly, walking by too fast for any of them to pay much attention to him as he scanned for anything suspicious (he might be more than a little paranoid). During this, anyone that tried to gain his attention that was not one of his future coworkers, was promptly dismissed.

Speaking of coworkers, two of them, Jaemin and Jeno, talked among themselves in a dark corner. Maybe talk wasn’t the correct word. The two were giving each other dreamy looks as they rocked (much too slowly) to the fast dance track pulsing through the air.

He chose to introduce himself some other time and let them be.

Widening the neck of his collar, instantly repelling about three would be suitors making their way to him, Taeyong slipped into the kitchen.

Wow.

The kitchen was a dream.

Preoccupied by pure white quartz countertops and the clean lines of the kitchen, Taeyong’s fawning was interrupted by a cough.

Searching for the noise, Taeyong was met with the most adorable omega, Kim Jungwoo. His appearance might have startled Jungwoo, because when their sights locked Jungwoo quickly moved his head. Taeyong could instantly feel his shyness from where he was sitting at a dining table.

‘I guess he wasn’t expecting anyone to pass by,’ Taeyong thought, waving to Jungwoo.

Even with the party going full power everywhere else, the kitchen was strangely empty besides Jungwoo, Huang Lucas, and Liu Yanyang who were arguing over a large bowl by the fridge.

A bowl of what?

Taking a look at the ever-increasing red liquid mass, Taeyong wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But for the safety of anyone who would potentially be drinking that...potion, Taeyong guessed that he should check it out.

Also, he kind of wanted to wrap himself around Jungwoo, especially with how longingly he looked at Lucas. But that would be too weird, so he settled for introducing himself.

“Hi.”

He forgot how bad he was at this.

Jungwoo looked taken aback, bending in on himself as he answered, “hi.”

“Do you mind if I sit down,” Taeyong pointed at the chair across from Jungwoo. He knew he was intimidating to some, but he didn’t know it was this bad.

Jungwoo shook himself, finally looking directly at him, “yes. Yes, you can. I’m Jungwoo by the way.”

“Taeyong,” he put on his most charming façade, “I’m Johnny Suh’s friend.”

Jungwoo’s brows raised, “What a coincidence, Johnny’s my boss. Nice to meet you.”

The sudden scent of lilac was in the air, Taeyong tried not to coo as Lucas’s gaze found them. When Jungwoo visibly relaxed, Taeyong asked his most pressing question.

“What are they doing?” Taeyong pointed over at the two young alphas. Both were currently raiding a large liquor cabinet, taking different types of drinks and pouring way too much of each into the potion bowl; Yangyang talked rapidly about the perfect drink and how much to mix, though Lucas didn’t look like he was listening much, as he threw looks Jungwoo’s way every other second.

“Lucas wanted to make me a drink,” Jungwoo rested his head on his hands, swooning at the tall alpha.

Taeyong’s insides turned to mush at the sight. (he himself had been drinking steadily throughout the night so he was allowed to be sentimental).

“That doesn’t look--You’re going to lie and say its good anyways right?” Taeyong said in both jest and genuine concern, they were mixing whiskey and soju and he knew that would go down rough.

“Absolutely,” Jungwoo’s eyes twinkled with mischief, “I don’t plan on drinking that poison,” he finished with a wink.

Oh, there were layers to Jungwoo.

“Jungwoo?” Lucas said, walking towards the them carrying a cup in his hand.

“Lucas. This is Taeyong, Johnny’s friend.”

Lucas’s eyes turned dubious, “Johnny has a lot of friends.”

What the hell? Was something wrong with Johnny’s friends?

“I like to think that I’m his very good friend,” Taeyong said, wondering what the deal was.

“Just friends?” Yangyang’s head shot up, and by the way his head had tilted one could say that the sentence had gained his interest.

“Just friends, actually I will be working with you all come Monday. I came to introduce myself.”

Lucas’s expression settled.

“Really!” Yangyang, “Where has big boss been hiding you? I think I would remember your face.”

“He hasn’t been hiding me, we’ve known each other for years. I just recently moved back to the city,” Taeyong answered easily.

Yangyang was a cheeky looking kid, who’s alpha scent wasn’t pushy as it normally was for young men his age. A nice change.

“It’s nice to meet you Taeyong,” Lucas said, settling down beside Jungwoo, sliding the cursed drink underneath the baseline omegas face.

He did not want to see the aftermath should Jungwoo actually drink that junk.

“I should be going, I don’t want to intrude,” Taeyong got up from his seat, intent on leaving the three alone.

“So soon?” Jungwoo said, looking a little down, playing with the base of his drink. The one Lucas was waiting intently on him to drink.

“You’ll be seeing me soon.”

“Wait!” Yangyang liked a cup, looking excited to give him his hard work, “Here’s a drink before you go.”

“T-thank you,” Taeyong couldn’t say no. Plucking the drink from Yangyang’s hand, he sipped a small amount and smiled to cover up his grimace as he headed out.

His throat was on fire, but Yangyang looked happy.

He was getting soft.

Taeyong kept the drink as far away from himself as he moved through the apartment. His destination being the balcony he had seen upon entering the apartment earlier. The trip should’ve been quick, but it ended up taking him about two hours to reach it.

He had gotten sidetracked a few times.

Right after leaving the kitchen, Taeyong had somehow ended up in a gaming den, impressively complete with arcade games and a pool table. Sticking to a far wall, he had stayed around to see Quan Kun beat mostly everyone that challenged him at pool, the betting was currently in the hundreds on who was going to beat him; bills that Taeil (who had apparently migrated to the game room) collected gleefully along with a strong browed omega.

During his room to room flow, he had seen Johnny here and there. The alpha never seemed to stick in one place too long, because every time they had crossed paths, Johnny was either doing something new or talking to somebody different. It just annoyed him, that no matter how discrete he tried to be, Johnny’s gaze always found him.

Meanwhile the couple they were celebrating did the opposite, sticking to the couch in the main rooms, wrapped up in each other as they waited for their guest to come to them.

Then there was dimples alpha, who Taeyong had been spotting since his arrival. Jaehyun didn't look bad, he chatted and laughed with mostly everyone in the room as he buzzed from group to group. But Taeyong studied people for a living. Jaehyun was not completely okay. His laugh was forced, a little too loud and hard for it to be spontaneous. His eyes were reddish, which would've easily blended in with the flush on his face from the multiple soju's the man had already consumed. And every few seconds, he checked his phone, as if waiting for a text. However, Johnny was the biggest tell; the prime alpha couldn't hide his concern even if he tried, his gaze flickering over to Jaehyun whenever they were in the same space.

'What the hell did you do to him Doyoung?' Taeyong thought briefly, finally arriving at the balcony.

Once outside, Taeyong rested his hands against the furthest ledge away from the apartment, the cool night breeze freshening up his slightly booze flushed face; thankful that he had gotten rid of Yangyang’s concoction long before (he was in no mood to get his stomach pumped), though that didn’t mean that he hadn’t grabbed himself a few other drinks.

He would for sure be feeling some of this come morning.

"I've been watching you all night." 

Taeyong jumped at the voice behind him. He didn’t recognize it.

‘What the hell?’ Taeyong turn to see a strange alpha he’d never seen before.

“Go away,” Taeyong kept his voice firm and his gaze unwavering, a tactic that usually worked against alphas he wanted far away from him (which was most of them).

“Come on, I just wanted to talk,” the man said with a smarmy look on his face.

The man was drunk.

Taeyong could tell by the way the man leaned too heavily on the wall behind him, his eyes where glassy, his skin damp, and he smelled of soju. If he had been sober, the baseline alphas athletic physique and charming jawline would have been considered by most to be attractive.

He was not interested. And even if he was, cornering an omega was detestable. Back when he was a rookie cop, he had been called out to innumerable incidents where an alpha had an omega cornered, some incidents leading to hospitalization.

“I don’t want to talk,” Taeyong made to move back inside, away from the bullshit the alpha was trying to pull. But even in his inebriated state the alpha had a goal in mind and grabbed onto Taeyong’s arm.

Taeyong stared daggers at the offending appendage, seconds away from tearing it from himself.

"Yong?" Johnny’s unexpected appearance caused the strange alpha to freeze, even without his scent present Johnny cut an intimidating figure shadowed by darkness.

Johnny must have caught on to what was happening, because his voice lowered to a tone that made Taeyong’s ears ring and his head buzz.

“You need to leave now.”

The strange alpha ran his dazed eyes over Taeyong one last time, before letting go and scoffing back at Johnny, “...is not worth it,” he took another look at Johnny before hobbling away, seemingly finding a friend at the entrance of the balcony.

“Are you okay?” Johnny placed his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, absently handing him a cup of wine as he followed behind the strange alpha with his eyes.

"I can handle myself," Taeyong frowned at Johnny, shrugging Johnny off but accepted the drink anyways.

"I know you can. I did it to make myself feel better that you didn’t hurt him, he’s clearly drunk,”

How was he suddenly the villain here?

Taeyong felt his temper rise, turning on the alpha, “You’ve been assuming a lot of things lately, and I’ve been allowing you to. But you don’t know me as well as you think you do Johnny. I wasn’t going to hurt him.”

Johnny’s face fell, “I’m sorry I just-,” his sentence was left unfished, clearly not knowing how to respond to the sudden outburst and the pit in Taeyong’s stomach opened. Johnny hadn’t exactly been wrong. He was just angry that he had let his guard down.

Even after being rebuffed, Johnny lingered, leaning against the same wall the strange alpha had been earlier with his hands tucked deep into his pockets.

Taeyong caught on the hint that he wanted to stick around.

‘I’m sorry,’ the words didn’t come out, sticking to the back of his mind like everything else that needed to be said.

"I'm cold," Taeyong announced, his eyes fixed on the view of the Han river and the city lights that surrounded it, as Johnny came up beside him. Taeyong tucked himself somewhat into Johnny’s side (he really was cold, and Johnny gave off heat like a furnace).

"I'm just a glorified coat to you," Johnny grumbled but didn't move away.

"Exactly," Taeyong said distractedly, his mind everywhere and nowhere.

“Yong?” Johnny asked quietly, looking out at the distance as well, “I would like to get to know you better. You’re my oldest friend.”

“I want the same,” Taeyong slumped completely onto the alphas side, forcing Johnny to bear his weight, “I’m sorry, I lost my patience. I wasn’t expecting that man to be here.”

Johnny waved him off.

"Anyways, how was your night? I think I saw you in like a hundred places," Johnny chuckled, casing his arm around Taeyong’s back.

"Fine." 

Although meeting some of his ‘co-workers’ had been nice, he would have preferred to stay home.

"Just fine?" Johnny asked in disbelief, while moving them over to a more hidden area of the balcony, “you look bored Taeyong.”

“I’m not bored,” Taeyong mumbled.

He was worried more than anything. The whole apartment was exposed, and amount of people was disconcerting, although he hadn’t found anyone particularly suspicious.

“Actually, I met some of my future coworkers. They're an interesting bunch. Listen if Yuta or Sicheng ask about their liquor cabinet, don't tell them who was in there."

Johnny hand froze on the way to take a swig of Taeyong’s forgotten drink, "should I be worried?"

"Depends,” Taeyong shrugged, “I almost got alcohol poisoning because one of them was trying to impress a pretty omega."

A look of recognition dawn's on Johnny's face, "oh Lucas...," a smile crawls on his face, " so he’s finally making a move.”

"Exactly," Taeyong nodded, "he was trying to impress Jungwoo with a cocktail and failing, but it was sweet," he peered up at Johnny, the shadows of the night lighting his features just right.

"I've done worse to try to impress my fair share of pretty omegas," Taeyong stared fascinated as Johnny's face sharpened. 

He didn't know why he did things like this. Some malformed twisted instinct within him, that compelled him to run towards danger than away from it. Maybe.

Johnny in all his sweet words and laid-back demeanor, was danger. The fact that the alpha managed to hide it so well from everyone else was both impressive and terrifying.

But not everyone it seems, or else he wouldn't even be here.

"There are prettier omegas than you?" Johnny countered smirking down at him.

"Johnny!"

Johnny turned to the voice before Taeyong had a chance to respond.

It was Jaehyun, looking winded as if he’d been searching a while for Johnny.

“There you are-” Jaehyun paused, a sudden fascinated look appearing on his face when he noticed them together, “I umm, I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“You’re not interrupting,” Johnny said, separating himself from Taeyong to turn towards his friend.

“Jaehyun, meet Taeyong, the friend that's staying with me,” Johnny introduced, and they both watched on as Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“Oh, hello,” Jaehyun’s face brighten giving Taeyong his most charming smile (How Doyoung could even think about rejecting that was crazy), before turning urgent again pointing behind himself, “Johnny?” Jaehyun’s eyes implored, “Yuta’s kicking everyone out, he wants us to stand next to him and look mean.”

Checking his watch, Johnny frowned at Jaehyun coming to a stand beside Taeyong, “It’s only twelve? Why end the party so soon?”

“Sicheng’s not feeling so well,” Jaehyun mentioned, and Johnny nodded.

“I’ll be back,” Johnny said him before departing, already telling people to leave on his way to the door.

An hour after mostly everyone was gone or retired to one of the penthouses many rooms. Taeyong found himself nursing another drink (he should have stopped hours ago) as sat next to Johnny on a couch, across from Jaehyun and the mated couple.

He felt like he was in trouble.

While he knew Johnny's friends weren't bad, he could tell that they were overprotective of Johnny. Which he could understand (overprotectiveness was why he was around to begin with). But he had done nothing to deserve the skeptical looks.

Sipping on his drink, Taeyong waited while Johnny and his friends sorted out the silent conversation between themselves.

Jaehyun seemed to have the same idea, as he was already nursing his third drink. His looks towards Taeyong with more curiosity than suspicion. Taeyong had to stop himself from blurting out the truth and how he could help the alpha with his Doyoung situation. But it wasn’t his place to meddle. At least not yet.

"So…," Yuta started, placing a cold pack on Sicheng’s head. The omega might have partied a little too hard and was sprawled on the couch, down for the count.

At the moment, he himself had a nice buzz and a nap seemed like a wonderful idea.

"So what?" Johnny asked looking up from his own drink.

"What's really going on here?" Jaehyun pointed between them.

Taeyong clenched his fingers around the rim of his cup, but only briefly.

‘They’re only worried, which was fair,’ he reasoned.

But it did make him wonder about how well they really knew Johnny. Johnny was kind, but not naive enough to accept anyone into his life; at least he hoped Johnny's romantic decisions had been better than his own.

'They're good friends,' Taeyong's mind supplied, reminding him that not everyone was as jaded as he was. 

“...I have something to confess to you all,” Johnny straightened up, gaining the quizzical stares of his friends.

“Please don’t get mad at me, but…," Johnny stalled, looking down at Taeyong who was innocently swallowing his drink, “but Taeyong...,”

What was Johnny doing?

Taeyong peaked up the alpha, who seemed at a loss for what to say.

“He’s my…"

Johnny nodded down to him, placing his hand on his own hip.

It dawned on Taeyong then, as he proceeded to gulp down his drink.

Johnny had never--and he chose now to do so! It’s been almost a decade!

He glared at Johnny from over the rim of his glass.

Johnny had the brazenness to smile apologetically at him.

Taeyong's chest fluttered. How dare Johnny try to soften him up right now! They haven't exactly brought the topic up between themselves, what was Johnny expecting him to say?

The weight of Johnny's friends’ stares felt like lasers going through him, piercing him more and more as Johnny looked at him pleadingly, going as far as to close the space between them on the couch.

"Taeyong is my… " Johnny hesitated again.

Why was it so hard for him to say? How long was it since he--whatever, it didn't matter.

"He’s my mate. We're mates."

Taeyong finished the rest of his drink and poured himself more.

He was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, it wasn't coming out as i wanted it to. I'm also sorry for the length of this chapter, it kind of exploded on me. I'm still thinking of making a prequel, but i'm not sure if to make it a part of this or its own separate story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the kudos, it's really encouraging. If you can please drop a comment, it helps me alot with my writing. 
> 
> Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

……….

‘I should have expected this.’

The thought crept into Johnny’s mind, as three faces scowled at him (Sicheng was still in his drunken stupor, draped over the hand rest of the couch).

He really should’ve planned this out more, or at least been more tactful. However, he felt little to no remorse. It felt good to get the information off his chest, Johnny couldn’t explain how light he felt. There were only so many ways he could continue to avoid the mate topic with his closest friends, who with the best intentions have tried to set him up with countless people, only to be left wondering why their best candidates never worked.

The reason why, was glaring daggers at him over the rim of what seemed to be his third drink in that hour.

Johnny was going to have to cut him off soon.

“Wait, what?!” Jaehyun sat up in the armchair he had commandeered as his own, dropping his phone on his lap (one of the few times he had looked away from the screen that night).

Jaehyun had been off during the whole party. The alpha was usually one to be in the thick of things, either passing shots around with Lucas, fucking up Yuta’s playlist, or making impossible bets with Kun; but this time around Jaehyun had planted himself in the armchair with a six pack of beer and hadn’t moved an inch all night. Something was wrong, but he hadn’t had a chance to ask what it was.

“Johnny?” Jaehyun asked again, after getting no response.

“Oh, um...Taeyong is my mate,” Johnny replied, sneaking his hand around Taeyong’s glass to take it away from the omega (who did not let go without a small struggle), and brought Taeyong’s hands to his lap.

"And he'll start working with us come next week."

Taeyong stayed stubbornly silent, offering Johnny no form of support. Not that he deserved any. And he could already see the objections in his friends' faces; Jaehyun skeptical, while Yuta was at a loss for what to say.

This would not be his first in office relationship (not that he and Taeyong were anything). His last serious relationship had been two years prior. His ex-girlfriend Chungha, worked as an associate with a firm they had frequently collaborated with. One of the few baseline alphas he had attempted to date, she was headstrong, beautiful, and very good at her job. But very bad at working with others. Once they had a disagreement on a very important case, it then spiraled into a disagreement about more cases, which then turned into a criticism on how he ran his firm (apparently he wasn’t alpha enough and his employee’s lacked discipline), which then turned into personal attacks on his character (he was distant), and then so on and so forth. The relationship went down ugly, in flames, and costed them a very important professional partnership. During all that, his friends unfortunately had been caught in the middle.

He couldn’t blame Jaehyun and Yuta for their hesitance.

“How long have you two been...mates," Yuta asked, pointing between him and Taeyong.

Both he and Taeyong tensed.

He hadn’t anticipated this question to come up.

“Johnny,” Taeyong said abruptly, gripping onto Johnny's shoulder, his digits digging deep into the flesh found there.

He did not look happy.

"Yong," Johnny responded, beaming down at the-his omega, a strange thrill running through him. He hadn’t seen that look in years.

"If you'll excuse us?" Taeyong barely looked at any of them, as he stood up and made his way out the room.

"Come with me," Taeyong called and Johnny stood up also, throwing a wince at the fuddled faces of his friends. His anxiety ramped up when Yuta mouthed that he was dead but motioned to text him if things got out of hand. Johnny kept the help in mind, anything was possible.

Following Taeyong out past the foyer, and up the main stairs where the rooms were located; he waited patiently as Taeyong found an empty room and pulled him inside.

Closing the room door softly (there were people sleeping nearby), Taeyong rounded in on him, “Fuck you Johnny!”

"You have, that’s why where here," Johnny said automatically without much thought (wrong move). He didn’t get much else out, as he was immediately pummeled by whatever Taeyong could get his hands on (thankfully it was only pillows). Johnny howled with laughter, harder than he had laughed in years. His chest began to hurt as he continued to be thrashed by random items.

He shouldn't be taking things so lightly, but he had since accepted that retaliation from Taeyong would be coming.

‘Though he could be a little gentler?’ Johnny thought, having to snap his hand away from blocking blows once it had hit something hard.

"Take. This. Seriously. Johnny!!" Each one of Taeyong's words were punctuated by a hit (of a couch cushion this time, since the pillow supply had dwindled), which left Johnny feeling a little woozy.

Time to end this before he ended up with a concussion.

Taking hold of Taeyong's flailing arms, Johnny knocked the cushion away and brought Taeyong to a seat beside him on a bed.

‘A bed? Where did that come from?’ he looked around at the room Taeyong had chosen. It was a pretty big guestroom, with its own kitchenette and balcony; he was impressed.

“You can let go now,” Taeyong looked at him pointedly, trying to tug away from Johnny’s strong hold.

Johnny was doubtful, “can I, really?”

If he didn't know Taeyong, he'd be more than a little cowed at the way the omega was looking at him. That drunk alpha from earlier was lucky he had taken him away from Taeyong's clutches.

'He’s very lucky, he got away from me to.'

Had he not been in his friend's home, the drunk alphas night would've ended much differently. Not that Taeyong needed defending. Taeyong was kind of terrifying, and even years later that untouchable aura still surrounded him, even though Johnny knew the reality of things.

"Johnny?" Taeyong questioned, wiggling his still restrained hands as he observed Johnny with wide eyed confusion.

'My omega.'

Johnny let go distractedly, halting at the thought. He had to be careful. Him and Taeyong were truly just friends no matter what their status was, and how their instincts tended to blur that line. But sometimes, especially during the last few days, he has had to catch himself from stating a claim out loud, his lizard brain acting faster than his rational one.

"Now explain please," Taeyong pushed him away to the far edge of the bed, before turning one of the nightstand lamps on.

Johnny felt nervous, he could feel his heart ramping up. He, who has gone up against the country's best lawyers in court, and fought against some of the strongest alphas around, was left stuttering underneath Taeyong's waiting stare.

"I-I did it as a precaution,” Johnny said, finding the satin like brown duvet bed cover very interesting to run his fingers over. The rooms lighting was weak, but he could see the question on Taeyong’s face clearly.

"You're pretty diligent with the scent blockers..."

Too diligent. Quite frankly it drove him insane, Taeyong smelled like him and it was amazing. But prime omegas were already uncommon enough, but add a menacing scent on top of it and Johnny understood his reasons for the blocker. They were the same reasons as his own.

"...but what if one day you aren't, and either Yuta and Jaehyun catch my scent on you?"

Taeyong’s face twisted in distaste, "Why should it matter?"

This was not starting out right, thankfully Taeyong was being diplomatic.

"It’s not about you personally or any of the other omegas at work. That’s illegal Yong," Johnny made sure to clarify, though Taeyong still looked offended.

"It’s more about me, and my last few relationships," Johnny said, passing an embarrassed hand through his hair.

"I’m listening?" Taeyong gave Johnny a bored look, his knee knocking against Johnny’s leg as he settled in closer.

How does one explain that their a failure in relationships?

"My past choices weren't the best. My most recent ex hated all my friends and me. There was another that tried to get my to sign a marriage license without me knowing."

That relationship was the closest he had gotten to heartbreak. The story of his life, people not caring about him but what he could give them.

"Your friends think I'm a gold digger," Taeyong deduced quickly, a frown overtaking his sweet features, “And once they find out about the casino incident and me losing my apartment, they’ll get even more suspicious.”

Johnny acquiesced with a somber nod.

"I've had a couple of rough years. According to them, I'm not a good judge of character when it comes to dating," Johnny cringed at how true that rang. Consciously or not, he had picked the worst people to be in relationships with. Which left pragmatic Yuta and even the hopeless romantic Jaehyun weary.

"Don't say that." Taeyong interjected lightly, dropping onto the bed with his arms spread out like a starfish, "at least you’re not Taeyong the gold digger. Wait till your friends find out we can't undo the mating," Taeyong laughed humorlessly at the ceiling, "… I'm not sober enough to process all this-"

"Does that mean your not-"

"I'm still mad Johnny," Taeyong barely kicked him on the thigh.

Johnny turned to Taeyong's sprawled body, taking in how he was rubbing his head.

'He must have been drinking alot,' coming up to Taeyong’s side, Johnny placed his cool hand on the omega’s forehead. Taeyong quickly relaxed under his touch, closing his eyes and humming as his flush skin chilled.

"Yong, I had to tell them. I've been lying to them for years and it was weighing on me.”

Although, his friends, for as opened minded as they may be, will find it hard to wrap their minds around his mating situation (and lack of relationship) Johnny took his hand away to mope at the ceiling himself  
Taeyong frowned at the lost contact, sitting back up to look at Johnny with a put-out sigh, "why didn't you tell them?"  
Johnny shook his head, comparing his ragged hands to the pristinely painted ceiling, "they know I was taken. But they don't know how long or what really happened during that time. The last thing I want is pity, I get that enough from my parents."

"Parents who, let me guess, don't know you're mated either?" Taeyong poked at his side.

Johnny shook his head again, holding his breath as Taeyong poked too deeply.

"Have you talked to anyone?" Taeyong sounded worried, soothing a hand over the area he had mistreated in silent apology.

Johnny grimaced; he hadn't wanted to talk to anyone. He saw little value in what good that would do. He was fine enough.

"You can't keep holding things in, one day you'll explode Johnny," Taeyong said as if reading his mind.

'I know,' Johnny didn't give a reply. Choosing instead to study Taeyong's slender fingers wrapping around his own; smooth and manicured to a polish. Taeyong wasn't scarred on the outside like he was, his scars ran deeper, and Johnny is glad that during their time apart the worst didn't happen.

Their bond, although buzzing unbearably under his skin now, had been dormant for years. From the few mated primes he had talked to in his youth, prime bonds were supposed to be intense, to the point that you could almost read each other's minds. He could read Taeyong’s emotions very well, but he had no idea what was going on in his head. Maybe he and Taeyong did it wrong? But then again, he wasn't sure if either of them was prepared or even wanted all that.

But maybe if their bond had been better, he wouldn't have thought Taeyong had been dead all these years. But why hadn't Taeyong contacted him? his job wasn't exactly low profile.

Had he done something wrong?

He had to stop his line of thinking.

But should he really?

"Taeyong it's been eight years; you've could've found me? Seoul's big, but not that big." Johnny couldn’t stop the bitterness passing through in his words.

"You've could've done the same," Taeyong gawked, detaching himself to sit up once more.

"I thought you were dead," Johnny said to the length of the omegas back.

"Excuses," Taeyong muttered, rubbing on his elbows anxiously "Anyways, I was figuring out some shit and by the time I finished you had made a good life for yourself, who was I to barge in on that?"

"My mate," Johnny fixated on the fancy crystal light fixtures in the room (they were gaudy as hell, they must have been Yuta’s choice).

"You're my mate."

"We both know I wouldn't have been a very good one even if I was around," Taeyong wilted.

That was a lie, cause right now he felt better than he had in years. It would have been nice to have Taeyong around in any capacity, rather than his absence.

"Taeyong, I’m sorry for doing everything so abruptly, but it felt like now or ever and it just came out," Johnny clarified.

Turning to him, Taeyong's shoulders ease, "you could've told me though, I would've stayed more sober to handle it."

"Speaking of sober. We should get going, we kind of left them waiting," Johnny insisted, standing up.

"I don't want to," Taeyong complained, tumbling back down onto the bed, hiding his face in his arms, "they don't like me."

"Wrong. They just don't know you yet," Johnny leaned over Taeyong, pulling at his arms to reveal his forehead, and planting a noisy kiss on it.

Taeyong's face went aflame, whether with embarrassment or anger he wasn't quite sure.

"Is that a blush Yong?” Johnny smirked as the omega slapped his hands away, “don't worry it's normal to swoon-ahh!" Johnny yelped as his jaw became trapped by lithe fingers.

The distance between them decreased dramatically, Johnny instinctively matched his breathing to Taeyong’s as their chest grazed, he resisted the need to blatantly stare at the mark on the omegas neck as he peered up at him, "If and when you feel the need to reveal any more truths Johnny, try to prepare me next time please. I could've helped you out."

Johnny nodded, perfectly chastised but still completely unrepentant for what he did.

“Okay then,” Taeyong responded, all pinkish and alcohol dazed, looking lovely as he roamed Johnny's face seconds after he finished talking.

It was too much.

"If you wanted another kiss, all you have to do is ask," Johnny flickered down to Taeyong's lips pointedly.

Taeyong's face flushed even more brightly, shoving a laughing Johnny away.

"You ass, can't you be serious for one second?" Taeyong flipped him the bird as he marched to the door, "let's get this over with Johnny."

…………

The lying cheat!

Jaehyun trailed after Johnny in annoyance, as the giant alpha had the nerve to reenter the livingroom with a sheepish smile.

His mood could be better. But he doubts it would improve anytime soon. He texted Doyoung about a lunch date for the next coming weekend, and he had been left on read.

That has never happened before.

He was hardly vain, but he knew he was a great catch. He was handsome, he let his partner set the pace, he was interested in everything his current partner was interested in, he wasn't the best at cleaning but he was a great cook, he had a stable job, and he wasn't a knot head chasing after every pretty omega/betas he met.

What else could Doyoung possibly want?

'Why is he taking so long to answer?' Jaehyun grinded his jaw in irritation, before taking a swig at his drink. The alcohol went down harsh and hot down his throat, but it was a good enough breakaway from the three lame sentences he had sent Doyoung that morning.

‘Doyoung's clearly not interested you,’ Jaehyun reasoned, watching the show on Yuta’s large TV without really watching it and ignoring how disgustingly cute Yuta and Sicheng were being on the couch next to him (all happy in their drunken newly-mated haze).

Fuck it.

He should give up and be celibate for the rest of his life, maybe pay for a surrogate or adopt a kid or two while he's at it. Single alpha parents were becoming trendy, even if the waiting time for a kid was double that then of a single omega. Problem is, he wanted his kids to also be Doyoung’s.

Why wouldn't Doyoung just text him back?

He wanted to cry, but he was also still miffed by his best friend's lies. Especially when Johnny and his…mate, finally settled down rather closely on the couch looking like ruffled messes. He caught the omega hiding slightly behind Johnny's left shoulder, with a pink blush painting his neck.

'Did they leave to fuck each other?' Jaehyun wondered, he would be surprised if they did. The omega beside Johnny was beautiful, he had seen glimpses of him throughout the night. While everyone else in the room tried to catch the omegas attention, the omega seemed to be in his own world. He seemed a lot more approachable now than earlier, especially with Johnny's goofy grin beside him.

"So, can I get an answer to my question? You left us waiting for about fifteen minutes" Yuta said from over Sicheng's head. Sicheng looked very interested in the coming proceedings.

Jaehyun was reminded why he was so put off by the mating news.

Johnny’s taste in partners was shit.

In their years of friendship all of Johnny's relationships have ended badly, in some way or form (Jaehyun shivered at that thought of that one beta back in law school, that tried to fake a pregnancy). Not that Johnny seemed to care. He half suspected that Johnny only put up with his exes to get his mother off his back.

As sociable and friendly as he was, Johnny was very in his head. Even during a conversation with the man, Johnny could be distant (he was very observant, a trait Doyoung would like for sure, If only the omega would give him a chance) Not many people cared enough to look deeper to notice this about his best friend. They only liked that Johnny was a handsome strong alpha with money and good pedigree. It made Jaehyun angry when Johnny's partners cared little for his severe PTSD, the man was a workaholic, stored too much food in his home more than he could possibly eat, and hid his most beloved items in his closet. Not that they would know, cause for as friendly and social he was on the surface, Johnny is hard to get to know personally.

But he himself was bullheaded (not a trait that Doyoung needed to know about) and had basically forced himself into Johnny's life. He had made himself a nuisance since the day they had met and wore Johnny down. He was in desperate need of friends at the time, and he had followed the friendly but moody man everywhere.

During his time (making a nuisance of himself) he had picked up on things he still saw today. He would often observe how much Johnny would go through the motions about most things. The alpha lived his life on automatic. The only thing the man exhibited true passion about was his job and avoiding his mother. Johnny didn't like to deal with his own problems, preferring to help people with there's. Johnny was a great friend, and like a big brother to him. Made him and Yuta protective, but they would care for Johnny until the man finally cared for himself.

So this was unexpected.

Johnny had some life to him, even with Taeyong, his queasy looking mate beside him.

'Wait Taeyong?' Jaehyun's train of thoughts stalled.

Johnny had mentioned a Taeyong before, a friend that was staying with him. Didn't he say he had known Taeyong for years?

Well that changes things.

"Nice to finally meet you Taeyong," Jaehyun blurted out, much to the confused faces around him. Although Johnny did perk up, beaming at him. Jaehyun puffed his chest at the acknowledgement (he had great memory, Doyoung would love that).

"Yes, he's that Taeyong Jaehyun!"

‘That’ Taeyong looked over at him in confusion.

"Hey," Jaehyun waved.

"Hi," Taeyong said shyly, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but in the room with them.

He couldn't get much of a read on the omega, but he already agreed with Johnny to keep things civil. So, he kept all his questions to himself, though his mind was reeling on where Johnny could've possibly met an omega that looked like that. Like wow.

Which brought him back to square one, to the particular omega he wanted to make his own. Johnny got mated before he did? How did that happen?

He wanted to cry again.

"And as for how long Yuta," Johnny directed himself to the Beta on the couch, “we've been mated for a few y-."

"Days," Taeyong finally spoke up, looking at Johnny innocently, "we've only been mated for a few days."

Johnny seemed taken aback for a moment, and Jaehyun knew then that there was something more to all this.

"Yes! We've known each other for years and decided why the hell not," Johnny took his omega’s hand within his own.

"And that’s the part I don't get," Yuta pointed at Johnny, adjusting himself in his seat, looking ready to pounce.

"That's because he wasn't around, we've just recently reconnected," Johnny gazed down at his omega adoringly.

"And?" Yuta interjected, obviously expecting a story.

He had expected a story also, but unlike Yuta he possessed tact.

"What is there else to say Yuta? We met again and decided to be mates," Johnny's face turned strained, looking a lot bothered by the question. The atmosphere in the room grew tense.

"It seems like you jumped into mating. That's what I'm trying to say," Yuta accused.

"I've known him for years, why does it matter if I jumped in?" Johnny disputed.

"He's right here," Taeyong interjected lightly, speaking to no one specifically.

It was futile, Jaehyun knew from experience how the two seemed to forget the works around them during arguments.

"But-" Yuta began to get up from his seat.

"We're happy for you Johnny, and I can't wait to get to know Taeyong better," Sicheng cut his mate off, pulling Yuta back to him with a lovely smile.

‘Somebodies in trouble,’ Jaehyun ducked his head and played with his phone. It was not his fault Yuta came on too strong.

"Well, we should go Taeyong's not feeling very good," Johnny stood up, bringing his mate with him.

Yuta followed suit, looking regretful.

"Look, Johnny, Taeyong, I'm sorry," Yuta called out, "this is just a lot to take in. I wasn't expecting it."

Johnny stopped and sighed.

Jaehyun understood, he could never be mad at Yuta for long either. The Beta was at many times the only reasonable one between them, and Yuta had his reasons to be wary.

"I know, I should have thought this all out better. I just wanted you all to know about Taeyong before we start working together, to avoid surprises."

The two hugged it out, discussing plans for the next day, and soon enough Johnny and his shiny new mate were gone.

That went well enough (not really, but they were all sort of drunk).

Now if only Doyoung would answer him back.

He would like a shiny new mate of his own.

..........

[What did you do to him?]

The caption was loud and bold underneath the most pitiful photo he’s ever seen, of a hooded Jaehyun slumped in a chair with multiple empty beer bottles scattered on the floor. Taeyong had sent him it the night before from some party he had went to (the fact that that giant alpha had gotten Taeyong to go to a party in the first place was a miracle within itself).

“What did you do to him?” Doyoung asked himself for the millionth time as he stared at the photo again on his phone. It made no sense. Jaehyun looked...sad, and he had no idea what could’ve caused that in the alpha.

Well, he might have an idea. The notification symbol at the top of his screen had been taunting him for hours.

Groaning, Doyoung dug himself into the nest he made on his (Taeyong’s) couch. He didn’t know how to reply. He did say yes to a possible date, but he never said when exactly that yes would come into effect. He kind of hoped it would never happen, or that the alpha would forget.

No matter how much his mind rewound to their days tangled up together playing house, and how much his body currently yearned to be near Jaehyun. Doyoung had to resist.

He was content alone.

He did not need a mate to complete him. Doyoung burrowed deeper in his nest, the morning light that filled the apartment disappearing as he took in the scent of freshly clean linens. He was attempting to convince himself that he didn’t hate it, and that he didn’t miss Jaehyun sandalwood smell.

But he did hate it.

It had been a full day since he had sent Jaehyun away and aside from cleaning up and removing the alphas scent...he had stayed wrapped up in this very spot on the couch (the only place aside from Taeyong’s room where they didn’t fuck). He hadn't called Taeyong again nor his parents during this time, he just kept looking at Jaehyun’s text asking him out for lunch the next weekend.

He could say yes?

There was a loud bang on his (Taeyong's) door.

"Who-" Doyoung emerged from his cocoon to looked over at the door.

"Dongyoung!"

Doyoung recoiled at the sound of his full name.

'Why is he here?' Doyoung angrily kicked the sheets off, dragging himself up from the couch but giving up halfway.

However, as much as he wanted to ignore, he had to open the door since the banging persisted.

"I'm coming!" Doyoung shouted, stuffing the dirty shirt he had stolen from Jaehyun (because of the dumb bond, he wasn’t proud of it) deep into the couch cushions. Even after the announcement the pounding continued, at this rate he knew the neighbors would complain.

Which was why the person on the other side persisted.

"I said I'm coming!" Doyoung ripped the door open, only to jerk away from the object being jammed in his face.

"Eat, now."

"Dad," Doyoung could barely get words out past the takeout bag stuck in his face.

The damn caveman had a key that he refused to use.

His dad did the thing he always did when entering the space, his eyes searching the apartment briefly before landing on him. They glared at each other for a brief moment, Doyoung hoped his face wouldn’t give away that fact that he had an alpha over.

He was in no way ready to unload that information.

"Did Appa send you here?" Doyoung opened the food container to find some dumplings and fish cakes. His stomach rumbled, suddenly remembering that it had only consumed coffee and half a cupcake that day.

"Of course he did, you know he doesn't understand how we work," Changmin said, barging into the living room and scoping it out before returning to the kitchen with a raised brow.

Panic sped up Doyoung’s heart rate for a moment. All Jaehyun's things were gone and most lingering scents did not last a full day, so the coast should be clear.

His dad meant well (both his parents did) but he was terribly overprotective. Though he understood to a certain point, he was their only child and an omega on top of that. He was the only omega in the family (aside from Taeyong, who was strange), considering that his parents had both been disowned; a beta and younger alpha mating was apparently a big deal back then.

“Taeyong isn’t here to feed and water you, so…” Changmin said after a beat.

Doyoung exhaled in relief.

"So appa left put you on feeding duty?" Doyoung's mouth twisted, "and here I thought he loved me?"

"Hey, I got you it myself. I'm not completely neglectful. But I’m also here to pull some update from your computers."

"And let me guess, you just now realized that I'm your best employee?" Doyoung preened, opening of the food containers to pick at the dumplings.

“You wish,” Changmin spared him an unimpressed look, moving into the kitchen, not before taking the food away from Doyoung’s hands, "and no, you're not getting out of agent duties. We need you to cover for Taeyong."

Doyoung felt himself sagging, he hated agent duties. He didn't thrive off violence and mayhem like Taeyong did (who was horrible at hiding this fact).

“But-”

“No buts,” Changmin took out two bowls and started plating the food, “Taeyong’s undercover and you know we’re short staffed as is,” he finished pushing a bowl into Doyoung’s face.

“Fine,” Doyoung conceded, it wasn’t like he could back out anyways, “But, you tell appa that he has to let me do my job this time.”

“I’ve already told him,” Changmin responded blandly, “You just have to make sure not to break any laws.”

Doyoung gave his father a dithering look.

They both knew that wasn’t possible.

Changmin rubbed his forehead, already looking tired of their interaction, “try to keep it at a minimum, and we have a deal.”

“How long of a window are we talking about?” Doyoung was pushing it, but it didn’t hurt to see what he was working with.

Chamgmin winced, “Dongyoung, really?”

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Doyoung conceded again, finally eating his tepid food, “fifteen minutes with the interrogation live feed conveniently down, would be nice,” he whistled.

“Ten minutes is all I’ll give you, if you can guarantee results.” Changmin winked slowly at him.

“Ten minutes is all I need.”

“Don’t tell-,” Changmin stated pointedly.

“Agreed,” Doyoung answered readily.

This was not the first of their agreements, both figuring that the less his appa knew about their machinations the better.

Doyoung finished what he could of his food and gave the rest to his father (who could eat for the both of them twice over). While waiting for his father to finish eating, Doyoung found himself at an impasse. There was a question bothering him, he didn’t want his father finding out about Jaehyun. But he needed some type of reassurance.

“Dad?”

Changmin hummed in acknowledgment, sparing him a questioning glance.

“How’s mated life?” Doyoung asked, “is it worth it?”

If his father’s eyes could pop out of his head, they were surely making a valid attempt now.

“Are you sick Dongyoung?”

Doyoung ducked when his father went to check his temperature with his free hand.

“Why are you asking this? You’ve never been curious about this before?”

Abort Mission!

“Because,” Doyoung searched for a quick out, “...Taeyong.”

“What about him? Has something happened?” Changmin was back on alert.

“No...nothing’s wrong,” Doyoung picked his spoon up just to place it back down (this was almost as uncomfortable as when his appa tried to explain heats to him).

“I was only wondering. You know, I have a theory that his mark is fake. Does he even have a mate?”

"Yes, he does" Changmin frowned, looking annoyed at his own words, "but don't ask me who it is, only your appa knows that."

"Why?"

“Because,” Changmin shrugged, “he didn’t want me fucking up a kids life, no matter how irresponsible and inconsiderate I think they are,” he recited the sentence as if it had been repeated to him many times.

“But-”

“Don’t ask about him, I have nothing to tell you,” Changmin pressed, already knowing how his mind worked.

“Then answer my first question,” Doyoung huffed, he was getting nowhere with the man.

“I guess mated life is good...are you sure this isn’t something you’d want to talk to Yunho about?” Changmin said, looking as awkward as Doyoung felt.

“No, appa’s too long winded, he’ll never get to the point.” Doyoung hung his head. He should've known better than to ask his dad.

“Dad, you were literally disowned by your whole family to be with appa. You can’t sit here and tell me that it's just ‘good’!” Doyoung wanted bang his head against the table in frustration.

“I can,” Changmin stood up to escape, but Doyoung caught onto his father’s arm just in time, “Dongyoung! Get off! Talk to your appa, he’ll tell you all the details you want,” he said, dragging Doyong to his computer desk setup.

While what his father was saying was true, the problem was that his appa can see right through him. Then he’d have to tell the man about Jaehyun and then...then, he didn’t know what would happen after that, but he wasn’t willing to find out.

“Dad please?” Doyoung turned off the monitor screen to get his father's attention as soon as the man had turned it on, “dad!”

“Okay, stop nagging!” Changmin blocked Doyoung from turning off the screen again, as he busied himself with something on the computer, “being mated to your appa was the best decision I made,” Chngmin stopped, waiting until Doyoung got a chair to sit next to him.

“But it wasn’t an easy one. I wished I didn’t have to choose between my family and Yunho, but it was either that or lose him to an omega.”

Doyoung listened in rapture, neither of his parents talked much about their pre-mated life. And even though his father was still being very vague, something was better than nothing. But was he really ready to give up everything for Jaehyun? No, he didn’t even know the alpha.

“Then after mating, there’s that period where you need to-,” Changmin sighed at the difficulty he was having with explaining his feelings, “Dongyoung this is torture.”

Doyoung reached for the screen again, just to be smacked away.

“Fine! Keep your hands to yourself,” Changmin gave a tired gasp, “everything after mating feels different, you want them around all the time, you're sensitive to their emotions, and always aware when they're around. It’s scary Dongyoung-”

That's what he was afraid of.

“But it's completely worth it. I don’t know if I could’ve survived the time without my family around, if it weren’t for Yunho. They tried everything to get me to get rid of the bond, they didn’t like that he was older than me and a beta.”

He hadn’t known that it was that bad.

“But then you came around and things fell into place, your appa started with the bureau, I started at the academy. Things have been good ever since. I got my mate and two omegas to call my own, my pack. I will never regret my choice,” Changmin looked over at Doyoung with tender eyes, “It might not have been what you wanted to hear, but does that answer your question?”

Not really, but his father did put some things into perspective.

“Yeah,” Doyoung sighed resting his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes, drifting off as the other man typed away, taking calm in his safe clove scent.

They didn't do this often. They especially wouldn't be caught dead doing this infront of his appa or Taeyong (the two would read way too much into it and would want to see it all the time).

"Dongyoung, go to your room and rest. You look like you haven't slept well."

"I look like shit?" Doyoung asked, knowing that he did feel like shit.

"Yes," Changmin nodded, passing a large hand over his head.

“Okay, then,” Doyoung got up and made his way back to the couch.

Despite how he may act, his father had been the only alpha to never let him down.

How could Jaehyun possibly compare?

How would he know if he didn’t give Jaehyun a chance?

Taking out his phone on his way to his room, Doyoung typed out ‘yes’ under Jaehyun’s text.

He hoped he wasn’t making a wrong move.

..........  
“Taeyong, are you ready?” Johnny asked, and Taeyong could feel his hands twitch around the loose tie at his neck.

They were parked in a secluded corner of the Neo Consultants & Co. parking lot; they had been here for the last fifteen minutes.

He was not ready.

“Yes,” Taeyong said unconvincingly.

“You're nervous,” Johnny said for the umpteenth time, flipping through some files on the steering wheel. The alpha had decided five minutes in to get started on some work while waiting for him to sort himself out.

There wasn’t much to sort out, he just had very little desire to go into the law firm full of people that were close to Johnny now that their true relationship was known. He’s never done it before. It felt strange.

“Johnny this is your fault,” he declared, out of habit more than conviction. It wasn’t really anyone's fault. but he felt childish, he might as well pick a fight with the big alpha.

"You're the one that said we've been mated for days," Johnny failed to contain his smirk, fixing the reading glassed that had slid down his nose.

"I know Johnny,” Taeyong glared at Johnny past the rearview mirror, “I freaked out and I thought it would make our situation a little more believable."

"I lied to my friends again," Johnny gave his own glower through the mirror.

"Well sometimes that happens,” Taeyong muttered, looking out his passenger side to the parking’s security officer who had been keeping an eye on them. Johnny had noticed too, and waved at the man, who jumped and turned away.

There goes that distraction.

Taeyong felt his emotions catch up with him, his sight watering over slightly.

He didn’t know why he was feeling this way, this job was supposed to be simple. But apparently, he forgot that he himself had emotions. He didn’t like to think about the past; he avoided it with a passion (even with Ten they rarely brought the topic up), but with Johnny around it was inevitable.

He was foolish to think that he’d be unaffected.

“Johnny you can’t tell me that you were truly ready to explain why we've been mated for so long," Taeyong said out of the blue, his voice turning turbulent, "because I am not. And I don't think I'll ever be."

“Yong?” Johnny said gently, moving his papers to the dashboard.

“Forget it Johnny,” Taeyong pulled had his tie parts, “I have to make my tie. You said Jaehyun had a rulebook about it, I want to get it right,” Taeyong rambled.

“Yong-”

Damnit. He didn’t want to talk about it.

"The stupid tie isn't going on straight!" Taeyong tugging at the fabric in frustration. He hated ties. If his breath hitched, it was because of the stupid fabric.

“Then let me help you with it,” Johnny took hold over his hands on the loose strips of fabric.

"Can you?" He asked pathetically, blinking to clear his vision.

"I can."

"So, I was thinking?" Johnny pondered, looking at Taeyong over the rim of his glasses as he pulled his collar up.

“What is it?” Taeyong tried to keep his gaze off Johnny’s face, as butterflies gathered in his stomach.

“We should get something fun,” Johnny started, eyeing the side of Taeyong’s face, his nimble fingers maneuvering the fabric in his hand with a practiced ease. He had never been good at ties himself, never having an occasion where a clip-on wouldn’t suffice but those were against Neos rules.

Johnny had nice hands. He liked to touch them, even with the scars, Johnny's hands were always soft somehow.

“We should get couple shirts-no sweaters, maybe rings.”

"No," Taeyong said with distaste, he knew about Johnny's stuff animal collection, he could only imagine what the alpha wanted them to wear? The vision disturbed him.

"Come on Yong, we never really got to have a honeymoon period. Let's have fun with it," Johnny pulled the tie knot up and flattened the collar once more, then rested his hands on Taeyongs neck.

"No," Taeyong said pointedly, trying to resist the power of Johnny’s frown.

“Ok then,” Johnny said dejectedly, putting his papers away solemnly.

He wanted to stay strong and put his foot down. But he was weak, and seeing the alpha sad made him...sad

“No shirts-” Taeyong raised his hand against the rising glee on Johnny’s face, “No hats, no sweaters and no rings. But I wouldn’t be opposed to a nice necklace or bracelet,” with that he tore his door open and left.

“Wait Yong, really?” Johnny raced out of the car to follow.

“Let’s get to work Johnny!” Taeyong said, ducking his burning face as he made his way across the car park to the nearby elevator.

Quickly enough after a short elevator trip full of suggestions and denials, they were at the office finally.

"Please be nice," Johnny said, resting his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder and hugging him near “everyone here is really good and should be allowed the chance to see the real you.”

How much of the real him could he be? He still had a job to do.

“Real me?” Taeyong said to himself more than out loud.

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded, letting him go to open the door.

The office was nicer inside then in the photos, way more spacious and warmer. But the light chatter in the room abruptly ended when he had entered.

All eyes were on him.

"Oh, Tae-" Jungwoo paused, perking up once seemingly remembering his name, "Taeyong?”

Taeyong nodded, sending a wave to the tall omega, “Nice to see you again Jungwoo.”

“Wait, he’s working here?” Yangyang appeared, from behind one of the computers.

“He mentioned it Yang, at the party,” Jungwoo shoved at Yanyang.

“Oh, we were drunk,” Lucas popped up from nowhere, but had the decency to blush.

“I’m Kun, nice to meet you,” Kun stepped forward charmingly, dragging a sleepy Taeil to his side.

“I want to say hi to,” Jeno the intern spoke up also coming up to them, which caused Jaemin to follow.

He was being swarmed.

Soon enough all of Johnny’s employees were gathered around and looking at them. He’s smile was beginning to hurt.

“Everyone, this is Lee Taeyong, he’s my new assistant please treat him well,” Johnny announced, placing his hands on Taeyeong’s shoulders.

“Hello everyone,” Taeyong bowed, hoping that this introduction would be over soon.

His saving grace ended up being a scraggily looking Jaehyun.

“Back to work everyone,” Jaehyun arrived pushing past the grumbling crowd to stand before them.

“Morning, you both are looking good,” Jaehyun greeted, from behind a pair of dark sunglasses (his hangover must have been rough).

“Here Taeyong, Johnny was too busy decorating to actually find some tasks for you,” Jaehyun handed him a green folder, which looked to be a newcomer’s welcome packet of some kind.

“Thank you, Mr. Jung.”

“Taeyong, you just aged me thirty years,” Jaehyun gave him a sour look, “little boss will do. Anyways, I’ll leave you both to it,” Jaehyun walked away swiftly.

Strange.

“Let’s get going,” Johnny said, leading him deeper into the office, “I was going to give you a tour, but somebody decided to do something else,” he gave Taeyong a pointed look.

He frowned at Johnny’s back.

“This will be your desk,” Johnny signaled to empty desk in front of a door with his name on it.

“Thanks,” Taeyong said, heading to the chair.

“That’s it, Jaehyun made a task list for you and I’ll be in my office,” Johnny pointed to his door awkwardly, “I’m going now.”

“Okay,” Taeyong watched him leave with slight trepidation.

He kind of wanted to call Johnny back.

‘No, you have a job to do!’

Sitting at the desk he searched for what to do. He had never been an assistant before; he was out of his comfort zone.

"Taeyong?" Johnny called some minutes later, vacillating by his office door looking hesitant.

“Yes,” Taeyong said vaguely, opening Jaehyun’s folder and pretending to look over it.

"Could you make me some coffee please?"

Oh right, that was his job.

“Right away,” Taeyong sprung up, pulling up all the skill he had used during his few other stints as a foe secretary, and headed to the breakroom. He hadn’t expected for Johnny to follow him, he could feel multiple eyes on them as they made their way to the back of the office.

“Your employees are weird Johnny,” Taeyong mentioned once they entered the breakroom, trying not to get annoyed by Johnny’s hovering.

“You’re my employee,” Johnny stated, still following Taeyong around as he fills the coffee pot with water.

“If your going to be here, be useful,” Taeyong knocked the coffee pot against Johnny as he added the beans to the coffee machine.

“Don’t you forget that I’m your boss now, coffee is expected from you now,” Johnny contradicted himself by pouring the water in and turning the machine on.

"Keep talking like that and I might give you decaf next time," Taeyong smiled sweetly up at the alpha, rubbing at Johnny's stomach (slightly impressed by how firm the skin under his fingers were).

"You wouldn't dare," Johnny leered down at him, with slight fear behind his eyes.

“Try me,” Taeyong responded with a vicious smile (they both knew that he would go through with it out of spite, old habits die hard).

“Maybe I should,” Johnny’s eyes darkened, crowding Taeyong against the lunch table, in a silent dare.

“John-whoa, sorry!” Kun stood by the door, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly, his own mug in hand, “Was just getting some tea…”

“I should get back to my desk, excuse me,” Taeyong practically ran out the room.

After a time spent silently dying of mortification, Taeyong began to actually work. In his long list of tasks after getting Johnny’s coffee, he set up his desk (Johnny bought him too many supplies), set up his work email and organized all his new contacts, and then he finally made it to the most daunting task in the list; file organization.

Johnny had warned him about it, but he clearly did not expect reality.

There were so many files, stacks and stacks that needed to be sorted through and placed in alphabetical, numerical, color coordinated, and date specific order. It seemed impossible, even after the second time Jaehyun had attempted to explain it to him (the alpha really was perfect for Doyoung, both were a pain in the ass).

In the middle of sorting through his third dust covered document stack, his phone vibrated. Taeyong instantly looked around, no one had noticed. But seeing Yunho’s name meant that he had to take it.

He quickly picked it up.

"There's an emergency Taeyong, I need some information," Yunho got straight to the point.

"I'm in the middle of an assignment you gave me Yunho," Taeyong kept his voice low and moderate. A precaution, even though everyone else was working on their tasks.

"I know that," Yunho said prickly, which meant that Taeyong wasn't going to get out of this one, “Jooin is a day away from being released and we still have gotten nothing from him. I am thinking of sending Doyoung.”

“Oh you're desperate,” Taeyong plopped the mountain of files onto his desk, the dust cloud giving him a great excuse to leave for the hallway, shrugging off both Taeil’s and Jungwoo’s attempts to help as he coughed his way to his destination.

“Taeyong.”

Damn, the beta was touchy today.

“Sorry,” Taeyong said clumsily, slipping his phone back over his ear once in the empty corridor, “what do you need? Just know that I'm working and have nothing readily available.”

"Don't worry about that, I just wanted to know if you had any physical transcripts of your interrogations with Jooin. The bureau chief wanted to look at them before we hand off the final interrogation to Doyoung." Yunho sounded stressed.

He was right to be. Doyoung's tactics were notorious and with the added factor of a certain dimpled alpha, his friend was in high tension for sure. He almost felt bad for the bastard.

"The files are in the left middle drawer of my desk, Doyoung has the key," Taeyong made sure to modulate his voice a little more, to reduce the echo he had just noticed. This office situation was going to be a pain to work around.

"Thanks, I'll tell Doyoung to get the files when he arrives at the office. But know that If Doyoung can't scare the information out of Jooin, we're going to have to let him go and find ourselves another lead," Taeyong clenched his fist and stopped himself from hitting the wall before him.

He hated when this happened. Once Jooin was set free, he would most likely tell his bosses and it would be back to the drawing board for him.

"Damnit," Taeyong sighed, hearing a similar sound come from Yunho's end.

"I know Taeyong, we’ll try the best we can. And if we must let him go, we'll figure that out on our part. You focus on your assignment and keep vigilant. I want you to keep track of Neo Consultants clients, who they are, what they do, why are they there, etc."

That was an angle he hadn’t thought about.

He wanted to slap himself in the head for taking so long to accept Johnny's offer. The law firm would of course have been the perfect place for one of Choi's people to scope Johnny out. It was public yet exclusive. Not just anyone could get a consultation. Although Neo did take on a lot of pro bono cases, which broaden the pool of people that encountered Johnny. The reason Johnny was a target aside from his knowledge of the facility was because of money. It would be smart to be able to take both Johnny's personal wealth, his family's wealth, and his life all at once. Sometimes one had to envision the Criminals mind to try and figure out their next steps.

"Taeyong?" Yunho asked, breaking out of his boss' voice to his usual tone, "everything alright?"

Taeyong eyed the lining of the windowsill next to him before sitting on it. He had been away from his desk for a while, but he was in no rush to go back (he was kind of missing his real desk at his real job at the moment).

"I'm fine. Johnny told his friends that we're mates," he whispered into the phone.

It felt strange to say it aloud.

"Great! When are you bringing Johnny over to the house?" Yunho asked non too slyly.

The day was beautifully sunny and the ray's felt nice on his face, but Taeyong still grimaced at his reflection in the mirror at the gnawing feeling in his stomach.

"Not anytime soon, sorry no foster grandkids for you."

The thought of kids terrified him. Johnny would be a good father though. Hopefully, he'd find someone good to give him that, once this was all over.

"Taeyong, whenever you choose to bring him over it will be fine," Yunho amended.

Yunho had been the only one to know that Johnny was his mate, information the beta had fallen onto by chance when they had first met years ago. Yunho was kind enough not to tell anyone else, he really didn’t need Changmin hacking into Johnny’s accounts out of a sense of revenge.

"It won't be anytime soon. I have lied about almost everything since we "reunited". I don't know if we'll ever get to the point of me inviting him over."

“I understand,” Yunho must have been really busy because he wasn’t one to let a topic go so easily “I have to go Taeyong, take care.”

“Bye,” Taeyong hung up, deciding to stare at the shelves full of plants, all much better taken care of than any plant he had owned.

He should return to his desk.

His phone buzzed again, the number on his screen made him scramble to pick it up.

“Ten?” Taeyong said breathlessly, hoping this wasn't a fluke.

“Yongie,” Ten sounded small, it didn’t sound right, “I’m sorry for last time. I just…I don’t know.”

He didn’t know either.

“I’ll be getting out two days after your visit next week Yongie. Will you be there when I get out?" Ten sounded unsure.

“Of course I will,” Taeyong answered quickly, “I’ll always be here for you. I’m on assignment, but I’ll drop you off at my apartment while we figure things out.”

This was not their first time doing this, though he was surprised about how calm Ten was being this time.

“Are you Sure? Doyoung’s not mad at me anymore is he?”

“N-no.”

“Taeyong don’t lie.”

“He’s fine with having you around.”

Doyoung had to be, it wasn’t like he paid rent.

“He might not be super happy, but he still thinks of you as his friend,” Taeyong remedied, shooting a glance around the still empty hall. He wasn’t lying though, He, Doyoung and Ten were each other's only friends. It was a little sad, but they all had their reasons.

“I’m going to get a lecture when I get there right?” Ten said exasperated.

He could almost see Tens eye’s rolling through the phone.

“Yes.”

“Won't be the first time, I can handle it.”

"I'm sure you can," he smiled to himself, that was a glimpse of the Ten he knew.

“I have to go, I’ll talk to you when I see you Taeyong.”

“Bye, love yo-,” thankfully the call hung up before he could embarrass himself.

He was so stupid, it was too easy to slip back into old habits. But this time it had to be different, for both their sakes.

Resting a hand against the wall, he took calming breaths, while he blinked away tears. He was upset, he didn’t know what was happening with his emotions lately.

“Yong?”

Damn it! When would Johnny let him breakdown in peace! Especially when he was hiding the fact that he had never lost contact with Ten. In fact, he had known Ten longer than Johnny. Ten, who was a prime omega like he was and had been taken by the facility also.

“Taeyong are you okay? Taeil told me about those files,” Johnny walked up to him, rubbing a large comforting hand on his back mistaking his difficulty with something else.

“I’m fine, dust got into my eyes.”

He didn’t know when he’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks every one for reading! I'm sorry if the formatting in this chapter is off and for any errors.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos! I didn't think i would get that many with my weird fic!
> 
> Comment please, feedback helps me figure out what to write next. 
> 
> And the first chapter of the prequel should be out soon, thanks again!!


	7. Chapter 7

………

Having Taeyong around while working was…interesting, and something Johnny would for sure have to get used to.

If someone would have asked eighteen-year-old Johnny that one day he’d be working a normal job with Taeyong, he’d punch them in the face.

‘Who would’ve thought that things would turn out like this?’ Johnny contemplated, studying the back of Taeyong's bobbing head as Yangyang attempted to impress him with his computer skills.

This wasn’t the first time he had observed Taeyong while he worked. In fact, every time his mind wandered it found its way back to Taeyong, tracking whenever Taeyong got up from his seat, talked to his co-workers, fidgeted with something on his desk, or carded his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"Is this normal?" Johnny questioned under his breath, endeavoring to get back to his own work which consisted of proofreading a post case summary for Lucas, although his thoughts were dominated by the slight omega just outside of his office door.

The slight omega, who had finally been relieved from Yangyang’s clutches only to fall victim to a stapler and Jaehyun’s files once more. Taeyong let out a few muttered curses as he grappled with his stapler that had Jam. If Jaehyun had been walking past the omegas desk, he would know all the colorful ways that Taeyong planned to inflict pain on him.

‘I should help,’ the notion popped up in Johnny’s mind, but he quickly told himself to mind his own business and finish his work. Sadly, his body had other plans, as he had already gotten up and made it to Taeyong’s desk.

Jungwoo was the first to see him loitering at his office door, the omegas eyes were wide, which by some type of couple ESP made Lucas look over at him also (Lucas who was seated on Jungwoo’s desk, bothering the law clerk who needed to be preparing a memo instead of flirting with his beau). The wink Lucas gave him after his gaze flickered on Taeyong’s distracted head, almost made him fire the younger alpha. All it took was a look for Lucas to hightail it back to his own desk.

"Taeyong?" Johnny called, placing a steady hand on the back of Taeyong’s chair with how fast he spun around.

"Johnny…," Taeyong turned to him with pained eyes, "I can’t do it. There's so many files, I'm about to lose my mind," he muttered, slumping in his chair in defeat. 

The misery wafting off Taeyong almost made him march into Jaehyun's office and demand that the man shoves his files somewhere not so nice. But doing that to his best friend was not so nice, so he calmed himself.

"Anyways,” Taeyong picked himself up, “what's up Johnny, do you need another coffee?" Taeyong asked, carelessly throwing his newly stapled papers into a pile.

He's going to have to find some real work for Taeyong to do very soon.

"No thank you," Johnny then looked pointedly at the object still clutched in Taeyong's hand, “I just needed the stapler.”

Taeyong tracked Johnny’s look, his lips twisting in a sneer when landing on the item in his hand.

"For what?" Taeyong glared at him, white knuckling the stapler now.

'Before you commit voluntary manslaughter,' Johnny thought, not crazy enough to say it aloud, but he did owe it to his best friend to save him from Taeyong's wrath. But before he could go into the reasons why bludgeoning your boss wasn't the way to go, Kun drew his attention at his side.

"Excuse me, Johnny?" Kun stood holding a watering pot (most liking back from watering his plants), looking a little puzzled.

"What is it Kun?"

"A Mr. Wong is here to see you?" Kun pointed towards the office entrance.

"Wong?" Johnny repeated, not knowing why the name sounded familiar. He wasn't expecting anyone either, his next consultation was for the end of the week.

"Wait, Mr. Wong from last week?" Jungwoo poked his head up from over his monitor.

Kun nodded, "yes, he did mention having been here last week, but he brought someone with him this time."

Jungwoo jumped up from his seat in a slight panic, "Big boss, I don't know why that man is back. I was sure to erase him from all our client lists and reservations."

Considering how the alpha had treated Jungwoo the last time, he couldn't blame the omega for being anxious.

"Jungwoo, it's fine I believe you. I reviewed the changes that you had made. I'm just wondering why he's here again?" Johnny placated, buttoning up his suit.

"Did they say anything when they arrived Kun?" Johnny asked the human resources manager, his mind already reviewing his last conversation with their unexpected guest.

"They didn't say what they were here for. They just mentioned having a consultation scheduled with Lucas, under what I think is the other man's name," Kun explained, gaining Lucas's attention.

"Lucas?" Johnny directed himself to the younger alpha, who looked lost.

"I have no consultations this week Johnny," Lucas said, scanning his computer screen,"my schedule is free until the week after. I don't know why those men would mention me."

Something wasn't adding up, and with Yuta still on leave and Jaehyun taking an important conference call, it was up to him to investigate.

This was annoying. He had thought that he had made it clear to Mr. Wong last time that he was not welcome.

"Kun, could you tell our visitors that I'll be with them in a moment?"

"Will do," Kun said, making his way back swiftly to the front office.

Johnny swallowed irritation; Mr. Wong's unwarranted appearance left him little time to prepare. Not wanting to subject Jungwoo to the likes of Wong again, he turned back to Taeyong.

"Taeyong, could you accompany me for a moment?" Johnny tapped on Taeyong's desk, keeping his eyes on the two strange men talking to Kun (the beta really did more than his job description required of him).

"Sure…," Taeyong seemed like he had questions about what was happening. Too bad Johnny had few answers.

"Jungwoo?" Johnny waited a beat for the omega to give his attention, "please inform Jaehyun of what is happening. We'll be in the main meeting room for the time being."

"Sure thing Johnny," Jungwoo nodded, grabbing a notepad to write down a reminder for himself.

"Taeyong, are you ready?" Johnny asked, bringing a hand to Taeyong’s back as they made their way to the front of the lobby.

"Johnny quick question?" Taeyong stopped mid-way tugging on the back of Johnny’s jacket, in an area where they could see Mr.Wong and his companion, but not be seen themselves.

"What's happening?"

"A persistent unwanted guest. We've told him to leave and scrubbed his files but he's back," Johnny explained, collecting a pen and a pad for Taeyong from a random desk they had passed.

"And you need me to...?" Taeyong asked, thumbing through the pad he had been given.

“I brought Jungwoo with me the last time and it didn’t end well. Wong used his scent to intimidate Jungwoo, I don't want that to happen again.”

“Oh, I get it now,” Taeyong considered the two men beyond the lobby doors, “I can handle them,” he said confidently.

Johnny believed him wholeheartedly.

“And that's exactly why I brought you with me,” Johnny admitted, opening the lobby door for Taeyong.

Upon entering the lobby, Wong and his companion immediately turn their way, their eyes lingering on Taeyong for way too long for it to be considered appropriate.

“Good Morning, thank you Kun,” Johnny nodded Kun’s way in both thanks and dismissal (the beta had better things to do) “what brings you back Mr.Wong,” Johnny asked, plastering on his most professional smile once Kun made his way back into the main office.

“Mr. Suh,” a smirk crossed over Mr. Wong's paunchy face as he sized Johnny up.

Johnny was irked, while he didn’t find the need to act as most alphas do, this was his business and it didn't sit well to have the other alpha look at him in that manner.

“We didn't get to finish our talk," Mr.Wong smirked as if he knew something Johnny didn’t, “this is Mr. Han,” Wong pointed at the man beside him, while searching Johnny’s face expectantly.

Was he missing something?

“Mr. Suh, I was told by my client that you had denied him of your services?” Mr. Han bowed before offering his hand to shake.

Johnny took the offered hand easily.

'Now why would Wong bring a Lawyer?'

From the way he presented himself, Han seemed like a small time Lawyer. He could recognize the type anywhere. Han was young, very young, with barely bags under his eyes from the hours of reading that goes into their profession. Han's hand grip was way too tight, acting just like an immature alpha (a plague in the law profession) trying to assert dominance even in the simplest task (it was also an indirect way to confirm his secondary dynamic). And lastly, only rookies were both naive and arrogant enough to accept a client that had been rightfully denied service from a subsidiary of one of the most well-known law firms in South Koreas, The SM Group.

What was Wong getting at, with bringing a lawyer here?

"Nice to meet you," Johnny let go of Han's hand, and directed Han towards Taeyong, "This is my assistant Mr. Lee."

Aside from a kurt nod, neither men attempted to shake Taeyong's hand, preferring to look back Johnny's way. The abrupt change in treatment bothered (it bothered him a lot), but a light tap on his back signaled him to move along.

"Shall we get going to the meeting room?" Johnny started for the room without delay. He was in no mood to entertain this for long.

Reaching the door, Johnny allowed his guest to go first, "Please have a seat."

He shared a look with Taeyong, when they both noticed that Wong spent no time seating himself at the head of the round table (an affront to most alphas, though not Johnny).

Johnny paid the not so subtle move little mind and seated himself to the man's left, across from Mr.Han. Taeyong pulled out the seat next to him, but before the omega could sit down Wong called his attention.

"Hey you, get me coffee," Wong ordered with a snap of the finger, without even a glance Taeyong’s way.

“Ah-,” Taeyong pulled away from his seat abruptly, looking about as taken aback as Johnny felt, but was quick to remedy it. His whole semblance morphing into the docile creature alphas like Wong tended to prefer.

‘What was Taeyong doing?’ Johnny observed.

"Right away Sir," Taeyong averted his eyes to the floor as he scurried out the room.

The image disturbed him.

Johnny clenched his fist, his annoyance spiking at the scene (this whole situation was feeling like a test of patience). But there was a reason why he brought Taeyong with him, he’ll just have to trust that Taeyong knew what he was doing.

“This is no place for an omega,” Wong muttered to Han, who nodded in agreement.

Time to cut the pleasantries.

“Why are you here Mr. Wong?" Johnny failed to hide the clipped tone in his voice.

A smirk returned to Wong’s face, as if he knew something Johnny didn't.

"Well Mr. Suh, I came back because I know that I can win it. Tell him Han."

Upon closer proximity, Johnny noticed how the cent in the air had shifted. Of course Wong and Han weren’t wearing scent blockers, not that it was illegal (just off putting), filling up the meeting room with a mixed scent of cigarette ash and salty seawater.

“Of course Mr. Wong,” Han answered, making a show of opening his shiny new briefcase, pulling out a large grey unorganized file, that was slightly bent around the corners.

"We gathered up more evidence from some other employees around the docks.”

This again?

The same laborer issues about the same boating company from before? This is why they were here, wasting his time?

“Everything we need in order to sue Soongam fisheries for their unpaid wages-”

“Mr. Han,” Johnny cut him off, ignoring the need to massage his head from his oncoming migraine, "I told Mr. Wong more than once during our conversation last time that we do not practice civil law.

“But-”

“The most I can do is recommend a good civil lawyer."

"Would you please look at the files?" Han said with a desperate tinge, pushing the file towards him.

Johnny humored the man and took a moment to sort through receipts, employee statements, pictures, and incident reports. Everything in the file was unsubstantiated evidence, nothing was concrete enough to build a winning case off of.

Why was he even entertaining this?

Johnny slid the files back towards the two men.

"So?" Wong bit at his bottom lip, anxiously tapping his foot on the floor waiting for Johnny to answer.

"There's nothing that I can do for you," Johnny watched on as the many emotions played on the man's face.

"Mr.Suh, we have a case!" Wong, slammed his hand on the table, unravelling both himself and the folder, sending papers to the floor.

"A flimsy one at best," Johnny stated calmly.

He felt his temper flare up something ugly in the center of his chest. He detested when his time was being wasted.

"W-what about-" Wong pulled up a transcript with shaking hands,"the testimony we gathered form Oh Minha?-"

Johnny shook his head, "That testimony would be useless for what you're trying for. You want to prove that those employees were being overworked, Mrs. Oh only mentioned the fisheries extended hours and work schedules."

"But the employees were there, they said so," Wong waved a few more testimony transcripts at him, while Han was beginning to look apprehensive.

"And the timesheet punchouts, or eyewitness statements, where are they? You have no concrete evidence that any of those employees were there during those hours, " Johnny explained, hoping that the man would get the point that all he had was a file full of nothing.

"Then what are you useful for!" Wong banged on the table again, already red in the face.

Wong seemed desperate, but it wasn't his problem

"I feel like you're forgetting what the definition of what a consultation means?" Johnny said coolly, leaning back in his seat as Taeyong re-entered the meeting room with a tray of coffee.

"You have to take this case!" Han accused, trying his damnest to spread his scent and intimidate Johnny into agreeing, he caught flare Taeyong's nose as the omega senses the same.

He had no idea what was happening, but he wanted no part of it.

"No. I have the right to refuse any client I deem not fit for my services. In this case it is Mr. Wong," Johnny stood up.

"Wait!" Wong pleaded wildly, almost knocking his elbow against Taeyong who had been serving Han his drink. Johnny noticed the cup teetering harsher with every movement Wong made.

"Soongam fisheries are a part of the Choi conglomerate, worth billions! I have evidence that we can-You dumb bitch!” Wong shrieked, when a cup on Taeyong’s tray tipped over and onto the arm of his suit and a few files.

The room went silent, Wong writhing in rage and Johnny was momentarily too shocked to move.

“I'm sorry!" Taeyong apologized, trying to dab at the spill with some of the many napkin’s that he had brought with him. Wong wasn’t having it, his furious face flush with anger.

"I'll make you sorry," Wong snarled past tense lips, digging his claws into the top of Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong released a whimper that sent Johnny’s temper off. All the tension that had been mounting up in him during the last fifteen minutes, began to boil over. Blood rushed in Johnny’s ears, masking the sound of his chair hitting the wall behind him as he marched over to Wong ready to rip his arm off.

“Who the fuck do you think you are!” Johnny barked, reaching to tear the man's hand away from Taeyong, “get your hands off my my-”

“Mr.Suh!” Taeyong pulled himself from Wong’s grip, and fell into Johnny’s chest.

“Stop,” Taeyong whispered into Johnny’s neck, only for them to hear.

That was all it took for Johnny’s head to clear (and finally understand what was happening), even if his body didn’t and clutched Taeyong close. It was hard to reconcile the image of the sobbing omega within his arms, with the omega who had stabbed him after mistaking him for someone else (between many other things).

‘He’s faking it,’ was the only logical conclusion Johnny could reach, which made him feel a little embarrassed.

Time to end this mess.

"I want the both of you out," Johnny said flatly, masking his real frustration, “how dare you treat my employee that way?"

Under his annoyance, Johnny was delighted by the slight tremble of Hans figure behind Wong, at the tone of his voice.

“That bitch spilled coffee on me!” Wong said, stubbornly making his way towards Johnny but was stopped by Han, who rightfully looked scared.

“I didn’t mean to Mr. Suh!” Taeyong pleaded tearfully into his shoulder.

‘Mr. Suh?’ Johnny schooled his expression (not knowing if he liked being called that or not by Taeyong), as he pulled out his phone and texted an alert to his security guards. He wanted Wong out immediately before he lost his patience.

The guard response was fast (as expected for the salary he pays them), showing up at the door in no time.

“Mr. Wong, Mr. Han, you both will be leaving now,” Johnny pointed to the door, thankful that his queue was quickly understood as the guards scooped Wong up by the arms as they led him out.

“Wait! Stop!” Wong fought against the guards' hold, but both men remained unmoved, "this won't be the last you hear from me!" Wong shouted as he was forced to throw the door threshold, Han trailed behind the trio, perceptive enough to keep his head down as he left.

He didn’t know what was happening, or why Wong had returned after being denied the first time. Johnny pondered all the possibilities, as he ran his hand down the back of Taeyong’s head.

"Johnny, what the hell was that?" Taeyong mumbled into his chest, peering up at him with a calm face (as if he weren’t crying his eyes out seconds before).

Johnny jumped at the sound.

"Taeyong," Johnny rumbled, Taeyong shuddered in his clutch, “I thought you were hurt.”

He really wanted to shake the omega for worrying him, but instead chose to calm himself down by wiping the tear tracks off of the soft skin of Taeyong’s cheek. The sight unsettled him, it didn’t help that Taeyong’s eyes were huge and amplified any emotion the omega let show by a hundred percent. It made him feel overprotective, even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

“Really Johnny?” Taeyong said skeptically, shrugging away from Johnny to dry up the rest of his face.

“Yes really,” Johnny retorted, letting his arms swing uselessly at his sides (they felt empty now).

Taeyong pursed his lips, mussing the front of his hair up in thought, “well that’s understandable, sorry. The coffee slipped and I just went for it.”

“But why go for it?” Johnny asked, needing to know Taeyong’s thought process.

“Johnny I could feel your increasing frustration from all the way in the breakroom, if I had let it go on who knows what would’ve happened? Anyways, Wong’s seemed like a problem?" Taeyong asked, picking up the files the men had left, and leafing through them with way more interest than Johnny had expected.

Johnny felt tired suddenly. He still had questions but let them go to take his jacket off and settle back into his seat.

"He seems to be. I don’t know what he truly wants,” Johnny picked up some of the photos scattered on the table; it was of the sign at the fisheries entrance, its association with Choi conglomerate stark in red lettering in its right corner.

“Honestly, if Wong had gotten the correct type of evidence, he might have a possible case. But worker union laws are beyond my scope of expertise."

“Let me see?” Taeyong draped his thin arms on Johnny’s shoulders, to blatantly peer at Johnny's confidential client files.

"Nosey much?" Johnny leveled Taeyong with a look, but knew it was futile to stop the man.

"Yes," Taeyong plucked the photos from Johnny’s fingers, peeling away from him to sit on the edge of the table beside him. It didn’t take long for a pensive look to cross over Taeyong’s face.

“You seem like you have a question Yong?” Johnny asked, placing his hand on Taeyong’s knee/

“What do you know about the Choi conglomerate?” Taeyong turned over the photo to view the writing on its other side, “I mean, Mr. Wong seemed very adamant about it.”

“It's a pretty prestigious company, with its hands in almost everything you could think of. I’ve never worked with them personally, but I’m sure my mother has,” Johnny finished, in awe at how big his hand seemed compared to Taeyong’s knee.

Taeyong frowned, “your mother-”

"Where are they at!" Jaehyun bursted into the room, tearing his suit jacket off as he looked around wildly for something.

Johnny stifled a chuckle as he heard Taeyong's sigh after a slight startle. Neither his co-workers nor his employees seem to know how to knock. It was getting old.

“You're about ten minutes too late Jae,” Johnny stated, trying not to laugh once Jaehyun noticed that there was no one else around.

"Oh,” Jaehyun straightened up once finding out that his ass kicking services were not needed.

“Do you know that the blinds are open right?" Jaehyun wriggled a brow at Johnny and then to the open windows next to him, shrugging on his jacket once more.

Taeyong drew away from him.

Johnny might throw the damn stapler at Jaehyun himself.

“What do you want Jaehyun?” Johnny said with mild heat.

“I'm going out for lunch. Do you both want to come?" Jaehyun pointed behind himself.

Johnny scowled, going out for lunch with Jaehyun usually meant him footing the bill (he was a sucker for those dimples).

"No,” both he and Taeyong answered unanimously.

He turned to Taeyong who had organized Wong’s files in his arms.

"I made us lunch-," Taeyong said innocently.

Johnny shook his head, as he felt the intensity of Jaehyun leered on him.

"See you later then, enjoy your lunch together!” Jaehyun left before Johnny could even react.

“Did I say something wrong?” Taeyong asked.

……..

Why did he say yes?

He shouldn't have said yes to Jaehyun.

‘I’m so dumb,’ Doyoung told himself, shifting his weight to his left leg as he stared at his suspect.

"You think that family cares about you Jooin. You're a felon with warrants to your name. You're disposable,” the words slipped like acid from Doyoungs lips.

He settled his head on his hand in boredom, watching as Jooin was visibly stung by his words, but remained as quiet as a mouse.

‘So, this is how it’s going to be?’ Doyoung tapped his finger impatiently on the metal table between them. He had read Taeyong’s file and noticed the little the man had told them. While it was true that the beta was most likely working for the Choi’s; Honestly, he wondered if Jooin knew much at all about his employers alleged machinations.

Looking at the timer on the edge of the table (showing an amount of time that only he knew), Doyoung counted down the seconds until he could really get to work.

Interrogations were such a drag, and he hated them. It wasn’t necessarily the accusing part that he didn’t like (he was often told that he loved to nag. Which was possible). It was the restrictive nature that he didn’t like, the suspects were allowed to spew whatever nonsense they wanted (something that didn't really apply to this case), while he needed to follow the rules.

How did that make any sense!

He much preferred his normal work, surveillance, and legally bankrolled hacking. He was good at it, and it involved minimal contact with others. But no, Taeyong's playing houseomega with giant alpha and now he was stuck doing his job.

He hated it here!

The timer finally changed to zero and restarted to ten. The room's security cameras should now be off.

‘Time to work!’ Doyoung stood up, Jooin’s eye widened at the sudden movement.

“Jooin I'm giving you once more a chance to tell me who you work voluntarily,” Doyoung took a stand behind the beta, thankful that he slathered on a bunch of Taeyong’s scent blockers before arriving to work. The beta had no idea on how to approach the situation, trying to look over his shoulder without Doyoung noticing.

Good.

But also bad, since Jooin refused to open his mouth and snitch on his boss like a good beta was supposed to. Now Doyoung had approximately nine and a half minutes left to get a confession.

“Remember that this was your choice,” Doyoung voiced clearly for Jooin to hear.

While he wasn't too big on violence, he wasn’t above it. Many had underestimated him in the past because of his job, but he was usually sent as Taeyong’s back up for a reason.

It took Doyoung no time to wrap his arms around Jooin’s throat and haul him backwards. The position that Jooin was pulled into looked painful. They were both splayed on the floor now, Doyoung holding Jooin to him securely and tangling his legs with the betas to stop him from kicking about, as Jooin’s arms were still attached to the bar on the table with handcuffs.

“Get off of me!” Jooin’s words were garbled, as he attempted to pull himself back up to the table.

Doyoung pulled him further down, putting most of his weight onto Jooin’s throat.

“This will only stop when you tell me what I want to know,” Doyoung rasped out, focused on the interrogation room door. He had to keep the noise down, least the people walking through the halls figure out what he was doing...again.

His appa would have a field day.

“Fuck you!” Jooin’s legs scrambled from under his.

“Then I guess we’ll be here for a while,” Doyoung replied unconcerned (awhile, was actually about seven minutes, but he knew how to make it seem like forever). This was a mindless task; one he could focus on without much thought. Sadly enough, choke holding Jooin, was the clearest his mind had been since Jaehyun had left him.

‘Jaehyun didn’t leave you, he just went home,’ Doyoung tightened his hold when he felt that Jooin had relaxed. Comfort was the opposite of what he wanted for the beta, who he needed to start talking.

Thinking of Jaehyun had been a mistake. Now all he could think about were the dozens of texts the man had sent since he said yes to the date on Saturday (once again). The alpha would send him random tidbits about his day; like how he’s been bingeing a drama for the last few days, or how he drove to the han river instead of going straight home after work the night before ( the photos Jaehyun had sent him of the river were nice. It made him want to go and visit himself). He was still debating if he found the texts tolerable or not.

Jooin’s fight was leaving him, just like his air supply. But Doyoung’s mind was stuck on whether he should respond to Jaehyun’s question of what he ate for breakfast.

“Okay!” Jooin wailed.

“Okay what?” Doyoung pressed down on the beta’s throat for good measure.

"Ok!! I'll tell you what you want!!" Jooin choked in lungfuls of air.

“Hmm, and what do I want again I forgot?” Doyoung wondered out loud.

“I can tell you who my boss is! Please let go!” Jooin coughed, his voice growing weaker by the moment.

While he didn't exactly let go, Doyoung loosened his grip exponentially.

“Nice to see that you're cooperating finally,” Doyoung hauled Jooin back to his seat with noodle like arms (he was out of practice).

Placing Jooin not too lightly back in his seat, Doyoung slid easily into his own.

“Don’t bother with trying to accuse me of misconduct, you won't be able to prove anything,” Doyoung smiled at the seconds left on his timer, gliding the tape recorder that was in his pocket to the center of the interrogation table and pressing play.

“Now, start from the top Jooin.”

Thirty minutes and a headache later, Doyoung skipped out of the interrogation room with a grin, leaving the guards to escort Jooin back into his cell.

“Appa! I come bearing information!” Doyoung announced, stepping into his appa’s office, but stilling when spotting the man who looked ready to leave as he was putting on his jacket.

“Oh, you're finished?” Yunho said, peeking up from adjusting his collar before grabbing his car keys.

Where was he going?

“Yes, and with satisfactory results,” Doyoung pouted, he was more than a little put off by his appa’s lack of attention. Placing the interrogation tape on his appas desk, he followed his appa tracks around the room as the beta continued to gather his things, “if you care to know, we got a boss name.”

Yunho tilted his head in attention, “is it anybody on our list?”

“I haven’t verified, but the boss's name is Kim Sungho,” Doyoung said, still wondering where the hell the man was going.

He was right here.

He should be a priority.

“Appa, what are you doing?” Doyoung got tired of being ignored, making Yunho pause and turn to him.

"My Doie," Yunho palmed the side of Doyoung’s face in greeting,"If you called your appa more often, you’d know that I'm on lunch."

“Lunch?”

Yunho looked at him in sympathy, “Doie, you’ve been in the interrogation room for four hours,” Yunho circled an arm around Doyoung, pulling him with them out the door, “Come on let's go eat.”

Oh no, he just wanted to go home.

“But I’m not hungry,” he mumbled, and at that moment his stomach decided to rumble catching him in the lie.

Yunho raised a skeptical brow.

“You’re hungry and we’re going to eat,” Yunho stated, never loosening his unrelenting hold, “I swear you become more like your father each year. So stubborn.”

Sometime later (after trying and failing to escape his appa) they arrived at a crowded restaurant, situated inside a hotel at walking distance from the bureau whose name he couldn’t pronounce. With black painted walls and sparse but lavish décor, the golden color of the cutlery on them blinded him somewhat as they were taken to their table.

Doyoung wished he were back at the interrogation room. This was the type of place Suho used to take him to, the type of place he liked to avoid.

But his appa was partial to it, something about their pork strips being the best Seoul had to offer. Doyoung found that debatable.

"Ok now, tell me more about Sungho," Yunho said, sipping on his drink as he waited for his marinated pork strips. Doyoung himself ordered the soup special since his hunger wasn’t great.

“Kim Sungho, is forty-six and works as a bouncer for the Sha nightclub uptown near the port. Jooin admitted that the club is owned by a Choi subsidiary, CMedia, but to what capacity he didn’t say,” Doyoung quieted once their food arrived, giving a small smile to the waitress as she placed down their food, only to begin again when she left.

They really shouldn’t be discussing work in a public place.

“Continue Doyoung,” Yunho looked at him expectedly, putting some strips on a spare plate and sliding it towards him. Doyoung accepted it, although he didn’t ask for it.

Leaning forward, Doyoung whispered the next part of his information (one can never be too sure, ears are everywhere). His appa spared him a patient smile, which meant that he thought Doyoung was being ridiculous, but unlike his father he’d kept the thought to himself.

He wasn’t being ridiculous.

“Jooin also mentioned that Sungho was incharge of the petty drug deals for certain blocks in that area. He would only make runs for Sungho, but he did say that Sungho has the contacts, and locations of where he picks up his supply.”

“Have you-” Yunho began with the next obvious question.

“Yes, I called the courthouse for an arrest warrant to be released. Luckily, Sungho already has one for petty vandalism,” Doyoung finished, much to his appa’s shock. He might not like agent work, but he was no slacker (well not always).

“Nice. Good work Doie,” Yunho’s eyes shined before becoming suspicious, “And what did you threaten Jooin with for this information?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Doyoung turned his attention to his food, stuffing his mouth with pork strips (which did not taste as good as they looked).

“So, you’re not going to tell me?” Yunho hummed around his forkful of food, “I just hope you did things cleaner this time.”

Doyoung continued chewing before moving onto his soup (admitting anything would not work in his favor), not noticing that his appa had stopped to consider him.

"There's something different about you Doie?" Yunho squinted his eyes as he scanned over his son.

Fuck. He was in no way prepared to tell his appa about the bonding.

“Huh?” Doyoung asked, dropping his spoon in his soup in distaste. The smell was making him nauseous, which was unusual since the soup was the only thing he tolerated in the restaurant (it was the cheapest item). Through all this, his appa looked at him in that soft way he tended to do, which made Doyoung feel exposed. So, he focused somewhere else.

Somewhere else, was at the bar a few feet behind his appa. More specifically, a man in a grey suit, a dark head of hair, and dimples that flashed at Doyoung when he talked to the bartender.

Why was Jaehyun here!

As if sensing his frantic thoughts, Jaehyun’s head turned to his direction, the alpha’s eyes widening when catching onto Doyoung’s already enlarged eyes.

Why was Jaehyun waving at him?

Doyoung ducked into his bowl, only to shoot back up repulsed by the food.

Yunho’s face at the action, “is everything okay Doie?”

“Nothi-” Doyoung halted, when Jaehyun stood up.

Why was Jaehyun heading his way?

“S-something came up appa!” Doyoung waved his phone anxiously, gathering himself up to intercept Jaehyun.

He was not about to let Jaehyun get closer.

“Okay?” Yunho latched onto Doyoung’s fingers not letting him leave, “wait Doie, should I be worried?”

“No, I just forgot some—important updates that I need to do before dad chews my head off,” Doyoung waved his hands in a vague direction.

“Oh, well that’s reasonable,” Yunho agreed.

Making to leave, Doyoung was stopped again.

“Doie, I think you're forgetting something?” Yunho said expectantly.

Doyoung was at a loss. They were in public.

“I love you appa,” Doyoung said begrudgingly, but not unhonestly. He only hoped that the people nearby weren’t paying attention.

Yunho beamed, getting busy himself with the multiple texts on his phone, “love you too Doie. Call me when you get home,” Yunho finished with a vague squeeze of the hand.

Thankfully his appa was distracted enough to not see him jog towards Jaehyun, who had the brightest smile on his face.

“Doy-” Jaehyun grunted when Doyoung knocked the wind out of him, as he pushed the alpha back out of the aisle where his appa was in, and pulled him deep into the opposite side of the restaurant (which happened to lead into the hotel lobby).

In the back of Doyoung’s mind, he was surprised that Jaehyun was even allowing him to drag him deep into the bowels of the hotel. He had no idea where he was going. But soon enough he found an abandoned hallway with an opened door and pulled them both inside.

It was a single bathroom.

It could’ve been worse.

"What the fuck are you-" Doyoung's fizzled off once finally seeing Jaehyun's face again after a long week, “Jaehyun?”

A sense of longing pulls from within him. He forgot why he had brought the alpha with him to begin with.

He wanted the alpha close.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun’s eyes sparkled, drawing his hands to Doyoung’s face, and traced his thumbs over his cheeks reverently before pushing Doyoung against the closed door, “I didn’t expect to see you until Saturday.”

“Me neither,” Doyoung said hazily, tracing over how Jaehyun’s tongue licked over his bottom lip.

“What was that out in the restaurant?” The corners of Jaehyun’s lips lifted into a smirk, once noticing where Doyoung’s attention was at.

“None of your business,” Doyoung answered absently. The way Jaehyun’s smile faltered, brought with it a twinge of regret in him. Although he did not know why, it really wasn’t any of Jaehyun's business.

How was he supposed to explain that he didn’t want Jaehyun meeting his appa just yet (or ever. Maybe)?

He needed a distraction.

“Are-are we just going to stand here?” Doyoung stuttered, unsure of what he was doing. But he was here, Jaehyun was here. Jaehyun who smelled very good, looked very good, and was looking at him in a way that made his pants feel tight.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun took the initiative, his eyes darkening with hunger, tracing over Doyoung’s bottom lip with his thumb and pushing it slightly into his open mouth.

“Y-yeah,” his acceptance came easier than he thought it would.

Doyoung didn’t put up much of a fight when Jaehyun lifted him up onto the sink counter nearby (the mild germaphobe in him was cringing). He wasn’t given much chance to dwell on the poor state of the bathroom when Jaehyun settled between his open thighs and captured his lips into a heated kiss. Much like Jaehyun’s scent, the alphas mouth tasted sweet and warm, sending shivers down his spine.

His breath was stolen away, as Jaehyun’s hot mouth trailed down his throat. Firm hands at Doyoung’s waist made his eyes roll back and his head loll until thudding onto the sink mirror. He needed more. Reaching out blindly, Doyoung gripped onto the back of Jaehyun’s head tugging him closer to where he could gain access to the alphas mouth. He let out an impatient whine (he refused to admit this aloud) when Jaehyun detoured to nuzzle at the skin of his collar instead.

“Can I?” Jaehyun grumbled, biting onto the top button of his shirt, tugging at it with half lidded eyes.

Doyoung nodded rapidly, not capable of stringing a sentence together as the air in the room became charged.

Taking the go ahead, Jaehyun pulled Doyoung’s collar open to bury his nose into his shoulder, taking a deep inhale at the mark found there before running his tongue over the healing wound. Doyoung let out a shuddered breath. Jaehyun hummed in satisfaction, hauling Doyoung flush to him, rolling their hips together. The friction sent sparks throughout Doyoung’s body, the grinding pace was deep and unrelenting.

It ended too soon, once Jaehyun stilled to press humid kisses along his jaw.

“Let me suck you off?”

Doyoung’s mind stalled.

How was he supposed to respond to that?

“Wha-” Doyoungs tongue felt heavy, as he tried to focus on his words and not Jaehyun’s hand smoothing over the fabric at his stomach.

“I haven't tasted you in over a week,” Jaehyun buried himself into Doyoungs neck, lapping up his neck to nibble at Doyoungs ear, “let me suck you off?”

Doyoung stifled a moan with the back of his hand, as he writhed against the hand that had reached his clothed cock. The granite of the counter at his back was too hard, but he didn’t want to move away from the alphas sweet torture.

He needed Jaehyun to do something now or he was going to lose it.

“Please,” Doyoung barely said above a whisper.

“Please what?” Jaehyun growled lowly into his ear, the timbre shot all the way to Doyoung’s cock making him keen.

The room seemed to have no air conditioning, so the heat radiating off them had made their skin clammy, causing Jaehyun’s cheek to stick slightly to his own. Jaehyun’s suit was sweat soaked and clinging onto his shoulders, calling for Doyoung to run his hands over them and sliding the jacket off. Which he did, pulling Jaehyun to him, licking at the shell of the alpha’s ear.

“Suck me off. Now.”

“Fuck!” Jaehyun groaned, pulling away to bring Doyoung’s hips to the edge of the countertop. Doyoung now gaped up blearily at a disconcerting number of cobwebs on the ceiling, but at least the earlier strain on his back was gone.

Arced over him, Jaehyun didn’t allow Doyoung to be distracted for long, making quick work of the omega’s belt and zipper. The clang of his buckle hitting porcelain rang harsh in his ears, while Jaehyun dragged his pants and underwear down just enough to pull out his cock, fondling the damp hardness loosely for a few strokes then tightening his grip.

Doyoung let out an unexpected moan.

Bending down, Jaehyun parted his lips easily, licking at Doyoung’s cock, teasing at the head and sides but not giving him any more than that. It was driving him slightly mad. Especially when Jaehyun slipped down in between Doyoung’s legs. Grabbing Jaehyun by two handfuls of hair, Doyoung guided his cock into that wet warmth, panting through his mouth and groaning roughly when Jaehyun snuck a hand lower and pressed into his slick covered entrance. Doyoung bucked roughly into Jaehyun’s mouth. Dragging his tight mouth up and off Doyoung, Jaehyun proceeded to plant small kisses at his hips and around his base, as he waited for the omega to calm down. Something Doyoung struggled with, shivering intensely when the alpha licked a stripe up to his head again, kissing it lightly before digging his tongue into the slit.

Doyoung dropped onto the hard countertop, his stomach pooling with a dull but fierce heat that steadily spread outwards to his hips and groin.

This alpha was going to be the death of him, the scent of sandalwood might be the last thing he knew.

“Oh!” Doyoung nearly shouted when Jaehyun suddenly swallowed him down, moving sharply upward into the alphas' yielding mouth and back onto the digit that hit just the right spot. Doyoung eye’s roll closed for what felt like forever, his vision only returning once Jaehyun let up. The process repeats itself for what seems like an eternity, as Jaehyun set an indulgent pace. One second Jaehyun would tease releasing his cock to place barely there kisses up and down his shaft before capturing Doyoung’s cock again and giving shallow sucks. And the next Jaehyun would swallow him deep and hard, bobbing his head with a controlled rhythm and he jabbed a harsh digit right into his spot.

The alpha was relentless, his one-handed grip holding Doyoung firmly against the counter, even as Doyoung grappled to find purchase against the pleasure he was receiving. In that moment, it dawned on him that he was letting Jaehyun fuck him in a dingy public bathroom.

Where had his standards gone?

Jaehyun must have noticed him drifting off again and dug the fingers of his free hand into his hips, the added pressure was all it took for Doyoung’s hips to stutter as he emptied himself into Jaehyun’s mouth with a cry. Jaehyun kept his hold and swallowed everything down until the sensation became too unbearable for Doyoung’s over sensitive cock and he pulled away.

He had cum embarrassingly fast, but he was too blissed out to care much.

In his daze, Doyoung ogled Jaehyun. The alpha was gorgeous, liking cum off his lips and from the corners of his mouth. His suit was rumpled even worse than before, sweat making the silken fabric cling to all the right places around his abs. The alpha’s hair was a sopping mess, both sticking in all directions and plastered on his face, and kiss swollen lips were begging to be touched again.

How did he manage to find an alpha like this again?

This all must be a dream?

Sitting up (with more than a bit of difficulty, his limbs felt like jelly), Doyoung reached out for Jaehyun, “Come here.”

He for sure did not want to go all the way inside of a place like this, but he could find other ways to repay the alpha.

Jaehyun complied instantly, slipping between Doyoung’s thighs once more. Trapping the alpha's face, Doyoung lapped at the corners of Jaehyun’s mouth, cleaning up all the spend that the alpha hadn’t managed to get on his own.

“So, fucking hot,” Jaehyun said as he pulled away, his eyes impossibly darker like the night sky.

Dragging Jaehyun even closer by belt. Jaehyun rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder as the omega opened his pants and reached into his pants, first touching the damp fabric of Jaehyun’s brief’s before slipping his fingers into the waistband.

“You have such pretty fingers,” Jaehyun's eyes were blown and fixed on the side of Doyoung’s face as he brought the alpha’s cock out but struggled between looking at him or down at his crotch. 

Jahyun groaned loudly at the contact.

It was kind of sort of cute.

The skin of Jaehyun’s cock was like velvet wrapped steel, and now without heat affecting his memory, Doyoung’s gaze was fixed as his hand worked over it.

That was until the sensation of Jaehyun's slick tongue on his mark. A sharp sound escaped Doyoung, and his hold on the alpha slipped a little (he was usually better at this). However, soon enough, Jaehyun’s hips began to lose rhythm, now thrusting erratically into Doyoungs hand, with a slight bulge at the base that made Doyoung’s mouth water. Still thumbing at Jaehyun’s cock, pre-come makes Doyoung’s grip slick as he finished Jaehyun off fast and rough, squeezing just a little bit too tightly but without complaints from Jaehyun, who seemed to like the treatment because after a few more tugs the semi-knot at the base of Jaehyun’s cock swelled slightly before Jaehyun stilled. Doyoung yelped as Jaehyun bit lightly into the bond mark on Doyoungs shoulder, as he painted the omegas hand with come.

Once finished, Jaehyun slumped onto Doyoung as he caught his breath. Looking down mesmerized at his hand, Doyoung gave into the impulse and brought his hand to his mouth, unbeknownst to him Jaehyun had been staring. Excitement coursed through his stomach, which made him daring as he held eye contact with the alpha as he finished cleaning his fingers off.

The bastard smirked.

Still supporting the extra weight of the dopey alpha on him, Doyoung reached behind him to turn on the sink. After cleaning his hands, Doyoung wiped at Jaehyun’s face, cleaning away his sweat (and other substances) as best as he could. He didn’t know why he felt the impulse to do so, but he would blame the bond.

“Thanks. So, will I see you Saturday?” Jaehyun murmured deeply next to his ear as he pulled away, redressing himself once more.

Doyoung didn’t answer right away, instead he took the time to freshen up his own face to mask the rising panic he was feeling within.

What was wrong with him? They already had sex multiple times and have yet to have a meaningful conversation. He didn’t know Jaehyun at all.

But he did agree to go out on Saturday.

“Yes,” Doyoung answered, as he steadied himself onto his feet and adjusted his pants.

“Great!” Jaehyun hooked a finger underneath Doyoung’s chin, lifting the omega’s head for a soft kiss, “I can’t wait,” he whispered gently onto Doyoung’s lips before pulling away and turning to leave.

Alone, Doyoung was left reeling, his hesitant fingers touching his lips and the mark on his shoulder pulsing.

What was this feeling in his chest?

………

It was Friday.

After an eventful start of the week with Wong and Han almost making Johnny revert to old ways and his onesided cold war with Jaehyun’s stupid files, the rest of Taeyong’s week went by pretty smoothly. All his co-workers were nice (Taeil was extra patient with him when trying to explained Jaehyun’s file system for the twentieth time, and he and Kun bonded over their love of plants), and both Jaehyun and Johnny turned out to be fairly decent bosses (Johnny still hovered, but that was normal of the alpha to do).

Now work had ended and Taeyong found himself in the parking lot of Seoul’s district correctional facility in Johnny's car. He only had about two hours to visit Ten and return home--to Johnny's house and not seem suspicious. Digging into his bag, Taeyong pocketed his bureau badge before leaving the car and trekking towards the Beta/Omega correctional facility. The facility was several stories high, dirt white, brutalist and oppressive like prison’s were known to be and its twin Alpha facility was located on its opposite side.

Entering the visitor’s area Taeyong greeted the usual officers he either had seen while bringing in inmates or during his visits to Ten, before going through the check-in process. After taking off half his clothes and reassuring the corrections officers that he had not brought any weapons with him. He was allowed to go to his visitors' stall.

It took more than fifteen minutes for the bell on the inmate’s side of the stalls to ring, signaling their arrival. Taeyong held his breath as Ten settled into his seat on the other side of the plexiglass divider.

Ten was slightly jittery, his eyes darting anywhere and everywhere as he picked up his stall phone, but other than that he looked serene, the usual turbulence that had shrouded him for the past couple years was gone.

Maybe he had his Ten back.

"Yongie, I can’t wait to eat your food,” Ten immediately whined into the phone once immediately after Taeyong picked up his own phone, “Everything in this hellhole tastes like cardboard.”

“I can’t wait to feed you again my dear Ten,” Taeyong greeted.

Their conversation started easy, Ten complained about jail and how he's so happy to be leaving and Taeyong updated him on what was happening in the outside world. He also mentioned the fact that he was currently on a job, and Ten, who knew of his real job, became concerned.

"Taeyong, I thought you were going to switch positions?"

"I am, but after this case,"Taeyong tried to explain.

Ten’s face creased, obviously not liking his answer, "What case can be more important than your health?" Ten asked, "do you know how ironic this is coming from me Yongie?"

"Now Ten-," Taeyong bit out in exasperation. He didn't like it when Ten spoke about himself like that.

“No Yongie, we both know that I'm right," Ten waved him off, "you can't keep taking these dangerous cases. If you get hurt again, I don't know what I would do," Ten's voice tightened.

Taeyong swallowed the rock that settled at the back of his throat. His previous case was only one of the many times he had gotten injured on the job, it apparently affected Ten more than he had thought it did.

"This is my last field case, I promise you Ten," Taeyong harsh gripe on his phone lessened when Ten semblance brightened.

"I'll hold you to that Yongie," Ten rubbed lightly at his watery eyes," anyways, I wanted to tell you something, the reason I was so off the last time I talked to you,” Ten toyed with the wire of his phone as he ruminated over something, “I talked to my mom on the phone, she wants to visit in a few weeks.”

Taeyong grinned immediately at the news, his chest filling up with warmth, “that’s great to hear.”

“Yeah, it is” Ten said softly into the phone, blushing down at the tabletop as he drew nonsensical patterns with his fingers, “look, I’m sorry Yongie for last time. I was overwhelmed and my first thought was of calling you, but then I started thinking. What if she's disappointed in me?”

"Never. She's spent so many years searching for you, she'll just be happy to have you back," Taeyong responded with full conviction that his words were true, "and you don't have to apologize. You know I understand,” Taeyong tapped on the glass between them to get Ten to look at him again.

“I do. And thank you, you're too sweet,” Ten said bashfully, his overgrown hair spilling over his face handsomely.

Taeyong averted his eyes to the grey cement wall behind Ten.

It was times like these that he had to remind himself that they weren't together anymore, they hadn't been together for two years. But Ten would always be one of the people he cherished the most, he refused to give up on his oldest friend.

Ten had insisted on the breakup. But he would be lying if he said he had moved on. His heart had always been Ten's and now that he had it back, he didn’t know what to do with it. Sure, he had been on dates with seemingly good people, even some short-lasting relationships. But they never worked, most of them citing the same thing, that he wasn't ready for a relationship. And now he wasn’t sure if he was meant to be in a relationship. He had his own set of issues that may be too much to burden anyone else with.

Truthfully, he just wanted to focus on Ten’s continued recovery. It was about five years before when they searched for Ten’s family and the problems began. Apparently, Ten's family was vastly wealthy and spent countless amounts of money to find their child, but with little luck. However, even with the evidence, Ten was hesitant to reunite with them. During the time, Ten stopped talking to him, and started to drift and hang out with some not so good people and do some not so good things. So maybe the reconnection with the family he had been taken from could heal Ten.

Maybe the reconnection with Johnny could do the same also?

Would this be a good time to tell Ten?

"Ten I …,"

"What Taeyong? I have to hang up soon," Ten hesitantly looked at the guard a few feet away from him.

Next week he would tell Ten everything, hopefully things go well.

"Nothing, have a good day. I'll go ahead and start your paperwork for your release next week," Taeyong mentioned instead.

Ten nodded, his smile bright at the thought of finally getting out.

"Bye Taeyong," Ten placed his hand on his side of the glass partition separating them waiting for Taeyong to do the same (which he did), “I’ll talk to you later okay.”

"I'll see you later," Taeyong reddened under Ten’s departing wave before being led away by a guard. Hanging up his phone fast, his guard was already shooing him away for the next visitors to enter.

He drove back to Johnny's place in a trance. Under the blur of red, green yellow passing lights; Taeyong attempted to organize himself. Leading a double life was a lot harder when the main player involved was someone he cared about but doing nothing while someone had a hit out on Johnny was not an option. However, his investigation was currently at a standstill once again; he still hasn't received word yet from Yunho if Jooin had confessed anything, and not matter how sketchy Johnny’s clients were (something was not right with Wong), it didn’t mean that they were paid assassins. And with Ten coming out soon, Taeyong hoped the transition ended up smoother than the last. Which reminded him that he had to tell Doyoung that Ten was moving back in.

‘A headache within itself.’ Taeyong winced as his mark started to ache. It had been doing it alot as of late, and usually he could handle it, but it felt pretty bad at the moment. Like a burning at his neck.

Luckly, he was almost hom--at Johnny’s apartment.

Johnny’s apartment where he lived.

Which was home, for the moment.

His head was beginning to hurt again.

……….

The soft glow of the living room television greeted Taeyong upon his return to Johnny’s apartment (his home away from home).

“I’m back Johnny,” he called, kicking off his shoes by the entrance.

“Hey Yong,” Johnny answered, looking over the back of the couch, “there’s food in the kitchen.”

“Yum!” Taeyong’s stomach agreed with the sentiment, earning a bark of laughter from Johnny.

Hooking Johnny’s keys by the door, Taeyong immediately went to the kitchen, he reheated and ate the food Johnny had left out for him (which was nice of the alpha to do), before making it to the living room.

The journey was made tough by the burning at the bass in his neck. His mark had never acted up for this long. He wondered what was wrong.

Slotting himself into Johnny's side, Taeyong exhaled loudly enough for Johnny to peek up from his phone, "what's wrong Yong?”

‘Everything,’ Taeyong answered to himself, browning over the alpha to find an appropriate answer.

Johnny looked comfortable. The alpha was freshly showered and smelled divine, looking relaxed as he rested his legs on the coffee table wearing sweatpants and a tight shirt. The sight made Taeyong twitch at the pain at his neck.

"Johnny," Taeyong dug himself under Johnny’s right arm, dragging his hand down the alphas arm to bring his hand to his neck.

“Wha-,” Johnny froze his hand clenching briefly at Taeyong’s neck.

Taeyong sighed in relief, causing him to slump even deeper against Johnny’s solid frame.

“Uhh,” Johnny looked startled, before the edges of his eyes darkened in understanding, “Shit Taeyong, how long has it been hurting you?” he asked, gathering Taeyong up into his arms.

The ache wasn’t a common enough occurrence for him, but it did happen to him from time to time (much like for other mated omegas). Something about contact and some other bullshit he didn't have time to remember.

“It started acting up today,” Taeyong almost moaned when Johnny’s thumb brushed over the mark almost hesitantly. It felt good, leading Taeyong to all but crawl into the alpha’s lap.

“Asking would've been nice?” Johnny tsked but made no motion to stop Taeyong stretching out upon him.

“This couch is horrible,” Taeyong was too busy getting comfortable, “I hate it, buy a new one.”

"Taeyong, I've been thinking?" Johnny announced suddenly, manhandling the omega to a better position, by placing a pillow under Taeyong’s head.

"What is it Johnny?" Taeyong’s eyes fluttered closed, Johnny's hands were working wonders on him as the alpha gained more confidence in what he was doing.

"We should go out?"

This caused Taeyong to peak his eyes open, "what?"

What was Johnny getting at? He wasn’t sure Johnny even knew as his face phased through many emotions.

"Go out, do something fun," Johnny shrugged, his hand forgetting what they were supposed to do and drifting up to his own head.

"What do you mean?" Taeyong pulled Johnny's hands back onto himself.

"What I mean, is that you've been here for weeks and we have yet to hang out," Johnny explained, stopping his hands again to instead trace over the scar by Taeyong's eye.

Taeyong almost growled in annoyance, Johnny wouldn't keep his hands in one place. He was in pain. He would think that his alpha would take his pain seriously-Wait, what did he call Johnny? What the fuck!

"We hang out," Taeyong mentioned strained, needing an escape from his mind, and moving Johnny's hand back where it was supposed to be (the alpha knew there were only two ways to relieve his ache, and they were not about to do the second), "like we're doing right now," Taeyong finished drowsily, a wave of fatigue washing over him as the pain began to finally subside.

"Taeyong you know what I mean," Johnny huffed, "we're supposed to be friends and we're acting like roommates who don't like each other," Johnny's words were falling on drifting ears, as Taeyong's eyes drifted closed and lolled to the side.

“Taeyong!”

"Okay Johnny, we'll go wherever you want to go," Taeyong murmured into the fabric of Johnny’s stomach.

He was tired, why wasn’t Johnny taking the hint!

"No," Johnny countered, pinching lightly on Taeyong's cheek, "when you wake up, pick a place and we'll plan the day together."

Taeyong groaned, "fine. But I’m warning you, I will not be cheap. I expect five stars, everything: caviar cakes, expensive meat, and a Lamborghini would be nice...” he mumbled sleepily.

“That's fine, I offered,” Johnny smiled gleefully, messing up Taeyong’s bangs, “I’ll spoil you babe.”

"You better, " Taeyong glared, but its effect was no worse than a tiny kitten's growl, "now will you let me sleep?"

As he drifted, Taeyong knew he had forgotten to do something, but whatever it could have been escaped him.

……….

Johnny stared down on his lap in fond exasperation.

“You really fell asleep silly,” he continued his soft strokes along Taeyong’s neck, marveling at the softness of the skin under his fingertips. His other hand drifted in and out of Taeyong’s hair, soft sighs told him that he was doing a good job. Johnny refrained from cooing at the sound. Everything about the omega was soft (at least physically), it made Johnny want to hug close and never let go.

He knew how irritating the mark pains could be (his own had done the same a few times). When they were younger, Taeyong never was one to admit easily how badly he was hurting. It was nice to know that things had changed. He would let Taeyong get at least fifteen minutes of lap numbing sleep before taking the omega in his room. Wherever Taeyong had gone, it must have made him tired.

He kept his motions up for some more minutes, it was when Taeyong shifted that a slip of paper slipped from his jacket. Johnny reached for it, hesitantly, he was about to commit a major privacy violation, but Taeyong was almost always gone. For someone who works and lives with him, Taeyong was very tight lipped about what he was up to.

Not that he needed to know. But something didn't sit right with Johnny about their situation, he wanted Taeyong to trust him. And he was trying to be patient, but his curiosity was eating at him.

'One peak won't hurt,' Johnny deftly slipped the paper out from Taeyong’s jacket. Unfolding the crumpled paper Johnny was confused by what he saw.

It was a visitor pass for a prison. A notorious prison one at that. Many of his criminal lawyer friends represented people incarcerated there.

However, why was Taeyong making visits to a prison on the other side of the city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors are all me, i'm sorry!  
> Thank you all for reading and the kudos.  
> Please comment, it helps me with my writing and i like hearing what you all have to say!


	8. Chapter 8

\--------

The edges of the visitor’s pass began to fray and crinkle around its corners from how much Johnny had twirled in thought, its black letters taunting him with secrets he yearned to know.

He was obsessing. He knew he was. But it was like the paper represented but only a small piece of the Taeyong he didn’t know. The Taeyong that ate too little and left the house at random hours of the day; but laughed more and didn’t act as if the world were conspiring against him. He was greedy by nature, and he wanted to get to know this Taeyong, so he would be lying to himself to dismiss the heaviness that currently sat in his chest as nothing. He was determined to fix things, they might not be mates in every sense of the word, but he didn’t want Taeyong slipping out of his life again.

Silently, Johnny crumpled up the pass and aimed it away from him, its soft crash landing somewhere by the left of him did little to rouse his lap’s occupant, who preferred to drool on his sweatpants while in dreamland (which was disgustingly cute. He took a picture on his phone for future blackmail). 

He had long since lost circulation in his legs, but he didn't want to move. So he put on a random movie (a romantic comedy Jaehyun had put on his streaming watchlist), but spent the next few hours barely watching the sappy movie he had put to play. His attention stolen by fine collarbones beneath his fingertips and the mark at the base of Taeyong's neck. Taeyong would mutter breathily at each brush of his hand, angling into the touch when he grazed over the indentations that tied them together.

Johnny was impressed by how neat the mark had settled.

He was more than a nervous wreck when he had made it, especially since Taeyong had wanted it in such a visible place. Personally, he had wanted his mark on Taeyong’s chest or ribs; something that could cover up easily, because he definitely thought he’d leave an ugly mark on Taeyong forever.

Taeyong melted even further into his lap as time passed, leaving a heady scent in the air that made Johnny’s thoughts float. Taeyong’s scent was still diluted by hours old scent blockers, but it was still enough of a tease for his lizard alpha brain, which relished having its omega in his arms, and safe inside his home-

Johnny winced at the Television in front of him, finally paying the movie some attention. He would die of embarrassment if Taeyong ever caught onto where his mind liked to wander.

When the movie finished (truly enjoying the little of it he had seen, but he would never confess that to Jaehyun), sleep started to tug at him hard. Deciding to turn in for the night, he turned the TV off and scooped Taeyong up with him off the couch (Taeyong weighed nothing, but it was less disconcerting to him now than it was in the past).

"Wha…," Taeyong muttered, startled by the sudden movement.

"Going to bed," Johnny mumbled back, his drowsy steps slow as he lumbered about the apartment turning off the last few lights, "I'll take you to your room in a second."

"No," Taeyong protested, a frown lining his forehead, "your room…"

"Um,” Johnny wavered, leaning against a wall for some stability on his weary legs, “are you sure?”

“Yes Johnny,” Taeyong said impatiently, lolling his head off Johnny's arm, “either take me to your room, or let me smother myself with some of your dirty clothes. Please don’t make me do that,” Taeyong whined woozily, “please don’t.”

“I won’t,” Johnny conceded without much of a fight, moving towards his room, preferring to have Taeyong near him for the night also.

Mindful of Taeyong’s still hanging head (neither of them had the energy to correct it), he moved them into his bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind him, Johnny lowered his cargo carefully onto his bed, sending out a quiet thanks to both Mrs. Kim and his past self for his clean room. Standing by the edge of the bed, Johnny watched on blearily as Taeyong crawled under the covers. In seconds most of his pillows were on the floor as Taeyong wrapped himself completely with the grey fluffy duvet (leaving nothing for Johnny to cover himself with). Feeling like it was safe to move, Johnny went to drag his own tired feet to the other side of the bed, but a jean clad leg stopped his journey.

"Take them off, please," Taeyong croaked muffly, softly kicking Johnny’s thigh.

“Fine.” Johnny let out a simper, moving the duvet out of the way to reach for the fly of Taeyong’s pants. The air in his lungs felt thicker, when the sliver of skin above Taeyong's waistband contracted away from his fingers as he loosened the Jeans top button. He heard a soft stutter in the omegas breathing when pulling the zipper down halfway, before a thought ceased his movements.

“Do you have anything underneath?" Johnny asked in reflex, swallowing to soothe his suddenly parched throat. It wouldn't be his first time seeing Taeyong naked, but years have passed, and he didn't want to cross any boundaries. 

Taeyong poked his head out of the duvet, his hair wild as he let out a giggle, "Maybe?" 

“You’re a mess,” Johnny shook his head, pulling the pants down and off Taeyong’s legs (who thankfully was wearing underwear) and dropping them with the rest of the mounting mess on the floor (he’d pick it up in the morning). Lumbered onto the bed himself (turning his attention away from a certain pair of slender legs), Johnny climbed over Taeyong’s burrow, letting out a satisfied sound when his back touched the mattress.

It took Johnny a moment to notice how much Taeyong’s fussing beside him.

"Taeyong?" Johnny asked, with his eyes closed on the verge of sleep.

"Yong?" Johnny repeated, when the movement increased with no response, pulling at the covers Taeyong had wrapped himself in. Johnny groaned at the sight he was met with.

'I should've known.'

Getting Taeyong's attention was of little use, the omega past the point of being reasonably scent drunk and too preoccupied tugging off his shirt. The shirt was already halfway up Taeyong’s chest revealing a pair of taut dusky buds he wouldn’t mind-Stop!

"Taeyong, stop trying to get naked!"

With more force then necessary, Johnny dragged the bottom of Taeyong's shirt back down, wondering where the jacket Taeyong had entered the bed with went to. He should be glad he was coherent enough to get Taeyong settled in. Although slightly lightheaded himself, omega headspace was much easier to slip into than an alpha’s. It took a lot more than an omega drenched in his scent and looking prettily tangled in between his possessions, to make him pop a-Stop!

He needed some air.

"But Johnny, I'm hot," Taeyong whined, twisting away but failing to get Johnny to release his grip. 

Johnny was happy for the distraction.

"I'll turn the AC on," Johnny negotiated, not letting go of the shirt until he got an affirmative. He didn’t trust Taeyong not to fling his shirt off the instant he let go.

"...but then I'll be too cold-," Taeyong pouted his way, making sure to pour on the wide-eyed look thick.

Johnny’s hazy mind almost got swayed, Taeyong’s depthless eyes were a powerful weapon against the weak. But he couldn’t let Taeyong win this round (no matter how much he secretly wanted to). Taking a gamble, Johnny let go of Taeyong’s shirt and reached to turn the room's AC onto its lowest setting before returning to his spot on the bed.

"Then I'll keep you warm," Johnny pulled Taeyong to him, bringing him under his left arm, making sure that the fluffy duvet was placed between them (a necessity with how his mind kept straying).

"That’s better," Taeyong sighed, bumping his nose against the skin of Johnny’s neck, melting into his side.

“It is, isn’t it?” Johnny hummed, the vertigo in his head increasing tenfold at Taeyong’s proximity. The omegas wildflower scent was potent, leaving him to stare at the ceiling in a stupor. He had forgotten to shut his blinds, painting his dark room with the soft orange glow of the city outside. He slipped his left hand past an opening in Taeyong’s shirt, casing it around the omegas waist to pull him closer and run his hand up the pillowy skin of Taeyong's side and stomach. The corner of Johnny’s mouth lifted when he felt Taeyong ease under the touch and closed his eyes to rest.

This was a nice change of pace, much different from his usual weekend routine.

On a normal Friday night, by this time he'd still be at a club Jaehyun had dragged him to, sitting alone at a bar contemplating whether or not it was worth the hassle to bring a stranger home, because he was bored and lonely. The amount of people that overlooked his mated status during the years was eye opening (more than likely under the impression that he was a normal alpha who just got out of a relationship), but it didn't make dating (hooking up) any easier. 

Johnny’s thoughts took a dive when something slithered down his stomach, towards a place that was way too interested.

He had thought Taeyong had fallen asleep.

"Yong?" Johnny murmured in warning, but when the hand kept moving towards the band of his sweatpants, a warm breath glided past his ear.

"You know Johnny?" Taeyong began with a barely there touch of the lips, stirring something within Johnny that absolutely shouldn't be stirring.

"What is it Taeyong?" Johnny's words came out more breathless then he had intended them to when looking down at Taeyong.

"I haven't had an alpha in years." Taeyong announced with flushed damp cheeks.

Taeyong was out of it, challenging him as if he were sober enough to have the upper hand. Johnny knew Taeyong’s proclivity for trying to rile him up, knowing the reaction the omega ultimately wanted. He had no plans of granting Taeyong’s wish.

"Now, Taeyong," Johnny's voice grew husky, tucking his fingers into the hair on the back of Taeyong's head, tugging at the tresses softly forcing the omega to look him in the eyes, "it would be a punishment for us both if I spray this room with blockers.”

“Do you want that to happen?" Johnny raised a brow at the affronted look on Taeyong’s face when the omega shook his head.

"Then behave please," Johnny rumbled, Taeyong shuddered but quickly shrugged him away.

"Whatever," Taeyong sulked, dropping his head on Johnny's chest. Johnny just had to laugh silently at himself, knowing that the omega was only mad he got caught. 

Sometimes, he wished this ease he had with Taeyong could be translated onto other people. The ease that came with already having seen a person at their worst, so you have no other choice but to be yourself. It would surely make dating easier, however that would mean opening up about his past, and he still wasn't ready for that. He also often wondered how life would've been if he had mated Ten like he was supposed to. He could scarcely remember them sharing hushed secrets about how they wanted their life together to be. They were both willing to make it work. Ten could've been a person he grew to love. He wondered where Ten was now.

“Do you feel better now?” Johnny asked aloud, breaking the quiet that had settled over him and Taeyong, not liking the 'what ifs' his mind was conjuring up. He had made a choice many years ago, and he has yet to regret it.

Taeyong nodded, "My neck doesn't hurt anymore, but I can't really think straight," he let out a laugh, "everything smells like you Johnny," Taeyong slurred, pulling the duvet over his head, "I want to drown in it."

Adorable, but a clear sign that Taeyong needed some respite. From what he remembered, Taeyong didn't like to be in omega headspace for too long (a fact he learned quickly and mercilessly from the omega when they were younger), he would need to draw him out of it.

"Now we can't have that," Johnny took the bedding away from the omegas face, who looked ready to protest.

"Where do you want to go?" Johnny pulled Taeyong closer to him to lay on his shoulder again. Placing his hand where it had previously been under the omegas shirt, he pushed the scent drenched sheets away from them and onto the floor (which was a disaster zone by this point).

"What do you mean?" Taeyong asked, reaching weakly after the sheets.

"Tomorrow, where do you want to go?" Johnny looked down at the dark roots of Taeyong’s blonde dyed hair.

"Oh that. Hmm… somewhere with a lot of food," Taeyong shrugged, blinking up at him, his eyes growing less glazed by the moment, slinging a thin arm over Johnny’s chest.

"Something expensive like...steak," Taeyong said, practically drooling, "give me steak Johnny!" 

"I knew you only wanted me for my money," Johnny grumbled.

"-I also want sweets, all types of sweets!” Taeyong shakes him in excitement, “ and the friend date was your idea, so deal with it Johnny," Taeyong shook him some more.

“You’re so annoying,” Johnny brooded, looking away from Taeyong’s far from innocent face to the wall at his side, "anyways, when you were sleeping I bought us tickets to a scary movie then afterwards there's a carnaval I've been wanting to go to, but didn't know who to bring."

"A scary movie?" Taeyong asked hesitantly.

That was interesting.

"Are you…scared?" Johnny pinched at the skin of Taeyong's ribs.

"Don't pinch me!" Taeyong flinched easy but stayed glued to Johnny's side.

“Well, I’m taking you there. Don't worry, you can hold onto this big strong alpha when you get scared," Johnny cooed, smirking down at the growing frustration on Taeyong’s face.

"Oh shut up," Taeyong covered Johnny's mouth with a hand, dragging himself to eye level with a grin, "more than likely, it would be you cowering behind little ol' me,"

Maybe.

The movie he picked did look kind of scary.

Johnny nipped at the hand, winking at Taeyong's disgusted look, "we'll see."

"Eww," Taeyong wiped his hand on Johnny's shirt, "the movie better be good Johnny, or else I won't allow you to pick next time," he stated, dropping his head back down onto Johnny's chest.

Next time?

"It will be good, even if it's bad, the carnival will make up for it. You remember that one time we managed to escape Myundae to play pacman?"

It wasn't his favorite memory. They had been taken out of the facility for a black-market fight after hours at a traveling circus. The fight that night was brutal; his opponent alpha had been twice his age and built like a tank, but he had ultimately won on a technicality but not unscathed. Later that night while Myungdae snored on the only bed in the rented motel room, and the guards that had accompanied them drank away at the circus bar; he and Taeyong made the impulsive decision to sneak out to the circus’s arcade. And for about two hours, he had felt like the kid he didn’t have the opportunity to be back then. 

“I do!” Taeyong shook with laughter, "I remember eating so much stolen cotton candy that I barfed into three bushes, and you getting mad at the pinball machine for swallowing your coins. It was fun. We should hit the arcade tomorrow.”

"Good idea, I need a rematch with that damn pinball machine," Johnny yawned.

"Yeah, I want to watch you lose," Taeyong stated before his voice drifted off to sleep.

………

Saturday came fast, and Jaehyun was living in a nightmare. 

He must have slipped into an alternate universe while sleeping because nothing had been going right.

He had woken up at the crack of dawn to get his weekly errands out of the way before his date with Doyoung.

But his usual store down the street was closed for renovation, which led to a thirty minute trip to another store (he could’ve gone to the second store nearest him, but their prices were unreasonable and he didn’t like the manager). The third store nearest him was full to the brim when he had arrived, his favorite spicy chips were out of stock (the main reason he was buying food at all), and the checkout line was hell and made no better by the group of mature omegas trying to marry him off to their grandchildren (he politely declined, making sure to give them a heavily dimpled smile which left them cooing and forgetting the rejection).

Afterwards, he went for a coffee at one of his many preferred spots. It had been full as well, but with the addition of a big rowdy dog that had decided he was enemy number one, barking at him much to the dismay of its owner (a mousey looking beta woman that had given hundreds of apologies) especially when her dog tried to knock him over to get at his newly bought frappuccino, which resulted in more apologies and a coffee stained shirt.

By the time he made it back to his car, he was over everything, especially when eyeing the ticket left on his windshield for a hefty amount of won for parking near a hydrant (he couldn't even find the energy to be mad). Jaehyun stayed in this numb state even when a moving truck blocked his usual parking space which led to two trips to and from his car to bring up his food.

All these minor inconveniences had Jaehyun crashing into his bed headfirst. Decided on a nap and hoping the world would be less hateful towards him when he awoke. 

About three hours before his first date with Doyoung, Jaehyun could do little else but stare at the clock on his nightstand.

Doyoung.

Jaehyun's heart fluttered at the thought, smothering his silly smile with the corner of his pillow. He knew damn well that they were still practically strangers, but they had something special (maybe it was the sex, maybe it was more?).

He was hoping there was more. 

Doyoung seemed like the serious type on the surface, but during the few moments of lucidity throughout the omegas heat Doyoung seemed almost shy. Blushing and stuttering when Jaehyun doted on him when either feeding him or cleaning him. He found it so endearing, especially since Doyoung was very demanding in bed. It was an interesting contrast. Something he would like to see more of.

He was so curious about his potential omega. What was his full name? His job? Hobbies? Interests? And why had he chosen him as temporary alpha? Doyoung for sure had alphas (anyone really) chasing after him. He was beautiful; dark chocolate eyes, silky hair, and plump lips that redden with a simple touch and with a body most would kill for. Jaehyun sighed longingly at the image, hugging his other pillow to his chest.

He had it bad for the omega.

He hoped he wasn't projecting, and that Doyoung was feeling the same. Particularly since his control was a little less than stellar around the omega.

He pressed his hand over his face in embarrassment, as his walk of shame through the hotel lobby a few days ago flashed past his memory. 

Why was he so easy? Sucking dick in a dirty bathroom, was something he hadn’t done since his university days. He would’ve thought he had more class than that now.

His perceived easiness was a point of contention between him and his excess. They wanted him to be more assertive, less conceding. Which made no sense to him what's so ever; just because he wasn’t trying to fight every alpha he met, didn’t make him weak or lesser.

Johnny was the only alpha he knew with a softer demeanor than himself (and that was by choice, he had seen Johnny’s bad side). In fact, he would ask Johnny for advice, but if the last few days of work were anything to go by, the taller alpha would be too occupied to answer him. Occupied, as in too wrapped up in his mate's huge pretty eyes to remember that the world existed. It was a sight to see, Johnny was never publicly affectionate with any of his past partners, but near his mate it was like he couldn't keep his hands nor his gaze off the omega.

He was happy for Johnny; though he was still more than a bit miffed that the giant never told him about Taeyong's existence until a few weeks ago. But he liked Taeyong well enough, the omega was a strange mix of nice and moody, specifically after eight hours of Johnny’s pestering and his dreaded files; Jaehyun felt the death glares and he could honestly say that the lithe omega was more than a little intimidating. Johnny had found him a scary one, who he treated like a harmless kitten.

‘And Doyoung is like a ferocious bunny,’ Jaehyun's smile turned dopey as he pulled himself up from his bed reluctantly. If he were to make it to his date in time, he needed to get ready.

About an hour and a half and three outfit changes later (his final outfit casual, but with not so casual leather jacket on), Jaehyun waited for Doyoung, fiddling with random apps on his phone in a corner booth.

For their date, he had chosen a quaint hole in the wall cafe. The drinks were affordable, the food was good, and it was public enough for Doyoung not to feel uncomfortable. Cause, if there was one thing in the short list of traits that he knew about his potential mate, it was that he was skittish. 

He wishes he knew more.

He had tried. Heat isn't the most appropriate time to get to know a person, but whenever he tried to ask the Doyoung personal questions, the omega would evade them by either kissing him or putting his hands somewhere fun. He was easy, so he would let it be and just enjoy what Doyoung was willing to give him. But in the back of his mind Jaehyun knew he wanted more. He wouldn't have had the overwhelming need to mark Doyoung if he hadn't.

That same mark called his attention to the entrance of the store not but a second later.

Jaehyun had to pull his jaw up from the floor when he saw Doyoung walking into the cafe. Even dressed in a simple white shirt underneath a jean jacket topped off with a pair of glasses, Doyoung was the center of his attention. 

As if feeling his regard, Doyoung let out a smile that was gummy and faintly panicked. It was the prettiest thing and it made Jaehyun so warm (and slightly turned on, but that was his default setting when his omega was around).

His potential omega.

'Let's not rush things, you want this to work out,' Jaehyun reminded himself, standing up on shaky feet as he greeted Doyoung with a swift hug. Doyoung startled back for a moment, as if not expecting the gesture.

"Hello Jaehyun," Doyoung said inaudibly, sliding into the free side of the booth awkwardly.

"Hey Doyoung, h-how was your day," Jaehyun's nerves ate at his throat as he moved back into his seat. Doyoung wasn't doing much but settling his bag beside him, yet Jaehyun felt sweat pooling in his anxious palms.

"Good, I stayed home all day and watched some dramas until now," Doyoung replied, pushing his glasses up off the edge of his nose, unknowingly leaving Jaehyun devastated.

This could be it.

Some (many, mainly Johnny and Yuta) have said that he fell in love too easily. However, while a simple wiping of the lips or smoothing of a tie could leave him fixated on a person for weeks. Jaehyun had only been in love three times before in his life. 

With each he experienced a similar soul crushing levity. He felt it first in grade school when his fingers grazed Seoyeon’s dirt covered hand, he had gifted her a wilted dandelion to make her feel better after scraping her knee. He cried hard for a week straight when she had pushed him away in favor of the daisy Yuna (the copycat) had brought her instead. 

The next time he had felt it was during high school. His heart hitched when he shared his first kiss with his first beta girlfriend Areum on the bleachers after losing a basketball game. Afterwards they spent every conceivable moment together (his free time had tripled after being kicked out of the basketball team), that was until she met a beta that could play basketball and dumped him after four months.

Then there was Kyungsoo, his only serious relationship. He had met the older omega during freshman orientation. Kyungsoo had been giving the tours, when he had fallen for the omega’s speaking voice. Once the tour ended, he had asked for Kyungsoo’s number knowing full well that the senior would most likely reject him. Kyungsoo didn’t. They were opposites; Kyungsoo was very reserved and mostly stuck to his labs and his small group of friends, while Jaehyun attempted to join as many clubs as possible with his loaded pre-law schedule. But they had made it work, Kyungsoo’s manner was calming to him, while he liked to think that he brought some excitement into the pre-med student’s life. Well, at least he thought he had. He had wanted to mate Kyungsoo after graduation; but life brought a better alpha for Kyungsoo, one that was older, taller, smarter. Kyungsoo was kind enough to let him down gently, but the pain of the breakup led him to a breakdown in the library where met he Johnny (and latched onto him like a koala), and a string of relationships that led to nowhere right up until meeting Doyoung at the bar weeks back. 

It could be a defect of his. A result of being raised by his grandparents while both of his parents enjoyed their new families. He was always just shy of enough, but never what anyone fully wanted.

"What are you watching? I mean, was it good?" Jaehyun fingers scrambling to hand Doyoung a menu, then open his own to hide what he was sure were reddening ears. 

"It was fine. The lead omega was a big pushover and I almost turned it off, but I think the actor playing the lead alpha is cute," Doyoung's voice tapered out, realizing what he had confessed.

Jaehyun bit the inside of his cheek, he shouldn't be jealous of a fictional character. But he was dying to know what drama Doyoung was watching.

"It's not a good show at all really," Doyoung added, looking very interested in the menu," anyways, what did you do today?" 

Jaehyun unclenched his jaw to stare down at his own menu for a bit, "ah, regular errands. Needed food, nothing interesting."

He peeked over his menu, accidentally catching Doyoung's eyes who looked away.

This was painful.

Why was it so hard to talk? 

"Are you both ready to order?" The shop's waitress appeared next to their booth. She was one of three waiters on staff and always greeted him with a smile when he arrived, her tranquil aura always made him feel welcome when he visited.

"Yes, and iced americano and-" Jaehyun hesitated, uncertain if he should get his usual.

"...a slice of chocolate cake?" She finished for him, with an expectant smile.

Jaehyun's ears heated up again. It was his usual order. But now he was worried that Doyoung wouldn't find him adventurous.

"Y-yes that, thank you," Jaehyun handed the menu for her to take. Thankfully Doyoung seemed really into the menu and didn’t react to the discovery much.

“And for you sir, will it be the same?” She turned to Doyoung.

“No thank you, a hot cocoa and a house sandwich would be just fine,” Doyoung told the waitress as she took his menu.

Jaehyun was stunned to say the least.

“You don’t like coffee?” Jaehyun wrinkled his lips, once the waitress left with the promise of their food arriving soon. He wouldn't qualify himself as a coffee addict (that was Johnny) but he was a connoisseur, he needed at least two cups a day to function.

“Not lately,” Doyoung brushed his hair away from his face. Jaehyun tracked the movement with an internal swoon, the bond between them urging him to get closer and run his hand through the silky locks also. An instinct he would have to tamper down.

"So...," Jaehyun scratched at the back of his head, his eyes catching onto the five or so other cafe patrons behind Doyoung; wondering if they all could tell how bad he's floundering, "could you tell me more about yourself Doyoung?" 

You would think he would feel more confident around someone he had spent so much time naked with? This has never been a problem before. But as he sits in front of a serious faced straight backed Doyoung, Jaehyun was feeling more than intimidated. 

"My actual name is Dongyoung for starters," Doyoungs semblance relaxed somewhat, "but only my dad calls me that nowadays."

"Your dad?" Jaehyun rested his elbows in interest.

Doyoung took a breath, "yeah I have an alpha dad and a beta appa, they both work in...security. You?"

"Just me and my omega grandumma. My alpha grandmother passed years ago," Jaehyun stated leaving his parents out of the conversation, they haven't been in the picture since he was four, "I'm an only child." 

Doyoung's face brightened at the info, pointing at himself, "me too-kind of," he tapped the edges of the place mat before him, as if deciding on what else to share, "there's my best friend...he's like a brother to me, my parents treat him like their own."

"I got brother-like best friends too. You met one of them drunk off his ass before," Jaehyun laughed.

Doyoung didn't share his laugh, instead choosing to shake his head.

Did he do something wrong?

“Do-," Jaehyun reached out, but was rebuffed by Doyoung leaning back into his chair

"Jaehyun stop-I don't do this," Doyoung motioned to both him and everywhere.

“Do what?”

"...go on dates, I barely like people on a good day. Honestly, calling you for my heat…,” Doyoung finally seemed to find the nerve to look at Jaehyun, “wasn’t what I had set out to do." 

Doyoung’s words dealt too large of a blow to his ego. Even if Doyoung’s call weeks back was out of blue after days of radio silence. He had been thinking a lot about the slightly miffed omega he had met at the bar, and he had thought the notion was mutual. 

Maybe he was wrong about all this, Jaehyun’s face fell.

Doyoung had noticed.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that Jaehyun!” Doyoung waved his hands, "I didn't use you as a service alpha!" Doyoung practically shouted, you could hear a pin drop with how quiet the café turned. A few of the other patrons’ heads tilted their way. Doyoung noticed fast and ducked down in his seat trying to hide himself.

In his head, Jaehyun faintly cooed at the sight, but he was still reeling from what Doyoung had said. The concept of being a service alpha was not new to him, it was what most of his exes and hookups saw him as; as someone you had fun with but not mate material. He wasn't going to waste his time if that were all Doyoung saw him as either, no matter how much it would break him. 

"Doyoung did you even want to come here today, because I can leave-" Jaehyun grew quiet as the waitress arrived with their food, placing Doyoung's warm dish before him and sliding Jaehyun's dessert his way. 

They both dove into their meals with the excessive enthusiasm of two people avoiding a subject. 

"I am serious about this," Doyoung sobered up in his seat abruptly, wiping his fingers of his sandwich crumbs, "or else I would've gone to the clinic to start the bond removal process early." 

That hurt, but it was a point. 

"It’s just...my mind is telling me that this can go left at any moment," Doyoung tells him unflinchingly, his face open and honest and Jaehyun found himself falling deeper into the unknown feeling he had for the omega.

"I-," Jaehyun was at a loss for any reassurances, this was a big step for him also. He had never gotten this far with anyone else before, not even the ex he had wanted to mate in the past.

"...but my instincts, and I guess this bond between us, are telling me to crawl under the table and choke on your dick because I've missed you so much," Doyoung whispered with a displeased look crossing his face, tossing a napkin over unfinished sandwich, he pushed his plate away from him abruptly.

That didn’t seem good.

Forgetting himself, Jaehyun reached across the table to feel at Doyoung's clammy forehead.

"Are you sick?" 

"It might be a stomach bug," Doyoung shook his head, leaning into the touch a little bit before moving away, unguarded for the first time since they had met up, "I've hadn't had much of an appetite for anything other than fruits and sweets for about three days now…can I have some of your cake?" Doyoung pointed timidly at the dessert with a yearning look on his face.

“Yeah here,” Jaehyun answered readily, moving his plate towards Doyoung who attacks the food fervently.

As Doyoung devoured his cake, Jaehyun took the time to think. Maybe he had come on too strong, but damn it if he didn’t feel the same need to be around Doyoung. Maybe he should let Doyoung breathe a little.

"I’ll go pay," Jaehyun announced standing up, planning to give Doyoung a way out of the date if he wanted to. 

"No!” Doyoung protested, quickly swallowing his food, catching Jaehyun’s attention once more.

“I...I don't want you to be hungry, we can go somewhere else," Doyoung said, bashfully looking at the crumbs of the cake left over. 

"Don’t worry, I can-,” Jaehyun stopped finally catching onto the fact that Doyoung had insinuated wanting to spend more time with him, “actually I saw something interesting a few blocks away, do you want to go?"

"Sure," Doyoung answered, finishing the rest of his now cold hot cocoa, and gathering his bag to follow Jaehyun to the front.

It might have started off rocky, but things were looking up.

……….

"Are you ready to go?" Johnny asked, almost tripping over the hallways rug on his way to get his jacket (and Taeyong's jacket), his scarf (and Taeyong's scarf), and a beanie (for Taeyong of course). A beanie he was having trouble finding so he just grabbed one of his own.

His search would've been made easier if the omega were actually helping him.

Taeyong who was doing nothing but mope at the kitchen counter eating his breakfast slowly (more like lunch, since it was noon). But he was also hungover, so Johnny could cut him a bit of slack.

But not alot.

"Get up Yong," Johnny said, tapping his pockets one last time for his keys, wallet, and phone.

"Do we have to go?" Taeyong dropped his head down onto the counter, picking up his spoon from his barely eaten cereal.

"Yes," Johnny came up behind the omega, prying the spoon from Taeyong's vice grip and pulling him and the stool away from the counter.

"But we can watch a movie here," Taeyong stretched to pull himself back to where his was but was thwarted by two strong arms hauling him out from his seat.

"Just so you can fall asleep and use me as your devastatingly handsome pillow?" Johnny growled into Taeyong's ear, hauling him to the door and handing him his jacket.

"Not a bad idea huh?" Taeyong's tired face lit up at the thought, as he contradicted himself by putting his jacket on.

"No. Let's go," Johnny placed his beanie on his ever-suffering mates head and shuffled him out the door for their much-needed friend time.

On the ground floor, instead of their usual journey to the carpark, Johnny directed them to the main exit.

"We're not taking your car?" Taeyong asked, pointing to the hall leading to the building carpark.

"Nope," Johnny said with an annoying pop of the lips, which made Taeyong's face crease.

"We're walking? What did I do to make you mad Johnny?" Taeyong grumbled, shuffling behind Johnny out of the building and onto busy streets. It was Saturday, so seeing so many people out and about was normal enough.

"Nothing," Johnny continued as Taeyong huffed and puffed behind him, before feeling a weight on his arm.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Taeyong asked with begging eyes, the outside chill making the look extra miserable looking.

"You know where we're going.”

"Yeah, but how? I hope we're not walking all the way there." 

"By train," Johnny said distractedly, pulling out his phone for a map. He hadn't been on the subway for years and he didn't want to get lost. Finding where they needed to go, he wrapped his fingers around Taeyong's hand to pull him towards the direction of the nearest station, "it would take too long to drive and there's virtually no parking where we're going. Besides, this way we get to enjoy each other's company," Johnny explained, beaming down at Taeyong’s scowling face.

"I didn't become your kept omega for this. Public transportation, really?" Taeyong complained, huddling closer to Johnny’s side to hide against the chilly afternoon wind.

The comment was ironic, considering the least Taeyong did was waste his money (which he legally had full access to considering their status. He had filed papers on a desperate whim four years back, something he should tell Taeyong soon).

“Here we are.” 

Climbing down two sets of stairs, the smell of dirt and yeast greeted them, making them share a grimace.

“Let’s get our tickets,” Johnny said, immediately looking for a ticket machine knowing that they had a little less than twenty minutes until their train came. Finding one, Johnny found himself at a loss. The machines had changed a lot since the last time he used one back in college.

“Taeyong?” Johnny squeezed his occupied hand, trying to gain Taeyong’s attention (he hadn’t let go of the omegas hand and didn’t have plans to).

“Huh?” Taeyong barely acknowledged him, so Johnny pulled him closer.

“I need help with the tickets,” Johnny pushed Taeyong in front of the machine, “we only have a few minutes; I don’t want to miss the movie. Come on Taeyong work with me.”

“Fine,” Taeyong’s stance softened agreeing with a huff, bumping Johnny to the side, “move.”

Ten minutes and a heavily annoyed tutorial on how to acquire and use a subway card later, they were stuffing themselves onto the overcrowded train, forcing Taeyong in his arms when they couldn’t find seats.

“I’m beginning to feel like you’ve planned this,” Taeyong said into his chest, the over sized beanie sloping on his forehead.

“Not at all, but it feels nice, admit it,” Johnny said resting his chin atop of Taeyong’s head.

“Never.”

After a short twenty ride, they had made it to the underground extension of one of the city’s largest malls, coincidentally owned by an old family friend he had forgotten the name of. The movie theater was located right at the end of the station's exit, just as full as everywhere else on a Saturday afternoon.

"Do you want your own popcorn, or do you want to share?" Johnny asked Taeyong, who was occupied with reading every item of the theater’s concession stand menu.

"I don't want anything right now," Taeyong answered dispassionately, apparently finding nothing up to his standards.

"You're planning to steal my popcorn, right?" Johnny glared down at falsely innocent eyes.

"Well that's the plan now," Taeyong murmured at his side.

"Okay," Johnny replied, resigned to his fate he ended up buying the largest popcorn the stand had and an extra drink.

On the way into the movie hall, he locked eyes with a navy-blue clad man looking way too closely at Taeyong. He had his blockers on, but luckily, he was big enough to glare the man's way and get him to back off before Taeyong took notice.

“You know, you still haven’t told me what we’re watching?” Taeyong picked at the straw of his drink.

“I don’t remember, I just thought it looked good,” Johnny shrugged, already cringing at the tacky floors under his feet as they entered the movie hall and into their seats. The movie was already weeks old, so the emptiness of the space was not surprising.

"I haven't been able to catch a movie in a long while," Johnny propped both his feet on the empty seat before him. The screen had not yet been turned on, so it was up to them to fill the white noise. 

"Me neither," Taeyong was a lot more mannered, choosing to recline his seat as far as it could go (it wasn't far).

"Perfect friend date," Johnny said past a mouthful of popcorn.

"I haven't been on a date date in a long while either, about two years in fact…" Taeyong mentioned out of the blue.

‘Okay, where is this going?’

Slowing his chews, Johnny waited to see if Taeyong would say anything else, but the conflicted look on Taeyong's face told him to withhold his thoughts.

"This isn't a date date," Johnny felt the need to clarify, swirling the ice around his drink to cover up his awkward laugh. 

"...I know," Taeyong took a cautious sip of his drink before asking his own question.

"So that means that you can tell me what happened ...I mean if you want to," Johnny tacked on quickly, trying to downplay how curious he was.

Taeyong stayed quiet for a long time. Long enough for the light in the theater to dim and for the movie trailers to play. Long enough for Johnny to slap himself on the head internally and regret what he had asked; before responding.

"My last boyfriend broke my heart," Taeyong’s eyes shined in the glow of the screen in front of them, "I tried to make it work, but then I realized that he didn't need me in that way, so I had to let go."

"Which led you to sleep with your bosses intended?" Johnny added. This was a much heavier topic than he had expected to have.

"I...guess so,"Taeyong slid further down his seat taking another handful of popcorn, 

"Well I'm glad you did, that's why you're here now," Johnny remedied to lackluster results as Taeyong glared at him, “silver linings?” He shrugged.

"What about you?" Taeyong said, obviously wanting the subject to change.

Johnny scanned his head for the forgotten memories of his ex, "my ex didn't like movies, she found them a waste of time. I wasn’t in love with her though. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever been in love.”

It was kind of sad. But deep down he knew the reasons why. It was hard for him to get too close to people, especially romantically. Once they started expecting things to be a certain way, he'd shut down and then everything goes to hell. Embarrassing or not, Johnny felt like the admittance was an even enough exchange for what Taeyong had told him. He knew Taeyong had a similar struggle.

"I hope you do one day though Johnny," Taeyong took Johnny's non greasy hand to cradle it against his face, "it was the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

'And the worst apparently,' Johnny kept his thoughts to himself as Taeyong seemed to barely be keeping it together. Passing his thumb over the soft side of Taeyong face, he wondered who had done this to his omega. While he was faintly annoyed at the mystery person, he was ultimately thankful to them for loving Taeyong, no matter how temporary. 

A shuffling of clothes made them both jump up and away from each other.

"This is embarrassing," Taeyong was quick to wipe his face, while Johnny looked towards the noise.

The room must have been more occupied then what he had first thought, since the creepy man from the concession stand now sat rows behind them, he could tell by the glare in the man's glasses. A glare that reflected he and Taeyong and not the screen before them.

Johnny didn't like it.

He didn't like how unflinching the man's look was, making him wrap an arm around the back of Taeyong's chair, keeping himself from sending a pointed look the man's way. Thankfully, the movie promptly began, taking both Taeyong's and his focus fast.

"No, you were hiding behind me!" Taeyong said bursting loudly into the theaters main lobby after the movie ended, much to the charging of the workers loitering around. 

"No, I don't remember it going like that," Johnny said calmly, throwing a quick charming smile at the workers nearest him, while taking a fast look out for the navy man he had forgotten about during the movie who was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, I promised you something sweet," Johnny began to walk in the direction of the carnival nearby, before another tirade began.

"I do like ice cream," Taeyong muttered with wide eyes, latching onto his hand.

“Ice cream it is then, I happen to know a place.”

The café they arrived at was a quaint place Jaehyun had shown him while trying to impress an ex, who only bought coffee from independent shops. Pretentiousness aside, the coffee the cafe offers was both excellent and cheap, and its desserts were top of the line. Both enough to fill his caffeine fix for the day and to satisfy the omega sized sugar fiend beside him. With the way Taeyong grew mesmerized by the shop's display case, he knew he had made the correct detour before the carnival.

“See anything you like?” The cashier asked, highly amused at how Taeyong was acting.

“Everything,” Taeyong said in awe of the shop's collection of treats that ranged from regular cakes to more traditional desserts, “but I’ve been told that you have ice cream?” He asked, giving the cashier a charming smile. 

“We sure do,” The cashier girl bloomed under the action “Would you like to check out our other flavors?”

“Yes!” Taeyong said, already bounding his way towards the girl without a second thought.

Johnny had been paying for their things, when Taeyong came back around with a double scoop of chocolate ice cream, that would sure look strange being eaten on such a chilly day.

"Is it good?" Johnny asked, warming his hands with the hot americano when they exited.

"Really good," Taeyong chirped his laser focus on the ice cream in his hand.

He was cute.

Too cute.

Johnny felt lightheaded, as if he were losing his mind, especially with the circus like music playing from the direction of the carnival fair.

“Is that where we're going?” Taeyong asked, already halfway done with his treat.

“Yeah, I already paid for the passes, we should be able to go in with no hassle,” Johnny stated, as they bypassed the long lines at the ticket booth to enter the carnival.

For something he bought on a whim (and a discount), the carnival had delivered more than expected. The music blaring off hundreds of speakers around the park was utter trash, and the smell in the air was buttery sweet due to various food carts, but the mood around the park was fun and lively. Children ran in circles around their exhausted parents, teenagers spoke and laughed obnoxiously loud with their friends, couples walked hand in hand whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, the jeers of people losing games at various stalls mixed in with the ones who were winning and the excited shrieks of the people brave enough to go on the carnivals rickety looking rides.

There were so many things happening, that Johnny didn’t know where to begin.

Scanning the area again, Johnny stopped when something caught his attention on the edges of his sight. It was the navy clad man from the theatre again.

This couldn't be a coincidence.

Reactively, Johnny placed his arm around Taeyong shoulders. Dumb alpha posturing or not, it did get the man to turn and leave rather brusquely. That man was really starting to bother him. The stranger was wearing strong blockers, providing him with relatively no unique scent for Johnny to pinpoint within the park’s large crowds, leaving him with little idea of where the navy man had gone. It made Johnny’s instincts go haywire. If it weren’t for his own scent blockers Taeyong would be covered in his scent and people would know to stay away.

“Johnny?” Taeyong voiced curiously.

Johnny grunted, beyond verbal while he was still on alert.

"He walked away. You can let go now, my virtue is intact," Taeyong said, picking at the end of his ice cream cone.

"I don't want to," Johnny murmured grumpily, wrapping himself more around Taeyong, “Wait, what? You noticed that?” Johnny asked, finally relaxing his hold now that the coast was confirmed to be cleared.

“I notice a lot of things,” Taeyong mentioned way too somberly for how he had been acting the whole day.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Johnny adjusted himself, feeling more than self-conscious about how he acted.

"Because it doesn’t matter. People have looked at me all my life in good and bad ways, you know this. And while I still don't care for it, it doesn’t bother me as much anymore," Taeyong started up at Johnny and hugged at the alphas arms around him, "I'm here with you, that's what matters." 

Johnny needed to learn not to be taken by Taeyong's calmness. It was a facet of the omega that was new to him. He hoped he had matured in Taeyong's eyes too.

And maturing means knowing when to let things go.

“Damn Taeyong, you can kill a man with that look,” Johnny admitted, brushing his head against the omegas.

“I know,” Taeyong responded smugly.

"I guess I have to accept that my mate is the prettiest omega in the world, Johnny brushed his nose along Taeyong's mark, making the shorter man shudder, "the only thing prettier is his alpha."

Taeyong frowned at him, shrugging Johnny off him, "you always ruin it."

“Hey, don’t leave,” Johnny pleaded past peals of laughter, hardly trying to bring Taeyong back to him, “It’s only the truth.”

Taeyong ignored him, walking away into the crowd.

“Hey, where are you going Yong?” Johnny asked sobering up fast, to no acknowledgement from the omega whose frame was rapidly disappearing in between the throngs of people.

“Wait for me!”

Johnny was grateful for his long legs that delivered him next to Taeyong in no time.

“I want to play a game Johnny,” Taeyong said, pulling at Johnny’s sleeve to get his attention, “but I don’t know what to pick. There’re too many choices,” Taeyong’s head literally swiveled and stopped at all the different carnival stalls they passed.

Johnny was much more disciplined, especially when his eye zeroed in on a large stuffed cat; it was about the size of his arm, black, and with huge yellow eyes calling to him.

He wanted it.

"Yong, this one," Johnny steered them to where his future prize was at, a bottle shooting game that was a few won per three tries. The cat was glorious up close, with eyes bigger than his head.

“I want it,” Johnny repeated in wonder.

“You want what?” Taeyong asked, distracted by a cotton candy cart passing by.

“I want that cat, could you get it for me?” Johnny pointed at the cat on the top shelf, pouting childishly hoping that Taeyong would take pity on him. He would do it himself, but so many injuries to his hands left them less than steady. He was a shit shot.

Taeyong followed his hand, nodding after giving the plush and the game a considerate look, “I’ll get it for you.”

“Yay!”

“But you're paying,” Taeyong walked up to the stall.

The stall was yellow, red, and bursting at the seams with stuffed animal prizes. Its lone worker, an older teenager by the looks of it, who took to his job with the enthusiasm of a sleepy sloth as he stacked blue plastic towers. It took him a while to notice they were there.

“Oh hello,” the stall worker’s (who had no name tag) eyes immediately latched onto Taeyong with interest when they closed in, making Johnny scowl at the kid. The worker was a burgeoning alpha, still untrained at keeping his scent to himself, Johnny’s nose itched at the cinnamon smell wafting around the stall.

The worker blanched, “are you here for a game?”

“Yes,” Johnny said curtly, not liking how the young alpha trembled in his presence (he wasn’t doing anything to warrant the reaction).

“Tha-that will be five thousand won,” the man stuttered avoiding direct eye contact, even when Johnny slapped down double the amount into his hands.

“Here you go,” The worker went to hand the gun over to him, but Taeyong snatched it away.

Without a word, and with an ease most did not possess with such weapons, Taeyong got into position in front of the bottles.

“Rules?” Taeyong asked while eyeing the scope of the gun.

At the sight, Johnny felt a tinge of interest burn through him (Taeyong was a sight to see). The worker kid was practically drooling, and the interest turned to annoyance.

“What are the rules of the game?” Johnny barked, almost ready to take Taeyong to another stall (cute cat plushie be damned).

“Um...right,” The worker coughed, embarrassment painting his acned cheeks, “you get three tries to knock all the top bottles down.”

A feat that sounded easy in theory, until the worker turned on a switch, making each tower move either up and down, or side to side.

“Ok, ready,” Taeyong answered simply, hyper focused on the sight in his scope.

“Go,” The worker added.

In no time, the bb pellets hit all their targets. The shots were perfect. (Johnny was a bit scared, but also turned-he wasn’t going to go there). Instead, Johnny let out hoot, already making clappy hands waiting for his prize which was promptly delivered by Taeyong with a fond look, “here you go.”

“Thank you!” Johnny said (forgetting all about the worker who had returned to ogling Taeyong), hugging his newly acquired prize close with one hand and wrapping his arm around Taeyong with the other.

“Now, let’s get some more food into you. I saw you eyeing that cotton candy-wait, is that Jaehyun?" Johnny said, recognizing the shape of his best friend’s head anywhere, even in a full mob of people. The hand latched onto his arm tightened as he immediately waved Jaehyun’s way.

“Jaehyun where?” Taeyong said vaguely from his side, sounding terse.

“Hey, Jaejae!” Johnny shouted; his yells muffled by the noisy space surrounding them.

“Let’s go Johnny I’m hungry. I don’t think that’s him,” Taeyong was oddly insistent

“Just one more time,” he nodded at Taeyong, curiosity ultimately winning out. Johnny had to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things.

“Jaejae!” He bellowed louder, and his persistence won. Jaehyun immediately looked his way, his arms full of small plushies (none as cute as his cat of course), and a dark-haired guy with bunny ears on his head.

Was he on a date?

“Johnny!” Jaehyun’s face lit up, quickly pulling his companion with him walking toward Johnny.

“See yong, I was right,” Johnny waved at his rapidly approaching friend, not feeling when Taeyong shrunk slightly behind him.

“Jae, I didn’t expect to see you here,”

“I didn’t plan on being here, it kind of just happened,” Jaehyun would have had his hands anxiously digging into his pockets if it weren’t for the toys in his arms.

“And who’s this?” Johnny asked, faintly feeling Taeyong’s head digging into his back (who seemed to be sulking), and taking in the man accompanying his friend, an omega if the vanilla near him scent was anything to go by.

"This is Doyoung my...mine..my date," Jaehyun stuttered, looking adorable shy at the equally bashful looking omegas side as he continued to introduce them, "Doyoung this is Johnny, you remember him from the bar, and his mate Taeyong."

“His mate?” the omega Doyoung’s shyness melted into something more sinister, as he peered at a starkly quiet Taeyong behind him.

Johnny wondered what that was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writer’s block with this one. I’ll try to get started on the next chapter soon.  
> Please comment if you can, it helps more than you know.  
> Thank you all for reading my fic!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, blood, mentions of vomit.

  


..........

A slow smile spread on Doyoung’s face at the sight of Taeyong hiding (badly) behind the giant alphas shoulder. The giant alpha whose drunk ass he had stuffed into a cab all those weeks ago when he met Jaehyun. The same alpha whose case Taeyong was currently undercover for.

A puff of disbelief escaped Doyoung’s lips, torn between laughing his head off and fighting the impulse to strangle Taeyong. He was more than a little peeved that Taeyong had kept such a big secret for so long. He was Taeyong's best friend, someone he could confide in. But then again, Taeyong's trust issues went deep.

Turning to the giant alpha, Doyoung took in Taeyong’s mate. 

He had rebuffed Taeyong’s mating claims for years, knowing that the other omega almost exclusively hooked up with either omegas or betas (whenever he and Ten were on one of their ‘breaks’). However now, his usual skepticism at the idea was erased by the scent Taeyong was drenched in. Synthetic blocker (a fresh musky scent). It was if the alpha wanted everyone to know who his best friend ‘belonged’ to. Which was unneeded if you asked him. The alpha was built like a mountain, towering over most of the carnival crowd. And although he was handsome, with honey molten eyes, defined cheekbones, and plump lips; Taeyong’s alpha was more than intimidating, inexplicably causing a chill to run up his spine and made the never-ending queasiness in his stomach worse. 

He really needed to get himself checked out for food poisoning.

“So, you both are mates?” Doyoung asked, making show of pointing between Taeyong and Johnny, before pulling it back with a shyness he didn’t possess, “I’m sorry if I’m being too intrusive.”

"Yes, this is Taeyong my mate," Johnny grinned good naturedly, reaching behind him to draw a blushing Taeyong to his side.

“You both look so good together,” Doyoung said, knocking his arm against Jaehyun who nodded in agreement.

Taeyong’s hand clenched at the observation.

Good.

He wanted Taeyong uncomfortable, maybe next time he wouldn’t keep secrets this big.

“Thank you,” Johnny answered with a terribly sincere look on his face, making Doyoung reconsider how far he should take Taeyong’s teasing.

“Jae; beautiful and nice...you were right about Doyoung,” Johnny mentioned with a not so subtle wink to Jaehyun.

Shit Johnny was a charmer.

“-Wait, you know about me?” Doyoung’s mind skittered at the impression of Jaehyun being more serious about them then he had previously thought. He turned to Jaehyun for a denial.

“I’ve told Johnny-about you,” Jaehyun pulled at his earlobe, looking not at him but at the swing ride that had begun turning behind his head.

“He doesn’t stop talking about you, but its only good things I swear,” Johnny continued, making Doyoung feel more self-conscious instead of better.

“What’s that?” Doyoung pointed to the huge cat the alpha held.

"Yong won me a prize," Johnny presented the stuffed animal like a proud parent.

"Oh, that's so sweet of--Yong," Doyoung said intently, just because Taeyong had gone quiet didn’t mean that he forgot the other omega was there. Taeyong dug his face into Johnny’s arm in embarrassment. Doyoung was fascinated by the reaction, he had thought for sure that Taeyong would’ve exploded by now.

In all, based on first (non-drunk) impressions and Jaehyun, Johnny seemed like a good person. But he had his worries. He wouldn't be Shim Dongyoung if his worries weren't eclipsing all his other thoughts on top of the sour taste that lingered in the back of his throat for days. Sure, Taeyong was still technically on assignment, but many of the bureau's protocols were being thrown out the window now. His appa was insane for allowing Taeyong to take on a case with such a blaring conflict of interest. But now he understood why Taeyong was so adamant about taking it on so soon after the injuries of the last assignment.

"Taeyong's the sweetest," Johnny answered, nuzzling at the top of Taeyong's head, and his best friend practically melted into the alpha.

Doyoung was taken by this, he had never seen this from Taeyong before, not even with Ten. He didn’t know how to process it.

“And who are they?” Johnny asked around Taeyong's sulking figure, pointing at the three rabbit plushies under Jaehyun's arms and tucked into the alpha’s jacket.

Normally he had a strict ban on any bunny related words or paraphernalia used or said near his person. The damn nickname and comparison had plagued him since childhood. It was the quickest way to anger him. But since entering the fair, Jaehyun had been so eager to win him something that he swallowed down the hatred he gained for the rodents and accepted each one Jaehyun would bashfully gift him with.

"It’s my bounty for Doyoung," Jaehyun puffed his chest out gathering the stuffed bunny’s he had gained like awards.

"Ooh, where'd you get those!" Johnny asked excitedly, letting go of Taeyong to pet the velvet like ears of the baby blue bunny tucked between the buttons of Jaehyun’s jacket.

Doyoung ducked his head at the heat at his cheeks. It took Jaehyun four tries and a small bribe of a few wins to get that particular plush. Jaehyun was very determined. Peering over at his (maybe) alpha, Jaehyun blabbed about his winnings to Johnny. There was a dusting of red around the tips of Jaehyun's ears as Johnny saw through the lies and asked how much the bunny came out to when buying it.

Doyoung turned from the scene with a small smile.

The carnival had been a good idea. The atmosphere was nice and light. Jaehyun had been like a kid in a candy store dragging Doyoung around the park hyper with excitement, something Doyoung found more endearing than he usually would for most people.

They kept the conversations between them light. Neither wanted a repeat of what happened in the café. It’s been awhile since he had felt so uncomfortable on a date (not that he went on many). So, when Jaehyun told him a bit about his law firm, his words alit with pride. Doyoung reciprocated with something close to the truth and told the alpha he worked in IT. Jaehyun was intense, asking rapid-fire questions about IT (Doyoung lied a lot when answering, but it seemed to satisfy Jaehyun’s curiosity enough); something Doyoung once again found much cuter than he should’ve.

Before spotting Taeyong and Johnny; they had entered a house of mirror attraction (something he quickly regretted) where he discovered that Jaehyun was as immovable as a bolder, when none of the attraction workers managed to get a scare from him. Jaehyun was generous enough to not acknowledge how much he had cowered behind him during the whole walk.

Jaehyun's strong facade faded when they tried to find something to snack on, worrying more about Doyoung's upset stomach than his own empty one, going as far as to stop at every food stall they saw to find what he truly wanted. It was sweet. But Doyoung wanted to tell Jaehyun that he didn't need to try so hard. He might be grumpy by nature, but he was easy to please and the carnival was a great idea.

If he were honest with himself, he wouldn't mind another date. They needed a do-over from the cafe fuck up.

He eventually settled on a fruit/smoothie stand. He could’ve argued (and he did argue) that it wasn’t enough to feed either of them, but apparently fruits were the only thing that calmed his stomach for more than five minutes (watermelons seemed to do the trick). He didn't even mind the cute white bunny ears Jaehyun won and placed on his head during the game afterwards.

But back to wringing Taeyong's pretty little neck.

Taeyong had been executing a tactical retreat while the alphas were distracted (and him too apparently), but he was not going to allow that.

"Taeyong!" Doyoung stopped the other omega dead in his steps, barely catching the attention of the alphas as well who perked up for a second, "could you show me where the bathrooms are?"

"Now why would I do that?" Taeyong sneered, thankfully the alphas were too distracted to notice.

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung called out.

“Yes Doyoung," Jaehyun's head shot up in attention again.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"I can go with you-" 

"No, don't worry, Taeyong will go with me," Doyoung stared at Taeyong’s affronted face.

"Okay, we'll stay here," Jaehyun motioned to the area.

"Fine, we'll be back!" Doyoung began to walk, pulling on Taeyong's arm roughly to follow.

He needed to have a talk with Taeyong before he lost his damn mind.

They had made it out of the alpha’s line of sight before Taeyong started retaliating.

"Let go Doie!"

"Don't Doie me!" Doyoung gritted out, tugging Taeyong behind an empty blue stand near a barbeque stall. He gagged at the smell of meat and grease, but it was a good enough cover for when he kicked Taeyong's ass (figuratively of course, with his words. Taeyong was strong).

"Are you out of your ever-fucking mind Taeyong?" Doyoung poked at Taeyong's shoulder, digging into the skin in the way he knew Taeyong hated.

"Your case subject is your mate! Do you know how unprofessional that is?! The liabilities alone, you could get suspended, or worse, fined Taeyong! Explain yourself!"

……

"Explain!"

Taeyong grimaced at the annoyance at his shoulder.

‘Damn Johnny, his big mouth and his big ass body!’Taeyong huffed to himself.

Why was Jaehyun around anyways?

'Curse Jaehyun and his cute dimples, that managed to get Doyoung to go outside and breathe fresh air willingly!'

“-Taeyong!”

“You look dumb with those bunny ears on,” Taeyong crossed his arms, glaring at everyone that passed by their corner near the carnivals back exit nearby, his eyes latching onto navy blue.

A slap in the arm stole his attention back.

“Answer me!” Doyoung repeated, hitting Taeyong some more, "the giant alpha was your mate this whole time! You made me believe you didn't have one." 

"I didn't make you believe shit!" Taeyong slapped Doyoung's insistent hand away (his arms were beginning to hurt), " I told you about him, I just didn't tell you who he was. That's not a crime," Taeyong crossed his arms.

Doyoung gave him a disbelieving look, dripping with as much incredulity that it made Taeyong feel even more defensive. The lengths he’s gone to withhold Johnny’s identity might have been more than a small bit unreasonable. But when he said that he didn't like to talk or dwell on the past he meant it. Only Yunho knew about Johnny and that's only because of legal stuff he had to fill when taken into his custody. If it weren't for that, Yunho wouldn't have known either.

"Has Johnny been your mate all this time?" Doyoung tilted his head in befuddlement (if they were talking about anything else, he would’ve laughed at the look. The ears were ridiculous). He couldn't blame Doyoung for it though, the topic was confusing.

"Yes." Taeyong leaned against a rusted beam, waiting for the inevitable assumption to come up as the wheels turned in Doyoung's head.

"Since when?" 

"Since I was eighteen."

“Is that legal?” Doyoung's face slackened in shock, "and isn't that permanent for you?"

"Yes."

"...but Ten…,"

"Yes." 

"How?" Doyoung asked silently.

“Not every mating is a love match," Taeyong shrugged. He didn't regret mating Johnny now; the alternative was never an option. 

"I know that," Doyoung glowered, biting worryingly at his lower lip, "the permanence sounds scary."

"It's not as scary as it used to be," Taeyong answered frankly, "Johnny's not a bad mate to have, he'll make someone really happy one day.”

"Someone that's not you?" Doyoung expressed, confused once more.

Taeyong wrapped his arms tighter around himself, the chill in the air was colder now than earlier. 

He never considered himself an option for Johnny. He sometimes became a little more friendlier than he should be around the alpha, but instincts were a bitch and Johnny's touch was comforting. All that told him was that he really needed to get laid.

He guessed couldn’t blame Doyoung for being lost. Doyoung wasn't raised around the dysfunction. He had two parents that were still madly in love with each other after twenty plus years and was raised inside a loving home. While Doyoung doesn't explicitly say it, he yearned for the relationship his parents had. Unfortunately, the situation with Suho was a harsh blow to his idealism.

He himself was a realist.

"Correct, why would I stop him from finding love?" 

"Could've fooled me," Doyoung scratched at the back of his head.

"What do you mean?” Taeyong asked, wondering why Doyoung would say that. 

"You were hanging off of him worse than that Chanyeol dude in the academy when you and Ten were on your first 'break'," Doyoung’s hand quotes were irritating. 

Chanyeol had been one of the few alphas he had attempted anything with, more due to his proximity to an omega named Baekhyun who they both had an eye on. That whole period of his life was messy. 

But back to what Doyoung was insinuating. Johnny had people fawning for him everywhere, no matter his mated status. He had seen it with his own eyes (it was annoying). He could have anyone. Trust, Johnny did not think of him as anything other than a friend. He was just a charity case, that soon would be out if his life again.

"Johnny’s my friend. Only that,” Taeyong clarified slowly, because apparently the idea wasn't transmitting to Doyoung.

"Just your 'friend'," Doyoung cocked his head unsure, “Well, it really doesn't seem like it--Nevermind. You're so annoying!” Doyoung pushed him just to immediately reel Taeyong into his arms, "give me a hug."

The change up in tone gave Taeyong whiplash, "-okay," he said, wrapping his arms around Doyoung hesitantly.

This was out of the norm for Doyoung. Doyoung fought affection like a cat taking a bath. But he wasn't about to let this rare opportunity pass. 

"Johnny seems very nice," Doyoung said into Taeyong's ear, relaxing into his arms as if they weren't near about three dumpsters and screaming children.

"He's the nicest, too good for me. And Jaehyun's as sweetheart, I'm glad you gave him a chance," Taeyong hummed into Doyoung's shoulder, finding Jaehyun's scent which complimented Doyoung's natural one greatly, although there was an undertone to it that he couldn't decipher.

‘That’s different,’ before Taeyong could take another whiff, Doyoung had burrowed himself in his chest.

"I can confess that I'm glad that I did too. but I still can't see how long this thing with Jaehyun will last yet. I'm taking it moment to moment."

Taeyong glared at the ugly blue tarp in front of him at Doyoung's stubbornness.

“Well, since todays a day of confessions, I should tell you that Ten is getting out tomorrow,” Taeyong spit out the words as fast as he could, bracing himself for what Doyoung had to say.

Doyoung slumped in his hold with a tired grunt, "I feel like there’s an ‘and’ coming.”

“He’s going to be taking my room for the time being,” Taeyong added, releasing Doyoung, looking indifferently at the disdain painting Doyoung’s face.

"Why?" 

"Because he needs a place to stay since his apartment isn't ready yet."

"Are you his sugar daddy now, he can't get his own place?" Doyoung grumbled, kicking a loose soda can left on the floor.

Taeyong was pretty sure Ten was richer than them combined. Like Johnny, on top of both being primes, probability for ransom was another reason they were kidnapped.

“Let me remind you that you live with me rent free," Taeyong reminded, distantly wondering if they should return to the alphas. The area they were in was gross.

“Are you angry because I'm helping him? I did the same for you.”

Doyoung gave him a look, before pointing at himself, “we’re not exes, there’s a difference!” Doyoung said, kicking another can right at Taeyong’s legs.

"You’re still in love with him Taeyong. Why are you doing this to yourself again?” Doyoung asked quietly, the background noise of the fair drowning out most of his words.

But Taeyong caught enough of what was said and left the question unanswered.

Yes, he was heartbroken, but that didn’t make Ten a bad person. The split was amicable enough, Ten needed time to heal and find himself. Why wouldn't he give him that? 

"If not with me, then where else is he supposed to go Doyoung?" Taeyong asked, catching navy blue in his periphery once more, "he's all I have-"

Wait, he knew that navy blue. The familiarity of that navy-blue jacket came back to Taeyong in an instant.

His heart dropped at his own lack of foresight.

It was the guy from the movie theater, he and Johnny had been followed. And Doyoung had unwittingly isolated them.

Shit.

Thinking fast, he grabbed Doyoung by the hand and hauled him to the crowd lined up at the meat stand nearest them.

“Tae-”

"Shh, don't react," he whispered into Doyoung's ear, whose shoulders tensed in alertness.

"What's happening?"Doyoung placed a finger on his chin, playing interested in the food on display.

Although he had innate acting ability and could hold his own in a fight, Doyoung didn’t care much for field work (much to his parents’ chagrin). Taeyong was glad that Doyoung fell into his rushed role very easily.

"We're being followed," Taeyong pointed at something random on the stalls menu board, grimacing at the items on the list (he never had an appetite for intestines, although the roasted pork belly didn’t look too bad).

"Who?" Doyoung crowded in at Taeyong's side.

"Navy blue jacket to my right, far enough away to see but not hear us," Taeyong took a paper menu and browsed through it.

"What needs to be done?" Doyoung took the menu with a disgusted look (the special of the day was broiled meat. No wonder the line was so light).

"Head back to Johnny and Jaehyun, keep them occupied and around people. This man doesn't want to be seen, I assume that's why he hasn't done anything yet," Taeyong strategized.

"And what are you going to do?" Doyoung asked astutely, knowing that Taeyong was up to something. 

"I'll confront him and see if I can get some information," Taeyong dropped the menu he had on top of Doyoung’s.

Doyoung stared at him over the edge of his menu’s, taking out his phone, "Don't do anything that will give appa a heart attack, I’ll call for backup-."

“No-” Taeyong covered the phone with his hand. The last thing Taeyong wanted was for multiple police cars to show up and for whoever hired the navy man finding out.

Doyoung’s mouth thinned into a straight line, "that's what you said last time and you ended up with a broken leg."

"That won't happen this time," Taeyong said, noticing that the navy man had left his line of sight, "Doyoung, I need to go now."

"Fine, but if you don't find us soon, I'm calling for backup," Doyoung didn’t do threats, if he said he was going to do something he did it.

"Fine," Taeyong began trekking to where he had last seen the navy man, catching Doyoung’s eyes on the way.

“Be safe Taeyong.”

Taeyong nodded, as Doyoung blended quickly with the crowds on his way back to the alphas.

With Doyoung away, Taeyong's feet took him to the last spot he saw the navy man. It was near the black gates of the carnival exit and a back lot, when he caught sight of the dreaded jacket. The man was moving fast, weaving through homebound throngs and into a deserted alleyway riddled with carnival mechanical parts and garbage that opened up to a main road.

He needed to catch up quickly before he lost the man.

The navy man must have not noticed him yet, taking the opportunity Taeyong doubled the speed of his silent steps and lunged at the man, tackling him down to cracked cement. The man instantly put up a struggle, swinging his elbows back to get Taeyong off from his back. Taeyong dodged the elbow’s, tangling his fingers into the back collar of the damn navy jacket that had first put Johnny on edge. He should've trusted Johnny's instincts; they were hardly ever wrong.

"Who are you!" Taeyong let up to flip the man around, mindful of not slamming the man's head into the asphalt beneath him. He didn't want the man dead. He was still law enforcement; he needed the man alive if he wanted answers. However, the reveal provided him with little answers. The man’s face was half covered by a mask but going by the lack of wrinkles around his eyes the navy man was young. However, there was no scent to speak of coming off the man other than a strong scent blocker that smelled of ozone and little else.

It was irritating.

The man didn't reply, attempting to squirm out of Taeyong's hold with a swift knee to the side of his ribs. His muscles cramped, doubling him over, but his grasp on the man refused to loosen. The navy man took notice and switched tactics, lifting them both up from the ground.

This was the last thing he wanted (he was embarrassingly light and easily movable; the bane of his existence among many other things back in his academy days).

The wind left him when his back knocked up against the brick wall of a vacant building. Taeyong’s head rang at impact, drowning the navy man's voice to an incomprehensible murmur as he said something to him. He could also feel something wet on the back of his neck. 

Before he could instinctively reach and check if he was bleeding, the sight of steel took his attention. The man brandished his pocketknife quickly, reeling it back with all the intent to plunge it in the nearest pound of flesh, his thigh. Reflexively, Taeyong swiped the knife away in time for it to drop on the floor but missed the fist that went flying to his face the next moment. Taeyong's world turned blurry, as eyes watered due to the pain springing from his now bleeding nose. He hunched over reactively to cover his nose to stem the flow he felt rushing down his face.

This really made a turn for the worst.

Before he could even think of a way to counter, Taeyong was made to stand up by a forceful hand on the shoulder.

"We'll be watching you," the man grunted, knocking Taeyong back against the wall and punching him in the stomach before letting go.

The threat was new, it was something he heard routinely. However, he normally could see the face of the person saying it. 

"Wha-" Taeyong called out but didn't possess enough air to finish.

He couldn't let the man get away now, at least not without a proper ID of the suspect. He didn't know of any motives or have any way of finding the man again (he could already hear Yunho's inevitable lecture in his head from this screw up).

This whole chase was beginning to look like a waste of time.

Struggling onto weak legs, Taeyong forced his body after the man. His muscles screamed for rest as he ran to the alley opening. He had been gaining on the man, but then his phone vibrated in his back pocket, stuttering his steps to a stop and taking his attention from the navy man high tailing it across the street.

He didn't bother to check his phone, knowing that it was Doyoung's warning sign. 

His time was up. 

Resting his hand on his knees, Taeyong counted the drops of blood that fell from his nose to the ground as he panted for air. His adrenalin was shot, making the mere thought of running again a painful one. Everything hurt now.

Either way, it was too late for him to follow. The man was already at the end of the next street. 

Disappointment settled in fast.

“Fuck,” Taeyong heaved, as the navy man had already disappeared from his sight. 

“Fuck!” He cursed, once he stood up again.

A woman near him on the sidewalk sent a disapproving look his way, herding two small children away from him.

Oh right, he was bloodied and talking to no one in public.

Fuck.

“Move!” Taeyong barked barging past the woman. Holding his nose, he searched for the nearest restrooms. Luckily, the bathroom was empty when he arrived, leaving him to lick his wounds in peace.

Taeyong groaned at the first sight of himself in the mirror. Although his stomach and back ached, there was nothing major like a black eye or broken nose. But the blood staining his lips did look more severe than it actually was.

"Damn it!" He turned on the sink, wiping his face clean quickly and efficiently, despite how much it stung. Turning on the faucet, a handful of water finally relieved him from the irony taste of his blood. Checking his back, he pressed on the fabric on the back of his neck finding it damp and sticky. He washed the dampness as best as he could with the small piece of hand soap the restroom provided and an abundance of water. He had managed to dry it pretty well with more than a few paper towels, but the area had stayed humid. Thankfully, the jacket he had on was dark enough to hide the wetness. 

Finished with his clean up, Taeyong Leaned against the sink, groaning loudly at the pain at his back the action caused.

He hadn't been prepared, which left him with countless things he needed to get done. He needed to call Yunho. He needed to write an incident report for his case file. He needed to review the leads he had already gotten for Johnny's case and see what he had overlooked. He needed to find the time to do all this while holding down a second full-time job. 

He needed to do so many things, but he felt like shit, and what he wanted above all else was to be held.

He groaned once more as he leaned back up. 

"Quiet down!" Came a bang from inside the third of the four toilet cubicles. 

Taeyong jumped, apparently, he wasn't alone as he had thought.

He was in no mood for it.

He couldn't even be overwhelmed in peace! 

"You want to fucking try me!" Taeyong kicked in the door to the cubicle. Catching a middle aged man with his hands on the drawstrings of his pants, brought with it a moment of clarity.

Why was he picking fights with strangers?

"Whoa, what the hell man leave me alone!" The shook (beta?) man quickly closed the door to his cubicle. 

The return of warmth in his upper lip, signaled to Taeyong that his nose was bleeding again. He must look rabid at the moment.

"Whatever," Taeyong tsked, heading back to the sink to clean out his nose one last time. 

The stress on his shoulders only got heavier, as his mental checklist continued with him out of the bathroom and on the path back to Doyoung and the alpha's. 

He texted Doyoung mid-way to tell him the bad news and to find out where he took Johnny and Jaehyun. He received a frowning face emoji and directions to the carnivals petting zoo. 

Borrowing (stealing) a loose octopus plushie from a random stall along the way, Taeyong made his way to find his friends, his internal embarrassment making him drag his feet with each step.

When he found them, a smile sprung on Taeyong’s face at the sight he was greeted with at the petting zoo. 

All three were on a bench, sticking out like sore thumbs as they were the only adults without children in the area. Johnny was off to the side feeding a small lama, while Jaehyun with his phone out, attempted to put a grey bunny on Doyoung’s lap for a picture (Doyoung scowled at the alpha).

Doyoung detected him first. Looking up at him, Doyoung's scowl deepened as he motioned for Taeyong to wipe his cheek (something he did quickly. He must have missed a stop when he cleaned up his face).

Johnny spotted him just in time for Taeyong to clean his hands onto his jeans.

“It’s a baby llama Yong,” Johnny said misty eyed, continuing to feed a brown spotted llama a bottle.

“I can see that,” Taeyong took a seat in the middle of the bench between Johnny (Johnny’s prize cat) and Jaehyun who was still fussing over the ever reluctant Doyoung.

“There you are Taeyong, I thought we lost you,” Jaehyun said distractedly, his phone clicking a mile a minute with the dozens of pictures he was taking.

"Sorry," Taeyong turned to Johnny instead, "I got sidetracked. But look at what I brought," Taeyong pulled out the octopus plush from his back.

“Aww, thank you,” Johnny took the octopus carefully from his grip, then propped it on top of his plush cats head, before wrapping his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. 

The weight of Doyoung's keen eyes made Taeyong feel self-conscious about the move, so he shrugged Johnny’s arm off. Johnny's smile dropped, making Taeyong react instinctively and shuffle closer to the alpha's side so his arm can return to where it was.

"It really took you that long to win the toy?" Johnny brightened again, resting his cheek against Taeyong's head; he lowered the feeding bottle in his other hand, the baby llama had since lost interest in eating, "you smell strange."

Taeyong stared at his hands. The intensity of Doyoung's eyes had increased tenfold. He was mentally sweating bullets now.

“Must've been the crowds of people, I also had trouble finding my way back from the bathroom,” Taeyong said embarrassed as Johnny chuckled.

"Well at least you got here just in time to see Jaehyun torture his date," Johnny whispered loud enough for the other alpha to hear.

"Hey!" Jaehyun said affronted by the accusation,"I'm not torturing him." 

"I'm not torturing you, am I Doyoung?" He looked at Doyoung pleadingly.

"I don't mind it," Doyoung visibly crumbled, his cheeks turning as red as Jaehyun's ears.

They were so cute.

Taeyong stifled laughs into Johnny's side as the alpha continued to poke fun at Jaehyun by telling Doyoung about their time in university. 

Soon enough Taeyong's eyes began to shut, letting the teasing tilt of Johnny's voice and the image of Jaehyun waking up in a sororities pool naked lull him to a semi-conscious state.

He could feel Doyoung's eyes turn worried, even as he egged Johnny on for more details (much to poor Jaehyun's dismay). Yeah they were in the middle of a noisy carnival, but he was tired (as fighting usually left him) and the noise around soon became nothing but static.

What had happened with the navy man was way too close of a call. He had been too distracted lately, he needed to remember his reasons for being here. 

But for now, he will rest.

  


\---------

Monday came as it always did, too fast.

It was also the day of Ten's release. Out of sheer luck and a large amount of bribery, Taeyong somehow managed to get out of work early just in time to harass Yunho for transportation and pick up Ten. Johnny seemed suspicious about his request, but then the third expertly brewed americano was placed onto his desk, and he was allowed to leave as long as he made up the hours later on.

He wasn’t in the best shape; either physically mentally, or a combination of the two.

His mind had been a jumbled mess since the carnival, replaying mistakes and fretting over the consequences of his actions. He tried to sleep it off by spending most of the previous day in bed. He turned off his phone (Doyoung kept calling) and locked himself in his room (to escape Johnny's well-meaning looks of concern) until he was forced out of seclusion by that morning.

Physically, his body was in a much better condition now. There were scratches on the back of his neck, but the bruises on his stomach had faded fast.

After sneaking a car out of Yunho's garage (his earlier harassment didn't quite work, so he asked Changmin instead; it's better to ask for forgiveness and whatnot) and doused both the car and himself with scent blockers before heading to the correctional facility. 

It was a little extreme, but he was unsure of how Ten would react to Johnny's scent on him. Not that Johnny was a touchy subject between them, but he often felt like Ten held back a lot regarding his once 'would be' mate.

“You also hold back alot to," Taeyong told himself, wrapping his jacket more warmly around himself as a chilly breeze shot up his spine. Instead of waiting inside a questionably warm car, Taeyong leaned against its trunk, his only company being the static whir of the electric fence surrounding the empty parking lot, and the lonely steel door he waited for Ten to appear from. 

He was anxious. His nails were one second away from becoming nubs with how much he kept biting on them, and his legs kept shaking (at least it was keeping him warm). If he were a smoker, he'd be on his third or fourth cigarette.

They’ve been through this once before but going by his last visit he noticed a stark difference in Ten. Ten seemed brighter and present. Like the veil of whatever it was that caused Ten to turn to crime and drugs had lifted. 

He could only hope that Ten held onto this newfound lightness.

With a shrieking buzz the steel door finally opened and Ten darted out.

"Yongie!!" Ten shouted, his now long dark hair bouncing wildly with each step closer, holding a measly bag at his side. Ten was dressed in the same ripped jeans and see through mesh shirt he had gotten arrested in a year ago, but his eyes sparkled, and his smile was lovely.

He shouldn’t be thinking this way anymore.

"Tenie!" Taeyong flung his arms for Ten to jump in them.

“I missed you!” 

Taeyong’s body let out a shiver when Ten’s lips brushed against his jaw. It took great effort for him not to tense, his body shouldn’t be reacting this way anymore. 

Brushing the sensation away, he chuckled off the ticklish feeling, “you saw me a few days ago.” 

“It’s not the same,” Ten bemoaned, dropping his forehead onto Taeyong’s shoulder.

“It isn’t,” Taeyong smoothed down some of the fly away hairs on the back of Ten's head, "I missed you too."

“I know you did,” Ten answered cheekily, tightening his arms around him, “now take me to your car, my nipples are about to freeze off.”

Taeyong almost choked on his saliva. 

“I want to leave this hellhole behind forever," Ten mutter under his breath, tugging on Taeyong’s arm as he searched the bare parking lot, “Take me to my chariot.”

"Your chariot’s right here," Taeyong pointed to the trunk behind him.

"You’ve got to be kidding me?" Ten scowled, "why do you have this beat up old thing? I thought that was your car," he said, pointing at an expensive one a few parking spots away.

Taeyong gave Ten a look, climbing into the driver's seat of what in actuality was Doyoung's first car (a fifteen-year-old rusty blue sedan that vibrated wildly upon ignition, and guzzled up gasoline as if it were water. Changmin deliberately gave him the wrong set of keys, he was an asshole sometimes).

"Now why did you think that?" Taeyong jiggled the key into the car's starter (the third wiggle always did the job), waiting for Ten to get in.

"I was hoping this ‘thing’ you just entered was a mirage," Ten crouched down to look inside the car from the passenger's side, "...a figment of my overactive imagination," Ten looked appalled as he climbed in.

"How is this thing even working?" Ten asked miserably.

"I don't know," Taeyong shrugged, mentally cheering when the car finally turned on," But I didn't have any other options.”

“You still don’t have a car huh?” Ten teased.

Butterflies wreaked havoc in Taeyong’s stomach.

"So the bureau finally decided to set up a direct deposit for your health insurance instead of you huh? Was it the broken leg?” Ten asked, his tone turned serious.

He looked at Ten pointedly through the rear-view mirror. 

They were not going to start this again.

"Ten-”

“Can you blame me?” Ten turned to him directly, leaning over the center console to digg an accusing finger into his arm, “I didn’t see you for months after you broke your leg and that’s after those three months you were in Japan and you almost got shot, which was after the gas incident—do you see where I’m going here?”

“I get it,” Taeyong placated, ready to move on from the topic, thankful that there weren’t guards around to kick them out for how long they were taking to leave.

“You’re too loose with yourself Taeyong, as if you forget that there’s people who care about you,” Ten said, cupping Taeyong’s chin to turn his face towards him.

Taeyong’s mouth grew dry. 

“I care about you,” Ten’s voice took on a soft sincere quality. 

It made his heart ache.

‘Not enough to still be with me,’ Taeyong wanted to say, but he didn’t want to breach the topic of their non-relationship, especially with Ten at such a dangerous proximity.

Dangerous, because Ten had somehow gotten closer, the setting sun outside turning Ten’s already beautiful dark brown eyes to a rich coffee hue.

Taeyong was entranced, and soon enough they were sharing the same breath. And in the next second, Ten’s mouth was on his own. The initial sensation was less of an explosion and more of a warmth that traveled from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. 

Taeyong sighed into the touch. Ten’s lips were chapped, but so supple and yielding under his own that it wasn’t shocking when the kiss quickly grew frenzied. Heat pulsed within him at the moan Ten let out when he shifted his fingers through the other omegas' hair to bring him closer. He took in a lungful of air when Ten’s heated lips left his mouth to slowly lap down his throat, nipping and kissing his neck until he became a puddle in his seat; a groan catching in his throat when Ten’s teeth grazed harshly against his skin. Taeyong’s eyes rolled back, when Ten’s hand nimbly thumbed his nipple through his shirt. 

Taeyong winced, it was almost too much, but also not enough. 

He couldn’t remember the last time they had kissed, the time before Ten’s arrest was too marred by them fighting for any of the good during that period to be remembered clearly.

While Ten wasn’t his first (or his only lover), he had been his constant for most of his life. Ten knew what he liked, and where exactly to probe to leave him aching. His caresses were easy to fall into, his kisses held a comforting taste, and his scent was calming. 

Avoiding the base of his neck, Ten trailed back up to his mouth, making Taeyong keen at the contact. Then Ten pushed him back into the car door, making him knock the car horn with his elbow; its abrupt honk knocking some sense into him. 

Fuck, they were in Doyoung’s car in the corner of a very public parking lot.

They needed to stop immediately. Because if he had one glaring weakness in life, it went by the name of Chittaphon (Johnny was another one, but he didn’t like to dwell on that). Himself, his therapist, Doyoung and everyone that knew them together (which sadly wasn't many people), recognized it for what it was; codependency. Most of his waking moments since the age of thirteen have been spent with Ten in some capacity. Cutting Ten off at this point would be like cutting off a limb (Ten had tried to do so and that led him to problems). 

He was slipping back to old habits.

Remembering the words of his therapist, Taeyong counted to ten (how ironic) and defused the situation (which reminds him that he should start seeing his therapist again, it had been a year).

“Stop,” Taeyong said, plastering himself to the door to peek at Ten. His heart plummeted at the lost look that overcame Ten’s face at his words.

“...Wait?”

“Ten, you’re the one that chose not to do ‘this’ and ‘us’ anymore,” Taeyong sighed in resignation, placing one last kiss on Ten’s cheek before pulling away.

Ten’s face closed off. The excited flush from before gone, leaving behind something slightly brittled as Ten brought an unsure hand to his own elbow.

“-I’m sorry Tae,” Ten apologized quietly, moving back into his seat, his focus now glued to his window.

Taeyong shook his head, "it's fine."

Maybe it wasn't fine. He didn't understand what he was feeling at the moment but was already regretting his decision to stop. He had enjoyed their kiss, but now that they weren’t together boundaries needed to be placed.

‘No matter how frustrated it makes you,’ Taeyong adjusted himself more comfortably in his too tight pants. 

Switching gears, Taeyong peeled out of the parking lot.

Ten whooped loudly at the movement, flipping off the prison on the way out, "Goodbye fuckers!" 

It tore a cackle out of Taeyong, making the weight on his shoulders lighten somewhat.

Ten wasn't one for heavy unspoken silences, they made him uncomfortable. So when he started loudly cranking down his window, it didn't come as a surprise. 

The crisp evening air did good to clear his head though. 

“When is Yunho going to get rid of this old beat up thing?” Ten asked, once satisfied with how low the window was.

“Probably never, he’s sentimental about it,” Taeyong mused. The car was pretty shit. But it turned on and moved, and that's all he needed it for. 

“This car left us stranded in Busan two times. I feel the bad luck radiating off of it,” Ten said, still fiddling with everything in sight. 

Taeyong smirked at the memory. This was during his early academy days, when he and Doyoung didn't get along. Doyoung had been furious to find his car totaled when Changmin had come to rescue them. However, their reasons for being in Busan was a secret he and Ten would take to the grave, no matter how well at interrogation the Shim family was. 

"Ahh," Ten jumped when the passenger side mirror fell onto his lap after pulling it down.

"I look like a mess," Ten lifted the mirror to his face with a cringe.

"No you don't," Taeyong said truthfully. 

"Yes I do" Ten fussed with his perfectly fine hair,"Doyoung's going to make fun of me."

"He'll make fun of you either way."

"Encourage me Yongie!" Ten slapped his shoulder.

Taeyong laughed, acting as if Ten's taste wasn't still on his lips.

They made it to his apartment in no time. The four-story climb felt foreign after months of using an exclusive elevator to a private entrance (he shouldn't get too comfortable with the good life, when his reality was upper working class at best).

"At last, we’re here! I can't wait to take the jail germs off me," Ten knocked his head against Taeyong's shoulder as he searched for his keys.

"Come on...open it, open it, open it--," Ten swung his bag, landing light thuds against Taeyong's arm (making himself an annoyance). The bag of Ten's belongings was sad.

Was that really everything he had?

He would have to buy Ten some clothes and other essentials. He had salvaged as much as he could from Ten’s last apartment (which Ten had been evicted from), but the bulk of it had been lost.

Taeyong took his time opening the door, making Ten's protests increase. Once he got it opened Ten sped through, throwing his bag somewhere in the walkway before continuing. 

"Doyoung!" Ten shouted, garnering a jump from Doyoung who sat hunched over at his desk.

"Wha-" Doyoung turned with wide eyes, just to settle for a sneer, “Oh, it’s you.” 

“Dough boy!” Ten scurried to Doyoung's desk, wrapping his arms tightly around Doyoung's shoulders and burying his nose in his neck, “You smell funny Doyoung, and it’s not your normal B.O.”

"You're one to talk," Doyoung started, trying to shrug Ten off, "what's with the shirt? Are you tired of walking the cold streets?"

"Says the cave dweller. When was the last time you actually talked to another human being and touched a dick? You know, I could help you with that last one," Ten lowered his voice dramatically, yanking Doyoung’s chair away from his desk.

“For your information, I've touched a dic-Ah! Taeyong get him away from me!” Doyoung squealed once Ten climbed into his lap, “Taeyong!”

"Ten leave him alone." 

From the kitchen, Taeyong eyed over the scene with little concern (Ten and Doyoung have said and done worse to each other).

“Come on Yongie, I just wanted to hug him,” Ten did just that, even as Doyoung cringed.

“I don’t want this!” Doyoung pulled at Ten’s arms around his neck.

"Then stop egging him on Doyoung," Taeyong opened a cupboard of his kitchen, noting that hardly anything was left untouched. 

'Doyoung really grew an appetite while I was gone.'

“I’m not doing anything!” Doyoung whined.

“I love you to Doie,” Ten planted a loud messy kiss on Doyoung’s cheek, quickly scurrying away from Doyoung’s swinging hand.

“What are you doing Yongie?” Ten emerged in the kitchen right next to him, making a face at the fruit bowl on top of the counter when reaching for the cookie jar. 

"I’m checking if you both needed anything before, I leave," Taeyong answered, mentally adding smoothies on his future shopping list for Ten to drink.

“I-I forgot you were leaving,” Ten mentioned somberly.

"Yes, soon," Taeyong gave Ten an awkward smile he tried to pass off as comforting.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ten left his half-eaten cookies on the counter before leaving. 

Maybe he could stay?

He wanted to stay. 

But what about Johnny?

"I hope you know what you're doing," Doyoung said suddenly from beside him, picking up the rest of Ten's cookie and about three more and stuffing them in his mouth. 

‘I don't.’

"I do," Taeyong answered a small bit too readily.

Doyoung hummed, as if he didn't believe him (rightfully so).

“Doyoung please take it easy on him, he may seem fine, but he's gone through alot,” Taeyong explained. 

"Hey, look," Doyoung tapped him on the arm, with an almost shy look on his face,"he's my friend to, I'm here for him."

This earned a smile from Taeyong,"that hurt to say huh?"

"Oh, fuck off," Doyoung stomped out the kitchen.

Later, Taeyong entered his room right when Ten was climbing into the bed.

"Yongie, I feel so much better," Ten yawned, digging himself inside a mound of fluffy blankets, nuzzling at the nearest pillow only to jerk with a pinched nose, “Just so you know, Doyoung’s been sleeping in here again,” Ten tossed the pillow away.

“He has,” Taeyong picked up the pillow without protest, making note to drop the item in the living room, intuitively knowing that Doyoung was avoiding his own bedroom.

Taeyong proceeded to stand by the doorway, his fingers pressed deeply into the cloud-like pillow in his hand, at a loss for what to do. 

Ten huffed from across the room, turning over to look at Taeyong.

“Taeyong, come over here I’m not contagious,” Ten reached out a hand for him. 

Without much thought, Taeyong latched onto the given hand like a man hungry for contact. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know the choice I made,” Ten’s eyes glowed in the room’s shallow light. The way Ten’s thumb passed over his knuckles was making his mind race into old territory. 

“But that’s much easier said than done. Now that we share the same space, that my mind is clear, now that I can touch you,” Ten’s voice grew delicate, letting go of his hand. 

His heart already ached; Ten’s admittance didn't make things hurt any less. A ball lodged itself in his throat, as he tried to be strong before Ten's vulnerability.

“You don't have to be sorry," Taeyong cleared his throat, pulling the blankets above Ten's shoulders.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" 

Tempting, but it wasn't possible.

"No, I can't.”

He needed to go back to Johnny.

‘Johnny--how did I forget about him,’ the thought alone made his mark pulse in pain.

Ten didn’t exactly pout, but he didn’t look happy at the idea; burying his face into his blanket until only his eyes and head could be seen. 

"But I can stay until you fall asleep," Taeyong caved (he was weak), settling on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m happy you’re back,” Taeyong smoothed the fringe of Ten’s hair back, counting the ever-slowing blinking of his eyes. 

“I’m happy to be back,” Ten murmured past closed eyes, his breath slowing to sleep in no time.

Taeyong waited a few minutes before climbing out of the bed with anxiety brewing beneath his skin at an intensity that made him uncomfortable, but with an empty mind.

He needed to leave. 

  


\----------

Taeyong didn’t go home immediately.

With the way he was feeling, going to Johnny’s apartment didn’t seem like the best choice. He was sad and horny, which made him even sadder. 

He needed a drink.

So instead of home, Taeyong ended up walking a few blocks away from his apartment building to a seedy bar. The type of bar that was always open day or night, and whose clients came from all walks of life (some more legit than others). 

Currently, he was waiting for the bartender to pop the tops off of the two soju’s he had ordered (he had downed two already, his hand itched for the third bottle to be placed in it). The bar smelled of smoke and alcohol, and the music being played was too loud and shitty; but not as shitty as he felt.

He was frustrated, in every sense of the word. His body wanted to high tail it back to his apartment and slide into bed next to Ten. But his mind wanted to get as far away from Ten as he could. (And for some reason his damn mark hurt).

Pressing his palm against the base of his neck, he tried to relieve the mounting pressure there; only to gain a shudder up his spine.

‘Fuck, he was horny again.’

“Sir, we have two for one shots available if you're interested?” The bartender leaned over the bar counter the two soju’s, eyeing Taeyong with interest, already pouring the additional shots during Taeyong’s delayed answer. 

‘Fuck it,’ Taeyong threw caution to the wind as he nodded, “yes, please.”

The bartender wasn’t the only person eyeing him in the bar, but if he kept the drinks coming Taeyong would act like he was.

“Here you go,” the bartender said with a wink, sliding two overfull shots over to him. 

Taeyong swallowed both shots fast, the burn leaving his throat hot and his eyes slightly bleary.

“So, what's your name?” the bartender asked while cleaning some mugs, ignoring his other patrons. 

Taeyong guessed he should be flattered. The bartender was handsome enough; tall, slightly muscled, and a beta whose smell was neutral and stirred nothing within him.

‘It’ll do,’ his hazy mind supplied. Doyoung did say that he should get laid, the last time he did was a year ago (but he couldn’t remember much from that drunken daze). And after the potential mess between him and Ten he was left with an itch that needed to be scratched soon, or else he might lose it. 

“When do you have a break?” Taeyong put on his most demure smile, running his hand up the bartender's arm. 

He might be out of practice, but it worked like a charm. 

"You're so pretty," the bartender backed Taeyong into a small office, his breath smelled mostly of cigarettes, which was off putting. Lifting him onto a rickety desk (that barely managed to hold him), the beta leaned into his face looking keenly at his lips. 

“No kissing,” Taeyong pushed the beta’s head away from him.

“That’s cool,” The beta stated, seemingly fine with the exception, “you still haven’t told me your name,” the beta asked, playing with the zipper of Taeyong’s jacket.

“I bet you could figure it out,” Taeyong smirked uninterested in small talk, setting his fingers over the betas to drag his own zipper down, which took the beta’s attention instantly, who kissed at the exposed skin underneath. 

Taeyong stared at the wall opposite of him covered in posters and a random business license, underwhelmed. It was taking him too long to reach omega headspace. The beta’s lips were chapped (and hot in the nice way Ten’s were), the hold the beta had on his waist wasn’t tight enough (he liked it tighter), and too much attention was being paid to his barely slick ass (yes he was an omega, but his dick liked attention too).

The sound of the beta’s heavy breathing and the jingling of a belt coming loose, just served to irritate Taeyong more than turn him on. 

Then there was a brush against his mating bite. Taeyong’s body rebelled immediately. While some could tolerate it, he didn’t like having his mating bite touched (it only felt good with one particular person). The hair on his body stood up and his stomach churned.

This didn’t feel right anymore (not that it had to begin with).

He was over this.

“I'm going to be sick,” Taeyong heaved, pushing the beta away again to cover his mouth. 

“Move! Do you want me to throw up on you!” Taeyong pushed again.

“What the fuck man!What’s your problem?” the no name bartender let him go.

This was a huge mistake.

Taeyong hopped off the desk, quickly picking his jacket up from the floor and headed to the door, “you.”

Something must've dawned on the beta, because soon enough his eyes turned angry, "Are you leaving? You little bitch!" 

“Yeah, yeah…,” Taeyong said and left the beta to his own devices. 

He’s heard worse.

Taeyong pulled out his phone as soon as he left the office, using his agent skills to blend into the bar crowds and slip out of the establishment too quickly for the beta to catch up. He made a mental note never to return.

“Doie, could you pick me up?” Taeyong said as soon as the other side of the phoneline picked up, “I'm at the old Ming flower shop a few blocks away. Bring clothes please?” he hung up before Doyoung demanded him to explain. 

Huddling underneath the abandoned flower shop’s doorway, the first ounce of regret began to weigh on him. 

What was he thinking? 

An unsatisfactory encounter with a stranger did nothing to help his current fucked up state of being. Instead it made it worse. He felt horrible and with each passing moment he felt less than low. He hadn't been able to reach omega space with the beta, but apparently the drop was still present, and now his irritated mark ached more with it. It was becoming unbearable. 

Doyoung pulled up twenty minutes later with a scowl, “get in.”

Taeyong did so without hesitance. 

“Taeyong it hasn’t been a day,” Doyoung tossed a bag of clothes into Taeyong’s lap.

“Don’t take me to the apartment,” Taeyong said as soon as they began moving. 

“I’m not. Like hell am I about to explain to Ten why I’m picking you up this late at night,” Doyoung said sternly, making Taeyong feel like a scolded child, “There’s the chicken shop nearby that you can change at.”

Taeyong nodded silently. 

They reached the chicken shop fast. A cheap hole in the wall that looked generic and served okay-ish food. He waved at the cashier at the counter as soon as he entered (Doyoung was a regular, he sometimes tagged along). 

The small closet-like bathroom, was the cleanest part of the dingy questionably run restaurant; its porcelain sink glisted and the steril lemony smell in the air of the room was comforting. 

Or maybe not.

Why was he crying? 

Tears flowed freely as he chucked off his pants.

“So stupid,” Taeyong chided himself, hardly wiping his tears away as he slipped a clean shirt on. He tossed the old one in the bag along with the rest planning to toss it in the dumpster outside the shop.

The tears kept falling as he washed his face and any available inch of exposed skin with soap.

He was so disappointed in himself (as he always was when he did shit like this). Things were becoming a lot. secrets were beginning to weigh on him, and his case was going nowhere. He was dreading telling Yunho about the carnival, he would be lucky to not get fired. Then there was Ten. It would be so easy to step back into a relationship with him; Ten was always beautiful and knew him inside out. But he wasn’t sure if restarting what they had would be a good idea, what if things take a turn for the worse again? But what if they don’t?

“What about Johnny?” Taeyong asked himself, the question bringing back an anxious queasiness in his stomach. His mark was still ablaze at his neck.

Enough. 

Tucking his emotions back in, Taeyong finally left the bathroom and paid for two buckets of chicken on his way out, an apology meal for Johnny (even though he didn’t know what he was sorry about yet) and Doyoung’s payment for the late night pickup (the real reason he was brought here to start with,even if he hadn’t mentioned it). 

“Here,” Taeyong said, as he settled into Doyoung’s car (a new current year model, that's hardly been used since Doyoung didn’t like driving). 

“Are you trying to butter me up Yong?” Doyoung took his bag suspiciously.

“Yes.”

“Well, tough luck. I see you got something for Ten also, so points deducted,” Doyoung said as he checked the contents of his bag, before placing it in the back seat to turn on the car, “I'm taking you to my parents-”

“No, I want to go home,” Taeyong said with his head between his knees. He wouldn't feel comfortable anywhere else.

“I thought you didn’t want to see Ten right now?”

“Not there, to Johnny,” Taeyong could feel Doyoung’s judgy eyes sear through the back of his head.

“Ok, give me the address,” Doyoung said with increasing suspicion. 

Taeyong handed over his phone with the gps on. 

“That's an expensive address, no wonder you want to stay there,” Doyoung whistled, mounting the phone and moving out of the parking lot.

“Says the man dating Jaehyun, the guy that buys gold plated staples because he thinks they look cool. They're a bitch to remove by the way.”

He groaned when a punch landed on his shoulder.

"We’re not dating--this isn’t about me!”

"If you say so,” Taeyong grumbled. Staring at his shoes, he prepared himself for Doyoung’s lecture (he was his appa’s son).

“Taeyong,” Doyoung began minutes later, “you worry me when you shut me out and make questionable decisions like this. Did you even know the name of the person you had sex with?”

Taeyong shook his head, bringing his arms under his chin to focus on the door handle near him, the steady rocking of the car doing little to ease his never-ending tension, “I don't ask for names and I didn’t hook up with him. I almost did.”

“And why were you picking up strangers on a Monday night?”

Taeyong froze, sifting through his thoughts and debating if he should tell Doyoung of his almost slip up earlier.

“I-”

“You what?”

“I…,” Taeyong hesitated.

“Yong, we both know you're avoiding something. You changed inside of a chicken shop bathroom, you can't get lower than that.”

Doyoung had yet to acquire Yunho’s patience...or tact.

“I kissed Ten.”

Doyoung’s hand dropped on his head, “that's what has you so broken up?”

Taeyong nodded.

“Dumbass.” 

A light slap was dealt to the back of Taeyong’s head.

“I know. I stopped it before anything else could happen. I just don't want to ruin everything.”

“It takes two people to keep a relationship going, stop blaming yourself for sticking with decisions Ten made.”

Taeyong shook his head. He just didn’t know what to do and it made him feel worse. He just hoped that Johnny was sleeping so his walk of shame would stay unwitnessed. Maybe he could sneak into Johnny's bed and get his mark to calm down. 

Taeyong hummed, “One date with Jaehyun and suddenly you're a relationship expert.”

“Shut up.”

\----------

“Yong, I’m home!” Johnny called out as soon as he arrived home, tossing his jacket and tie on a random counter as he walked deeper into the apartment. 

Looking at his watch, he winced at how late he had gotten in.

He had gone over to Yuta’s place, expecting a night of relaxation with his friends (who were so in love it was obnoxious), only to be forced into manual labor. All it took was a pretty smile from Sicheng and a compliment on his muscles from Yuta, for him to spend the last three hours helping the married couple settle the rest of their stuff into their apartment. Then afterwards, Yuta wouldn’t let him go, clinging onto him like a limpet for the last few hours, before Sicheng set him free. 

After seeing neither hide nor hair of Taeyong anywhere in the apartment, Johnny gave up his search.

“And once again, Taeyong is nowhere to be seen,” Johnny sighed on his way to his own bedroom. 

Flicking on the room light, he unbuttoned his shirt and flung it on the bed next to his large kitten plush. He kept it on the bed, having nowhere else to put it (it wasn’t like he was bringing people over to impress lately). He slipped off the rest of his clothes on the way to the bathroom (he was making a mess, but Taeyong wasn’t around to throw disapproving looks at him). 

The sound of the shower was loud against his ears once he got in, the hot water soothed his overworked muscles. The apartment was always too quiet when Taeyong was gone. The omega always had some type of noise around; either in the form of music, the television, or himself. 

He’d thought things would’ve improved between them after the friend date, but since then Taeyong’s been as evasive as ever. He had wanted to invite Taeyong to Yuta’s with him, but the other had unexpectedly asked for an early leave from work. 

Where Taeyong was? And why he hasn’t returned yet was a mystery. But he knew something was up. His own mark rarely bothered him, but at the moment it throbbed. Running his hand over the raised skin on his right hip, he flinched at the slight sting when he pressed down. The hot water running over him did little to remedy the situation, and the only solution he could think of left him blushing.

His blush persisted until an hour later as he was going over some cases at the kitchen counter, when the front door rattled open and Taeyong's slight form poked inside.

"Hey Yong," Johnny greeted, lowering his folders to take in Taeyong, who seemed startled by his presence. 

“John-ney, I thought you’d be sleeping?"

Taeyong looked disheveled; stuck by the door with his eyes darting everywhere, wind tousled hair, and wearing a t-shirt and jeans combo that he knew the omega hadn’t gone to work in.

Something must be up.

“I just got here like an hour ago,” Johnny shook his head away from his thoughts, quickly becoming interested in the bag in Taeyong's hand.

"What's that?" Johnny pointed at the bag.

"It’s apology chicken," Taeyong said, at last moving towards him and dropping the bag onto the kitchen counter, "I didn't mean to be out so late. I'll be back," Taeyong said jerkily, quickly entering his room. 

Looking at the empty spot Taeyong had occupied, Johnny kept the inevitable 'where have you been?' question to himself. It wasn’t as if the question would be answered.

As he waited, Johnny had gotten their food ready, giving them both a substantial amount of food (he was starving). They shouldn’t be having dinner so late on a work night, but he wanted to spend time with Taeyong no matter how little it may be. Taeyong returned minutes later, refreshed, gloomy, and a little dazed, but made little move to sit down beside him. 

And like usual lately, he grew concerned. 

"Yong come here," Johnny called softly, reaching for Taeyong who stalled a bit before grabbing onto his hand. 

‘Why is he shaking?’ Johnny wondered, pulling Taeyong into a stool, and sliding Taeyong’s plate to him so that he could eat (especially now that it looked like the smallest of breezes could knock him over).

However, Taeyong didn’t take the food immediately.

"Johnny, I bought this for you," Taeyong went to push the plate away.

"And I want to eat it with you," Johnny slid the plate back, employing his very effective pouting technique, “I don't want to eat alone." 

The fight on Taeyong's face was weak, "okay."

"Thank you," Johnny wiggled in his chair in glee.

They ate with gusto. Turns out that Taeyong had been ravenous and ended up eating extra pieces (on top of the three he had served him). Their conversation though, was lighter than the elephant in the room should've allowed it to be. Neither seemingly having the nerve to touch the tension them.

“How was your day?” Taeyong asked, balling a wad of napkins in his hand.

‘Is he sweating?’ Johnny asked himself as Taeyong’s skin grew dewy. 

Johnny took a moment, deciding if he should answer or not.

“Tiring. Yuta invited me over, not for my great company but for my body,” he said, finishing what was left of his drink to stop himself from returning the question. 

He felt Taeyong’s eyes on his throat as he drank, the omega’s breathing was becoming the loudest thing in the room.

Was Taeyong getting sick?

Taeyong looked off. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but there was something different in the way Taeyong’s eyes weren’t focused, his leg hadn’t stopped shaking since he sat down, and the dewiness from before now rolled down his neck.

‘And what was that smell-no it couldn’t be.’

Reaching out Johnny wiped the trail of sweat that ran down the side of Taeyong’s face. He hadn’t expected for Taeyong to lean into his hand. What was going on?

Taeyong was shaking now.

“Taeyong are you oka--”

“I’m fine,” Taeyong jerked up from his seat, 

“Are you done with that?” Taeyong didn’t wait to pick up both of their plates. 

They're hands brushed, and tingles bloomed on Johnny's arm at the contact. 

Something pinged in the back on his mind, but he was hesitant to believe it.

‘No, it couldn’t be.’

Though, there was something different about Taeyong tonight. Johnny studied Taeyong's back as he set their dishes in the sink. The shirt Taeyong was wearing was about three sizes too big (it looked suspiciously familiar to him, having ‘lost’ it last week out of the blue), the oversized shirt dropped at the collar, exposing two things; a harsh scratch that was starting to scab over on his shoulder, and a telltale bruise on and around Taeyong's neck.

'What is that?'

Johnny's chest filled with something odd at the sights before him. Something that compelled him to stand up and stand behind Taeyong, close enough for him to trace the wound on Taeyong’s shoulder. 

"Taeyong, what is this?” Johnny's voice took on a deeper quality, his fingertips grazing over the scabbing cut, garnering a shiver from Taeyong before the omega went stiff.

"Johnny must you hover?" Taeyong recovered fast, moving his shoulder to shoo him away.

"Yes," Johnny did the opposite, closing in on Taeyong’s back instead, pushing him to the edge of the sink. His mind was too focused on the marks on the back of Taeyong’s neck, for him to see how far he was taking things at the moment. 

“J-johnny- what are you doing?” Taeyong asked shakily, stock still with both his hands deep in soapy suds. 

“I’m just trying to see what you’ve got here,” Johnny mused, drawing the shirt collar lower to view the marks that had stolen his attention, “but tell me to stop and I will,” he finished with a whisper behind Taeyong’s ear.

“Um,” Taeyong shuddered, but made no attempt to move away. Eyeing Johnny over his shoulder with more curiosity than trepidation. 

“I--go on,” Tayong licked his dry lips. 

Johnny hummed, gliding over the love bite on Taeyong’s neck, wondering who was lucky enough to have gotten that close to the omega. 

"I know you have your secrets Taeyong, and I don't need any explanations," Johnny began, framing a hand around Taeyong's jaw, tilting Taeyong's head back onto his shoulder and gently forced the omega to look at him.

“John-” Taeyong choked out in breathily, his eyes glazing over with what Johnny could tell was omega headspace, while the rest of his body was being held up by Johnny only.

"Taeyong I'm worried. I can't help but worry about you when you're not close to me," Johnny thumb brushed over Taeyong's cheek, catching on the edge of his lips. 

"Now you have bruises and cuts on your back that weren't there before, and you return home at random times of the day looking exhausted," Johnny nosed the edge of Taeyong’s hairline, which smelled of cherry shampoo. 

“You might forget, but I can feel how tired and stressed you are," Johnny brought his other hand under Taeyong’s shirt to hold by the waist, driving them both forward; if the edge of the sink was bothering Taeyong in anyway, the omega did not say (same can be said for his hard on against Taeyong’s ass).

He was not unaffected.

He never really was when it came to Taeyong. 

Taeyong was gorgeous, something he knew (something everyone knew), but it still managed to catch him by surprise and rob him of his breath. He was mesmerized by Taeyong's furrowed brows and open mouth which released the best of sounds when he rubbed his rough fingers over the omega’s chest. By the way Taeyong was panting and biting his lips, he was very sure the omega could cum from that alone (If he remembered correctly, it was possible).

He normally wasn’t so bold, he controlled his baser instincts around Taeyong well; but something about how Taeyong had been acting since coming home and the marks, left him bordering on irritated. It wasn’t like he was possessive. He truly wasn't (maybe). He just wanted Taeyong to know that he could lean on him if something was troubling him. He also wanted Taeyong to smell like him again, and for all the marks (that weren’t made by him) on Taeyong’s skin to be gone. 

He wasn’t bothered. But if that were true, why was he peppering small kisses along a trembling Taeyong’s jaw? Maybe because Taeyong was soft, warm, and fit just right in his arms? and Taeyong rarely allowed himself to be cuddly without some type of fight beforehand. And the scent he released had Johnny’s mouthwatering.

Could he be blamed for not wanting to let go? (and being slightly bothered)

“I-I’m not tired Johnny,” Taeyong attempted to say past wet swollen lips, shoving his one hand into the front of his pants and letting loose a moan that made Johnny’s legs shake.

He was going crazy.

"Maybe, but whatever you did today has me hurting too. So let go and don't think about it too much. Let me help you,” Johnny bit on Taeyong’s earlobe, pulling the omega’s hands out of his sweatpants and replacing it with his own. 

“Fuck!” Taeyong cries at the grip on his cock. 

He hadn’t been with many omegas in his lifetime, but Taeyong had always been a good size; not too big to intimidate other dynamics but not small either. Taeyong fit nicely in his grip.

Taeyong reacted perfectly in his hold, letting out small mewls whenever the head of his cock was played with and he dug into the slit. It was an addicting sound. Wanting to hear more, Johnny tightened his grip picking up the movement of his palm, thankful for how slick Taeyong had become for the easy slide (and the smell of it was divine). Taeyong tensed in his arms at the relentless pace he set, white knuckling the end of the sink he was plastered against. 

The grip might have been too much for Taeyong to take, as the omega whimpered and closed his thighs together tightly stopping Johnny’s hand.

This wouldn’t do. 

“Did I say you could close them?” Johnny growled lowly against Taeyong’s neck, working his mouth over their mating mark, stilling his hand as Taeyong writhed with indecision. 

Waiting, Johnny grinded against the soft swell of Taeyong’s ass, feeling the pounding of the omega’s heartbeat through his back and the tease of humid slick on his crotch, the promise almost too strong to ignore. But this wasn’t about him and his needs (not even when temptation comes in the form of Taeyong’s palm on the outline of his much too interested cock). 

“John-” Taeyong whined, desperately pulling away and into Johnny’s grip, “move.”

“Hmm,” Johnny hummed, palming over Taeyong’s cock slowly, much to the omegas chagrin.

“Johnny, let me cum,” Taeyong begged with his sweat slick hair shrouding his eyes, doubling forward when the withholding of sensation became too much

“Look at me,” Johnny threaded his fingers none too gently on the back of Taeyong’s hair, pulling it back so that he could see his omegas face once more making Taeyong release his loudest wail yet. 

“Johnny!’

‘Shit,’ Johnny’s cock twitched at the sight that Taeyong made. Taeyong was beyond out of it, spittle fell down his chin and his chest was pink and irritated with how long Johnny had been playing with his nipples.

“John-” Taeyong could barely keep his eyes open under Johnny's intense stare, “p-please!”

“You know what I want,” Johnny responded lightly, tonguing over the skin of Taeyong’s neck, savoring its clean taste as he erased whoever had a sample before him. His eyes stayed steady as Taeyong scrambled to part his legs again. 

“Good boy,” Johnny said softly into Taeyong’s ear. 

With those words and a heavy lick over his mating bite Taeyong was done for, crumbling in his arms as he began to shake. Johnny worked Taeyong through his orgasm with tight strokes as the omega’s jerks intensified. He barely managed to catch most of Taeyong’s spend in his hand before it painted the floor. Soon enough oversensitivity had Taeyong pulling away from him desperately. 

Letting go and out of breath, Johnny detached himself and leaned against the opposite wall, far away from Taeyong (who shuddered over the counter). While he was still hard, the scent of Taeyong’s slick was seared into his nose, and his mouth tasted of wildflowers; clarity hit Johnny like a fist to the face. 

What has he done?

Taeyong looked like a wreck (a vision). His hair was a sweaty mess, his face was flushed and glistened with both their saliva, his shirt as racked up and showing off a thin but strong build as he breathed in lungful’s of air, and his legs trembled as he tried to find footing on the floor again. 

Did he fuck up?

Friends gave each other handjobs, right?

Sure, that he had dealt a blow to their steady but hesitant friendship, Johnny finally asked the one question that had been bugging him for days.

But his stupid mouth had no tact. 

"Who have you been visiting in prison?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this chapter was gonna go another way but I wasn't satisfied so I changed it at the last minute. Errors are mine, I'm sorry I fixed what I could. I'm sorry for the chapter length. It's so long and I'm not sure I know what I'm doing, this chapter was not originally gonna go this way👀. 
> 
> The next chapter of Summation should be up next, hopefully i can get it done soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, and for the comments and kudos and for sticking to my story.  
> Comment if you can, it really helps with my writing. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!


	10. Chapter 10

..........

‘Who am I visiting in Jail?’ Taeyong pressed his forehead against cool marble, unable to understand his muddled mind.

Folded over the counter where Johnny had left him, Taeyong steadied his wobbly legs.

‘How did he find that out?’ Taeyong was met with an indecision. 

He was angry, at himself, at Johnny, and the fact that he wouldn't mind finishing what Johnny had started. His body had already been on edge since Ten in the car, and the disaster with the beta bartender.

“Johnny, it's really not time to ask about that,” Taeyong buried his face into his arms, one part mortified and another—much larger part, was still in his omega headspace. Johnny must've forgotten to wear his scent blocker because Taeyong could smell the alpha on his skin. He rubbed his face against the patch of arm that smelled like Johnny the most. Excitement curled in his stomach. Instinct hormones were a bitch, you would think one orgasm would be enough. He should’ve known being in Johnny’s presence for as long as he has would lead to something like this. It was inevitable. 

“Ah—forget that I asked then,” Johnny voiced timidly from his corner of the kitchen, “...Yong? We’re fine, right?”

Taeyong wanted to say no, but he had given his consent (enthusiastically at that) earlier and he knew how guilt-ridden Johnny would be if he didn’t get another assurance.

“Yeah—,” Taeyong said into the skin of his arm, not wanting to turn around, “Everything’s fine. Come over here."

Taeyong waited until he felt Johnny’s uneasy steps stop beside him, “Go to the couch.” 

Johnny’s breath hitched, as if to ask what was going to happen, but chose to continue to the couch instead. He was lucky Johnny was more confused than in his alpha headspace or else he would’ve been met with major resistance. 

Decided, Taeyong unfolded himself from the counter. He was being dramatic. This wouldn’t be his first time with Johnny, and it wasn't like they were going farther than getting Johnny off. He couldn’t leave Johnny in the state he was in, stiff and hard as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Moreover, he was still horny, Johnny was beyond willing, and they were both unattached; why was he overthinking things?

Feeling self-conscious in his disheveled state and with a quickly drying patch of cum on his night pants, Taeyong made for the couch as if he were tethered to Johnny. Which in a way he was. Which made him more helpless against the depth of Johnny’s want, despair, guilt need—all mixed into one. Taeyong had made that. He couldn’t lose this right now, he’ll leave the thinking for later.

Dropping to his knees was something he did with few alphas, by few he means less than a handful. Alphas he had tried out, who were unable to get him to the headspace Johnny could easily slip him into. Johnny had always been an exception.

Johnny shakes his head at the sight of him, making to get up from the couch, “Taeyong you don’t have to—”

"Do you really want to leave?" Taeyong rested his chin on the alpha’s thigh, twisting his fingers in the fabric of Johnny’s sweatpants, one tug away from pulling them down. There was conflict on Johnny’s face, but they both knew that he wasn’t going to leave. He just needed Johnny to concede. 

And falter Johnny did, giving Taeyong a curt nod. 

Taeyong dived into the alphas' crotch, moaning lewdy when his mouth met Johnny’s clothed cock. Inhaling, he took in a full blast of Johnny’s smokey scent. This was exactly what he needed. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Johnny wringing his hands into fists, obviously brimming with unspent energy, but restraining himself as if waiting for Taeyong’s permission. Mouthing at the outline of Johnny’s dick, he pushed at the alpha’s thighs to get him to sit down. 

“Sh-it,” Johnny hissed, his voice seemingly getting deeper, his hand hovering over the nape of Taeyong’s neck as he arranged himself.

Taeyong could roll his eyes, this was no time for modesty.

Placing Johnny’s anxious hand on the back of his head, Taeyong makes quick work of loosening the drawstring of Johnny’s sweatpants and reaching delicate fingers inside to palm Johnny’s length. Johnny makes a throaty, guttural noise when Taeyong finally wraps his hand completely around his cock, and takes Johnny’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head. They both released a groan at the contact, Taeyong’s mouth watering when the bitter taste of precome.

“Wait—” Johnny bucked against Taeyong’s tongue, pressing his fingers against the scab on Taeyong’s neck, and pulling Taeyong off before he could inch down the alphas shaft. 

Taeyong whined.

“So greedy,” Johnny grumbled, the look on his normally honey molten eyes dark and weighty on his face, "Give me a moment and I'll give you what you need," Johnny huffed a breath, taking a couch pillow and placing it onto the floor near Taeyong's legs.

"There," Johnny coaxed him onto the pillow. A relief Taeyong acknowledged in the back of his mind; the floor was hard.

“Now, please treat me well alright?” Johnny flickered down dazedly at him, adjusting himself to a sprawl on the couch. 

Taeyong nodded, plunging back to where he wanted to be, but Johnny’s hold on his nape tightened roughly. He whimpered, as he saw white.

“Words Taeyong,” Johnny raised a brow, waiting.

Taeyong would’ve been irritated if he wasn’t so turned on. He pressed himself closer to the couch just to relieve his own aching need, “Mm’ ready.” 

Johnny’s hold softened instantly.

Taeyong’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the way Johnny began rubbing softly at his hair, guiding Taeyong back onto him. The weight of Johnny’s cock was hot and heavy as he relaxed his throat to take in more of its length. Sighing, Johnny’s hips jerked a bit out of reflex, hitting the back of Taeyong’s throat and making him recoil in a gag. Sitting back on his haunches, Taeyong wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to cover his misstep.

Taking Johnny down wasn’t easy. Years must have added some girth (and length) because Taeyong was struggling to take the alpha down his throat. He was terribly out of practice. Twenty-two-year-old him would be ashamed of his lack of prowess after separating from Ten. It wasn’t from lack of trying, but nobody could bring him to the point Johnny had brought him to so easily.

Shaking his thoughts away, Taeyong ran his hands over the muscled thighs bracketing him, left impressed by how much bigger and toned they were compared to the last time he’d found himself in this position. Thankfully, he knew what he was doing this time around—misstep aside.

“You're doing so good. Can you take more?” Johnny asked, thrusting gently into Taeyong’s mouth in encouragement, sending shivers down Taeyong’s back when Johnny’s cock slipped back into his mouth. Wanting to make his alpha happy, Taeyong choked both on purpose (and by surprise), bobbing on the tip wetly and jerking the base he couldn’t reach.

“So beautiful,” Johnny’s thumb traced the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, toying with the corners of his lips for a moment before pressing the tip inside. Taeyong panted hotly at the intrusion, its taste clean and slightly salty as it brushed along his tongue. 

“So pretty,” Johnny repeated, eyes fixed on the way he slid in and out of Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong didn’t take Johnny’s words to heart. They were lies. He looked and felt like a sweaty mess. The normally tepid room felt like a furnace; he could feel sweat beading down his back, he couldn’t really see much past his matted fringe, he had uncomfortable drying cum on his stomach, and his night pants had just become unsalvageable due to all the slick he was producing, staining the inside of his thighs and the floor beneath. 

He was a wreck.

But Johnny’s words were sweet, so Taeyong drew his cock in as deep as he could (which still wasn’t much, sadly) and swallowed.

The effect was immediate.

“Come here,” Johnny snarled, urging Taeyong off his dick, pulling him by the hair on the back of his head. The heat at the bottom of Taeyong’s stomach tripled at the move. Taeyong cursed the day Johnny figured out his quirk.

Taeyong pulled away with a pout, “What do you want-”

Taeyong’s croak was interrupted by Johnny pulling him up for a sudden kiss.

To say this was unexpected was an understatement, but Taeyong was too far gone to move away. Tilting up, Taeyong sealed his mouth over Johnny’s allowing the alphas insistent tongue in before his courage faltered. He would’ve liked to say that the stars aligned and that fireworks bursted behind his eyes; but none of that happened. Instead a type of tranquility washed over him, one he hadn’t felt in some time. Like the slotting of a missing puzzle piece, the unsteadiness he had gotten accustomed to deep inside of his bones—eased.

As if feeling Taeyong relax, Johnny welcomed his mouth with a low rumble that resonates in Taeyong’s chest and makes him rub a hand against the hard plains of Johnny’s stomach, in awe of the corded muscle that met his touch. He was left even more devastated by Johnny’s tongue grasping and searching at every corner of his mouth. Gasping for air, Taeyong wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck; aligning his chest to Johnny’s in a way that Taeyong had no escape from Johnny’s desire and there was no way to hide his own body’s responses. The last time they had kissed each other was little before the end of their time together at the facility; a faded but prominent memory in his mind. Johnny tasted the same but different; the smokiness was still there, but much headier and more mature than it had once been. It had Taeyong feeling faint, especially when Johnny kissed him again and again, framing a gentle hand around Taeyong’s face and planting hungry, desperate kisses along Taeyong’s jaw and neck.

“Johnny,” Taeyong panted, unsure if he was ready for the alpha to touch his mark, he was already hard and slick, he might come too soon if Johnny started playing with it.

Johnny ignored him, choosing instead to tug Taeyong’s head to the side with a fistful of lush hair, and wrenching his head back to expose Taeyong’s long, elegant neck. The moan Taeyong let out was loud enough to have him wondering if the neighbors would complain. Chuckling Johnny planted hungry kisses on the slightly tanned skin of Taeyong’s neck, lapping at the sweat gathered there and around the edges of his mating mark, making Taeyong’s breath hitch.

He liked this, and Johnny enjoyed that he did, his neglected cock twitching against Taeyong’s stomach and watching every one of Taeyong’s reactions with dark shining eyes. Johnny’s watchful gaze made him want to hide, an unexpected shyness eating up at him. 

“Stop looking at me,” Taeyong muttered between puff’s of breaths, turning his own gaze to the nearest wall.

Johnny hummed in attention, releasing Taeyong’s hair to wrap his long fingers around Taeyong’s throat possessively, over the blushing bruises he had littered over the area, but not tight enough to leave Taeyong wheezing, pulling Taeyong’s eyes back to him.

“Never.” 

The intensity in Johnny’s eyes and the look the alpha’s damp tousled hair along with it, sent Taeyong’s heart into a tailspin. Propping Taeyong closer against him with one arm, Johnny snuck his free hand up into Taeyong’s shirt, sliding his rough calloused hand over the omega’s chest. Taeyong bit his lips, stifling the high whine he was about to let loose. Johnny’s touches quickly grew bold, scratching over Taeyong’s chest and thumbing over his nipples. Johnny’s breath was hot on the junction of his neck and mark, making everything feel feverish and hazy. Taeyong almost forgets what he’s doing and who he’s with. As if to remind him, Johnny bucks his hips into Taeyong’s stomach, his cock hot and dribbling, wetting both Taeyong’s T-shirt and his skin, jostling him back to attention.

Taeyong moans appreciatively, moving his forgotten hand in-between them to give some friction to Johnny’s neglected cock. He found himself harden more at the growing bump on the base of the alphas dick. He tries to quicken his pace on Johnny, but his hand was slippery, and he was way too distracted by the alphas mouth, leading to an inconstant rhythm. Johnny seemingly didn’t mind, rutting almost impatiently into Taeyong’s fist, his building lust fraying his control.

Between shaky breaths, Johnny kissed the side of Taeyong’s brow, his hairline, his cheeks, and bites lightly on Taeyong’s earlobe before pressing their lips together again; the alpha choking on sounds he wasn’t willing to let out. Johnny soon abandons kissing his mouth in favor of sucking on his neck and the edge of his jaw. Taeyong cried out unwittingly when Johnny bends down to lightly bite over his mark.

Taeyong grappled onto Johnny's shoulders, his instable knees too weak to keep him up. Johnny held him up, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply, like a drowning man searching for air.

“I need your mouth,” Johnny murmured into his neck, pushing down on Taeyong's shoulders, and manhandling him back onto his knees. Taeyong put up no resistance, wanting the alpha back in his mouth with the same fervor.

Settling on the edge of the couch, Johnny caresses the soft skin of Taeyong’s cheek, guiding him back onto him and feeding Taeyong the rest of his cock. Taeyong takes him down with renewed enthusiasm, closing his lips around it and stretching towards the base, his hand stroking where his mouth couldn't reach. Taeyong could feel Johnny's studying gaze, his mouth producing obscene sounds as he bobbed down and up wetly on his dick.

Taeyong was beyond hard, stiff against the sticky fabric of his ruined night pants, he shifted his free hand to squeeze his erection, hoping to relieve the pressure that had been building up with each one of Johnny's touches. Johnny continues to observe him silently, wanton lust ablaze in his eyes as he watches Taeyong palm himself. Taeyong was overwhelmed, writhing into his hand when Johnny's cock twitched in his mouth.

"Fuck, look at you," Johnny snarled, his arms circling Taeyong’s torso, gliding his palms of the dips and planes of Taeyong’s body, spreading warmth all over his skin. He can feel arousal overflowing in the bottom of his belly, aided in no small part by Johnny’s hands roaming every inch of exposed skin he could reach. If his mouth were free, Taeyong would've purred at the feeling, not minding if it went on for longer.

His jaw didn't agree. Johnny wasn't small and his mouth was already starting to ache. As much as he wanted this to last—omega headspace was a wonderful place to be, he needed to wrap things up. Removing his hand from himself, Taeyong felt up the solid planes of Johnny's thighs to the pretty indentations that he created on the right side of the alpha’s hip.

He doesn't remember why he chose such a hidden location for his bite but liked the thought of it being a secret (and the possible inconvenience it gave Johnny—teenage him was cruel). He kept his touch over the old scar, swallowing Johnny's cock down as he played with the mark lightly, reveling in the alphas' broken shudders, allowing Taeyong to do as he pleased. Lifting off Johnny's dick, ignoring the alphas gasped protest, Taeyong leaned up to press his lips against his mating mark. 

“Fuck!” Johnny snarled, jerking up and fisting Taeyong's hair, pressing closer to the omegas' insistent mouth. Taeyong soldiered on, licking and biting deeply into his mark.

“Damn it! Warn me next time,” Johnny said, his dark muddled eyes unfocused but intense as he rutted against the side of Taeyong’s face, smearing pre-come and mixing it with the spittle that had gathered at his chin.

He must've been quite a sight, because soon enough Johnny's hips began to lose rhythm.

“I-I’m cuming,” Johnny managed between groans, his head lolling to the back of the couch then up again dozily.

Moving back, Taeyong latched on to Johnny's cock once more, leaving kitten licks from the base to the top then sucking it back into his mouth.

"Wait—Are you going to—,” Johnny reached out, brushing bleached hair back from Taeyong’s brow hesitantly, as though most of his dick wasn’t currently residing in Taeyong's overstuffed mouth.

Although his mouth ached, the idea of letting up was not a desirable one for him. Stubborn, Taeyong took him in deeper, almost too much for his gag reflex to handle, then released a deep sigh.

The low hum made Johnny cum down Taeyong’s throat with a low moan. Pressing hard around the knot at Johnny’s base, Taeyong swallowed as much cum as he could around the still pulsing member, though some still spilled past the side of his mouth and onto the floor. Thankfully, everything was over before the mess on the floor grew too large.

"Thank you, omega," Johnny sighed, brushing his thumb on Taeyong's face one last time before moving away from him completely. 

As if a switch turned off, Taeyong was suddenly cold. He detached silently, sinking backwards until his back met the coffee table. Wrapping his arms protectively around himself, Taeyong willed his thumping heart down to normal rate. 

He looked up at Johnny. Slumped on the couch, Johnny still shuddered from the aftereffects of his orgasm, the sculpted planes of his exposed chest still rising and falling, as if the air in the room wasn’t enough. Silently, Taeyong watched the myriad of emotions at play on Johnny’s face. He’s not surprised to see hesitance battling bliss there. This was not the first-time an awkward hush stretched over them, Taeyong felt his heart pick back up as the realization of why this had happened dawned on him.

Just another thing he had overlooked. What was wrong with him?

“J-johnny?” Taeyong croaked, his throat dry and rough from overuse, “I might need to go back on suppressants,” Taeyong said, swallowing down the remnants of Johnny in his throat. 

“Oh-,” Johnny lifted his head up, finally looking back at him, realization was stark on his face, “That-that might be the right idea.” 

Taeyong's stomach twisted, his omega instincts disliking the thought of his alpha not wanting him.

Damn hormones. Out of all the times for his body to betray him. Now he was sticky and damp on Johnny's floor.

This was so embarrassing.

More embarrassing was that he still wasn't completely satisfied. He wouldn't be fully satisfied until he had Johnny's knot deep within him, and the alpha licking at his mark. Taeyong toes curled at the thoughts.

“Johnny?” Taeyong asked, his heart wedged in his throat, making it difficult to speak, “We’re fine, right?”

He felt foolish for the pinpricks at the corner of his eyes.

“Of course we are, why wouldn’t we be?” Johnny didn’t sound any better.

“Okay.”

With an awkward goodnight, he scampered off to his room.

……….

The buzzing of his phone was the first thing Doyoung heard the next morning. Sticking his arm out from his couch burrow, he blindly searched the coffee table next to him, knocking aside a half drunken soda bottle, an open bag of chips, and the TV remote. Snatching the phone off the edge of the table, Doyoung turned the incessant buzzing off before he threw it at the wall in rage.

Who the hell texted at almost nine in the morning anyways? 

“...it should be illegal,” Doyoung mumbled, annoyed by how bright his screen was when he unlocked his phone. Apparently that last text wasn’t the only one he had received. 

'Did everyone suddenly remember that I existed?' Doyoung skimmed over the dozens of notifications waiting for him.

Scrolling past the usual good morning thesis from his appa about the importance of waking up early, a lonely gif from his father of a sleepy bunny, useless questions from his co-workers that should know better than to text his personal number, and finally one from Taeyong at six in the morning that quickly made him worried.

**_[Lee Taeyong; 6:45am]:_ ** _ :(  _

__

**_[9:12am]:_ ** _ :/ ?? _

Doyoung frowned as he typed, he would have to check on Taeyong soon. 

Mother henning aside, he continued to the next set of notifications. A giddy smile etched on his face when he saw that the sender was Jaehyun. This wasn’t the first time the alpha had texted him, they had exchanged numbers after his heat, but it wasn’t until the carnival that they started texting regularly. 

**_[Jung Jaehyun; 7:18am]:_ ** _ Good Morning Doie!! _ _ 🌞🎉🐰 _

_ I can call you Doie right?  _ _ 😳 _

'What are these emojis?' Doyoung could laugh, the alpha was ridiculous—but cute in a way he found intolerable in other people.

He could hear the sharp snap of how whipped he was.

**_[Jung Jaehyun; 7:44am]:_ ** _ ...since you haven't answered, I'm going to assume that I can call you Doie.  _ _ 😏 _

_ Doie!!☺️  _

**_[Jung Jaehyun; 8:11am]:_ ** _ Are you still sleeping? _ _ 🤨 _

_ Know that I'm judging you  _ _ 🧐 _ _ …No I'm not, sorry about that  _ _ 😔 _

_ Forgive me Doie! _ _ 🥺 _

**_[Jung Jaehyun; 8:20am]:_** _The sandwich I'm eating is amazing. Maybe if you were awake you could enjoy it with me?_ **_😌_**

**_[Jung Jaehyun; 8:23am]:_** **_—_** _still sleeping huh? Don't you have a job?_ _😑_

Doyoung glared at his screen. The nerve. His work schedule was extremely flexible. He had nepotism to thank for that.

**_[Jung Jaehyun; 8:48am]:_ ** _ Can I tell you something?  _

_ I have a large window in my office that I like to look out of on sunny days like these. _

_ It's the best office in the building. Right in the middle, not too high over the city but not too low to lose the view. Everyone wanted it. But I was the winner of the rock, paper, scissors tournament.  _ _ 😎 _

_ But anyways _ — _ there's a park that I'm looking at right now, with a small pond kids are playing in, and rows upon rows of orange cosmo flowers in full bloom.  _

_ It's so beautiful that I wish to be down there with the flowers and fresh air. And  _

_ I wish I were there too. _

_ I wish you were here with me. _

**_Message deleted._ **

_ *there _

**_Message deleted._ **

**_[Jung Jaehyun; 8:52am]:_ ** _ Just to clear up…not here at work. At the park...with me _ — _ 👋😳 _ _ bye!!! _

Doyoung re-read the last few texts over and over again, still not sure of what he read.

'Did he ask me out on another date?'

Not for the first time that day (—week, month?) Doyoung’s stomach churned, performing somersaults around his intestines. Be it by Jaehyun’s messages or last night's chicken; he was very tired of how his body was acting. He rubbed at his stomach to calm it down, unwilling to run to the bathroom and leave his comfortable spot. The ache on his shoulder wasn't helping either.

“Where did you go last night?” 

Doyoung jumped, his phone slipping from his hands and clattering to the floor. 

“—The fuck!” Doyoung threw the covers off himself to see Ten looming above him in sleep clothes.

“What's wrong with you Ten!”

"I don't know," Ten shrugged, messy haired and bleary eyed with a bowl of something in his hands that smelled good but made Doyoung queasy. 

“Many things,” Ten hummed contemplatively, tapping his finger annoyingly on the edge of his bowl, “Let’s see. I just got out of jail, I’m unemployed with few prospects, and my ex locked me up with his guard dog best friend who left the house in a panic last night. So naturally I'm curious.”

'Damn it, Ten's already asking questions.’ Doyoung had been dreading this. He knew this juggle was going to happen eventually, but he hadn’t expected it so soon.

“I thought you were asleep?” Doyoung sat up, tired of Ten looking down at him (both literally and figuratively speaking). Though it might have not been the best idea, since the room began to spin and he felt faint. 

“I didn't sleep well, it's too quiet here,” Ten mentioned quietly, “So—”

Having failed at his distraction, Doyoung thought fast. 

“What's that?” Doyoung pointed at the wall behind Ten, waiting for the other omega to turn his head before hightailing it to the bathroom. 

“What the hell Dongyoung!” Ten shrieked. 

Doyoung barely had a chance to close the door behind him before his body chose to lash out, his stomach lurching after all the movement. Turns out coming to the bathroom was a good idea after all.

'Just my luck,' Doyoung lamented briefly when his stomach decided to clench. 

“So you have touched a dick?” Ten slid into the bathroom unannounced, with Doyoung’s phone in hand, “Who puts people's full names in their contacts? —You nerd.” 

Leaning against the sink, Doyoung debated on what to throw at Ten's head; his options were a soap dispenser and a half empty water bottle. 

'Why was he acting so surprised!' Doyoung was offended. He might not be the most social of people, but he wasn’t completely hopeless. Over the years he’s had many offers, he just was never ready. He didn’t want to be hurt again.

“Is this the person the dick was attached to?" Ten hummed, turning the phone to show a photo of Jaehyun. 

“He has a name,” Doyoung's grumble went unnoticed as Ten tapped on the screen, most likely finding the stupid amount if photos he had of Jaehyun (he had meant to sort through them, but he never got around to it).

“He’s handsome,” Ten paused, confusion marring his face, “Like stupidly gorgeous, and he carries himself like an alpha. How did  _ you _ manage to land him?”

Doyoung's grip could crack the sink, still observing as Ten contemplated something. 

“I mean, you do have sexy shoulders—but that lack of ass is a minus.”

“Fuck you Ten.”

“No thanks, you’re not my type,” Ten continued to scroll down Doyoung’s phone, “Wait, did Taeyong text you?”

“Give me my phone!” Doyoung snatched his phone away, then pushed at Ten’s shoulder, “Now leave! I don’t feel good.”

“Is it your stomach again?”

“It's only a stomach bug,” Doyoung rubbed over the phantom ache at his stomach.

“A nine-month stomach bug perhaps?” Ten’s mouth popped annoyingly in emphasis. 

He was done with this conversation. 

"Just because you're a thief, doesn't make you a good detective," Doyoung muttered, forcing himself past Ten to the kitchen, a much less claustrophobic place.

Ten’s gaze on him was heavy. It was pinpricks of irritation at his back that made Doyoung explain himself—nothing else.

“I ate chicken from that cheap place close to here. They only change their cooking grease like once a month, that’s why my stomach’s off,” Doyoung searched through the kitchen cupboards, finding nothing to eat. 

Why isn’t there any food?

“Yeah all that, and you could be pregnant?” Ten chimed when Doyoung finished, “When was your last heat?”

Doyoung scratched the back of his head in annoyance, wanting food not an interrogation, “What—” 

“Just answer me,” Ten pushed, coming up beside him with a calculating look on his face, 

“Yes, a month or so back. Why—”

“With the gorgeous alpha from the phone?”

“Y-yes,” Doyoung didn’t like where this was heading.

“Did you use protection?” Ten asked plainly.

“Oh course I did!” 

What's up with Ten acting like his parents right now?

“Did he—”

“—Jaehyun did too!”

“The whole time?” Ten tapped a finger on his chin.

“Ye—” Doyoung was ready to break down why he couldn’t possibly be pregnant. But then his mind started to remember what happened at the height of his heat. Back to when his body was disgustingly hot, and the alpha was the only thing it wanted. To when he begged Jaehyun with tears in his eyes to get rid of his condom and knot him. To where they both were too far gone to consider consequences. And to his cabinet where his new contraception sat. It was a brand he’d had never used before; mainly because he didn’t have a need, Jaehyun was his first partner in a long while. 

Oh no.

“Doyoung,” Ten said, his playful tone from before turning sympathetic, “You might be pregnant.”

“No,” Doyoung’s denial came immediately. 

“I used to be a nurse Doyoung. I know a pregnant omega when I see them,” Ten said in mild exasperation.

Doyoung disagreed, "I'm not pregnant." 

He couldn’t be. They barely knew each other, what were they going to do with a baby?

“And what do you know anyways?” Doyoung grumbled, walking in circles around the kitchen under Ten’s soft scrutiny. 

"Again, ex-nurse here! I know the signs."

Doyoung struggled to accept what Ten was saying. He and Jaehyun had only spent one heat together. But what if Ten was right? He had taken so many pills during the last week or so, he could’ve harmed his—

He couldn’t breathe. 

"Doyoung, are you okay?" Ten turned concerned once Doyoung's eyes glazed.

"What do I do?" Doyoung choked up, "I've never been in this situation before."

Ten reached for Doyoung, taking him by the hand, "Let's start out small. Go brush your teeth and change. While you do that, I'll make you something to eat.”

“Okay,” Doyoung nodded distractedly, his mind flying through the different possible outcomes that could come from this.

"Let's go," Ten grabbed him by the shoulders and directed him back to the bathroom.

“After you've eaten, we're gonna get you checked out at a clinic. And then we’ll go from there,” Tens assured," small steps."

"Small steps," Doyoung repeated, “Thank you Ten,” Doyoung was happy to have a friend around, though they weren’t the nicest to each other, he knew Ten had his back.

"No problem. Who would've thought that out of the three of us you'd get knocked up first?" Ten slapped his hand on Doyoung's shoulder, leaning conspiritively into his ear “Between you and me, I had my bets on Taeyong becoming an appa first," Ten finished with a laugh.

Doyoung couldn't find it in himself to laugh along.

……...

'...You've gotten last years and the year before; all you need to copy now are this years and—you gave Johnny a blow job—'

Taeyong slammed the top cover of the office printer. 

He was not in a good mood. After sneaking out of Johnny's apartment and arriving at work two hours earlier than he usually did, Taeyong had been avoiding everyone by isolating himself in the copy room. Immature? Yes, but he wasn't going to skirt his responsibilities just because he didn't want to be near Johnny.

He usually wasn't this hung up on hookups—not that it was a hookup. But maybe things were different because they were mates. 

'But are we really mates?' Taeyong shook his head, but the thought stuck stubbornly in the forefront of his mind. 

His only consolation was that they didn't go all the way. What happened the night before was confusing enough. He had been riding off so many conflicting emotions, From getting his ass handed to him, to his bittersweet emotions regarding Ten, that having Johnny handle him so carefully afterward left him longing, which made it very easy for him to surrender control.

But now that the fog had cleared, he felt conflicted. They both avoided the intricacies of their mating like a plague. They don’t talk about nearly as much as they should. 

“I’ll think about that later,” Taeyong tucked the thought into the back of his mind. 

He needed to compartmentalize and deal with the now. The ease with which he and Johnny fell into each other the night before was neither here nor there, but it also was everything. Their mating was affecting them in a way he forgot it could, which meant either him or Johnny being hormonal horny creatures around one another until one of them nipped it in the bud. 

"I have to go on fucking suppressants again," Taeyong snatched his newly inked copies from the printer tray and jammed them into a prepared folder. Prepared meaning, that he put a miscellaneous label on the cover to mask the confidential client files he was hiding within it. Because he was currently copying five years’ worth of Neo Consultants & Co's recent and potential clientele documents. Thus, ultimately doing what he was sent out to do. 

He had an epiphany last night while dissociating with what had transpired between him and Johnny. He needed to stop half assing his job, his real job. There was no excuse for how grossly unprepared he had been during the carnival, or how little he’s achieved case wise. He had no leads, and all his minimal efforts had granted him was a bruised ego.

But then he recalled that last visit from Mr.Wong and the tidbit about Johnny's mother. 

He had a hunch that whoever had placed a hit on Johnny —or whomever was employed by them—had or would pass through the firm's doors. He just needed to find them, even if the growing file of documents looked daunting. Taeyong had no idea how he was going to look through all of them. 

“Another thing I’ll figure out later," Taeyong sighed.

Honestly, he was fed up with having to think. All he wanted was to stare out the small window above the printer and think about nothing. 

"...Later?" Jungwoo poked his head inside the copy room, looking fluffy and slightly sleepy. A feat since it was almost noon. 

Well, there went his plans. 

"Hey Jungwoo," Taeyong greeted quickly, taking his newest copies and stuffing them into their folder before Jungwoo reached him. 

“Taeyong! Good Morning!” Jungwoo bounded towards him like an excited puppy, bending down to bury himself in Taeyong’s open arms.

Taeyong wanted to squeeze his cheeks; so cute.

“How are you Jungwoo?” Taeyong petted the younger omega’s head.

“Mmm good. I’m still a little sleepy though. I had to put in some overtime with the interns, but Lucas stayed and helped me out,” Jungwoo blushed as he backed away, “What about you? You came in before all of us and you haven’t left this room all morning, certain ‘people’ are getting angsty.”

By ‘people’, Jungwoo meant Johnny, they both knew this. 

“I’m good. I just decided to come in early to get ahead on some backlogged work. You know how Jaehyun can be,” Taeyong waved a hand at his folders, hoping that Jungwoo wasn’t overly curious about what he was doing. 

“Jaehyun should get his own assistant, instead of hogging you all the time.”

Jungwoo told no lies. Jaehyun asked for anything and everything; to the point the Taeyong was debating putting his foot down (but he was feeble and those dimples were lethal). While Johnny, his actual boss, typically only asked for coffee and for him to pick up calls. Which he did dutifully, going as far as to place a full thermos of coffee on the alphas desk when he had arrived earlier. Hopefully, Johnny got the message to stay away from him. He didn’t want to be near the alpha until he got his suppressant situation worked out. Which would be soon, since he had an appointment after work. 

“Anyways, Johnny has mail. He was on a call when it came and you weren’t at your desk, so I held it for you,” Jungwoo handed Taeyong a small stack of mail.

"Thanks, I'll give it to him when I'm able." 

‘Not anytime soon,’ Taeyong thought, more than ready to return to his copies. 

It wasn’t that he minded Jungwoo’s company; he was the one that wouldn’t be good company. Also, he was technically committing a crime at the moment. 

“Well, I have to go,” Jungwoo announced somewhat dramatically with a frown, “Yuta’s coming back tomorrow, Taeil and Jaehyun want to go over some cases for a brief we have,” Jungwoo mentioned unenthusiastically, obviously wanting to stay as he dragged his feet to the door.

Taeyong winced in sympathy. Taeil might have his lazy moments—his morning naps were sacred—but he was serious about his job and tackled his cases with an intensity that was quite overwhelming. Adding to all that, Jaehyun's general over competitive enthusiasm was a lot to handle. 

“I’m going to be miserable,” Jungwoo slumped, playing up his sad state.

Taeyong took the bait, “You can stay if you want. I’ll just say that you were helping me with the printer,” he winked at the other omega.

“Thanks!” Jungwoo brightened instantly, pulling out his phone and bounding to a corner chair.

“No Lucas,” Taeyong warned, turning back to what he had been doing. He was in no disposition to see them act lovey dovey in his presence. 

“But—,” Jungwoo choked in protest, “...fine.”

Jungwoo's company turns out to be a good idea to lift his mood. He couldn't exactly continue with his print jobs, but he did hear a good dose of office gossip. Like how Kun was newly single and went on an unsuccessful blind date last week, how Yangyang almost lost them a client because of his shit customer service, and how the interns would be offered paying jobs once they graduate. Hearing all this made him feel a little less like an imposter.

"...And don't tell anyone I told you this, but…,” Jungwoo threw a quick look to the open door next to him.

“But?” Taeyong asked, on the edge of his seat for reasons he didn’t know, he hardly knew the couple.

“Soon enough we might have a little Nakamoto running around the office," Jungwoo leaned closed to him, as if the copy room didn't sit in some abandoned corner of the office near a fire exit nobody liked to visit.

"Is Sicheng?" Taeyong mimed a sweeping motion over his stomach, not knowing why he was so invested to know.

"Oh, no not yet," Jungwoo corrected, "but he mentioned trying for it—" 

“Yong?”

Taeyong’s temperament took a downturn fast, as he slowly turned to their new arrival.

Johnny looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before (the same could be said for himself honestly). Sunglasses sat messily in the disheveled tresses atop of Johnny's head, in what looked like an effort to hide the bags underneath his eyes. Eye bags that matched his own, it took discipline and a sleeping pill for him to not knock down the alphas door and finish what they started.

They must've made quite a pair to look at.

“I'm leaving now,” Jungwoo peeped, inching up from his seat and out the room quicker than Taeyong could stop him.

Alone, the tension in the room rose fast. Even faster when Johnny closed the door after Jungwoo.

“No,” Taeyong said pointedly, blindly reaching for his copies as a distraction. 

Johnny stilled, "No?"

"Whatever you're here for, the answer is no."

“Yong, you can’t shut me out,” Johnny sounded tired.

Taeyong felt a twinge of guilt, he had been avoiding the alpha. But he was tired also.

“I can and I will,” Tayong grumbled childishly, "Stay away."

“Really Taeyong?” 

“Yes. I don't want you near me,” Taeyong stated, setting boundaries. One of them had to.

“Come on Yong!” Johnny knocked his head against the door he was leaning on, “Not even for a cuddle?”

Taeyong would've complained at how overdramatic Johnny was, if he wasn't feeling the same way. Johnny’s arms were made for cuddling. Maybe it was for the best, there was no telling how Johnny would react once he finds out how much he’s been lying. It was best to get unused to Johnny’s cuddles, no matter how good they felt.

"Not even that," Taeyong played at organizing his stolen information. He could really use a hug right now, he should’ve held Jugnwoo for longer, “At least, not until I get my suppressants. I’ve made an appointment for later.” 

"Today? I'll go with you.”

"No," Taeyong answered automatically. 

He would be going to his usual doctor, his bureau appointed one that had been patching him up ever since joining the force. And while Dr. Kim knew he was mated, Dr .Kim liked to talk too much for him to feel comfortable bringing Johnny. 

“—Please Yong?” Johnny pleaded.

“Johnny-” Taeyong started, wondering why Johnny wanted to go so bad. 

“I remember the last time you were on that shit!” Johnny explained, “I just want you to be safe.”

“I barely remember that,” Taeyong lied, noisily closing the top of the printer again so that Johnny could understand that he was busy.

“Yeah, right,” Johnny inched closer, now behind Taeyong.

Johnny’s scent blocker cologne invades Taeyong’s senses, he leans against the printer to hide how his knees shook. Taeyong could shout at Johnny's stubborn ass, but he settled for a glare over his shoulder. 

Johnny had the nerve to look hurt. 

“Yong, I feel like I’ve done something wrong and that you’re avoiding me because of it.”

‘Of course Johnny wants to talk it out,’ Taeyong didn’t move when Johnny stopped next to him.

“Yong—”

Taeyong shook his head in denial, “I’m not—”

“But you are avoiding me,” Johnny said, resting his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders and searching for his eyes.

‘Damn it!’ Taeyong was too slow to stop himself from leaning into the thumb rubbing on his cheek. Warmth spread out over his skin like a balm, soothing the anxiety he had been carrying for hours.

“You didn’t say goodbye to me this morning. You always say goodbye. Even my coffee tastes weird, as if you didn’t put care into it like you normally do,” Johnny pouted, removing his hand to put his head on Taeyong’s shoulder; making him the second giant that day to do so. A grown six-foot two alpha shouldn’t be capable of looking so dejected. 

“Tell me how to fix this Yong?”

“Johnny, you didn’t do anything that I didn’t let you do. I’ve told you this,” Taeyong poked the alphas arm.

Reliving the night before was torturous—but not because it was bad, but because he still felt the need to finish. The need to push Johnny down to the floor, ride him till the sun came up and all he could feel was a knot in his throat. 

He was in worse shape than he had previously thought. 

“For what it's worth, I’m sorry,” Johnny said into his neck, tickling the skin. Taeyong had to stop himself from wiggling away. He also had to stop himself from laughing at Johnny’s behavior. Johnny didn’t need to feel so remorseful. He felt a lot of things but none of them were ill towards Johnny (he was beginning to think that it was impossible for him to do so).

"I forgive you, but there’s nothing to apologize for," Taeyong gave in and brushed a hand through Johnny’s messy hair.

“Okay then, But don’t start avoiding me again, I know where you live,” Johnny scowled up at him.

"That can change,” Tayong provided smugly.

“No,” Johnny’s arms shot Taeyong's waist, "don't be mean."

Taeyong cracked a smile, Johnny's behavior finally breaking through his mood. Although he might have to ask Johnny off him soon, he could already feel his body brewing in interest again.

"Big boss—Taeyong?" 

“Kun?!” Both of them jumped apart. 

Kun gave them an uninspired look, pointing back towards the office, “Jaehyun sent me to tell you that you have visitors Johnny.”

“Why didn't he come himself?” Johnny asked.

“He knew that this—" Kun pointed between the both of them, “Might be happening. Do I have to forward over the office policy to you two? Like I've done with the interns...Lucas and Jungwoo...and Sicheng-" 

"We got it," Johnny cut in, failing to mask his embarrassed blush, “and we were only talking.” 

Taeyong nodded in agreement.

Kun didn't seem to believe them, “...right.”

“Who are the visitors?” Johnny switched to boss mode. 

“Your parents.” 

Fuck.

“Fuck!” Johnny looked at him, both coming to a silent agreement that Taeyong would not be following him out. This was not the time to meet his almost in-laws.

“So…,” Kun added, his normally composed facade seemed— apprehensive.

“Lead the way Kun,” Johnny began to follow, not before turning back to Taeyong, “Please think about what I asked Yong.”

“...Maybe,” Taeyong answered noncommittally.

……...

His parents? What the hell were they doing here? 

“Everyone look busy,” Johnny ordered, fixing his suit into something more presentable as he sped through the main office, thankful that Taeil was using his awkward charm to keep his parents at bay in the lobby.

“How are we supposed to do that?” Yangyang said from somewhere behind him.

“Just look at your computer and tap on your keyboard every few minutes, I do it all the time,” Lucas said unhelpfully.

‘I need new employee’s,’ Johnny shook his head.

“Mother? Appa?” Johnny said, passing into the lobby.

The visit was unexpected, but he should've known the woman would seek him out sooner or later. He hadn't been answering her calls. The main reason why, was currently sequestered in the copy room for the time being doing who knows what. 

He sent out a silent thanks to the universe that Taeyong was avoiding him. He hadn't brought up the possibility of parental meetings because he was unsure if Taeyong even wanted to meet them.

“My son!”

His mother brightened at the sight of him, reaching to give him a hug, “How are you?”

“I’m fine mother,” Johnny said, looking to Taeil, the beta’s face failing to cover up how amused he was at the scene, “you—you can let go now.”

“Oh, sorry,” His mother remembered their audience, looking apologetic as she let go of him, “I just haven’t seen you in a while.”

Well now he felt like scum.

“I’m sorry ma, I’ve just been busy,” Johnny pressed a nervous hand to his neck, when his mother's face turned dubious. 

“That’s understandable dear,” his appa cut in before his mother could say anything else, hugging him in a much more subdued way but with equal enthusiasm.

It had been a while since he saw his appa in person, the older omega was a senior doctor at one of the top medical schools in the country and had very little time to spare outside of his classes. But the man was as steadily strong as he was the last time Johnny had seen him, even though he had a bit more grey on his head. And His appa's presence always tempered his mother down, something he was thankful for. 

Seeing his parents reminded Johnny that he should put in more effort in visiting them. Which was easier said than done. He loved his parents, and they've improved a lot, but they were always distant.

“I’ll head back in,” Taeil dismissed himself, leaving Johnny and his parents alone in the lobby.

“Not that I mind the visit, but why are you both here?”

His parents gave each other a look, words passing between them without words.

“Can we go to your office dear,” His appa grabbed his hand, leading him to his office.

A short walk later, Johnny closed the door of his office, muffling the snickering coming from his employee’s.

He's going to fire all of them.

“So what’s going on?” Johnny said, waiting for his parents to settle into their seats. 

They kept throwing each other looks, which were making him nervous. What was up? Was one of them sick? Maybe something was going wrong at their company? Or the hospital? Whatever it was, could they hurry up and tell them before Taeyong decided to breathe fresh air for the first time that day?

“Please Johnny, sit down,” his appa asked, his normally serene eyes troubled, taking his mates hands into his own.

A united front was never a good sign. 

Johnny took a seat, readying himself for what was to come.

“You’re making me uneasy,” Johnny laughed, but his joke fell flat as his parents' faces tensed.

“Johnny, I know we don't talk about our years without you,” his mother started.

No shit.

This wasn’t news to him. Aside from a short-lived psychiatric stint, his parents acted as if he hadn't been kidnapped and trafficked for years. At nineteen, they took him home and began life as if he never left. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t done the same, throwing himself into schoolwork and sex like his life depended on it, trying to forget the years prior and the decisions made during that time. It would’ve been nice if they talked about it more and if he had gotten more help during that time. Johnny tried not to be resentful, but a part of him would always be.

“Go on,” Johnny promoted them to continue.

“I—” His mother choked, visibly affected by whatever she had to say, so his appa took over once more.

“We’ve been receiving some calls lately. Sometimes to your mother's office, and many times on our personal phones...calls we’ve managed to ignore, until we started receiving these,” this father prompted, making his mother pull open her purse, and take out a manilla folder, which she handed to him.

Opening the folder, he was stunned by what he saw.

It was a photo of his face. A candid picture of him at the carnival days before; he could even see some of Taeyong’s profile in it.

‘There’s even a photo of me at Yuta’s building yesterday—what is this?’ Johnny’s mind was spiraling.

“What?...what is this?” Emotion began to eat at Johnny’s voice as he flipped through the contents of the folder, seeing more photos of himself doing various things.

“We started receiving them about three weeks ago,” his appa supplied with intense worry marring his forehead. 

“We don’t know where they came from, I hired a private investigator to trace it,” his mother finished.

“I--” Johnny was unable to process what the photos were implying, he was becoming somewhat numb, “Do you think it’s a stalker?”

“We don’t know,” his appa said somberly.

The world had suddenly tilted on its axis, Johnny couldn’t tell up from down. But when his mother’s face crumbled, he returned to solid ground.

“I don’t want to lose you again Johnny,” his mother began to cry. His appa immediately went to console her, while Johnny dallied a bit before moving to the empty space next to her.

“You won’t. We’ll figure it out ma,” Johnny reached out to comfort his mother hollowly, wishing deep down that he was the one being comforted. The thought of someone following him was a terrifying one; the last time it had happened he was held captive for years.

His parents left soon afterwards, albeit reluctantly, with hugs and promises to keep in touch and reach out to the authorities should things escalate.

Johnny doesn’t return to work immediately, instead he locks his office and turns off his phones. 

Dropping the contents of the folder onto his desk, Johnny was shocked by what he was looking at. There were more than forty photos in total, all dating back to a little before the bastard Myungdae’s funeral. All of them were of him in public places. So he could at least rest assured that whoever had taken the photos never followed him home—thinking wishfully. But what was most alarming was how each one was dated and itemized; detailing what he had one, where he was going, and who he was with.

“Who could be doing this?” Johnny was shell shocked, fully aware that he was underreacting to the news. How does one deal with information like this?

When gathering all the photos, something slipped onto the floor. It was his most recent picture. Johnny picked it up with shaky fingers, noting that the back of the photo was becoming unglued.

Over the years, Johnny had been involved in many cases with clients of all creeds, some more pleasant than others. He had managed all that virtually unphased, it was easy to remain detached when situations weren’t directly related to him. 

However, this was a first. It was a note directed to him. The neat handwriting detailing that there was a hit out for him. 

Somebody wanted him dead.

Later, Johnny left his office in a daze (a severe understatement), only drawing from his state once seeing Taeyong back at his desk. For a moment he debated whether telling him about the folder or not.

“Taeyong?” Johnny whispered; his voice weaker than he had intended.

“Hmm?” Taeyong looked up at him in question, looking a lot less stressed than earlier. Which was a good thing, he knew that the night before was weighing heavily on the omegas mind. It weighed heavily on his also, He had spent the whole night dreaming—fantasizing about how hot Taeyong’s mouth had been and how the omega fit against him; though finding out that somebody wanted him gone was kind of overriding most of his thoughts at the moment. At least one of them was somewhat at peace, He wasn’t going to ruin that by telling Taeyong the news—not until he processed it himself first.

“I’m going with you later,” Johnny stated, leaving no room for argument.

Taeyong was taken aback, but nodded in agreement, “All right.”

  
  


……...

"An omega clinic?"

Taeyong felt Johnny pause beside him then take a quick look around the parking lot. 

Johnny had been acting odd. The alpha was acting mostly normal, relaxed with a little pep in his step for being allowed to tag along; but Taeyong was observant by profession. Johnny was—twitchy. Johnny had checked and doubled checked the rearview mirror of his car on the way over. And he was currently hovering, which was a normal enough habit for Johnny, but now the alpha was looming over him as if shielding him.

Something was going on.

“Yeah, what did you expect?” Taeyong grabbed Johnny by the suit sleeve, pulling the suddenly reluctant alpha past the clinic’s automatic doors, "You're the one that invited yourself here." 

Johnny glued himself to Taeyong’s back, sticking close as they traversed the new area, “Are you sure this is a clinic?”

The clinic was on the higher end, drowned in champagne colored walls, ample comfortable seating, and chandelier covered ceilings. A place he wouldn’t be able to afford without his job. It so it happens that Yunho knew the director and somehow worked a deal for the bureau; how he accomplished that was an unknown.

“Am I even allowed in here?”

“You’re my mate, your allowed with me,” Taeyong explained, smirking toward the nurse making eyes at Johnny as they walked to the reception area.

"So many babies," Johnny murmured in his ear from his perch behind Taeyong, still hesitant to venture too far away from him.

Looking for himself, there were a lot of babies in the room, in addition to pregnant omegas and betas. Not surprising since the general practitioners shared the space with the obgyn’s. Johnny wasn't the only alpha in the room, but the effect of his presence was instantaneous; causing most of the baseline alphas to perk up, not that Johnny noticed since he was making moon eyes at every baby his eyes landed on.

If his heart sped up at Johnny’s soft looks, he blamed his hormones.

After checking in, they were sent to the waiting room. Apparently, Dr. Kim was running late and would need fifteen more minutes.

“Do you want to eat after this?” Johnny asked once they sat in a lonely corner of the waiting room, between an older beta and an alpha with two small children.

“I could eat,” Taeyong answered casually, leaning back into his seat, and praying for the doctor to hurry up. The baby proximity was doing something to his head, and Johnny’s to; the alpha was hyperfocused on the sleeping baby nearest them.

The baby started to fuss.

Taeyong instantly grew nervous.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like babies. They were smelly and cute. He just wasn’t comfortable around other people’s babies. He might never be, the facility made sure of that. Pulling out his phone, he distracted himself from the uneasy panic brewing within him, intending to mind his business.

Johnny however, wasn’t the type to mind his business, blatantly looking over at the baby now. Taeyong got it, the baby was an adorable baby girl with ruby red cheeks and a head waspy dark hair; but the alpha could be more subtle.

The baby’s alpha parent visibly shrunk under Johnny’s gaze. Taeyong wanted to disappear. While he knew that Johnny was only being curious, the alpha beside them didn’t. Johnny wasn’t the most mindful of how intimidating he was, especially when being the biggest alpha in the room.

He placed his hand on Johnny’s arm, “Johnny-”

“I’m sorry. My wife is with the doctor and the newborn has a fever,” the neighboring alpha explained readily, rocking a sleeping toddler on her shoulder while the baby in the carrier on the chair beside her continued to wiggle around. She looked a little bit frazzled, clearly overwhelmed with handling the two children.

Johnny shook from his stupor, as if finally realizing what was going on, his closed off face turning warm and open, “Oh no, its fine-”

“Ma’am, we need you to sign some paperwork?” a secretary called from the reception desk.

The woman’s eyes grew wide, looking at her children then the reception desk nervously, “Okay, I’ll be there in a second.”

Turning to him and Johnny, the alpha smiled sheepishly, “Do you mind if I leave my things here?”

Taeyong said nothing, staring at his phones home screen, but Johnny nodded readily.

The baby in the carrier chose that moment to decided that she was fed up with her mother ignoring her, releasing a wail her tiny body shouldn’t be capable of. The alpha mother froze, indecision clear on her face as she was mentally split into three.

“Um...” She looked a Taeyong as if to ask for help. She was very mistaken on that assumption.

“I’ll take him,” Johnny said, reaching for the toddler.

What was Johnny doing?

“Thank you so much,” she handed her son over readily.

“It’s no problem,” Johnny cooed as he received the sleepy baby boy into his arms.

Taeyong grew flustered. Why was Johnny taking this stranger’s baby?

“I’m sorry for asking for another favor,” her words where aimed at Taeyong. He felt bad, but unless she wanted to see a grown omega crying along with her baby, there wasn’t much he could do. 

“Everything’s been A lot lately, and everyone at home is sick. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she said, lifting her daughter from the carrier.

“Don’t worry, take your time, we won’t move an inch,” Johnny reassured the alpha mother who quickly went to the desk.

“Really Johnny?” Taeyong tapped the alphas free hand with an irritated whisper.

“What?” Johnny shrugged, adjusting the sleeping baby onto his shoulder, “She needed help,” Johnny tapped on the babies back gently to get him to settle down to sleep again. Johnny was good with kids; and if that made Taeyong's heart soften, he blamed the hormones and soft baby scent in the air.

“Whatever,” Taeyong went back to his phone. If Johnny wanted to be a babysitter then so be it.

“Is that jealousy I hear Yong?” Johnny said arrogantly, sniffing the air obnoxiously loud, “Ah, all this new baby scent only for me.”

“You’re so weird,” Taeyong whined, sinking in his chair as the kid’s mother turned to check on them.

“Yong?” Johnny turned serious so suddenly, that Taeyong might have pulled a muscle with how fast he whipped his head on attention.

“What?”

“Are you sure about this? The suppressants?” Johnny asked, moving the sleeping baby more comfortably down to his arms (a kid who was as equally cute as his sister).

“I’m pretty sure,” Taeyong looked away, the sight was bringing way too many ideas into his head and the setting was not helping. The baby’s scent was calming, and he looked so small in Johnny’s arms—he needed to stop thinking.

"What I want to say is that this is a team effort, would you prefer for me to take them? Do you react better to them now that your older?" Johnny seemed nervous. Obviously having to do with when they first met.

They were both traumatized by that experience. Taeyong smirked at the memory, he was such a little shit. 

“I don’t know,” Taeyong couldn’t stop staring at how gentle Johnny was with the baby, “It’s not like I’m crossing paths with other primes all time, so I never really needed suppressants.”

“My offer still stands,” Johnny said quickly, standing up as the baby’s mother returned.

“Thank you so much,” she picked up her kid, “My wife, is waiting for me outside, so I got to move fast,” reaching into her pocket she pulled out a business card, “My name is Joohyun. I’m up for returning the favor anytime,” with a flurry she left.

“She’s a fancy businesswoman,” Johnny showed him the card in his hand.

“Interesting,” Taeyong said getting up himself, unimpressed by how easily Johnny made contacts, “Let’s go, I was called while you were occupied,” Taeyong grabbed onto Johnny, pulling him to an open office

"Give me drugs," Taeyong announced, once he stepped into the patient room, making his doctor Kibum cringe as a result.

Kibum was not amused, “Again with the lack of proper greeting, that’s why you’re my worst patient Lee.”

Dr. Kim Kibum was a handsome surgeon/general practitioner omega in his mid-thirties that had seen too much of Taeyong, and begged for the day he stayed uninjured for longer than a few months.

"Lies, I'm your favorite patient," Taeyong hopped onto the patient's seat.

"You give me trauma every time you visit this hospital Taeyong," Dr. Kim said with an unchanging face, "I told the nurses to warn me next time you came in, I see I have a few people to fire," he grumbled, pulling out a clear chart.

“And who are you?” Kibum gave Johnny, who stood awkwardly by the door, a once over.

“Johnny Suh.”

“Suh?—oh that Suh,” Kibum nodded in understanding, “So you’ve finally brought him Taeyong. You’ve been my patient for six long, tiresome years and now you bring you mate?”

Both Kibum and Johnny looked over at him in question.

“There was no reason to bring him, until now,” Taeyong lied, he was met with little reaction, “Come on, don't be that way.”

"I'll be any way I want to be," Kibum glare wasn't wholly convincing, pointing to the seat beside Taeyong, “Please take a seat Mr. Suh, it’s nice to meet you.”

Turning his attention back to Taeyong, Dr. Kim looked befuddled, “Why are you here anyways? your body seems to be intact compared to the last time—”

“—I need suppressants,” Taeyong cut in, playing with his thumbs because the loss of control was embarrassing for him to admit.

“Need them? Now?” Kibum said in interest, noting something down on his chart. 

“Yes now,” Taeyong admitted, the room felt hotter. 

Kibum’s eyes fluttered between him and an equally cowed Johnny but made no mention as to what was on his mind, “I see. Do you have any allergies that I should be aware of before I write you a prescription? Do you have a particular brand that you prefer?”

“No—”

“Something safe for us both to take,” Johnny chimed in, making Taeyong wish he hadn’t come. He just wanted his medication, so that he could have control of his body again.

“Aren't you afraid that they'll affect your ruts?” Kibum asked, a curious smile passing over his face.

“I don't have ruts. So I can take them right?" Johnny continued, one step ahead of asking for the pills for himself. 

The thought was nice, but Taeyong wasn’t going to let him.

“Johnny—”

“Mr. Suh, while I don’t think I can explicitly say they you can take Taeyong’s prescription. I can say that if you were to take one by mistake,” Kibum added an exaggerated wink, writing on his prescription pad, “You will be fine...relatively speaking, though you would have to wait a while to gain another erection—”

“Great!” Taeyong tried to move things along, itching to leave before Kibum began to ask about their non-existent sex life. 

“Okay,” Kibum lifted his hands in surrender.

“I only have one more question,” Kibum paused, “Why do you need suppressants anyways? Most couples your age are trying to transition off them.

Couple?

He and Johnny looked at one another at the same time.

"We don't-" Taeyong started, looking for a cover.

"We aren't ready for kids," Johnny finished, “Our life/work balance now is all screwed up. We decided to wait for some stability before growing our family,” Johnny finished smoothly.

Did Johnny have that written down?

Kibum looked skeptical but still handed Taeyong what he came for. He could kiss Kibum for working with so many shady people and knowing when to stop his line of questioning. 

Prescription in hand, Taeyong practically buzzed as they left the patient room. He was more than ready to head to the pharmacy across the street from the clinic. 

“I can’t believe how easy it was for you to get that,” Johnny followed him, looking more relaxed also. Taeyong agreed, you usually had to fight Kibum tooth and nail for his medications, Johnny must’ve subdued the doctor a bit. 

“Me neither, but let's go get these bad boys-” Taeyong waved his prescription in the air like a prize.

“Wait, Yong. Look over there,” Johnny pulled his attention back to the waiting room they had been in earlier.

"Huh?” Taeyong squinted, catching a familiar figure huddle in the opposite corner of where they had sat.

“Hey, isn’t that—"

“—Doyoung?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnyong are a mess.   
> Any errors or mistakes are on me, I'm sorry.  
> I'm also sorry for the length, I don't purposely write these chapters long, it just happens 😔  
> I also realized that the alphas are soft boyz 🥺?
> 
> Anyways!! Thanks all for reading and for the kudos, I hope you all continue to like my story.  
> Comments are welcome, the really help me write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I cant say that i know were i'm going with this story(Hopefully nothing came of corny or awkward), but i hope ya'll liked it!! :)  
> Please comment, it helps me with my writing.  
> Thank you.


End file.
